Dos Mundos
by YumeikoWar
Summary: Sakura es una chica heredera. Un día conoce a Sasuke, un chico que tiene que estudiar para mantener una beca de 100% en medicina, debido a que quiere ayudar a alguien que no le queda mucho tiempo. Ellos chocan un día y se produce una atracción instantánea, pero... ¿Sólo es atracción o hay más? ¿Las diferentes clases sociales les permitirán estar juntos? CAP8 LEMON
1. Cap 1 'Coincidencia'

Hola a todos! Bueno pues este es mi nuevo perfil aquí en , es el principal, anteriormente tenia otro con el nombre de Yumeiko02 (donde publiqué unas adaptaciones que están completas)  
Esta es una nueva historia, bajo mi autoria Yumeiko, espero que les guste. Tengo mi otro perfil en , pero aquí también estaré subiendo esta, espero que les guste.

Sin más los dejo leer...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Dos Mundos**

 **Capítulo 1. Coincidencia**

 **-Sakura  
** Me había decidido al final por unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados azules, un zapato de tacón negro bajo, una blusa de tirantes negra y arriba de ella un suéter color beige, una bolsa negra muy a la moda, unos lentes negros y un gorro un poco grande pero que en estos días son muy bien vistos; color negro por supuesto. No era una amante del color negro, pero hoy tendría una cita con Kiba Inuzuka el chico más popular de la Universidad y no quería parecer ni muy necesitada ni tan poco interesante, algo neutral de acuerdo a un chico como él.

Baje y como si fuera obra del destino en la puerta principal de la mansión estaba mi papá, últimamente suelo verlo muy seguido.

—Hola—lo saludé cuando él checaba algo en su celular.

—Hola hija, ¿vas a salir? —me pregunta dejando su celular de lado.

—Sí, tengo una cita —contesté.

—Está bien… ¿me tengo que preocupar? —papá me preguntaba eso puesto que solo se preocupaba cuando era un chico que realmente me gustaba y lo decía por una mala experiencia que tuve cuando tenía 14 años y tuve mi primer enamoramiento.

—Descuida papá, no es nada grave —reí.

—Cuídate mucho hija, regresaré en la noche —me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y abriendo la puerta para ambos irnos.

El subió a su auto y yo al auto en el que me esperaba mi chofer personal.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 19 años y soy hija única, también en mi familia solo tengo a mi papá, mi madre es alguien que no existe en la vida de ambos. Gracias al duro trabajo de mi papá vivimos como vivimos y pues no lo voy a negar, me gusta estar mimada pero también estoy consciente de muchas cosas. Estoy estudiando administración de empresas por pedido de mi papá, debo admitirlo me gusta lo que estudio pero a veces me distraigo un poco -mentira, mucho- pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí. Físicamente tengo un cuerpo muy bonito y desarrollado, senos ni tan grandes pero tampoco tan chicos, tengo un trasero de acuerdo a mi figura, mi piel es blanca, mi cabello es rosa y mis ojos son iguales a los de mi padre, verde esmeralda claro, es algo que me encanta y que comparto con él.

 **-Sasuke.** **  
**—Kai tranquilízate, si sigues así no te vuelvo a llevar al parque —regañaba a mi hermano menor mientras íbamos de camino al parque más atractivo de Tokio, por alguna razón a Kai le encantaba, solo era un niño de 7 años.

—De acuerdo hermano, lo siento —se disculpó y caminó más lentamente, ya que íbamos de camino a la estación del metro.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 23 años; soy un chico de estatura alta, mido alrededor de 1.87 m y estoy bien físicamente hablando, todo en su lugar, a pesar de mi carrera que me quita mucho tiempo siempre trato de mantenerme en forma; soy de piel blanca, mis ojos son grandes y negros al igual que mi cabello, mi cabello es largo y desordenado simplemente porque no me apetecía peinarlo, solo cuando es estrictamente necesario. Mi situación económica es estable, no soy pobre ni rico, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí, había conseguido una beca del 100% en la universidad en la facultad de medicina y desde que entre hasta ahora la sigo manteniendo, de vez en cuando me quito el estrés saliendo con mi pequeño hermano acompañándolo al parque. Vivo en un barrio humilde con mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermano pequeño Kai y mi hermano gemelo Itachi sólo que él estudia arquitectura.

Kai y yo subimos al metro en la estación y empezó el viaje, contar 5 estaciones, Kai se lo sabía de memoria. Luego de 20 minutos, por fin llegamos a donde queríamos y como era de esperarse, este niño nunca entiende, apenas abrieron las puertas y mi hermano pequeño salió corriendo, se sabía el camino para salir del metro y como al salir estaba el parque, sabía exactamente a donde iba, pero no me gustaba que hiciera eso, él lo sabía. Así que ahí estuvo mi carrera, tuve que seguirlo rápido.

 **-Sakura.**  
Me puse en el poste en medio de la parque principal de Tokio, justo donde Kiba me había dicho que estaría, estoy demasiado molesta, me había dicho que estaría aquí temprano y yo vengo llegando 20 minutos tarde y el señor ni una pisca de presencia. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro y luego me dispuse a cruzar de un poste a otro en medio del camino del parque. Cuando iba de regreso a donde se suponía que me esperaba Kiba, un pequeño niño de cabellos negros corrió y me hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo que casi me cayera pero pude apoyarme bien, cuando me iba a acomodar de nuevo otra persona choco conmigo y por lo que pude también escuchar, ambos caímos al suelo. Me había golpeado en el trasero me queje y me trate de sobar, cuando iba a levantarme vi una mano que me ofrecía ayuda, yo mire hacia arriba y me topé con unos ojos hermosos, eran grandes y de un negro profundo, no pude evitarlo lo observe detenidamente y era como si el hombre perfecto estuviera frente a mí. Unos ojos negros y enormes, una nariz ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, normal, unos labios tan bonitos que daban ganas de besarlos y que decir de su cabello, desordenado y sexy, me encantaba. Tuve que volver a la realidad y evitar esos pensamientos, me sonroje al instante y quité la mirada de él muchacho y acepté su mano, el me ayudó a levantarme.

 **-Sasuke**  
Era tan linda, tan bonita, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su cabello, pero lo que más me mataba de ella eran sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos color verde jade, me perdí en ellos tan solo chocamos miradas, estuvimos viéndonos unos 10 segundos creo, no recuerdo si fue más o menos, pero para mí era como si no hubiera nadie más a mi alrededor, solo era ella.

Luego de mirarnos, ella quito su mirada y pude darme cuenta de que se había sonrojado un poco, ¿yo lo provoqué? ¿Ella se sonrojó por mí? ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Eso no es lo importante ahora. Ella aceptó mi mano y la ayudé a levantarse, ahí me di cuenta, ella era mucho más baja que yo y eso que traía tacón aunque era bajo. La observé mientras se limpiaba la tierra y el polvo de su ropa… ella era… observando su vestimenta, una chica de clase alta, su ropa era de diseñador y si no era así, era de marca, su reloj marca 'Rolex' no era mentira, esos lentes 'Dolce&Gabanna' tampoco lo eran y si me pusiera a decir todas las marcas que esta chica traía encima creo que no me alcanzarían las horas del día… espero que no se enoje tanto por el choque.

—Lo siento, iba detrás de mi hermano y cómo iba muy rápido no pude detenerme a tiempo para evitar el choque, te pido una disculpa —bajé los ojos apenado, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, era una chica rica y suelen ser poco comprensibles, escuché su risa.

—Tranquilo, también es mi culpa, yo estaba caminando de un lado a otro —sonrió, su sonrisa era la más bonita que había visto jamás, era tan hermosa y su voz no era chillona ni nada parecido, era perfecta—. Entonces el niño que paso corriendo era tu hermano… si lo vi, ¿lo estás buscando? Creo que deberías correr entonces, no se fue tan lejos —me recomendó preocupada.

—Claro, iré por él —no podía dejar de observarla, de verdad que no podía, de no ser por mi hermano, no me alejaría de ella.

Cuando me iba a despedir de ella, sentí a mi hermano a un lado de mí con la cara triste.

—Hermano ya no alcance nada, se lo terminaron todo —me dijo triste.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté sin entender.

—Había visto ayer en la televisión que venderían los dulces 'HR' y se acabaron, yo quería probarlos —me decía mi hermano muy triste.

— ¿Hablas de estos? —le preguntó la chica a mi hermano sacando de su bolsa unos dulces con la marca que él había dicho.

A mi hermano se le iluminó el rostro y se acercó a ella.

—Sí, sí, sí, son esos… ¿Dónde los conseguiste? Yo quería unos, pero la niña que estaba antes que yo, se llevó los últimos —le dijo triste.

—Descuida, te los regalo —le dijo ella entregándoselos.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó.

—Claro —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kai me miró queriendo saber si podía aceptarlos.

— ¿Cuánto te costaron? Yo te los pago —le dije a la chica.

—Tranquilo es un regalo —sonrió—. A cambio, invítenme a comer algo delicioso me muero de hambre y parece que la persona que estaba esperando me dejo plantada, además tómalo como deber porque me tiraste —nos dijo sonriendo.

—Hermano, ¿la tiraste? —Kai me veía con sorpresa mientras iba a abrir la bolsa de dulces, pero se la quite.

—Fue tu culpa por no explicarme la razón de tu prisa y choqué con ella, te los comerás después de que comamos… —me dirigí a ella—. ¿A dónde quieres comer?

—No lo sé, digan ustedes.

—Hermano, vamos a 'Morde', vamos, vamos —me decía mi hermano pero no creía que era un lugar adecuado para llevar a la chica que estaba frente a nosotros, aunque un lugar adecuado para ella ni siquiera me alcanzaría para la mitad de uno de nosotros.

—No creo que a ella le guste… —dije no muy seguro.

—No lo conozco, pero si tu hermano dice que está bien, vamos —sonrió.

—Ven vamos —mi hermano sin pena tomó la mano de ella y camino hacia la calle, estaba a solo dos cuadras.

Mientras íbamos caminando mi hermano la cuestiono.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? —le preguntó aun teniéndola de mano.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno —Sakura… que nombre tan bonito.

—Yo me llamo Kai Uchiha y el gruñón que viene detrás de nosotros es mi hermano mayor Sasuke Uchiha—Sakura se empezó a reír por cómo me llamo mi hermano.

—Bonitos nombres, me agradan —dijo notablemente feliz.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño restaurante que mi hermano había sugerido, note que Sakura lo observaba sin estar muy segura de entrar, pensando si era sano o no comer en un lugar así, creo yo.

— ¿Qué esperas? Entremos —dijo mi hermano tomando a Sakura de la mano y llevándola a una mesa libre.

—Nunca había venido a este lugar —comentó observando todo el salón.

— ¿Enserio? ¿En qué mundo vives Sakura? Este es mi restaurante favorito, el mejor 'Ramen' está aquí, ningún otro lugar como aquí. —decía emocionado mi hermano.

— ¿Ramen?

— ¿No me digas que no sabes que es el Ramen? —le preguntó mi hermano sin poder creérsela.

—Lo siento Kai, pero no lo sé —dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces tenemos que pedirte eso —mencionó Kai.

En ese momento llegó la camarera y mi hermano sin que ella pudiera decir algo le pidió dos platos de Ramen y me miró para que yo también dijera que quería, yo asentí y pidió otro más para mí.

Kai estuvo hablando con ella sobre comidas que nosotros acostumbramos y aparentemente ella no las había visto jamás, nuestras vidas son muy diferentes. Durante cinco minutos creí que era mi imaginación, pero mientras mi hermano hablaba con ella yo me daba cuenta como ella se me quedaba viendo, y en veces cruzábamos miradas: cuando eso pasaba ella solo me sonreía, ¿lo hacía apropósito? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Era lo que yo me preguntaba.

Llegó la camarera con los platillos y al instante Kai comenzó a comer el tazón de Ramen, mientras Sakura lo observaba curiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó mi hermano.

—Nunca había visto esto, no en persona —dijo tomando los palillos y analizándolo.

—Cómelo, prometo que no te arrepentirás —le dije llamando su atención.

—Está bien —ella entonces comió e hizo una cara de felicidad—. Sabe mejor de lo que pensé, pero que delicioso —al instante empezó a comer igual o peor que mi hermano, se notaba su felicidad.

Cuando terminamos de comer pagué y los tres salimos del restaurante.

—Creo que es hora de despedirnos —mencioné, la verdad no quería alejarme de ella, pero si no nos íbamos ahora se nos haría noche para llegar a casa y sería un problema con Kai.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO! Yo estoy muy a gusto con Sakura, no me quiero alejar de ella —dijo mi hermano tomando nuevamente a Sakura de la mano… verdaderamente los niños pequeños sabían aprovecharse de ser pequeños—. Además, haremos mucho tiempo para llegar a casa.

— ¿Mucho tiempo? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo.

—Si… tenemos que subir al metro, luego son dos estaciones y luego hay que cambiar de vagón, son otras tres estaciones, cambiamos de vagón y nuevamente son otras mil estaciones, luego ya cuando estamos en la de nosotros, tenemos que caminar como 8 cuadras para llegar a casa, hacemos como dos horas, es cansado, no quiero —Kai se estaba poniendo insoportable y no me avergonzaba de lo que era mi vida, pero con ella que se podía notar que era chica de limosina, me sentía un poco inferior.

— ¿Por dónde viven? —nos preguntó—. Mi chofer y yo podemos llevarlos, igual no tengo otra cosa que hacer, ¿Qué dicen? —me tomó de sorpresa su ofrecimiento y eso no sabía cómo tomármelo.

— ¿Chofer? ¿Tienes un chofer? ¿Nos puedes llevar? ¿En serio? Te lo agradecería demasiado, hermano, ¿podemos? —me preguntó Kai.

—No Sakura, no tienes que molestarte… —traté de declinar su oferta, pero ella negó.

—Vamos, no tengo problema, sirve que pasamos más tiempo, juntos —eso último que dijo me gustó, pero no quería dar problemas.

—Si hermano, por favor, recuerda que mamá no quería que llegáramos tarde, por favor hermano, di que sí, por favor —Kai empezó a pedírmelo y pues en esta situación no me quedó de otra más que aceptar lo que mi hermano me decía…

—Está bien —dije.

— ¡SI! —dijo feliz mi hermano.

—Está bien, permítanme un momento —ella sacó su teléfono y llamó a creo su chofer, luego colgó—. No tarda en llegar aquí.

Minutos después se detuvo una _Suburban negra del año_ , si creía que ésta chica era de dinero me equivocaba, esta chica era millonaria.

— ¡WOW! ¡Qué camioneta tan grande! ¡Está genial! ¡WOW! —decía mi hermano viéndola.

De la camioneta bajo quién parecía ser el chofer y él nos abrió la puerta, los tres subimos y mi hermano empezó a platicar con ella en la camioneta. Yo le dije al chofer a donde iríamos y el al instante sabia a donde le estaba diciendo.

 **-Sakura**  
Luego de unos veinte minutos mi chofer se estacionó por fin y volteó.

—Hemos llegado, éste es el límite hasta donde hay paso a autos —dijo mi chofer y volteé a ver a los hermanos.

—Sí, en nuestra colonia no pueden entrar autos —dijo Kai.

—Entiendo —dije analizando lo que estaba aprendiendo de ellos.

Los tres bajamos cuando mi chofer abrió la puerta y vi que había un callejón pequeño y más allá estaban las casas, me di cuenta de que eran chiquitas, bonitas pero chiquitas, creo que sería interesante entrar en una de ellas.

—La segunda casa es la de nosotros —me dijo Kai—. Sakura de verdad que muchas gracias, nos ahorraste un viaje de dos horas, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero poder verte otra vez —me dijo el pequeño, yo le sonreí y acaricié la mejilla.

—Por nada Kai, yo encantada —sonreí y él se despidió de mí.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión Sakura, hasta luego —me dijo el niño y se fue corriendo a su casa. Ese niño era tan encantador, a diferencia de Sasuke tenía el cabello sumamente corto pero igual de negro al igual que los ojos, solo que el pequeño era cachetón, algo que lo hacía ver tan encantador, seguramente cuando creciera será todo un rompecorazones.

—Que descanses Kai —sonreí.

Ahora solo estábamos Sasuke y yo, puesto que mi chofer se había subido a la camioneta, de verdad que desde que lo vi había hecho que se diera cuenta de que me gustaba, de indirectas que le daba, él simplemente no entendía.

—Bueno pues… buenas noches Sakura y muchísimas gracias por el viaje —me dijo amablemente.

—Por nada Sasuke.

—Hasta luego, que tengas buenas noches —él apenas se había dado la vuelta, pero si creía que yo lo iba a dejar ir así como así, estaba muy equivocado.

Lo tome del brazo.

—Espera un momento —él me miró sorprendido—. Dame tu teléfono —le dije seria, el sin estar muy seguro me lo tendió y yo al instante escribí mi número y me marque—. Bien, ahora tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo —escribí mi nombre en el contacto y luego me tomé una foto, él estaba muy sorprendido por lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero si no se daba cuenta de que me gustaba con esto, no sé cómo tendría que hacerlo entender—. Quiero que volvamos a salir —dije para que entendiera.

— ¿Con mi hermano? —se estaba haciendo el dificilito, pero eso no funcionaría conmigo.

—No… solo contigo —contesté de manera segura.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, quiero conocerte mejor.

—Oh… es una sorpresa.

—Así que por eso guarde mi teléfono, espero que me llames, no me dejes esperando mucho —le pedí, pensando que sería de esos chicos que esperan unos días para llamar.

—Si… claro que te llamaré Sakura.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunté por primera vez desde que lo conocí en la tarde.

—23 —contestó al instante.

Yo me empecé a reír.

 **-Sasuke**  
Cuando le dije que tenía 23 años ella se empezó a reír, no entendía porque lo hacía… lo que si me había dejado atontado era que ella había sido la que tomó la iniciativa de pedir el número… yo estaba pensando si hacerlo o no, pero entre de decidir eso pensé en mejor huir, no soy bueno en las citas y me da miedo pensar que solo estaba jugando y solo fueron imaginaciones mías.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? —me preocupé, ¿será ella mayor que yo?

—Yo tengo 19 —contestó—. Eres más grande que yo, pensé que eras de mi edad —confesó riendo.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —me preocupé por si ella ya no tendría interés de salir conmigo por ser mayor que ella.

—Para nada —sonrió, su sonrisa era tan hermosa, creo que será algo que no podré sacarme de mi cabeza jamás, su manera de sonreír, me encantaba.

— ¿Sasuke? —escuché la voz de mi hermano gemelo y volteé, Sakura también lo hizo, pude notar en sus ojos mucha sorpresa.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sakura y en su voz se notaba una sorpresa enorme, ella estaba por decir algo pero le dije con la mirada que le explicaría enseguida.

—Buenas noches —le contestó mi hermano a ella sorprendido. Me di cuenta de que el me preguntaba con los ojos ¿quién era ella? y ¿qué onda con la camioneta que estaba atrás?, le indique que le contaría todo en la casa y el asintió, obvio todo en miradas—. Con permiso —fue lo único que dijo para después seguir el camino a mi casa.

—Es mi hermano gemelo Itachi —contesté a la mirada de Sakura mientras lo veía irse.

— ¡Están igualitos! Parecen dos gotas de agua, increíble —decía alucinada—. ¿No es muy platicador?

—Lo sé… no es eso…

— ¿Entonces?

—No le es común encontrarme con una chica afuera de casa.

—Oh…

— ¿Nos confundirías? —cambié de tema.

—No.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Sé que no te confundiría, la razón te la diré después.

—De acuerdo —bufé, realmente quería saber.

—Kai es la versión pequeña de ustedes dos, que ternura —dijo ella aplicando lo que yo, cambiando el tema.

—Si… Itachi y yo tenemos 23 y Kai 7 —confesé a ella.

— ¡Vaya! Es mucha la diferencia de edad —ella tenía los ojos como platos haciendo cuentas.

—Sí, pero nos llevamos bien, créeme, aunque por alguna razón Itachi y Kai son los que continuamente se pelean y se molestan, yo soy el intermedio… se podría decir que soy el hermano del medio puesto que nací tres minutos después que Itachi —sonreía al recordar las peleas de mis hermanos y ese pequeño detalle.

—Yo soy hija única así que no sé lo que es tener hermanos, me parece interesante —'hija única'

—A veces no están bueno como parece.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, llega un momento en que no los soportas, a veces siento que yo soy el mayor y tengo dos hermanos de 7 años para ser sincero —ambos empezamos a reír, y era verdad, Itachi frente a todos se comportaba de acuerdo a su edad, pero cuando estábamos los tres juntos y empezaba la pelea, él y Kai parecían de la misma edad.

— ¡Que divertido! —sonrió ella.

Sakura iba a decir algo pero sonó su teléfono e hizo una mueca, me hizo un ademan de que esperara un poco y contestó.

—Si… no… tranquilo… adiós —fue todo lo que dijo y me miró—. Era mi papá, me tengo que ir —dijo un poco molesta.

—Tranquila, ve con cuidado y nos vemos después.

—Promete que me vas a llamar —me pidió esperanzada… entonces no era mi imaginación, a ella ¿le gusto? ¿De verdad le gusto?

—Lo prometo —ella me hizo el ademan de que estrecháramos los dedos meñiques y sentí rozar mi piel con la suya, una corriente eléctrica se desbordó por todo mi cuerpo, luego ella se alejó.

—Ya lo prometiste, si no lo haces se te va a caer el dedo —me dijo bromeando.

—No lo creo.

—Pasara si no me llamas —me amenazó riendo.

— ¿Quieres ver que no? —le dije riendo.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si quiero que me llames —me dijo avergonzada.

Me empecé a reír.

—Lo haré, ahora ve a tu casa, tu papá te espera y en mi casa también lo hacen —le dije.

—Está bien, que descanses Sasuke —rio—. Cuídate —me sonrió y luego subió a su camioneta cuando le abrió la puerta su chofer y se despidió de mí con su mano. La vi irse y ahora que estaba solo no me podía creer lo que había pasado.

Soy yo o, ¿esa mujer está interesada en mí? Sea lo que sea, si lo está o no lo está, yo si lo estoy y claro que le voy a llamar, quiero volver a verla sonreír.

Me fui caminando a mi casa y entré, nada más entré y ahí estaba mi hermano Itachi.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? —la mirada acusadora de Itachi no dejaba de observarme retadoramente.

¿Cómo le voy a explicar que la conocí en el parque y tan solo cruce mirada con ella quedé prendado de ella? ¿Cómo explicárselo a mi hermano que no dejaba de mirarme acosadoramente?

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, tengo el capitulo siguiente ya hecho. Y pues si quieren dar algun comentario o sugerencia, será bienvenida, el siguiente capitulo es donde empieza todo el movimientoXD! En fin, lo subiré el día de mañana sin falta:D! Un abrazo y nos vemos entonces.

Yumeiko


	2. Cap 2 'Es imposible'

_Hola! Bueno pues decidí subir el capítulo 2 que ya lo tenía, quiero agradecer por los comentarios que me dejaron (que en breve les contestaré) ss, y Kanata Uchiha. Sobre todo a SS que me dio un consejo y por eso modifique el capitulo dos, espero que te parezca mejor expresado XD! En fin, espero que lo disfruten y pues gracias por leer :D_

 ** _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

 **DOS MUNDOS**

 **Capítulo 2. Es imposible.**

 **-Sasuke**  
—Hermanito… estoy esperando tu respuesta —Itachi me veía con esos ojos tan amenazantes que yo no sabía qué decir, casi nunca se ponía así, ¿Tanto es su afán de saber lo que tiene que ver con ella?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —apenas pude decir, después de todo algo no me daba buena espina.

— ¿Tienes idea de con quién diablos hablabas? —un minuto… ¿Con quién hablaba? No entiendo eso… si se refiere a que hablaba con una chica de dinero, si eso sí lo sé, pero Itachi también ha salido con chicas de dinero, ¿estará algo mal?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le pregunté, después de todo quiero saber qué es lo que él tiene que decir.

Itachi inhaló y exhaló tres veces. Él solo hace eso cuando una situación se sale de sus manos. No me huele bien.

— ¿No te suena su apellido? — ¿Su apellido? Ni si quiera me ponía a pensar en su apellido, solo pensaba en su nombre que es muy hermoso, como ella.

Decidí quedarme en silencio, dándole a entender que prosiguiera con su cuestionamiento.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Es la heredera de la empresa de bancos más importante del país. Top No. 1 en Japón, Top No. 3 en Asia y Top No. 9 a nivel mundial. Haruno's Bank, ¡¿ahora si te suena?! —me lo dijo demasiado exaltado y con ironía.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Es la heredera de Haruno's Bank? Ese es el banco donde mis padres tienen todos sus ahorros, incluso Itachi y yo tenemos una cuenta ahí… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

— ¿Cómo es que pudiste conocer a una mujer así? Hermano, yo sé que soy todo un jugador, pero esa mujer está fuera de mi alcance — ¿El mismo admitió que ella está fuera de su alcance? Pero… bueno… estamos en la misma situación.

No sabía qué decir, si hablaba solo me iba a sentir peor… solo sería humillarme a mí mismo, actuar como un estúpido y eso era lo que menos quería para mí.

—Explícame, ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Cómo fue que la conociste? ¿Bajo qué circunstancias? —Era la primera vez que lo veía tan interesado en algo, pero no lo culpo, si fuera yo también estaría interesado.

Quería decirle cómo habían sido las cosas, pero lo conocía casi lo podía ver diciéndome que eso era ridículo y que tuve que utilizar otra técnica para poder llegar a ella.

Mientras pensaba qué decirle, la voz de Kai se hizo presente, llamando la atención de los dos. Después de todo seguíamos en la entrada de nuestra casa.

—La conocimos en el parque al que siempre vamos hermano —dijo Kai llegando mientras comía un pudín.

— ¿Tú también estabas ahí? —le preguntó.

—Sí, Sakura es una chica muy divertida. ¿Puedes creer que jamás había comido Ramen? No puedo creerlo, y eso que es japonesa —comentó mi hermano pequeño con la inocencia del mundo.

— ¿No me digas que la llevaste a comer a Morde…? —me pidió Itachi demasiado asustado.

Sabía que no debía llevar a Sakura a ese lugar, lo sabía y en esos momentos lo único que sabía era que ella es rica, pero no tenía idea de cuán millonaria podría ser. Me siento tan avergonzado…

— ¿Cómo supiste? ¡Mejor lugar no hay! —sonrió Kai emocionado, después de todo él se había encargado de estar platicando con ella y animándola a comer. ¿Por qué permití que lo hiciera? ¡Soy un tonto!

Itachi se desboronó en el suelo.

—Ella está en la facultad de Administración de Empresas y de Economía en la Universidad de Waseda. Si es difícil entrar a la Universidad de Tokio que tanto nos esforzamos por sacar excelentes calificaciones… Para alguien sin dinero es completamente imposible poder entrar ahí aunque tengamos excelentes calificaciones, incluso aunque seas rico si no estuviste en Institutos o escuelas de alto renombre, sería imposible entrar. Así que… ¿tienes idea de lo importante que tiene que ser ella para poder haber entrado ahí sin problema? ¿Ya lo puedes comprender? —me preguntó Itachi irritado, después de todo… él se preocupa mucho por esas cosas y yo me siento afectado porque arruiné todo.

Universidad de Waseda, incluso es imposible para alguien de dinero… ¿Qué se puede esperar de uno?

— ¿Qué tan importante es ella? —volvió a preguntar Kai con inocencia mientras seguía comiendo el pudín.

Itachi estuvo a punto de gritarle a Kai, pero se controló debido a que aún es un niño para entender la situación.

—Nació en una cuna de oro, Kai —le dijo al fin.

—No entiendo —dijo Kai—. Hermano, ¿Sakura te dijo que si nos volverá a ver algún día? Me gustaría volver a salir con ella, es muy guapa. Cuando sea grande me quiero casar con ella —Kai ignoró todo lo que le dijo Itachi, después de todo él solo veía a Sakura, no veía ni sabía todo lo que la respaldaba.

Itachi lo observó interrogante.

—Sakura nos trajo hasta aquí en su auto enorme —le comentó a Itachi con fascinación.

—He escuchado mucho de Kai, ¿puedes decirme porque has estado tan callado? —Itachi se veía frustrado, quería gritarme a mí y no quería arruinarlo y decirle algo a Kai.

No lo pensé dos veces cuando le pasé por un lado y le hice una señal a Kai.

—Itachi… necesito ir a estudiar. Adiós —tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos, tenía que decidir qué hacer… pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo mejor era olvidarme de ella completamente.

Itachi iba a ir detrás de mí pero Kai brincó y subió a su espalda y comenzó a morderlo y a pelear con él. Gracias Kai, te debo una.

Todavía sigo sin creer que ella me dio su número… lo mejor es olvidar el asunto de Sakura y ponerme a estudiar, eso me dejará más provecho.

 **-Sakura  
** Estaba en la cafetería de la universidad junto a Karin Kirinade, mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, su padre es dueño de ''Hospital Kirinade'' que inició como una pequeña clínica hasta que llegó a haber en casi todo el país y se están extendiendo a Taiwán y Corea del Sur. Su madre quería que ella estudiara medicina y fuera doctora como ella, pero Karin desde pequeña le gustaba como su padre manejaba los hospitales y decidió estudiar Administración de Empresas junto con economía al igual que yo. Era algo que nos había unido mucho, que amábamos los negocios.

Vi mi teléfono, mis mensajes y a pesar de que tenía muchos mensajes de muchos chicos, no estaba el que había esperado durante dos días… suspiré y guardé mi Smartphone enojada.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué has estado mirando tu teléfono los últimos dos días? ¿Qué pasó? —llamó mi atención Karin mientras lo guardaba.

— ¿Eh? —alcancé a decir, después de todo estaba enojada.

— ¿Pasó algo bueno con Kiba? —Sonrió acusadoramente—, ¡Cuéntamelo todo! Con sumo y detalle —me pidió Karin guardando su celular y concentrado toda su atención en mí.

Sonreí, cuando le cuente lo de Kiba lo va a querer matar. Después de todo ha estado llamándome y masajeándome pidiendo disculpas pero lo he ignorado, al igual que me busca cuando Karin no está cerca de mí.

—Karin… Kiba ni siquiera llegó a la cita —dije irónica.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO? ¿Ese idiota se atrevió a no llegar? Eso explica porque no lo he visto rodeándote —Karin estaba que echaba fuego—, me estuvo rogando durante más de dos semanas que le organizara una cita contigo y el estúpido no pudo llegar, ¿Quién se cree que es? Que su padre sea dueño de una aerolínea no le da derecho de hacerse vivito, después de todo ha estado por debajo de la aerolínea de la familia de Sai durante más de diez años, le hice el favor ¿Y así me paga? ¿Cómo puede? No vuelvo a relacionarme con él y tú tampoco —estaba roja de la molestia mi amiga.

Sonreí y ella me analizó y comenzó a calmarse.

—Kar… eso ni me preocupa, la verdad ni me interesa —le confesé.

Es cierto que Kai no es chico con más dinero de la escuela, pero si es el más famoso puesto a que es muy atlético y llama la atención de todas las chicas y muy engreído además pero… jamás me interesó salir con él. Karin me pidió que saliera con él porque no he salido con chicos desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó sin entender.

—Solo fui porque tú me lo pediste —atiné a decirle, ella suspiró, sabía que quería ayudarme y solo por eso fui.

Karin se quedó en silencio y luego hizo esa cara de preocupación, acomodándose los lentes.

— ¿Todavía sigues así por lo de Neji? Amiga, yo solo quería que salieras, no has querido salir con nadie más después de lo de Neji, eres mi mejor amiga y estaba demasiado preocupada —suspiró—, así que… perdón si te obligué a salir con él pero, creí que era algo bueno para ti.

Suspiré con ironía y me pase la mano por la cara.

— ¿Es eso? Amiga, tu y yo sabemos que Neji es el idiota más grande del mundo, ya verás que se va a arrepentir por haberte cambiado por la estúpida intento de modelo de Tenten, que además es plebeya —me trataba de animar—, todavía me da coraje, ¿Cambiarte por una plebeya? ¡Ja! Todavía tiene suerte de que tú abogaste por él y no permitiste que Ino moviera sus influencias y le negara todo tipo de oportunidad en el mundo del espectáculo.

La madre de Ino es la dueña y presidenta de la empresa de espectáculo más grande del país, si ella quiere arruinar a una persona, lo puede hacer en menos de un minuto. Por supuesto que no iba a permitir eso.

—Karin, eso ya es cosa del pasado y hay que dejar de hablar de Neji y que siga con esa chica. Ya lo superé, de verdad —le tomé de las manos y la miré a los ojos para que entendiera que estaba siendo sincera con ella.

Mi amiga sonrió.

— ¿Entonces porque miras cada cinco minutos tu celular y suspiras? —me cuestionó ahora inquieta.

—Hace dos días conocí a un chico, cómo él no entendió mis indirectas decidí ser más directa y le di mi número —eso era todo lo que le iba a decir, si le decía más Karin podría armarme un cuadro en medio de toda la universidad.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —Me preguntó y después sonrió—, parece que la Sakura del Instituto ha vuelto —sonrió—, me alegra amiga, ahora podremos hacer lo que solíamos hacer, ¿lo recuerdas? —su sonrisa era pícara.

Negué. Todo lo malo que hice en el Instituto se me regresó con todo lo que me pasó con Neji, trataba de cambiar ahora.

—No Karin, no volveré a ser como lo era en el Instituto, solo hice eso porque… No lo sé, me molestó que él no haya tomado la iniciativa y fue de puro impulso. Creí que me llamaría ayer pero no lo hizo y hoy en todo el día no lo ha hecho —estaba frustrada porque tenía mucho tiempo en que no me interesaba por alguien y Sasuke no me hablaba… todavía que le estoy haciendo el favor. ¡Diablos! Sakura hay que cambiar, cambiar, no hay que volver.

Suspiré calmándome.

— ¿Quién es? —se cruzó de brazos Karin interesada.

Me quedé en silencio. Después de todo es la primera vez que ella sabe que me intereso por alguien y que yo misma le di mi número, por supuesto que va a querer saber quién es. Pero no puedo decírselo. No ahora.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es el susodicho? —volvió a preguntarme.

—No creo que sea importante decirlo amiga —dije un poco intranquila, después de todo yo apenas estaba asimilando que me había interesado por alguien que no es de dinero, Karin puede explotar.

—De acuerdo, no insistiré. Quizás el del típico chico que se da a desear, tu relate, si no te habla en una semana entonces hablamos — ¡Gracias Karin! Perdóname amiga, no quiero mentir pero… por ahora no tienes que saberlo.

— ¿Y qué haremos? —me preocupaba que pasara una semana y Sasuke aún no me hablase.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Eres Sakura Haruno y además de eso mi mejor amiga? ¿Quién se puede resistir a nosotras? Tendría que estar demente ese chico ya no llamarte, ¿O sea? —dijo irónicamente y levemente ofendida.

Me reí y sonreí contenta. Tenía que volver a recuperar mi seguridad en mi misma. Sasuke me tenía que llamar, después de todo soy Sakura Haruno, soy lo mejor que ha podido conocer… ¡Oh, no! ¡No tengo que ser tan engreída! ¡Tonta Sakura! ¡Tonta!

— ¡Bien! Así te quería ver —sonrió Karin sin saber que estaba luchando contra mí misma para no ser como lo era antes.

Ella checó su reloj.

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar a clase del señor Fuji pero rápido.

Las dos tomamos nuestros libros y corrimos al edificio donde era nuestra clase.

 **-Sasuke  
** Había olvidado el tema de Sakura sin interesarme porque después de todo tenía que estudiar y así me evitaba las acusaciones de Itachi.

Estaba en la sala de estudio al aire libre de la Universidad con mis compañeros de generación Hinata y Naruto, que son excelentes a la hora de estudiar en grupo, además de que son mis más grandes amigos en la facultad. Naruto se había sentado a mi lado y Hinata frente a él. Comenzamos a sacar nuestros libros y acomodarlos, saqué los míos, mi celular cayó dentro de mi mochila y traté de sacarlo, cuando logré hacerlo vi la pantalla y por alguna razón estaba la fotografía que se había tomado Sakura cuando me dio su número… había olvidado que la tenía. ¿Cómo había olvidado lo tan hermosa que era?

—Teme… teme… teme… teme… ¡TEME! —desperté de mi transe y voltee a ver a Naruto y Hinata a mi lado con los libros sobre la mesa y los dos mirándome interesados.

Me avergoncé tanto que pegué mi celular a mi pecho.

—Sasuke… ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Hinata.

—S-si —alcancé a decir en mi nerviosismo.

Naruto me quitó mi teléfono de la mano, yo rápido capté y traté de quitarle el teléfono pero él se levantó y la vio.

— ¿Quién es esta chica? —me preguntó.

—Sólo una chica —no quería hablar de eso, después de todo había decidido olvidarla.

— ¿Por qué se tomó una _selfie_ con tu teléfono? —volvió a preguntar.

Lo ignoré abriendo uno de los libros, no quería hablar del tema.

Naruto le mostró la foto a Hinata. La humillación no podía ser peor. ¡Maldito Naruto!

—Creo que he visto a esa chica en algún lado —se quedó pensando Hinata.

Naruto me sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que había una chica además de Samui en tu vida? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—No metas a Samui en esto — ¿Qué tenía que ver Samui?

— ¡Ya sé dónde! —dijo Hinata.

Llamó nuestra atención.

—Ya sé de donde la he visto.

Sacó su Tablet y comenzó a escribir algo para después dárnosla.

—Sakura Haruno heredera de Haruno's Bank —dijo Hinata—, estudia en la Universidad de Waseda que es una universidad sumamente exclusiva y cara —mencionó.

Naruto me observó después de estar viendo todas las fotos en las que ella salía.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una foto de ella? Y no una foto, sino una selfie y que parece ser que es donde está el callejón cerca de tu casa —me acusó. Esto no va a ser fácil.

—Solo la tengo y ya —le quité mi teléfono y le quité la Tablet para dársela a Hinata.

—Sasuke… Creo que algo te pasó, has estado muy serio toda la semana y normalmente no eres así. Incluso Samui habló conmigo ayer preguntándome si algo había pasado en la facultad o en el hospital —me dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

—No es nada de eso Hinata, no te preocupes y ya le dije a Samui que tiene que dejar de preocuparse por tonterías.

—A mí no me engañas teme… Esa chica tiene algo que ver, después de todo ella está en el callejón y nada de lo que digas hará que no lo piense —volvió a sacar el tema este estúpido.

—… —lo seguí ignorando.

—Naruto, no lo estés presionando.

—Pero Hinata, es verdad que Sasuke ha estado muy raro y esa selfie dice muchas cosas, él tiene que explicar.

Decidí hablar después de todo ellos eran más comprensibles que Itachi, por lo menos Hinata si lo es.

—Yo conocí a esa chica el fin de semana pasado, salí con ella y con Kai, después ella nos llevó a Kai y a mí a casa y al final de la noche me dio su número y me dijo que le hablara —dije.

Naruto y Hinata se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Eso fue lo que pasó, ya no más preguntas —dije—, pongan el capítulo que dijo el doctor —traté de evadirlos.

Naruto comenzó a carcajearse llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en la sala de estudio e incluso la mía.

Tenía que guardar la calma, tenía que agradecer que Hinata está presente porque ya lo estaría moliendo a golpes.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó un chico. Gracias.

Naruto comenzó a bajarle a su risa porque Hinata se me había adelantado y lo había golpeado en el hombro.

—Perdón —se quitó las lágrimas—, ¿de verdad crees que voy a creer que una chica de ese nivel te dio su número?

—No me importa si me crees. Sigamos con el estudio —dije.

—Sasuke a lo mejor conociste a una chica que se hizo pasar por ella y te dio un número equivocado —acusó Naruto.

— ¿Ya probaste con llamar? —me preguntó Hinata.

Hasta Hinata se interesaba…

—No.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —me preguntó Hinata curiosa.

—Porque Itachi me dijo que una chica de la altura como la de ella es inalcanzable hasta para él. Que no me haga ilusiones —decidí decirle la verdad a Hinata, después de todo ella comprendía todo—, ahorrarme problemas y ustedes saben que yo solo tengo que dedicarme a estudiar por el bien de ella.

—Itachi tiene razón, jamás estarás a la altura de esa chica —comentó Naruto volviendo a reírse un poco más bajo.

Si él quería hacerme sentir miserable, lo había conseguido.

Escuché cómo Naruto dejó de reír y voltee y vi como Hinata le había dado un golpe en el estómago dejando a Naruto sin aire y en el suelo.

—Eso le enseñará a no ser tan grosero —dijo enojada—, ¿lo entendiste Naruto?

—S… si Hi…Hin…Hinata —dijo en medio de su dolor.

Me reí. Tenía que agradecer que Hinata fuera así de dura, me evitaba tener que golpearlo yo mismo.

Hinata se sentó en el lugar de Naruto.

—Sasuke, no debes de sentirte inferior bajo ningún motivo —me dijo.

—Hinata… claro que me puedo sentir inferior. Es heredera de Haruno's Bank, toda la gente que conozco tiene una cuenta ahí —le dije.

—Sasuke sin importar el dinero, todos somos iguales, deberías de llamarla e ignorar lo que dijo Naruto e Itachi, si te dicen todo eso es por envidiosos.

—Hinata, debo de saber cuál es mi lugar. Y no le voy a hablar.

—Sasuke… —insistió.

—Hinata de no ser porque tengo que mantener unas buenas calificaciones no podría permitirme estar estudiando aquí y lo sabes, también sabes lo importante que es para mí estudiar medicina.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con que le hables a una chica?

—Tú no lo entiendes tú… —traté de decir nuevamente por el tema del dinero pero ella…

Me miró muy enojada.

—Ni te atrevas a decir que mi familia es de dinero. Los que son de dinero son la familia de mi padre, mi mamá y yo cortamos toda relación con esa familia desde hace años y tú lo sabes, si conservo el apellido de mi padre es por el simple hecho de que él nos amenazó a mí y a mi madre con hundirnos, ¿lo recuerdas? —me dijo enojada.

Sabía que ese tema era delicado para Hinata y la había hecho tocarlo.

—Y este tonto está en la misma situación que los tres, así que no le hagas caso —apuntó a Naruto.

Naruto seguía en el suelo y escuchando con atención, lo fulminé con la mirada y el me pedía perdón demasiado apenado.

—Lo siento teme.

—No te preocupes dobe —tiene suerte de que fue Hinata quién lo golpeo.

—Teme… yo lo decía porque desde hace tiempo que dejaste de salir con chicas, ya no tienes práctica, ya no eres el mismo que antes fuiste, las únicas mujeres con las que te relacionas actualmente es con Samui y Hinata, también tu mamá aunque ella solo es tu madre —comentó. Naruto sabía por qué había dejado de salir con chicas, parece que lo ha olvidado.

Hinata lo miró enojada.

—Ya me calló, no digo nada —Naruto se levantó y fue a comprar unas sodas a la máquina expendedora y así evitar la mirada amenazadora de Hinata.

—A lo que voy es… No dejes que el dinero esté sobre ti, si lo permites, te vas a hundir.

Sólo asentí. Quería dejar de hablar de eso.

 **-Sakura  
** Ya había llegado la semana y Sasuke Uchiha no me había llamado… ¡ME VA A CONOCER ESE TONTO! Puse mi teléfono en la mesa enojada, llamando la atención de Karin, Ino y Sai irrumpiendo su plática. Los cuatro estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? —Me preguntó Ino—, ¿Todo bien? —estaba preocupada.

—Nada… —bufé y me levanté con el teléfono—, me voy chicos. Los veo mañana —estaba que echaba fuego.

Ellos me alzaron la mano.

Sasuke Uchiha me iba a conocer, yo no le doy mi número tan fácilmente a nadie y él… ¿Se atrevía a no contestarme? Estaba muy equivocado si cree que lo voy a dejar pasar.

Estaba por llegar al estacionamiento de la facultad para ir a su casa y encararlo, cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda para darme cuenta de que era Karin.

— ¿No te habló cierto?

—No —bufé.

—Ahora si tendré que insistir, ¿Quién es?

Miré al suelo.

—Karin…

—Dímelo Sakura —no había oportunidad de que mintiera. Ya no.

—De acuerdo. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Uchiha? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

—No conozco a nadie con ese apellido —comentó—, déjame busco en internet.

En su Smartphone buscó lo que yo sabía que no encontraría jamás.

—Sakura, no me aparece nadie importante con ese apellido solo un montón de perfiles de redes sociales —decía viendo su celular.

No contesté.

—A menos que… —me miró con los ojos abiertos en par en par, para después tomarme por los hombros y mirarme sin entender.

Miré a otro lado.

—Oh no… Sakura no es cierto… ¡No! ¡No lo permito! ¡Definitivamente no!

—Karin baja la voz —le pedí.

Ella se tranquilizó después de todo nos estaban viendo todos.

—Dime que no has estado esperando la llamada por una semana de un plebeyo, por favor dime que no —su mirada era de horror puro.

No le contesté. Después de todo, sí… había estado esperando por una semana la llamada de un plebeyo.

Ella se tocó la cabeza y se pasó todo su cabello hacia atrás demasiado frustrada.

—Karin… es un buen chico, además es muy guapo y atractivo, sexy y todo lo que te puedas imaginar —le dije para que no lo ofendiera, porque si yo ofendo… Karin es otro nivel.

—No tiene dinero Sakura y mucho más importante su familia no es conocida en ningún lado. No sirve, no sirve como hombre —dijo frustrada.

—Amiga, tú también saliste con un chico sin dinero —la acusé enojada.

—Dile por lo que es, un plebeyo —dijo enojada—, y te equivocas. No salí con él, acuérdate que solo lo utilicé todo el tiempo que yo quise.

Lo sabía, pero al menos quería defenderme. Después de todo, aun quería ver a Sasuke.

—Y ni se te ocurra decirme que también quieres a ese plebeyo para utilizarlo, porque yo jamás esperaría la llamada de un plebeyo por una semana —me robó la idea que se me acababa de cruzar por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué eres así Karin? ¿Tan clasicista? —pregunté con inocencia.

—Porque así debe de ser Sakura. Los plebeyos sólo pueden estar con plebeyos y los de nuestra clase solo podemos estar con nuestra clase. Y no te hagas la tonta que eres igual.

—Te recuerdo que yo no siempre fui de ''nuestra clase'' —le dije algo molesta.

Karin respiró hondo.

— ¿Puedes olvidar eso?

— ¿Cómo quieres que olvide cuando me molestaban en la escuela diciéndome 'nueva rica plebeya'?

—Pero eso solo fue el primer año, todos dejaron de decirte de cosas al siguiente cuando la empresa de tu padre era más rica que incluso el más rico de toda la escuela y eso fue en la escuela primaria. Y después te hiciste parte de todos los chicos Bully, así que no te hagas la mosca muerta —me dijo enojada. Después de todo la había ofendido.

—Karin, Sasuke me gusta —evité ese tema.

—Sakura… el plebeyo que tanto quieres ni siquiera te ha llamado —acusó cruzándose de brazos.

Mierda.

Ella suspiró.

— ¿En qué Universidad está?

—No lo sé —me había abstenido de investigarlo porque quería darle su privacidad.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Entonces a parte de plebeyo es un nini? ¿Qué tan bajo pudiste caer Sakura? Tienes suerte de que me lo dijiste a mí, si Ino se hubiera enterado toda la Universidad ya lo supiera y hasta oídos de tu papá podría llegar.

—Karin, por favor —Oídos de papa no, no puedo imaginarme que papá lo sepa.

—Bueno amiga… ¿Qué planes hacer con el plebeyo que te ignora?

—Iré a buscarlo a su casa. ¿Quién se cree que es para ignorarme toda una semana?

— ¿Tiene casa? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí la tiene Karin… —bufé resignada.

Está bien, las dos somos clasicistas pero ella lo es más.

Mi amiga solo bufó. Karin es un amor de persona y de las mejores amigas que uno puede tener, pero cuando se trata de discriminar a alguien por su dinero es la número uno y… tengo que admitir que yo también lo soy pero Sasuke me gusta tanto.

— ¿Vas a ir ahora?

—Sí —le indiqué que ya estaba el chofer esperando por mí.

—De acuerdo, no me queda más opción que ir contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Sakura, sea donde sea que viva, ¿no te da miedo que salga un violador o alguien que te robe dinero? —me dijo asustada.

— ¿Y si eso podría pasar porque vienes?

—Porque no quiero que te pase nada y eres mi amiga.

Suspiré. A mí no me apuraba eso, después de todo el señor Fuji estaba conmigo.

—De acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra decirle algo —le dije sentenciándola. Yo puedo guardar silencio pero… ¿Ella? Ella no.

Ella asintió.

Fuimos y ya se encontraba mi chofer esperándome, las dos subimos y el cerró la puerta, después el subió.

— ¿La llevo a su hogar señorita Haruno? —me preguntó el señor Akira.

—No. Señor Akira, ¿Recuerda la dirección de los dos chicos con los que me encontré la semana pasada? —pregunté.

— ¿La del muchacho y el niño?

—Sí.

—Sí señorita, la recuerdo.

— ¿Podría llevarme ahí?

—Claro que sí —asintió.

—Señor Akira, ¿es seguro al lugar a dónde vamos? —le preguntó algo histérica Karin.

El señor Akira sonrió.

—Señorita Kirinade le puedo asegurar que es seguro y en cualquier caso, yo estoy aquí para protegerlas —nos dijo.

—Bien, me siento un poco más segura.

—No seas pesada Karin.

— ¿Qué? Tengo que saber a lo que me enfrento.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé mi teléfono para buscar el número de Sasuke Uchiha, va a enterarse de quién soy.

 **-Sasuke  
** Estaba en mi cuarto con Suigetsu que es mi vecino estudiando en la pequeña mesa que tengo al igual que Samui estaba en mi cama observándonos.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea —comenté.

—Solo haces eso y te aseguro que aprenderás las cosas más rápido. Me enseño la técnica el doctor que está a cargo de mí —mencionó Suigetsu.

Suigetsu también estudia medicina y somos de la misma edad, sólo él entiende la razón por la que estudio medicina, después de todo él tiene la misma razón.

—Suigetsu de verdad te debo una —le di la mano.

—Por nada.

— ¿Ya me pondrán atención? —habló Samui haciendo que los dos volteáramos a verla.

Seguía acostada en mi cama.

— ¿Qué sucede Samui? —le preguntó Suigetsu.

—Han estado estudiando por 4 horas y ni caso me hacen.

—Lo siento Samui pero nos ayudamos mutuamente —le dije.

—Idiotas —dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Que tengas 20 años no te da el derecho de comportarte como una niña Samui —la regañó Suigetsu.

—Tú solo tienes 23 y ya te sientes el señor del mundo —le contestó sentándose en la cama y mirándolo enojada.

—No es cierto Samui y lo sabes.

— ¡No te oigo! ¿Qué dices? —dijo dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

Suigetsu y yo suspiramos.

Suigetsu es mi vecino de lado derecho y Samui mi vecina del lado izquierdo, ambos son mis amigos de la infancia.

Suigetsu iba a replicarle a Samui pero comenzó a escucharse mi teléfono, me levanté y fui a tomarlo debido a que lo tenía cargando y vi algo que me sorprendió, el celular se me cayó de las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿No vas a contestar? —me preguntó Suigetsu viendo mi celular en el suelo.

Asentí, pero no sabía si contestar era lo más sensato.

—Iré a platicar con tu mamá Sasuke, regreso después —mencionó Samui tapándose con su manta y yéndose molesta.

—Si tan solo entendiera que estudiamos medicina por causa de ella —dijo Suigetsu y volteó a verme a mí—, ¿no contestarás?

Se dejó de escuchar la música del teléfono.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Suigetsu se levantó y tomó mi teléfono cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y me lo iba a dar a mi volvió a sonar y el vio que en la pantalla salía la fotografía de Sakura Haruno.

Yo quise evitar preguntas y contesté rápido.

' _¿Hola?'_

' _¡Hola Sasuke! Soy Sakura, ¿me recuerdas?'_

' _Sí, claro que te recuerdo.'_

' _¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? Ha pasado una semana y no me has llamado, ¿te ocurrió algo?'_

' _N-no.'_

' _Bien… Quiero verte'_

' _¿Q-que?'_

' _¿Me escuchaste o no?'_

' _Si te escuché'_

' _¿Estás en tu casa?'_

' _S-sí, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?'_

' _Sal, te estoy esperando donde la última vez'_

' _¿Qué tú qué? ¿Cómo que estás afuera?'_

' _¡Que salgas Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Y no me hagas esperar!'_

Sakura me colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Quién es? —me preguntó Suigetsu.

—Es una chica.

— Sé que es una chica vi la foto… ¿Es una acosadora? Ya tiene mucho que dejaste de tener —mencionó curioso.

—No —contesté rápido.

— ¿Entonces? Si ella está afuera deberías de ir.

— ¿Puedes ir conmigo? —me sentía estúpido pidiéndole respaldo pero no quería flaquear.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué voy a rechazar salir con ella

— ¿Te puede golpear o qué?

—No.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué quieres rechazarla? Si es la chica de la foto está muy guapa, que estudiemos medicina no quiere decir que no podamos salir con chicas, ¿Es por Samui?

—Suigetsu, ella está fuera de mi alcance —le dije para que parara.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella está forrada en oro —le dije.

Suigetsu ya no me dijo nada y salió conmigo. Por fin entendió.

Ambos caminamos a la entrada del callejón y de lejos la vi. Estaba la misma Suburban negra y ella cruzada de brazos e igual de hermosa que cómo la recordaba, solo que a su lado estaba otra chica que jamás había visto. Era pelirroja con lentes y sumamente atractiva. ¿Por qué todas las chicas ricas tienen que ser tan guapas?

 **-Sakura  
** Estábamos en la entrada del callejón, Karin veía todo con asco y mirándolo de mala manera, estaba por hacer un comentario cuando vio que se acercaban dos chicos.

— ¿Cuál es Sasuke? —me preguntó Karin cuando ya se podía apreciar mejor.

Sasuke venía acompañado de un chico de cabello blanco demasiado bueno, mucho más que bueno, pero no tanto como Sasuke. ¿Los chicos sin dinero siempre fueron tan sensuales?

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Dime que el de cabello blanco no es Sasuke, por favor.

— ¿Por qué? —la miré divertida.

—Está jodidamente bueno, no digo que el pelinegro tampoco pero tú sabes que tengo una debilidad por los…

—Peliblancos… lo sé. No por nada saliste con Kakashi, Toneri, Kimimaro y si quieres continuo con la lista —le dije.

— ¡Cállate! —me dijo ofendida, pero no dejaba de comerse al amigo de Sasuke con la mirada y tampoco disimulaba cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Sasuke estaba al frente de nosotras pero guardando distancia. ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan guapo?

Sasuke traía unas bermudas de mezclilla junto con un suéter de color café de rayas y unos tenis. El peliblanco tenía puesto unos pantalones algo entubados –algo que mataba a Karin- y una camiseta delgada y pegada al cuerpo de manga larga. Dando una vista sumamente suculenta para cualquier mujer.

—Hola Sasuke —lo saludé olvidando toda mi molestia. ¿Por qué tiene ese efecto en mí?

—Hola Sakura —contestó seco.

Karin sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que el peliblanco no era Sasuke.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga Karin —la presente.

—Hola —le dio la mano.

Karin aceptó, sorprendiéndome enormemente. Nunca acepta la mano de alguien que no tiene más de diez millones como mínimo en su cuenta de banco.

—Él es Suigetsu es mi amigo y vecino —el peliblanco también ofreció la mano.

Yo se la tome y después Karin. Oh no… Yo conozco esa mirada… Karin, ahorita no. Pero… ¿con un chico sin dinero? Karin…

Le di un golpe en el brazo antes de que hiciera una tontería, aunque la verdad me daba más miedo que fuera clasicista.

Ella sabía a lo que me refería pero solo sonrió y yo sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, como si no la conociera.

—Suigetsu, ¿Te parece si los dejamos solos? Sakura tiene que hablar de algo con él —ahí empezó el coqueteo y más porque lo tocó del brazo.

—Oh… claro —se le veía un poco avergonzado.

—Ven —Karin se alejó a unos metros de nosotros, al menos no iba a ser tan descarada.

— ¿Por qué no me has hablado? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? ¿Entendí mal? —fui al punto, no por ser tan sexy se iba a librar de mis preguntas.

— ¿Qué? —creo que se sorprendió de lo directa que fui, pero su sensualidad no me va a hacer flaquear.

—Por favor Sasuke, la cosa fue de los dos y sé que yo no fui la única que se dio cuenta de que algo pasó entre nosotros — ¡Diablos! ¡Qué directa! Soné como una cualquiera, que vergüenza… pero bueno, ya lo dije, ahora solo tengo que actuar con clase.

—No sé de qué hablas. Me diste tu número, sí, pero decidí no llamarte porque era algo sin importancia.

Eso me desconcertó. ¿Un plebeyo se atrevió a decirme a mí Sakura Haruno ''sin importancia''? Ahora me va a conocer.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunté con elegancia, no tenía que caer bajo.

—Yo no sé a lo que tú estás acostumbrada Sakura, pero no todos a los que les des tu número van a caer rendidos ante ti.

Claro que no sabes a lo que estoy acostumbrada… no tienes dinero. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡A mí nadie me hace de menos! ¡Y lo peor es que sigo aquí porque está jodidamente bueno! Sakura… se sexy, el chico es sexy… muy sexy, puedo aguantar. Nadie se resiste a mí. Nadie.

 **-Sasuke**  
No sé de donde saqué tanto valor para decir toda esta mentira de mierda que le decía. Y ella seguía con el rostro tranquilo, pues claro… ¿Cómo le va a importar que alguien sin dinero la rechace?

— ¿Me estás rechazando Sasuke Uchiha? —me preguntó y en su tono sentí algo de molestia.

—Pues… ¿A eso suena no? —dije con arrogancia y al instante que lo dije me arrepentí de decirlo, pero no tenía que demostrarlo.

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia mí. Ella se puso de puntillas y me tomó del cuello para acercarme lo suficientemente cerca como para darnos un beso pero solo nos separaban unos escasos cinco cm. Cinco centímetros que para mí eran el infierno, me estaba torturando…

—A mí nadie me rechaza.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero ya lo hice —y seguía diciendo mentiras. ¡Soy un imbécil!

— ¿Estás seguro? —su mirada me daba miedo, me estaba retando, yo lo sabía, ella lo estaba haciendo pero quería tanto probar sus labios, rosas y gruesos y tan provocadores. Esta mujer es la más hermosa y sensual que he conocido en mí vida…

—Sí — ¡Soy un idiota!

—De acuerdo —sonrió con arrogancia, esperaba que me golpeara o algo pero…

Para cuando pude reaccionar yo tenía a Sakura Haruno besándome con mucha habilidad y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, incapaz de contenerme le correspondí al beso y pasé instintivamente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para pegarla más a mí, era una necesidad tenerla pegada a mí, quería sentirla. Cuando yo creí que perdería el control, ella rompió el beso y se alejó de mí como si no fuera nada.

Comenzó a reír.

—Nos vemos el sábado a las seis en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, si no llegas… —sonrió—, me conocerás realmente. No le pido una cita a cualquiera —dijo con amenaza y después sonrió.

No podía responder, estaba en blanco.

— ¡Karin! ¡Nos vamos!

La amiga de Sakura se despidió de Suigetsu y después vino para subirse a la camioneta, Sakura me dio una última mirada burlándose de mí, después Karin me observó y al instante estalló de la risa.

El chofer de Sakura cerró la puerta y me miró, noté como él también iba a reírse pero no lo hizo, se despidió y se alejó la camioneta.

—Sasuke… Creo que deberías de ir al baño y arreglar ese problema que tienes entre las piernas —me dijo Suigetsu con pena por mí.

Voltee y mire mi entrepierna… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

CONTINUARÁ…

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _¿Que tal les pareció? se que fue unpoco largo, pero lo edite y lo explique mejor para que se entienda todoXD, el fic va a estar siempre relatado por Sakura y Sasuke, así que espero que les guste. Alguna sugerencia? creanme que me ayudaria mucho para ofrecerles algo mejor._

 _Creo que por ahora sabemos que no solo Sasuke estudia medicina por alguien tambien Suigetsu y ya supimos que es por Samui, ahora bien... ¿porque? ¿que es lo que le ocurre a Samui? Además... ¿tendrá relevancia lo que le ocurra a Samui en la historia? :O_

 _Pues bien... espero que le haya gustado en serio! La historia tendrá lemon para el que tenga las dudas y pues... tal parece que no faltará muchoXD Saludos_

 _Yumeiko_


	3. Cap 3 'La propuesta'

_HOLA! me da mucho gusto que la historia haya sido bien aceptada en serio :) Me siento súper contenta y ya saben que si tienen alguna sugerencia enlo que sea, no duden en decirme, yo estoy contenta de responder sus comentarios:) Quiero agradecer los comentarios de Kanata Uchiha y Katlina Midnight. Bien a partir de este capítulo sabremos cómo se iniciará la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, además de también qué es lo que ocurre con Samui. Sin más lo dejo leer chicos:)!_

 ** _O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

 **Dos Mundos**

 **Capítulo 3. 'La propuesta'**

 **-Sakura**  
—Ni cómo negarlo, la Sakura del Instituto ha vuelto —decía entre risas Karin.

Seguía molesta así que no le respondí, al final de todo Sasuke sigue siendo un hombre, un hombre es fácil de manejar.

—Mira, no estoy contenta de que hayamos estado en un territorio plebeyo, pero tengo que admitir que tu plebeyo está muy bien —mencionó mi mejor amiga llamando por completo mi atención.

—No te escapas ahora. ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? —le dije irónica, después de todo los había saludado con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué? —dijo con inocencia.

—Tú sabes de qué hablo.

—Me dijiste que no hiciera comentarios —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero tú nunca me haces caso.

Ella me sonrió.

—Bueno… ¿Qué pasó con el amigo de Sasuke? —pregunté al fin, eso era lo que me tenía más interesada.

—Es guapo, muy guapo —Karin miraba a la nada recordando.

—Es peliblanco —le recordé riéndome.

— ¡Lo sé! Solo eso lo salva al maldito, sino hubiera sido peliblanco ni una mirada mía hubiese merecido —concordó y salió con sus comentarios despectivos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —bien... sino mal recuerdo ella se fue con él bien contenta y ahora lo mencionaba como si no fuese nada, de acuerdo hablamos de Karin que solo juega con chicos sin dinero pero no se borra el hecho de que no solo lo hacía de menos, sino simplemente no lo insulta. ¿Ya tan rápido le dejó de interesar?

—No es muy hablador que digamos y el hecho de que tú y yo seamos niñas ricas no lo impresionó, además de que se veía preocupado por Sasuke y los miraba de reojo—sonrió—, pero para desgracia del plebeyo no gozó con la suerte de que lo sedera porque algo me interesó más.

— ¿La gran Karin Kirinade no consiguió llamar la atención de un plebeyo? —le dije con sorna.

Karin solía molestarse cuando yo le hacía ese tipo de comentarios, esperaba que me gritara y que se ofendiera o algo parecido, pero solo me sonrió dándome a entender que el chico le importaba un pepino.

—Debo de admitir que no lo logré —dijo secamente y sin importarle.

La miré sin comprender, ¿se ha dado por vencida con un plebeyo?

— ¿Te diste por vencida?

—Sakura ni si quiera lo intenté —le dije—, si tuviera mínimo veinte millones en su cuenta de banco, me lo hubiera pensado un poco más —comentó—, pero ese no es el caso, hubo algo más importante que me encantó.

— ¿Qué? —Así es Karin, pierde el interés muy rápido. Pero bien el amigo de Sasuke no tiene dinero, así que era obvio el resultado.

— ¿Adivina quién se divierte hoy? —me sonrió muy contenta.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté ya sabiendo a lo que se refería. Ese era el ''algo'' que llamaba más su atención.

—Me envió un mensaje Kimimaro, así que hoy esta señorita se va a divertir en grande —chillaba contenta—, si quieres le digo que lleve un amigo, ¿Qué piensas? Te hace falta mover esas caderas, ¿si o qué? —me animó súper emocionada.

—No pienso ver cómo te montas sobre él —la acusé.

Salieron las carcajadas de Karin.

— ¡Por Dios, Sakura! Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres o no? —volvió a insistirme.

—No, tengo que llegar a casa, papá quiere que cenemos juntos. Quiere que nos unamos más como familia, ¿lo recuerdas? Cena familiar cada dos días y hoy toca —le tuve que decir. La verdad si me gustaría salir a bailar hoy pero... Si quiero pasar tiempo con mi papá.

—De acuerdo, mañana te cuento como nos fue —ella sabía que mi papá era mi mayor adoración, así que yo no cancelaría a mi padre por nada en el mundo. Hasta el momento él tampoco a cancelado alguna de nuestras cenas. Y la verdad no quería saber cómo le iba con Kimimaro.

No quise ni imaginarlo.

—Protégete —le pedí.

—Tener tu propio hospital te da beneficios Sakura, me protegí desde el mes pasado, me toca la siguiente en un año —sonrió divertida.

Suspiré aliviada.

— ¿No quieres ir a hacértelo? Después de todo el sábado verás al plebeyo —me sonrió coquetamente.

Me comencé a reír, creo que aún no será necesario comenzar a cuidarme.

—No te preocupes amiga, necesito hacerlo sufrir primero —dije antes que todo.

—Así me gusta —después de todo, Karin no aprobaba que saliera con un plebeyo en serio, pero si aprobaba eso de acostarse con plebeyos porque ella misma lo ha hecho.

—Oye pero ya en serio… te brillaron los ojos al ver al amigo de Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó que dejó de interesarte? Es peliblanco.

—Me dijo que ya tiene a alguien que le gusta —me dijo sin importarle.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, apenas le iba a repelar pero llegó el mensaje de Kimimaro, justo en el momento cuando lo necesitaba. Así que ya me conoces, le hice entender que no se ilusionara —comentó mirando su teléfono—, todo esto —indicó su cuerpo—, ya quisiera tenerlo —se burló—, hasta crees que un plebeyo va a tener la dicha de poder rechazarme —lo mencionó con ironía.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté curiosa. Después de todo yo había sido rechazada por Sasuke y aunque me doliera en el orgullo, era la verdad.

—Sí. Dejo de interesarme nada más recibí el mensaje de mi chico.

— ¿Te gusta Kimimaro o algo?

—No. Pero coje bien rico —mencionó pensando en sus cualidades.

No pude resistirlo y comencé a reír.

—Es la verdad, si quieres te arreglo una noche con él —me sugirió—, y no me juzgues que tú tuviste durante un gran tiempo a Sasori por lo mismo. Él es 'Mi Sasori' para mi, para que puedas entender.

Comencé a reír recordando ese tiempo... todo había sido antes de conocer a Neji y que me dejara así de afectada. Mi vida no sé si era más fácil en ese entonces o es más complicada ahora... Pero jamás me metería con Kimimaro, asco total.

—No pienso meterme con algo que ya tocaste tú —mencioné irónica.

—Bueno… tú te lo pierdes.

Apenas iba a decir algo pero el señor Akira ya se había detenido frente a casa de casa de Karin.

—Señorita Kirinade hemos llegado —le avisó bajando de la camioneta.

—Bueno Sakura, te veo mañana —me abrazó y después el señor Akira le abrió la puerta.

Ella ya iba a bajar pero regresó a mí.

—Espero que simplemente juegues con el plebeyo —su mirada era de preocupación.

— ¿Qué? —eso me había caído de sorpresa.

—Hay reglas Sakura y tú no puedes estar con el plebeyo en serio —fue todo lo que dijo para después darse la vuelta.

Asentí. Después ella bajó con elegancia con la ayuda del señor Akira y entró muy contenta a su casa, después de todo tenía que arreglarse para su encuentro de esta noche. Jamás estaría con ese plebeyo en serio... Eso es ridículo.

 **-Sasuke**  
Salí de bañarme y entré a mi habitación, Suigetsu seguía aquí. Después de todo cuando vi mi problema corrí a casa sin decir una sola palabra y entré a la ducha.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —mencioné terminando de secar mi cabello.

—No. Sasuke… quiero que me digas una cosa y que seas sincero —pidió dejando de hacer algo y mirándome seriamente.

—Dime —extendí la toalla en la silla para que se pudiera secar.

Él me miraba fijamente.

— ¿No quieres salir con Sakura por causa de Samui? —me preguntó.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Y cuando hablo de causa de Samui no me refiero a lo que enfrenta, sino a que… —respiró hondo—, ¿Te gusta Samui?

Me quedé callado unos minutos, minutos en los que Suigetsu me miraba con terror. ¿Se lo tengo que decir cada año o qué?

—Suigetsu a mí no me gusta Samui en ese sentido y lo sabes —le recordé, porque cada año me hacía la misma pregunta.

La tensión que había tenido Suigetsu se desvaneció por completo.

—Los dos sabemos que tú has estado enamorado de ella desde niños, ¿Crees que te traicionaría de esa manera? —le pregunté irónico.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo, lo sé, discúlpame que te haya hecho la pregunta de nuevo —dijo avergonzado, para después volverme a mirar interrogante—. Entonces, ¿Qué fue todo eso con Sakura?

— ¿Eh?

—Sasuke, esa chica te provocó y si no escuché más te impuso una cita. ¿Vas a ir?

La verdad quería ir, de verdad quería ir, quería verla, quería… yo quería volver a besarla. Después de todo, era una chica muy hermosa.

—No lo pienses Sasuke, ve —me animó.

—Suigetsu ella… —mi amigo me interrumpió.

—Sólo será una cita, simplemente eso. Si te sientes incómodo ya no la veas y listo, pero no te detengas por el simple hecho de que ella tenga dinero. Con salir con ella una vez no le hará daño a nadie, y te quitará todas las inquietudes que tienes.

Me quedé en silenció evaluando todo lo que él me había dicho para terminar sonriendo.

—Sí. Lo haré —sonreí—, pero no le digas a nadie ni siquiera a mis hermanos en dónde estoy, mucho menos a Samui —le pedí.

—Tú secreto estará bien conmigo —me aseguró.

Chocamos los puños.

—Y dime… —llamé su atención mientras él guardaba sus libros.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Cómo te fue con la amiga de Sakura? —después de todo se lo había llevado un poco alejado de nosotros.

Sonrió.

—Me puse muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso no porque ella hiciera un efecto en mi o algo parecido, sino porque me miraba de una manera muy penetrante y por alguna razón ya me olía sus intenciones, pero yo tenía que mantenerme firme.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Le dije que ya tenía a alguien que me gustaba —me dijo riéndose.

—Pues si la tienes, ¿no? —le dije sin entender, después de todo está enamorado de Samui.

—La tengo. Pero… con la actitud que ella tenía, creí que me replicaría o insistiría o algo, de hecho ella iba con toda la intención de replicar pero cuando lo iba a hacer alguien le envió un mensaje, sonrió y se olvidó de que yo estaba frente a ella, me ignoró todo el rato mientras se mensajeaba con alguien, por eso decidí poner atención contigo y Sakura.

— ¿Te desilusionó que ella no te dijera nada? —pregunté divertido.

—No es eso. Sino mi orgullo de hombre, ¿entiendes? —Dijo riéndose—, aun así la única que me gusta es Samui, así que no podría ver a esa chica por más guapa que esté.

Asentí. Le daba la razón.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y entró Samui, ella vino en mi dirección y se abrazó a mí.

—Sasuke —habló.

La miré con interrogación ella sabe que no me gusta tanto que me abrace de esa manera y menos en frente de Suigetsu que se vuelve loco cuando ella hace eso.

—Te extraño —me decía.

—No me he ido a ningún lado, ¿de qué hablas?

—De nada —bufó molesta y soltándose de mí.

— ¿De aquí a cuando tan cariñosa Samui? —habló Suigetsu notablemente molesto.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ni soñando te abrazaría a ti, al único que abrazo es a Sasuke —nuevamente ella me abrazó.

Suigetsu apretó los puños.

—Ridícula —soltó yéndose—, nos vemos Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Vuelve aquí y repite eso! —le gritó enojada mientras lo seguía a la puerta principal.

Suigetsu siguió su camino ignorándola.

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a mostrar tu presencia frente a mí! ¡Idiota! —nuevamente le gritó.

Sólo me reí. Siempre ha sido así… Samui y Suigetsu siempre pelean, siempre. Es divertidos verlos peleando aunque Suigetsu es el que más sufre con sus peleas porque él quisiera poder estar más cerca de ella.

—No seas tan dura con él —le dije haciendo que entrara porque estaba frío afuera.

—Ni lo defiendas Sasuke, ¿Quién le dice que me llame ridícula? Ridículo él —soltó en un tono molesto.

—Él te quiere y se preocupa por ti, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —aquí es cuando tengo que ayudar a mi amigo.

—Tú también me quieres, ¿no es así? —me dijo ignorando lo que decía de Suigetsu.

Asentí, después de todo es verdad.

—Yo también te quiero Samui —llegó Kai abrazándola rodeando su cintura y pegándola a él, después de todo la cabeza de Kai le llegaba al ombligo a mi amiga.

Samui sonrió y también lo abrazó.

—Tú eres el que más me quiere, lo sé —correspondió a su abrazo cargándolo y caminando con él.

Sonreí al verla feliz al lado de mi hermano, eran estos los momentos que más me gustaban.

—Samui, tu mamá me acaba de llamar quiere que ya regreses a casa —apareció mi madre por la cocina.

Ella y mi hermano bufaron.

—Tienes que descansar después de todo mañana será un día largo para ti —le dijo mi madre abrazándola.

—Sí tía, lo sé —miró al suelo.

Nuevamente mi madre la abrazó.

—Iré a verte junto con Kai por la mañana, ¿te parece? —le sonrió.

Samui asintió.

—Gracias por no dejarme sola.

— ¿Cómo crees que te dejaremos sola? Para mí eres mi hija —mi madre le sonrió tiernamente.

Kai también la abrazó.

—Hermano, ¿irás a ver a Samui mañana? —me preguntó Kai.

Los tres me miraron.

—Claro que iré —asentí.

Odiaba cuando Samui tenía que ir al hospital, odiaba que fuera porque los resultados siempre serían los mismos…

— ¿Y Suigetsu? —preguntó mi madre.

—No quiero que ese idiota me venga a ver —habló enojada Samui.

— ¿Volvieron a pelear?

—Sí y no me hable de él tía —le avisó.

Mi madre sonrió.

—De acuerdo, toma —le dio una caja de bento—, lo hice de acuerdo a la dieta que estas llevando, también invítale a tus padres.

—Es un amor tía, muchas gracias.

—Sasuke acompáñala a su casa.

—Sí, mamá.

Samui se puso sus zapatos y la manta encima, cargué la caja de bento y caminé con ella hasta la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Si irás a verme Sasuke?

—Claro que sí.

Me abrazó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

—No quiero estar sola, sabes lo mucho que odio estar ahí Sasuke, lo odio tanto —me decía con un tono triste y algo que a mí me afectaba demasiado.

Correspondí a su abrazo de un modo fraternal.

—No estarás sola, tus padres estarán contigo, mis padres y Kai irán a verte, tampoco dudes que Itachi estará contigo —le recordé—, al igual que yo, la familia de Sui definitivamente irá y él también.

—Él entra a la habitación y yo lo corro —volvió a su tono enojado.

Reí y la abracé.

—Ánimo, lo que menos estarás, será sola —le aseguré.

Ella entró a su casa y fui en dirección a la mía, me detuve.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —hablé en un tono fuerte.

—Porque ella no quiere que vaya.

—Suigetsu, tienes que ir.

—Ella no quiere Sasuke.

Voltee a mirarlo y vi como en sus mejillas tenía marcas de lágrimas.

—Se sentirá sola si no vas, ahora lo dice porque está enojada, mañana estará arrepentida. No la puedes dejar sóla en un momento así, y lo sabes —lo reprendí.

El miró al suelo.

—Piénsalo. Nunca sabes si esta será la última vez que puedas verla —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Él me dedicó una mirada de interrogativa.

—No vuelvas a decir eso frente a mí. ¡Por eso estamos estudiando Sasuke! ¡Ella estará aquí mucho tiempo! ¡Ella lo estará! —me decía molesto y triste a la vez.

—Yo también quiero creer eso, Suigetsu.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo Sasuke! ¡Te golpearé si lo haces! —dicho eso se fue a su casa muy enojado.

Y yo también lo estaba. La impotencia de que tu amiga esté muriendo y tú no poder hacer nada, era demasiado grande.

 **-Sakura**  
Estaba en mi lugar de siempre esperando la clase, cuando apareció Sai sentándose a mi lado.

—Hola Sakurita —me saludó mi amigo.

Sonreí.

—Hola baby —contesté en su mismo juego.

— ¿Sabes algo de Karin? —y ahí vamos… creo que el que no se haya dado cuenta que Sai ha estado enamorado de Karin durante tanto tiempo es un idiota.

—No la he visto desde ayer, ¿Por qué?

—Le he llamado y no me ha contestado, me siento tan frustrado, ¿Qué no sabe esa mujer que si no se de ella siento que me muero? —me dijo muy asustado y molesto.

¿Le digo o no que se está viendo de nuevo con Kimimaro? Lo observé y vi su cara de tristeza así que decidí mejor no decir nada.

— ¿Cuándo le piensas decir? —le pregunté.

Él me observó esperando que siguiera.

—No te hagas el estúpido, te gusta Karin y te gusta desde niños, ¿Cuándo le dirás algo? —él sonrió de medio lado con ironía.

—Cuando esté seguro que no me romperá el corazón —me dijo al fin, después de estar un rato en silencio.

Comencé a reírme.

— ¿O sea nunca? —le pregunté tratando de calmarme porque Sai no se estaba riendo.

—Muy graciosa.

—Lo siento Sai, pero tú la conoces desde que nacieron, sabes cómo es y sabes que ella no va a sentar cabeza, creo que deberías de mirar a otro lado, Ino por ejemplo —le comenté.

Ino me ha estado insistiendo que la ayude con Sai, nunca lo había querido hacer porque no era mi problema pero ahora puedo ayudarla aunque sea un poco, después de todo no pierdo nada.

— ¿Ino? —preguntó en un tono de burla.

— ¿No te hagas nuevamente el estúpido? Sabes que ella babea por ti —le recordé.

— ¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¿Crees que no lo sé? —preguntó divertido.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Ya te acostaste con ella? —le pregunté. La verdad estaría muy sorprendida si algo ya hubiera pasado entre ellos.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté. Conozco a Ino ella le abriría las piernas a Sai sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Porque Karin me advirtió de no jugar con Ino —mencionó—, dijo que si yo me metía con Ino quería enterarse que lo había hecho porque iba en serio con ella, no por calentura o algo parecido —soltó.

— ¿Qué haría ella si solo jugaras con Ino?

—Me dejaría de hablar.

Vaya… Ino es amiga nuestra desde nuestro último año de Instituto y desde entonces ha estado enamorada de Sai. Karin y yo la enseñamos a ser una mala chica ya que era muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy inocente, ya que siempre había estado en escuelas de prestigio pero de mujeres y le rogó a su madre de que al menos en su último año de Instituto la dejara estar en una mixta. Y del primer chico que se enamoró fue de Sai y hasta la fecha, ha sido su sueño frustrado. Así que Karin y yo cuidamos de ella, sobre todo Karin.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —pregunté.

Habían cosas que Karin no me decía, pero le daba la razón, esos eran problemas de Sai y ella.

—Después del cambio radical de Ino —dijo—, pero eso no importa el caso es que no voy a meterme con ella porque no la quiero. Y ya dejemos de hablar de ella, la única que me importa es Karin.

—Si tan solo fueras peliblanco creo que tendrías al menos una pequeña oportunidad, ¿porque no te pintas el cabello? —me burlé de él.

Él se tapó la cara, frustrado.

—Hola bebés, ya llegué —tomó asiento Karin al lado de Sai muy contenta.

Sai la miró.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a no contestarme? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupe? Te fui a buscar a tu casa y no estabas —le dijo muy histérico.

Karin lo miró mal.

—Cállate no eres mi niñera, quiero hablar con Sakura, así que muévete.

Ella se levantó y pasó por arriba de Sai para sentarse a mi lado.

—Siempre me tratas así mujer —le dijo enojado.

—Sí, sí lo que digas — lo ignoró y volteó a verme—, ¿Adivina qué? —me preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

—Kimimaro se compró un nuevo jate y quiere que lo acompañe a sacarlo a estrenar el fin de semana en Shinagawa, ¿vamos? —me preguntó con unos ojos de felicidad.

— ¿Volviste con Kimimaro? —le preguntó Sai desde atrás enojado.

— ¿El fin de semana? —le pregunté.

—Sí, vamos. Le digo que lleve a un amigo y estaremos en el jate, dice Kimimaro que tiene varias habitaciones, sirve que te relajas y puedes volver a ser una chica libre —me guiñó el ojo.

Comencé a reír.

— ¿Volviste con Kimimaro? —Nuevamente le preguntó Sai agarrándola del hombro para que volteara a verlo.

Ella bufó.

—Ya quisiera él que regresara con él —se empezó a reír—, solo lo estoy usando _if you know what i mean_ —le dijo con una mirada coqueta y en un tono sexy.

Sai la soltó y bufó enojado para después levantarse y caminar en dirección a la salida.

— ¿No tomarás la clase? —le pregunté llamando su atención.

— ¡No! Tengo que descargarme, nos vemos después —dijo antes de salir de clase y cerrar la puerta de una manera muy brusca.

Me empecé a reír. Karin solo hacía cara de asco.

—No sé qué diablos le pasa, ¿ahora se hace el santo? Como si alguien le dijera algo cuando se la pasa de picaflor —soltó enojada.

Seguí riéndome. Sai solo hace eso cuando se entera que Karin lo hizo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos?

—No puedo.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes Sakura? —me preguntó enojada.

—Tengo una cita con Sasuke, ¿recuerdas? —le mencioné.

—Una cita con dos chicos guapos en un jate es mejor que una cita con un plebeyo en un restaurante barato —murmuró con molestia.

—Es un no, Karin. Quiero ver a Sasuke —corté su insistencia.

—Más vale que al menos te renueves como mujer, porque si no estaré muy molesta Sakura —terminó por aceptar lo que ya había decidido.

Solo reí y llegó la profesora de la clase.

 **-Sasuke**  
Samui estaba acostada en la cama del hospital mientras dormía. Se veía tan relajada y calmada. Yo solo estaba leyendo mis libros.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación para comprarme un jugo, cuando iba de regresó comencé a escuchar los gritos de Samui que tiré el jugo que había comprado para ir lo más rápido que pude hacia su habitación. Entré y ella al verme se calmó pero su rostro era de terror y toda llena de lágrimas.

Corrí a ella y la abracé.

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, no estás sola. Solo fui por un jugo, no lo estás aquí estoy —le decía calmándola mientras la acariciaba.

Cuando Samui volvió a respirar tranquila y a relajarse, la solté y tomé su mano para sentarme a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Samui después de un rato.

—Dijiste que no querías que viniera —le recordé.

Seguí con mi atención a mi libro cuando empecé a escuchar gemidos, voltee a mirar a Samui y ella lloraba como una niña que se había perdido, lloraba y lloraba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo caso? ¿No sabe que lo necesito? Sasuke, ¿Por qué me hizo caso? —decía entre gemidos y las lágrimas cayendo. Se soltó de mi agarré y comenzó a llorar—, quiero a Suigetsu, él me dijo que siempre estaría ahí… ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué me hace esto? —ella lloraba.

—Iré a llamarlo, ¿te parece? —traté de decirle para que se relajara un poco.

Ella no me contestó, seguía llorando y lamentándose.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Marqué el número de Suigetsu y el tono de su llamada lo escuché más cerca que nunca, miré a mi espalda y Suigetsu estaba al lado de la puerta si saber qué hacer.

Intercambiamos miradas.

—Quédate con ella —le dije.

—Pero…

—Está llorando porque eres el único que no la ha venido a ver, incluso tu mamá, tu hermana, su esposo y su hija. Todos menos tú —lo reprendí.

Él miró al suelo.

Abrí la puerta y así la dejé, tomé mi libro y mi maleta.

— ¿A-adonde v-vas? —Preguntó Samui aún entre lágrimas—, a-aún n-no m-me d-dan de al-alta —dijo mientras lloraba.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la cabeza.

—No seré yo quien esté contigo hasta que termine la quimio Samui —le sonreí.

Ella me miró sin comprender entre lágrimas.

—Ven acá —hablé en un tono más fuerte para que Suigetsu me escuchara.

Suigetsu apareció en el marco de la puerta. Samui al verlo comenzó a llorar más.

— ¿Dónde has estado idiota? ¿Por qué me has dejado sola? ¿Qué no sabes que sin ti no puedo seguir aquí? ¡Idiota! —le gritaba entre gemidos y lágrimas.

Suigetsu corrió hasta ella e igualmente la abrazó y besó en la cabeza. Se tuvo que acostar en la misma cama para calmarla.

—Perdóname, no te haré caso nunca más Samui, lo prometo —él también lloraba.

— ¡Más te vale, idiota! ¡No te permito que te alejes de mí! —le decía entre gemidos y lágrimas.

—No Samui… por supuesto que no.

No dije nada, no quería arruinar su momento. Samui y Suigetsu siempre han peleado, desde pequeños, siempre lo han hecho, siempre. Pero… cuando Samui está llorando o está sufriendo al primero que llama o en el primero que piensa es en él, es en Suigetsu. Solo me fui y sonreí.

Me encontré con el médico de Samui al caminar por la sala de espera.

—Hola Sasuke —me sonrió.

—Hola doctor Sarutobi —me incliné con educación.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Cómo salió todo? —me atreví a preguntar con miedo, por supuesto.

La sonrisa se escapó de su rostro y me dio la tabla con los resultados. Al leerla mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Ella ha hecho todo… lo ha hecho todo, ¿Por qué? —le pregunté esperando una explicación.

—Sasuke… tú sabes la respuesta —contestó.

Miré al suelo derrumbado. ¿Por qué la medicina juega así? ¿Por qué? No podía ser verdad. Me senté en los sillones de espera. Él se sentó a mi lado.

—Mañana hablaremos con los padres de Samui, ¿Suigetsu va a pasar la noche con ella, verdad? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—Entonces mañana hablaremos con ellos —escribió algo en los papeles que me había prestado.

Esto era nuevo… ¿A qué se refería?

—Llegó una nueva cirujana oncologa al hospital hace unos días, es muy reconocido en USA y vino acá a mejorar su técnica. Hablé con ella en la mañana y le presenté el caso de Samui... —comenzó a platicarme.

Puse la mayor atención posible.

—Dice ella que Samui tiene una oportunidad —comentó.

Los ojos me brillaron de felicidad.

—Tiene una oportunidad de vivir unos cuatro o cinco meses, incluso hasta más —me contó con cuidado.

¿Cuatro o cinco meses e incluso hasta más ? ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que el mes y medio que está visto!

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunté decidido, no importaba lo que fuera. Si había una oportunidad, teníamos que hacerlo posible.

—El problema Sasuke es que… toda cirugía es un riesgo, sobre todo el caso de Samui que es muy delicado, ella está impresionada de todo lo que Samui ha logrado, mira que vencer que la leucemia y vencer el cáncer de hígado, es por eso que se apasionó en su caso. Pero ella dice que…

—Hábleme como si ella no fuera alguien cercano para mí —le pedí. Quería las cosas con franqueza.

—La cirugía no puede posponerse por más de una semana porque puede el cáncer irse a otros lugares, Sasuke. Y la doctora dijo que puede tener éxito y extender la vida de Samui por cuatro o cinco meses e incluso dijo que si todo va correcto puede ser hasta mucho más —me dijo y yo no podía con la felicidad—, pero toda cirugía es un riesgo y si es algo que está fuera de su alcance Samui puede morir ahí mismo en el quirófano sin quitar el hecho de que es una cirugía muy costosa —me dijo.

Sarutobi sabía de mi situación, la situación de Suigetsu y la de Samui… no se atrevía a decir más…

—Doctor, por favor —le pedí.

Iba caminando de regreso a casa… mi mente no podía procesar lo que había dicho el doctor Sarutobi. Cuando dijo que iba a ser costosa la operación que necesita Samui lo imaginé, pero no creí que tanto. En una semana aunque nos unamos todos en reunir ese dinero no podríamos juntar ni un cuarto… ¿Cómo puedo conseguir dos millones de yenes (20,000 dólares aprox.) en una semana? ¡¿Cómo?!

El doctor Sarutobi me había dicho que si no se hacía la cirugía en una semana… el destino de Samui sería el mismo. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡No puede ser! —grité desesperado.

Aunque la gente que pasaba a mi lado me observaba creyendo que yo era un loco, no me importaba. Por no tener dinero, mi amiga iba a morir… por no tener dinero mi mundo se iba a desmoronar. Por no tener dinero, tenía que aceptar que ella se iba a ir, por no tener dinero mi vida dejará de tener sentido…

 **-Sakura**  
Era sábado y eran pasadas de las siete de la noche. ¡Me plantó! ¡Ese idiota volvió a plantarme! ¡Me volvió a plantar!

Caminé hacia la camioneta con el señor Akira.

— ¿A dónde la llevo señorita Haruno? —me preguntó cuándo ya estábamos arriba los dos.

—A casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Segura que quiere que la lleve ahí? —volvió a preguntarme un poco temeroso.

—Sí. Lléveme ahí por favor.

Él asintió y dio en marcha.

Después de un rato el señor Akira estacionó la camioneta y no esperé a que él me abriera yo salí sola, iba en camino a su casa cuando la voz del señor Akira llamó mi atención.

—Señorita no la puedo dejar ir sola —me dijo.

No lo escuché, seguí caminando. No sabía cuál era su casa, pero lo iba a encontrar. ¡NO ME VA A PLANTAR NINGÚN PLEBEYO!

El señor Akira iba detrás de mí a cierta distancia, miré a todos lados, ¿Dónde mierda era su casa? Todas las casas eran iguales: pequeñas, mal cuidadas y notablemente de plebeyos.

En medio de mi furia vi al pequeño hermano de Sasuke caminando solo con una mirada triste y traía una bolsa en sus manos. No lo pensé y me acerqué a él.

— ¿Kai? —él escuchó que lo llamé y volteó a verme.

— ¿Sakura? —Sonrió—, ¿Eres tú? —me dijo emocionado y corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo has estado corazón? —le pregunté cuando me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

No me gustaban mucho los niños, pero el hermano de Sasuke era el niño más lindo y tierno del mundo.

— ¿Yo? Pues… no muy bien —me dijo.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté preocupada, algo que me sorprendió porque jamás me preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera mi padre o Karin.

—N-no —dijo triste—, yo no tengo nada —sonrió y luego volvió a poner esa mirada triste—. Todos han estado muy serios desde hoy cuando regresaron del hospital de ir a ver a Samui el jueves, nadie sonríe y nadie sabe qué hacer. Veo a mama llorando todos los días, papá tiene que consolarla aunque yo también he visto que él está igual de triste, mis hermanos han estado muy molestos y también los he visto llorar en ocasiones. La tía Haruhi también llora mucho al igual que la tía Sara… y mi tio Makoto siempre tiene una mirada triste en el rostro. Y no entiendo porque, incluso Samui no habla mucho aunque vaya a verla al hospital.

¿Samui?

— ¿Quién es Samui, Kai? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Mi vecina, pero desde que nací ha cuidado de mí así que para mí es como mi hermana —me comenzó a decir.

— ¿Y porque Samui está en el hospital? —volvía a preguntarle.

—No lo sé. Desde que nací, Samui siempre ha ido al hospital, a veces se queda haya una temporada como ahora… pero ahora fue diferente, todos están tristes y nadie me dice nada. Mañana ella regresa a casa.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho porque Samui va al hospital?

—Mi hermano Itachi me dijo que Samui tiene que ir al hospital para que ella pueda seguir con nosotros, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Suspiré… Al menos no le dicen la realidad.

—Kai, ¿está tu hermano? —le pregunté.

—Sí, está en casa, vamos… —él me tomó de la mano y me llevó a una de las casas.

Entre más cerca estabas a las casas más descuidas se veían, quería preguntarle a Kai si era seguro entrar, pero no quería ser grosera con él. Él me obligo a entrar y cuando estaba quitándome los zapatos escuché unas voces.

—Sasuke debes de dejar de culparte a ti mismo, no es tu culpa —era la voz de una mujer.

— ¡Mamá, mi mejor amiga va a morir porque no tenemos dinero! ¿No es mi culpa? ¡Por supuesto que es mi culpa! ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Un inútil que no puede reunir el dinero! ¡Han pasado tres días mamá! ¡Tres días y si no conseguimos el dinero en cuatro días para hacer esa cirugía milagrosa, ella…! ¡Ella…! —era la voz de Sasuke que se escuchaba como si muy apenas pudiera hablar.

— ¡He llegado! —dijo la inocente voz de Kai sin saber que era un momento no adecuado, cuando había abierto la puerta corrediza.

— ¡Hola cariño! —la voz de la mujer se escuchaba diferente, ahora era con una calidad… la madre de Sasuke.

—Mami, traje a una amiga —avisó Kai.

Me puse roja de la pena, yo no podía irrumpir en su casa de esa manera.

— ¡Ven! —me dijo mirándome.

Yo negué. Kai vino a mí y no me dejó ponerme los zapatos de vuelta y sólo me jaló para que todos me vieran. Cuando lo logró sentí una vergüenza por irrumpir de esa manera y bajo esas circunstancias.

La madre de Sasuke se levantó del suelo y me sonrió. Sonrió cálidamente, una sonrisa tan cálida que mi corazón se hizo chiquito.

—Hola —me dijo sonriendo.

—Lamento interrumpir así, lo siento mucho. Pero yo me retiro… —dije ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke que él no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

La casa de Sasuke se veía demasiado humilde, jamás había entrado a una casa así, no tenía muchas cosas y lo poco que había era algo viejo y gastado pero… por alguna razón se sentía cálido.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Kai dijo que eras una amiga, bienvenida —dijo la mamá de Sasuke acercándose a mí y abrazándome, sorprendiéndome.

Por alguna razón no la alejé de mí, porque… su abrazo era cálido. ¿Los abrazos de las madres son así? ¿Así de cálidos?

Deje de sentir el abrazo de la señora que estaba disfrutando porque Sasuke la alejó de mí.

—Mamá, ella es una conocida mía, no hagas eso por favor —le pidió.

Su mamá se avergonzó mucho.

—Lo siento. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? —me preguntó con mucho cariño.

—No, ella se va mamá —le dijo Sasuke.

—Es una pena —murmuró triste.

—Vamos —Sasuke me jaló del brazo y no me dio tiempo de despedirme de su madre, y antes de que pudiera dejar de verla vi como ella caía al suelo y se ponía a llorar porque Sasuke cerró la puerta corrediza.

Sasuke me hizo ponerme los zapatos al igual que él y salimos de su casa. El señor Akira estaba afuera esperándome.

— ¡¿Por qué viniste así de repente a mi casa?! —me dijo enojado gritándome.

Cuando desperté de mi transe de la calidad de la mamá de Sasuke, fue cuando reaccioné. ¡¿ESTE PLEBEYO SE ATREVÍA GRITARME?!

—No llegaste a nuestra cita —le dije calmándome, no quería pelearme con él. No bajo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Él se quedó en silencio y sacó su teléfono.

—Es cierto. Era hoy… —murmuró para él.

—Era hoy.

—Lo siento —me dijo.

- **Sasuke**  
Después que nos dijeran que la única oportunidad de Samui era una cirugía que tenía un valor mucho más que superior a todos los ahorros entre las tres familias, se me había olvidado todo. Me sentía tan frustrado porque el tiempo pasaba y no podíamos permitirnos pagarlo. Había olvidado que tenía que ver a Sakura, me había olvidado de todo.

Sakura me observó muy interesada.

— ¿En qué hospital han tenido a tu vecina? —preguntó de repente.

¿Escuchó todo?

— ¿Perdón? —quería cerciorarme de mis suposiciones.

Sakura respiró hondo y me observó fijamente.

—Lamento que haya escuchado la situación que hay ahora mismo en tu familia Sasuke, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que es algo que a mí no me debería de interesar o importar pero, quiero saber. ¿En qué hospital han tratado a tu vecina? —me soltó de repente.

—Kirinade's Hospital —se me salió decirle.

¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Por qué le dije algo así a una extraña?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa de satisfacción o en sentido de molestar o de burla, era una sonrisa que significaba alivio.

—Escuché que dijiste que ella podía dejar de estar aquí porque no tenían el dinero, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó.

— ¿Por qué tengo que responder a tus preguntas Sakura? Son asuntos de mi familia que tu hayas escuchado por casualidad no te da el derecho de meterte, ¿De acuerdo? ¡No es como si tú fueras una diosa y nos dieras el dinero para salvarla! —Lo sé, le había vuelto a gritar, pero sentía una impotencia y una molestia que una desconocida se metiera en mis asuntos, sobre todo una chica que no le hacía falta nada, que con solo chasquear los dedos tenía lo que ella quisiera y de la mejor calidad.

—Eso quiero hacer —dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que a tu vecina le quedan días, ¿no es así?

La observé… ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo esta chica?

— ¿Qué pasa si pasan los días y tu vecina no recibe esa cirugía? —preguntó.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, estaba paralizado… no quería imaginar lo que podría pasar.

—Entiendo… —dijo.

Iba a decirle que ella no entendía nada, ella no entendía la impotencia de no tener dinero, ella no sabía lo que era luchar por lo que uno quería, ella no entendía lo difícil que era reunir el dinero necesario para cada sesión de quimioterapia, ella no entendía lo difícil que era conseguir hacer sentir linda a Samui a pesar de que no tenía cabello, lo difícil que era decirle que aun sin la peluca ella era preciosa, lo difícil que era ver a Samui delicada, pálida, lo difícil que era el miedo de perder a tu mejor amiga, ella no entendía nada de eso y jamás lo entendería porque ella lo tenía todo.

— ¿Cómo se apellida Samui? —me preguntó.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —le pregunté en mi molestia.

—Tú solo dime cuál es su apellido —me pidió ahora también algo molesta.

— ¡Dime cuál es tu objetivo! —le grité.

Ella me ignoró y sacó su teléfono, marcó un número y sonrió.

— _¡Hola!... Claro que soy yo doctor, ¿Cómo ha estado?... Me da muchísimo gusto… En estos días iré a visitarlo, no se preocupe, sin falta… Disculpe que lo moleste pero, ¿podría hacerme un pequeño favor?_ —preguntó ella.

Me miraba sin ninguna expresión. ¿Doctor? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo esta chica?

— _Muchas gracias… ¿Tiene algún registro de una chica de nombre Samui?... Yo sé las normas del hospital, pero es sumamente importante para mí… Usted es el mejor…_ —me observó evaluando mi rostro—, _Vaya, es una pena… ¿De verdad?... Eso es un gran alivio… ¿En serio? ¿Y porque no puede pagarlo?... Ya veo, ¿Cuánto cuesta esa cirugía?... De acuerdo, pues muchas gracias Doctor Sarutobi, usted es el mejor de los mejores, en serio… Por favor no le diga nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?... Mucho menos a ella, lo dejo en sus manos, que tenga una linda noche… Hasta luego_ —ella colgó y me observó.

— ¿C-conoces al doctor Sarutobi? ¿No son políticas del hospital no dar informes de pacientes a completos desconocidos? —le dije enojado, pero… ¿Cómo era que lo conocía?

—Claro que lo conozco. Sí, si son políticas, pero… Soy Sakura Haruno, ¿lo recuerdas? —me dijo de una manera muy engreída.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?

Sonrió.

—Te tengo una propuesta —dijo.

— ¿Una propuesta?

—Así es.

Decidí quedarme en silencio, no la conocía del todo, definitivamente no la conocía, no sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer, yo no tenía idea de que ella conociera al doctor Sarutobi ni nada por el estilo, no tenía idea de nada.

—Mi propuesta es… Yo te doy el dinero para que tu vecina sea hospitalizada y mañana mismo tenga la cirugía y como que me llamo Sakura Haruno ella tendrá los mejores médicos y enfermeras de Kirinade's Hospital y al mismo tiempo el mejor quirófano del hospital, junto con una habitación VVIP para la recuperación con todos los gastos pagados del post-operatorio y al mismo tiempo si tiene citas o sesiones para quimioterapias después de ser dada alta para checar cómo esta, no tendrán que poner ni un solo yen, todo estará pagado por mí… —soltó sorprendiéndome, ¿ella lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Por qué ella haría algo así? ¿Por qué lo haría? Quería gritarle, decirle que no se metiera en mis asuntos, decirle que no necesitaba de ella ni mucho menos de su dinero pero… no podía decirle nada, todos habíamos aceptado que no podíamos reunir el dinero en una semana, era imposible, y aunque a todos nos dolía, entre todos habíamos decidido hacer pasar a Samui estos últimos días de su vida los mejores.

Y ahora ella me llegaba y me soltaba que ella podía darnos esa esperanza que todos habíamos perdido, incluso la misma Samui había dejado de creer… ¿Incluso todos los gastos del post-operatorio pagados por ella?...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —me atreví a preguntar después de haber estado casi diez minutos dándole vueltas a mi cabeza.

Si no aceptaba lo que ella me estaba ofreciendo, tenía que ser un verdadero imbécil. Aunque tendría que estar vendido con ella, no importaba… Pero mi padre me había dicho desde que nací que nada en esta vida es gratis y en este mundo siempre va a existir eso de 'Dar y recibir'. ¿Que es lo que ella quiere? Ella no hacía las cosas simplemente por que sí, tenía que haber una razón para ayudarme, una razón para tomarse la libertad de darme el dinero, ¿Que tenía yo que a ella podía interesarle? ¿Qué era?

Ahora sí, ella sonrió con diversión. Sabía que no sonreía de esa manera por la situación de mi ciasa, sonreía por lo que venía por decir.

—Te quiero a ti —dijo—, te estoy comprando Sasuke Uchiha.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 _¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y lo haya disfrutado. Ahora sí, lo mejor empieza (SasuSaku)... pero Sasuke tiene razón, ¿porque Sakura se interesa tanto en él? ¿Porque se interesa tanto en él como para comprarlo? ¿De verdad solo quiere jugar con él?_

 _El caso de Samui es algo delicado que estaremos tratando en la historia, despues de todo tiene preocupados a todos, la familia de Sasuke, Suigetsu y la misma familia de Samui._

 _Otra cosa más... ¿Están de acuerdo con que solo haya historia contada por Sakura y Sasuke? ¿No les gustaría que tambien sea contada por alguien más? Y otra cosa más... Aquí tendremos parejas secundarias y quiero preguntarles..._

 _¿Quieren que si se de el SuiKarin? Y con respecto a Naruto y Hinata, ellos ahorita no han tenido tanta relevancia, pero la tendrán :)! En fin chicos, sugerencias o preguntas, tengan la certeza de que les contestaré y agradecederé:)_

 _Abrazos y gracias por leer:)_

 _Yumeiko_


	4. Cap 4 'Donante anónimo'

_Hola a todos! Ya regresé con la continuación. Más que nada este capítulo es no quisiera llamarlo relleno pero en sí es algo así. Solo es de cómo Sakura cumple y conocer su visión al hablar de negocios al igual que un poco de su vida. ¿Que mas les digo? mm... Gracias a SS, Katlina Midnight y Kanata Uchiha por sus comentarios y apreciar la historia. Espero que este capítulo les guste y bueno... estoy comenzando a pensando en también escribir la historia en 3era persona, ¿que les parece? (aunque solo sera en ocasiones) Alguna sugerencia o critica, de verdad, no hay problema, yo escucharé y trataré de mejorar:) Nos leemos abajo_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O**

 **Capítulo 4. Donador anónimo.**

 **-Sasuke**  
Sakura y yo estábamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos, ninguno bajaba la mirada. Ella la mantenía firme a pesar de lo que había dicho, ¿ella hablaba en serio? ¿Comprarme?

—Señorita Haruno… —habló por primera vez el chofer de Sakura rompiendo el silencio en el que habíamos estado.

Lo había visto cuando ella y yo recién salimos, pero después desapareció y ahora volvió a aparecer. Sakura y yo teníamos en silencio unos diez o quince minutos aproximadamente, ella esperando una respuesta y yo esperando a que ella dijera que estaba bromeando.

— ¿Si? —preguntó sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Su padre acaba de llamar… —El rostro fuerte y firme de Sakura se desvaneció cuando apareció un rostro de sorpresa y ¿miedo?

Después de la batalla de miradas, ella volteó a ver a su chófer.

— ¿P-papá? —preguntó con un tono difícil de descifrar, pero para nada como me había estado hablando.

—Sí. Quiere que le regrese la llamada lo antes posible —sentí que se puso notablemente asustada.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsa y susurró una maldición.

—Lo tenía en silencio… —murmuró para sí misma—. Gracias señor Akira, en unos momentos se la regreso.

El chófer asintió y se retiró.

Ella miraba su celular pero después retiro la mirada para volver a clavarla en mí. Fría y seria como había estado.

—Mi oferta tiene fecha de vencimiento Sasuke —avisó dejándome inmóvil. Me mostró su celular.

8:58 PM

—Tienes dos minutos para responder. A las nueve en punto, mi oferta se termina —Dijo—. Y si has estado esperando que te diga que estoy bromeando, te aviso por adelantado que cuando se trata de negocios, jamás bromeo —soltó decidida.

Dar dinero para salvar la vida de Samui… ¿Es un negocio? ¿Llama a la vida de mi mejor amiga un negocio? ¿Comprarme es un negocio para ella?

—Te quedan menos de dos minutos, Sasuke —volvió a hablarme con un tono seco.

Tenía que pensar todas las probabilidades, tenía que pensar en todo, tenía que… Tenía que… Salvar la vida de Samui…

- **Sakura**  
Él seguía callado y en silencio, nuevamente noté como divagó por su menta. Sé que debe de estar sorprendido que le dijera que lo estoy comprando, ni siquiera sé porque le dije que lo compraba, pero algo me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Miré nuevamente el reloj.

8:59 PM

Le mostré el teléfono a él y vi cómo comenzó a sudar frio.

Puse el reloj junto con los segundos. Él seguía sin responder.

—Treinta segundos, Sasuke —llamé su atención.

- **Sasuke**  
No sé qué diablos va a hacer conmigo pero… Mantener a Samui con vida al menos un poco más de tiempo es más importante que yo.

—Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…

- **Sakura**  
Iba a decir uno cuando Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me miró. Por primera vez vi en esos ojos una frialdad, seriedad y molestia al mismo tiempo, algo que jamás había visto en sus ojos. No tenía que dejarme intimidar por él, por un plebeyo. Después de todo tenía en mis manos el control de hacerlo rogar.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté con burla.

—Acepto.

— ¿Aceptas qué? —volví a preguntar haciéndome la inocente.

—Acepto que… acepto que me compres pero… —me miró seriamente—, bajo una condición.

Me deshice de su agarre y me puse de brazos cruzados.

—No estás en posición de poner condiciones Sasuke, la única que puede hacerlo soy yo —espeté para que no se le olvidara.

Tenía que poner a este plebeyo en su lugar.

—Quiero que actúes como un donador anónimo, no quiero que nadie de mi familia se entere que tú vas a pagar todo —tragó gordo.

Me quedé analizando su petición.

—Porque, si no fuera por mi… ¿tú no moverías ni un dedo, cierto? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y una mirada triste.

¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan fácilmente?

—Estás en los correcto —hablé.

Me daba pena la situación, debo de admitirlo. Pero la única razón por la que lo hago es por Sasuke.

Respiró hondo y exhaló.

—De acuerdo —sonrió triste.

Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su mejilla. Una corriente eléctrica se pasó rápido por todo mi cuerpo pero lo ignoré e hice que me mirara.

—Acepto tu condición —le dije.

Él suspiró aliviado.

—Aunque hagas esto solo porque me quieres a mí… Gracias, de verdad gracias.

Sasuke se inclinó en una posición de 90º y comenzó a darme las gracias una y otra vez con un tono raro.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí mal, me sentí completamente mal por haber hecho lo que hice. ¿Por qué hice esto?

Me incliné y lo tomé del mentón para que me mirara, no quería verlo en esa posición.

- **Sasuke**  
Sakura hizo que la mirara. Me sentía tan avergonzado pero no cabía tanto agradecimiento por lo que ella estaba haciendo, aunque fuera utilizándome a mí, eso no era importante. Ella se haría cargo de todo.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazaba, me abrazaba como protegiéndome de algo, pidiéndome disculpas por algo, pero yo no podía pensar, la calidez que emanaba esta mujer a pesar de que me había ofendido por comprarme era enorme. Me sentía de una manera inexplicable, Samui estará bien y todo gracias a ella.

Se alejó de mí, chocamos miradas y ella había derramado unas lágrimas, no quise preguntar. Creí que se iría pero se acercó demasiado a mí. Sentí un vuelco en mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado.

Después de analizarme se alejo y me tendió la mano, la acepté.

—Mañana les darán la noticia a tu familia, no te preocupes —dijo—, me retiro.

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Sakura… —le hablé.

Ella se detuvo.

—Ni creas que he olvidado nuestro trato Sasuke, prepárate —mencionó antes de volver a caminar.

No sé lo que me espera pero… no importa, lo más importante ahora es que Samui estará bien.

- **Sakura**  
Entré a casa y en el comedor principal estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico. Al verme lo dejó a un lado y se levantó, corrí a él y lo abracé.

—Hola hija —me dijo luego de besar mi cabeza.

—Hola papi.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿A dónde fuiste?

Sonreí.

—Estuve en casa de Ino papi —mentí.

Me miró con mucho cariño.

—Toma asiento —me pidió.

Simplemente obedecí. Mi papá tomó mis manos y sonrió.

—Voy a hacer un viaje hija —comenzó a decir.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Vamos a comenzar a expandir nuestro legado por Europa y África —me dijo—, si hacemos un buen negocio, podremos comenzar también en Latinoamérica.

— ¡Eso es genial papá! ¡Increíble! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —le dije emocionada para apretarle la mano contenta.

—Gracias Sakura —sonrió.

Su mirada era algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa, papi?

—Para lograr todo esto el viaje durará un tiempo.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Seis meses aproximadamente e incluso se puede extender a más —me explicó.

Su mirada era triste, después de todo odia tener que dejarme sola. Solo somos él y yo.

—Papi, estaré bien. Sé cuidarme sola, además el señor Akira siempre me mueve de un lado a otro. Voy a estar bien, hablaremos seguido papi, te puedes ir tranquilo —le pedí. Después de todo esto era lo que papá siempre había soñado, querer extenderse por más continentes, ya lo habíamos logrado en todo Asia, Oceanía y en Estados Unidos y con eso éramos una bomba, hacerlo con estos nuevos sería lo mejor que podría pasarnos. Era el sueño de ambos.

—Lo sé. Sé que puedes cuidarte sola hija. Sé que ahora ya estás grande y eres una señorita pero aún así no me gusta dejarte sola tanto tiempo —mencionó con disgusto.

—Papi, ¿no te acuerdas de todo lo que me decías cuando tenía era niña? —le pregunté sonriendo.

— ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

— ¡Jamás se me olvidará papi! —Dije contenta—. Me dijiste ''Nunca permitas que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo, ni siquiera yo. Nunca hay que dejar de soñar, tenemos que lograr todos esos sueños y sentirnos orgullosos'' —cité a mi padre.

Mi padre sonrió y se levantó se la silla, unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y me abrazó.

—Hija… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Si tú no estuvieras en mi vida, nada hija… Nada tendría sentido y mucho menos estaría donde estamos ahora. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo y por lo único que sigo soñando, te amo tanto hija —me abrazó con un cariño tan inmenso que solo un padre puede darle a su hija.

—Papi, yo también te amo. Te amo demasiado papi, hay que cumplir nuestros sueños papá e ir en ese viaje, siempre fue el tuyo, siempre papi —lo animé.

Mi padre siguió abrazándome y diciéndome que me quería. Él era el mejor del mundo. Siempre será mi héroe y el mejor hombre que haya pisado la tierra.

Papá había iniciado en el mundo empresarial de una manera fácil, ganaba mucho dinero para alguien de 24 años en ese entonces. Todas las mujeres querían casarse con él, ahí conoció a mi madre que desde el inicio solo lo quiso por su dinero y se metió con él, debido a eso que terminaron casándose. Al año siguiente me tuvieron a mí. Mi madre jamás hizo un buen papel como mamá y era mi papá el que cuidaba de mi cuando regresaba de trabajar. Un día mi papá decidió empezar el solo desde cero y lo hizo sin importarle lo que opinaba mi madre, papá estaba tan convencido de que él podría hacerlo pero mamá jamás creyó en él. Cuando yo tenía dos años, la primera empresa que comenzó mi padre se fue a la bancarrota y nos quedamos sin nada. Esa mujer solo dejó una nota diciendo que no se quedaría con un bueno para nada con muchos sueños que solo serían eso… sueños y que tampoco quería hacerse cargo de la hija de un bueno parada nada, así que nos abandonó a los dos. Papá quiso suicidarse a los meses que ella nos dejó y que no encontraba salida para levantar el negocio y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero él me cuenta que cuando él se iba a colgar, cuando él estaba a punto de hacerlo, yo aparecí y también agarré la soga y le dije dentro de mi inocencia que yo quería hacer lo mismo que papá. Él dice que se sintió la peor basura del mundo y que no quería que su hija quisiera suicidarse también, él quería que su hija se sintiera orgullosa de él. Así que papá cambió su manera de pensar y siguió viendo sus sueños y con el trabajo duro entre tener que estudiar, diseñar y planear, también tenía que criar a su hija y para cuando tuve cinco años los sueños de papá comenzaron a hacerse realidad. Pudo pagarme la primaria privada en la que conocí a Karin y Sai, donde comenzaron a burlarse los demás niños de mi clase por ser 'nueva rica'. Cuando tenía los seis años, aunque se burlaran de mí y dijeran cosas de mi papá, yo siempre lo defendía, siempre decía que mi padre era el mejor y hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo. De no tener nada, no tener dinero para el autobús o el metro… mi padre logro sus sueños, logró con todo lo que él había soñado desde que tenía más o menos mi edad y todo eso pasó cuando cumplí los siete años que el negocio de papá ascendió considerablemente y es lo que es ahora. Y vamos por más. Así que él es mi mayor ejemplo, él es mi persona favorita en el mundo, él es… lo que yo más amo en la vida y agradezco tanto que se haya quedado conmigo.

 **-Sasuke**  
Al día siguiente estaba desayunando con mis padres y hermanos cuando tocaron a nuestra puerta. Decidí ir a abrirla, frente a mí estaba un hombre viejo y a su espalda cuatro hombres de traje con lentes de sol parecían como un grupo de guardaespaldas.

— ¿Es ustedes el señor Sasuke Uchiha? —me preguntó el hombre viejo.

—Así es —contesté extrañado.

— ¿Va a salir ahora? —preguntó.

Eran pasadas de las siete y media de la mañana.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—La señorita Haruno nos pidió que no se hiciera un gran alboroto, así que de la manera más atenta le pido que tome lo que necesite porque usted se irá con nosotros. Hacemos esto porque la señorita Haruno dijo que su familia no tenía que enterarse del trato que ustedes tuvieron el día de ayer —soltó con seriedad—. Tenemos órdenes y autorización de la señorita Haruno que si usted se niega a ir o se tarda más de cinco minutos en salir para venir con nosotros, romperemos el contrato que hay con usted —mencionó mostrando una carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

Me quedé inmóvil.

—Le recuerdo que no más de cinco minutos o este contrato será roto —luego de eso el hombre viejo se fue junto con los guardias.

Reaccioné y cerré la puerta. ¿Sakura tiene que hacer esto? ¿Por qué tiene que hacer las cosas tan formales? ¡Sé que es un negocio pero…! ¡Demonios!

— ¿Quién era Sasuke? —me preguntó mi padre desde el comedor.

—Papá, mamá iré a la librería, recordé que llegó un libro que pedí y es necesario ir ya. Regreso en un rato.

Entré a mi habitación y me puse lo primero que encontré. No me producían confianza y Sakura era muy seca cuando se trata de todo esto. ¿Por qué hace todo tan complicado? ¡Demonios! Al menos tuvo la gentileza de no hacer un alboroto.

Ya con todo me puse mis zapatos y salí de casa sin importar el llamado de mis padres o hermanos.

El hombre viejo sonrió y mostró su temporizador.

—Solo quedaban treinta segundos. Llegó a tiempo, ahora vayámonos —le hizo una señal a los guardias y ellos me cargaron mientras yo no paraba con la sorpresa.

¿Realmente todo esto es necesario? ¡Sakura!

- **Sakura**  
— ¿Está segura de lo que está haciendo señorita Haruno? —me preguntó el doctor Sarutobi que era el director general del hospital Kirinade de esta ciudad.

El padre de Karin es el dueño de todos los hospitales del país y de los que están en el extranjero. La madre de Karin es una neorocirujana muy famosa y siempre está viajando alrededor del mundo.

Me encontraba en la oficina del doctor.

—Así es —sonreí.

— ¿Anónimo?

—Anónimo.

—Bien.

El doctor Sarutobi firmó y sello y después me pasó los papeles.

— ¿No va a firmar señorita Haruno?

—Estoy esperando una llamada doctor Sarutobi. Si no la recibo este acuerdo no se hará —le comenté.

Él asintió.

—Disculpe que me entrometa señorita pero… ¿Cuál es su razón para hacer esta gran donación? Usted jamás se había visto interesada en hacer esto en este país. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —me decía con educación.

Sonreí.

—Porque puedo hacerlo doctor, es la única razón —sonreí inocentemente.

Él asintió. Sabía que no le diría nada.

Sé que es un poco exagerado hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero mi papá me enseñó que cualquier acuerdo aún el que tu creas que es el más insignificante tienes que hacerlo así, porque esos son los que peor te pueden hundir.

 **-Sasuke**  
Llegamos a una cafetería y en una de las mesas alejadas, me hicieron sentarme y el señor viejo se puso frente a mí. Los guardias se habían dispersado por todo el establecimiento.

—Mi nombre es Aoi Kozumu y soy el abogado personal de la señorita Haruno —habló—, sé sobre el acuerdo que ustedes establecieron ayer así que redacté un acuerdo para ustedes por pedido de ella.

— ¿Por qué tiene que hacer las cosas tan formales? —pregunté sin entender.

—La señorita Haruno es una persona que le gusta mantener todo bajo control. No por nada es la hija de Kizashi Haruno —me explicó.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

—Quiero decirle que la señorita Haruno ahora mismo se encuentra con el director del Hospital donde se trata a su… implicada en el caso —dijo, parecía que diría algo pero al final lo cambió por eso—. Espera mi llamada de que usted accedió al trato y firmó para que ella también pueda firmar y en cuanto lo haga se le notificará a la familia de la joven Samui Kumogakure antes de ser dada de alta que recibió una donación anónima que pagará todos los gastos médicos a partir de ese momento hasta que la paciente lo necesite siendo una cliente VVIP —explicó—. Si no me equivoco la dan de alta a las ocho de la mañana y —me mostró el teléfono con la hora—, en este momento son las siete cincuenta de la mañana. La señorita Haruno especificó que si no le llamó antes de las ocho en punto el contrato quedará completamente anulado. ¿Se entendió?

Yo asentí.

Puso la carpeta frente a mí.

—Lea, pero le aconsejo que lea rápido porque todo está basado en el tiempo —me advirtió.

¡¿Cómo podía leer tranquilo bajo presión?!

Todo se veía tan formal, tan legal… comenzaba con 'Contrato de conveniencia', decía de manera muy formal que Sakura había aceptado dar una cantidad indefinida para pagar los gastos médicos de Samui todo el tiempo necesario y tratándola como una paciente VVIP que era lo mejor del hospital. También decía que ella haría todo eso bajo la condición de que el joven Sasuke o sea yo acepte que está siendo comprado por la señorita Haruno por un tiempo indefinido… ¿Comprado? ¿Yo aceptar? ¿Por qué lo ponen tan explícito? ¡Es cierto que Sakura me está comprando pero…! ¡Mierda! ¿Por un tiempo indefinido?  
Mencionaba que Sakura podía hacer lo que ella quisiera conmigo así como acompañarla a restaurantes, fiestas, otras ciudades e incluso fuera del país que claro Sakura se haría cargo de los gastos. Mencionaba que la única razón permitida para poder no asistir a donde sea que Sakura decía era por el estado de salud de Samui y solo si Sakura consideraba que era necesario que el joven Sasuke Uchiha tenía que estar presente. ¡¿Perdón?!  
Decía que Sakura podía ir a buscarme a mi escuela, hospital e incluso a mi casa y el joven Sasuke no puede replicar ni molestarse. Por el contrario el joven Sasuke no tiene permitido ir a buscar a la señorita Sakura si la misma señorita no le autorizó hacerlo. ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué tanta injusticia?!  
El joven Sasuke siempre tiene que atender las llamadas y mensajes de la señorita Haruno… La señorita Haruno tiene el derecho a convivir con la familia del señor Sasuke, siendo que la señorita siente que es justo que conviva con las personas a las ayudó y tiene el deseo de conocer la paciente por la que el joven Sasuke aceptó ser vendido. ¿Otra vez con eso de vendido?  
¿Cuánto dura este contrato? Todo el tiempo que la señorita Haruno lo desee y en dado caso que la señorita Haruno ya no necesite más del joven Sasuke, ella simplemente despide al joven Sasuke pero ella está comprometida a seguir pagando cualquier gasto médico que se llegue a presentarse en la paciente puesto que la señorita Haruno es una mujer de palabra. Bueno… al menos ella se compromete a seguirlo haciendo…  
Si el joven Sasuke incumple alguna de las clausulas previamente escritas, será sancionado. La manera en cómo será sancionado no se mencionara en el contrato presente puesto que para el joven Sasuke es preferible no incumplir. De acuerdo… esto no está bien… solo me causa miedo.  
Si el joven Sasuke ya no quiere seguir con el acuerdo, la señorita Haruno se compromete a seguir pagando los gastos de la paciente igualmente pero el joven Sasuke tiene dos opciones para no llegar a demandar. ¡¿QUÉ?!  
La primera opción es, arrepentirse y pedir perdón a la señorita Haruno y seguir con el trato. Y la segunda opción es, el joven Sasuke tendrá que pagar todos los gastos médicos que se hayan generado (tomando en cuenta que se tratara como una paciente VVIP, de esa forma subiendo el costo normal y pagando como la señorita Haruno estará pagando de ahora en adelante) o se estén generando a la señorita Haruno con un plazo de seis meses y en caso de que no lo haya podido pagar, el joven Sasuke tendrá que trabajar en Haruno's Bank hasta que salde la deuda de otro modo si el joven Sasuke lo prefiere puede entrar preso. Esto no… no puede estar pasando… ¡Dios!  
Del mismo modo este contrato se estará renovando cada que se vayan generando más gastos médicos que los que se mencionaron antes de leer todas estas cláusulas, de esta forma el joven Sasuke Uchiha se estará haciendo una idea de lo que podría deberle no solo a la señorita Haruno sino a Haruno's Bank, para mejor comodidad del joven Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Mejor comodidad?... no puede ser.

—Señor, le queda menos de un minuto —me avisó el abogado.

Me alarmé y tomé la pluma que él me había dado, saqué mi sello.

— ¿Dónde? —le pregunté.

— ¿Acepta todos los términos y condiciones del contrato? —me pregunto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Si los acepto! ¡No queda tiempo! ¡Dígame dónde! —le pedí desesperado.

Me indicó donde y fui firmando y sellando todo.

—Gracias por hacer un acuerdo con la señorita Haruno, futura heredera del imperio de Haruno's Bank —sonrió y sacó su teléfono e hizo la llamada.

- **Sakura**  
Tenía el temporizador en mi teléfono.

—Seis… cinco… —el doctor Sarutobi se extrañó por lo que decía—, cuatro… tres… dos… —y apareció la llamada de mi abogado sonreí.

' _El joven Sasuke ha firmado'_

' _Perfecto'_ corté la llamada.

El doctor Sarutobi me miró.

Tomé la pluma, el mi sello y firmé, el doctor Sarutobi esperaba que yo se lo diera pero no lo hice.

—Espere —le dije y de mi maleta saqué una carpeta y se la puse frente a él.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Me crie para jamás perder doctor —le dije—. Es solo un pequeño contrato legal donde usted firma que guardara silencio total de todas las autoridades de este hospital e incluso la heredera.

—Pero señorita, yo creo que esto no es necesario.

Me reí.

—Oh doctor, por supuesto que es necesario. Esta donación es anónima y nadie además de usted tiene que saberlo. Así que si no tiene nada que temer firme —le pedí.

— ¿Qué pasa si hablo?

—Lo demandaré y le quitaran su cedula médica y jamás volverá a ejercer, además de que podría meterlo preso. ¿Me expliqué doctor? —le pregunté sonriéndole.

El doctor Sarutobi comenzó a reír y lo firmó. Me lo entregó.

—Me agrada que nos hayamos entendido —sonreí entregándole el contrato que él me había dado a mí.

—Has aprendido muy bien de negocios Sakura, muy bien —me dijo.

Sonreí y me levanté.

—Ahora llame a la familia de esa paciente, yo me retiro.

—Que tenga un buen día señorita Haruno.

—Nos vemos doctor.

- **Sasuke**  
— ¿Y ahora? —le pregunté al viejo.

—La señorita Haruno ya cumplió con parte del acuerdo así que no dude que no tarde en enterarse. Me dijo la señorita que le entregara una copia del contrato, preocupándose por si su familia lo llegase a encontrar se lo entregaré así —me dijo dándome un USB—. Por cualquier duda, todo está ahí.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

—Que tenga buen día. Nosotros nos retiramos.

El viejo y todos los guardasespaldas se fueron. No estoy de acuerdo con muchos puntos que dice el contrato pero… Mientras Samui esté bien, no me importa nada.

- **Sakura**  
Al llegar a mi casa, el señor Kozumu me estaba esperando.

—Tomé —dijo dándome el contrato.

—Muchas gracias, yo sabía que usted era el mejor para pedirle este favor —agradecí educadamente.

—Señorita… ¿no le parece mucho?

Sonreí un poco molesta.

— ¿Recuerda el contrato que usted firmó? —le recordé.

Lo había hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y en caso de que lo rompiera lo hundiría. Esto era algo que solo quedaba entre él y yo.

Él asintió.

—Usted puede confiar en mi señorita —me aseguró—, me retiro. Que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente.

- **Sasuke**  
Cuando regrese a casa que me tarde mucho porque los guardias de Sakura me había llevado a un lugar alejado. Al abrir la puerta escuché a mamá gritando contenta.

— ¡Esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar! —decía mamá—. ¡Gracias al cielo!

— ¡Samui va a estar bien! —la voz de mi hermano también se escuchaba feliz.

Abrí la puerta corrediza y mi madre brincaba junto con Kai muy contenta. Mi papá abrazaba al padre de Samui e Itachi abrazaba a Suigetsu. Parece que Sakura si cumplió. Muchas gracias Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté fingiendo no saber.

—Sasuke… —el padre de Samui tenía lágrimas de felicidad—. Apareció un donante anónimo, pagará todos los gastos médicos a partir de hoy que genere Samui hasta el tiempo que sea necesario. ¡Hoy mismo será la cirugía de Samui! También se hará cargo de todos los gastos posteriores que haya… —decía demasiado contento y abrazándome feliz con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Había firmado un contrato con cláusulas que no me gustaban y algunas que me asustaban pero ver a mi familia contenta y feliz, vale la pena. No importa lo que pase conmigo de ahora en adelante, va a valer la pena. Todo valdrá la pena.

- **Sakura**  
Estaba terminando de hacer tarea que me habían dejado cuando me llegó un mensaje.

 _Gracias por darles felicidad a mi familia, no te imaginas cuanto te agradezco esto. La cirugía de Samui la programaron a las 12:00PM por si gustas venir. Ha valido la pena firmar ese contrato, Samui ha estado llorando de felicidad porque alguien bueno le devolvió las ganas de seguir luchando. Muchas gracias, Sakura Haruno.  
-Sasuke Uchiha_

Dejé el celular en el escritorio y sonreí. Vi el reloj e iban a das las once. ¿Será bueno ir? Bueno después de todo puse en las cláusulas que yo podía convivir con su familia…

Mi celular sonó.

' _¿Sakura?'_

' _Hola Karin, ¿Qué pasó?'_

' _¿Dónde estás?'_

' _En casa'_

' _¿Qué estás haciendo?'_

' _Termino mis tareas, ¿Por qué?'_

' _Voy para allá'_

La escuché un poco frustrada. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

En menos de veinte minutos Karin llegó y abrió la puerta de mi cuarto de una manera brusca para después aventarse a mi cama. Volteé a verla desde mi escritorio.

—Oye pero qué humor, ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté.

Ella se tapó la cara con una almohada. Terminé ya lo último que me faltaba y lo cerré, después me fui a sentar a un lado de ella.

—Kar… ¿Qué pasó? —volví a preguntarle.

Se quitó la almohada, Karin estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te hizo Kimimaro? —le pregunté preocupada.

— ¿Quieres saber qué ocurrió? —preguntó enojada.

—Dime, ¿Qué pasó?

—Sai, eso pasó.

La miré sin entender.

—El idiota de Sai llegó en la mañana al jate de Kimimaro, lo golpeó y después me sacó de ahí junto con mi maleta. Me llevó a su jate para ir de camino al muelle —me explicaba mientras lloraba—, me cambie y cuando fui a decirle que me regresara con Kimimaro me gritó, me dijo que era una zorra, una arrastrada, una puta, una cualquiera y no sé qué más —decía mientras lloraba y gemía. Tenía años que no la escuchaba llorar así.

La abracé muy fuerte mientras ella seguía llorando.

—Me dijo que le dirá a mi papá lo zorra que soy y que me mande a un convento o algo así. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

— ¿Qué más te dijo? —le pregunté mientras le daba palmaditas.

—Dijo que yo como mujer le daba asco, que para él yo no tenía ni un valor. Que le da vergüenza ser mi amigo y le daba vergüenza ver a la mujer asquerosa en la que me convertí —lloraba Karin.

Ahora sí Sai se pasó, esto es pasarse completamente de la línea.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —le pregunté cuando la escuché que se tranquilizó un poco.

—Le dije que no le volviera a hablar a esta cualquiera cuando estábamos por llegar a mi casa y… y… ¿y sabes que me dijo? —me preguntó entre lágrimas.

— ¿Qué dijo Karin?

—Sakura, me dijo lo que jamás creí que él me diría, Sakura… —escuchaba los gemidos de Karin, estaba mal… Karin estaba mucho más que mal—, me dijo que ni me preocupara que él ya no era más mi amigo y que era la última vez que se metía conmigo… —ella lloraba y lloraba.

Después de unos minutos Karin se quedó dormida… después de todo creo que lo que menos hizo fue dormir. Tomé mi celular, salí de mi cuarto. Me fui al balcón que había en el pasillo para después llamarle a Sai.

' _Ni me digas nada' era la voz de Sai._

' _¿Cómo mierda no quieres que diga nada, estúpido?' le dije demasiado enojada._

' _¿Ahora el que hizo mal soy yo? Sakura, ¿Cómo permites que tu amiga se revuelque con el tipo que se le antoje? ¿Cómo permites eso? ¿No es tu mejor amiga? ¡Deberías de cuidarla y al contrario la mandas a que le abra las piernas a cualquiera!'_

' _Karin está llorando'_

' _Siempre llora, debe de estar llorando porque no la deje repetir con el asqueroso ese'_

' _No Sai, no está llorando por eso'_

' _¿Entonces por qué está llorando?' ahora se escuchaba interesado._

' _¿Por qué le dijiste que te daba asco? Y más importante… ella está llorando porque le dijiste que ya no querías ser su amigo'_

' _Sakura, por supuesto se lo dije porque estaba enojado, simplemente por eso. ¿No crees que yo estaba mal porque sabía que Karin estaba abriéndole las piernas a otro? ¿Crees que no sufro?' la voz de Sai se escuchaba cortada como si también comenzara a ponerse a llorar._

' _Deberías de dejar de hacerte el estúpido y decirle lo que realmente sientes. Eres su mejor amigo desde que nacieron y ahora le dices que ya no quieres ser su amigo, ¿Cómo te imaginas que está? También le dijiste que era una cualquiera y que por eso ella no encontraba nadie para una relación seria, por hacer todo eso, solo la alejaste Sai, de verdad que eres un estúpido'_

' _Sé que soy un estúpido, lo sé. Me equivoqué y lo siento demasiado, pero Karin no me quiere ver, yo lo sé'_

' _Lo arruinaste todo, Sai. Ahora sí, lo arruinaste'_

' _¿Por qué el único culpable soy yo?'_

' _Porque fuiste el único en denigrarla como mujer. Le dijiste que te daba asco como mujer, ¿lo recuerdas?'_

' _¿Está en tu casa?'_

' _Sí'_

' _¿Puedo ir?'_

' _Sai… ¿A quién es el primero al que recurre Karin cuando se siente mal o quiere llorar? ¿A ti o a mí?' He visto a Karin llorar, pero Sai sabía que yo me refería a cuando estaba destruida._

' _A mí'_

' _Si hubiera sido otra persona la que la hubiera lastimado así, ¿Dónde estaría Karin en estos momentos?'_

' _En mis brazos'_

' _¿Quién es el único que la puede calmar?'_

' _Yo'_

' _¡¿Y qué mierda estás esperando para venir acá?!'_

Le colgué.

Iba de regreso a mi cuarto cuando doblando al pasillo estaba Sai que me miro avergonzado. Sai tenía un ojo morado y un labio partido.

—Desde antes de que me llamaras ya venía para acá. Sabía que Karin estaba aquí —me dijo avergonzado.

Me acerqué a él y me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —le pregunté.

—Kimimaro sabe dar buenos golpes —murmuró avergonzado.

—Ve con Karin, llamaré al doctor de mi familia para que venga a checarte —le dije.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó.

Vi mi reloj faltaban veinte minutos para la una, demonios. Aún tenía que bañarme.

—Saldré, se quedan en casa. Además, dudo mucho que a contentes a Karin en una hora —me burlé.

—Lo sé, ya pedí que me trajeran nieve de fresa y pizza —murmuró avergonzado.

—Va a creer que la quieres poner gorda —mencioné riéndome.

—Siempre dice eso, pero termina comiendo —me aseguró.

Le puse la mano en el hombro.

—Dile que te gusta o simplemente olvídate de ella, tú escoge —le dije.

El asintió.

Vino una de las sirvientas con una bolsa de tela que dentro parecía que eran hielos.

—Joven Hozikawa, póngase esto en su ojo en lo que llega el doctor, lo ayudara a que no se inflame más —le recomendó la sirvienta.

Sai asintió y la tomó.

—Gracias —dijo.

Ella se retiró y él se lo puso en el ojo.

—Gracias Sakura.

—Por nada.

Me fui a otra de las habitaciones y me metí a bañar rápido. Me salí envuelta en una bata y fui por el otro lado de mi armario, ya que tenía una puerta de mi cuarto y la otra en una habitación que solo yo sabía.

Escogí la ropa adecuada, me puse un maquillaje ligero, me deje el cabello suelto que después de secarlo lo puse en caireles. Me puse una blusa de manga ¾ larga que me llegaba al vientre gris, un pequeño short negro. Me puse unas medias gruesas negras que me llegaban por arriba de las rodillas casi llegando a los muslos, unas botas al tobillo de tacón alto y una pequeña bolsa negra. Guarde mi celular, unos labiales, mis tarjetas, llaves, una pequeña bolsita con dinero en efectivo. Y ya estaba lista.

Baje las escaleras y salí de casa, ahí ya me esperaba el señor Akira que ya le había hablado. Me abrió la puerta para cerrarla e irse él de piloto.

—Señorita, ¿A dónde la llevo?

—Kirinade's Hospital —le pedí.

—Sí, señorita.

- **Sasuke**  
Había pasado una hora en que Samui había entrado a cirugía, todos estábamos en la sala de espera, como familia de Samui no me dejaban entrar y ver la cirugía aunque hacia mis prácticas aquí. Todos estábamos aquí, mis padres, Kai, Itachi, los padres de Samui, la madre, hermana y cuñado de Suigetsu junto con su sobrina. También Suigetsu estaba igual de desesperado porque no lo dejaron entrar, después de todo el doctor Sarutobi había dado la orden. Naruto y Hinata también habían llegado a despedir a Samui y todavía estaban aquí platicando con Kai.

La doctora que había tomado el caso de Samui era nueva en el hospital y jamás la había visto, ella nos dijo que aproximadamente la cirugía duraría diez horas e incluso se podía alargar. Dijo que si ella veía que no había mucho por hacer por Samui, que la dejaría en paz y ella misma vendría a decirnos, que eso sería en la primera hora pero como ya iban a das las dos de la tarde entonces era una buena esperanza. Me quería relajar pero no podía… Samui estaba en cirugía y no podía hacer nada.

Por la puerta de entrada apareció Sakura. Se veía tan guapa, tan distinguida llevandose muchas miradas admirandola. Se quitó los lentes de sol y volteó buscando hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, para nuevamente ponerse los lentes.

Ella caminó hacia mí. Mientras Sakura caminaba llamaba la atención de todos, no solo las familias de los pacientes, sino de los médicos, enfermeras del hospital.

Instintivamente me levanté y la vi venir. Ella llegó hasta mí y me abrazó.

—Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó.

—Bien… creí que no ibas a venir.

— ¿Por qué creíste eso? —me preguntó curiosa después de soltarme y sonreírme.

—Solo viste mi mensaje y ya no dijiste nada.

Me sacó la lengua y se empezó a reír.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Kai corriendo hacia ella.

Sakura se puso a su altura y lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

—Hola corazón, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó de una manera tan linda.

— ¡Bien! —Sonrió y la abrazó nuevamente—, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien corazón —sonrió.

Luego ella vio a toda mi familia observando sorprendidos. Naruto e Itachi casi se les caía la cara de lo asombrados que estaban. Hinata también la veía asombrada, mientras que Suigetsu me sonreía dentro de lo que podía orgulloso pero también sorprendiendo queriendo saber en qué momento fue que me reuní con ella. Sakura se avergonzó y los saludó educadamente aún con Kai en brazos.

Se acercó.

—Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno —sonrió quitándose los lentes de sol.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo.

—Es mi novia —dijo Kai abrazándola con mucho cariño.

Se escuchó la risa de algunos.

—Yo ya te había visto antes, me da mucho gusto volver a verte y que seas amiga de nuestro Sasuke, gracias por venir —le dijo mi madre dándole un abrazo cuando Sakura dejó a Kai en el suelo.

—No se preocupe, señora —sonrió Sakura.

—Gracias por venir a estar con nosotros Sakura —le dijo la madre de Samui tomando sus manos—. Soy la madre de Samui, mi nombre es Haruhi y él es mi esposo Makoto —los presentó mi tía. Sakura aceptó el saludo muy sonriente y contenta. Luego se presentó la madre de Suigetsu y toda su familia.

—Mucho gusto a todos —sonrió cálidamente—. Me enteré por Sasuke… —comenzó a decir—, me da muchísimo gusto que alguien haya ayudado a Samui, ella saldrá bien, se los aseguro —sonrió—, este es el mejor hospital del país hay muchos casos y años que los respaldan —les dijo para calmar a todos.

Los padres de Samui sonrieron agradecidos.

— ¿Ya comieron? —preguntó.

Todos habíamos ido sin prevenir el hambre que olvidamos traer algo.

—Sé que será difícil para ustedes salir a comer algo así que no se preocupen —sonrió—, les traje algo de comida a cada quien —avisó.

Marcó un número y al instante entraron cuatro guardias con cajas de bentos y los repartieron para todos, también traían botellas de agua y vasos pequeños.

—Es un pequeño regalo para toda la familia de Sasuke de mi parte —sonrió.

Todos los adultos estaban demasiado agradecidos pero también sorprendidos después de todo el bento que nos había dado Sakura era de calidad, tanto la caja en donde estaba el bento como lo que contenía, se notaba que era un bento de alguien de dinero.

—Coman, deben de estar hambrientos —pidió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ella misma repartió los vasos y al mismo tiempo le servía agua a cada quién, mi hermano, Suigetsu, Naruto y Hinata seguían sin poder hablar pero aceptaron que Sakura les sirviera agua.

—Muchas gracias Sakura, muchas gracias —dijo mi mamá.

—Muchas gracias Sakura, no tuviste que haberte molestado pero muchas gracias —dijo la madre de Samui muy contenta.

Todos me miraban esperando que cuando ella se fuera, les diera respuestas. Yo asentí pero que guardaran silencio.

Sakura se sentó a mi lado luego de que todos comenzaron a comer.

—Tuve un día largo, me alegro que aceptaran la comida. Quería venir antes pero se me presentó un imprevisto —me comenzó a platicar.

—No te preocupes, gracias por estar aquí —mencioné.

— ¿Qué esperas? Come —me dijo.

— ¿No comerás tú? —pregunté viendo que ella no comía.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Comí de camino acá —mencionó.

—Ya veo.

—Come —dijo tomando los palillos y dándome directamente a la boca que yo acepté demasiado apenado.

Le quité los palillos y comí yo solo, todos estaban observando.

El celular de Sakura comenzó a escucharse. Ella lo checó decía 'Mi gordo', sonrió de una manera muy cálida y me volteó a ver.

—Tengo que atender la llamada, ¿me disculpas? —preguntó.

Asentí. ¿Quién es su gordo? ¿Por qué sonrió tanto? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me pongo a pensar en eso? ¡Ella me compró!

Le hizo señas a mi familia y fue en dirección a la salida.

Al instante Naruto, Itachi y Suigetsu me rodearon. Ya lo veía venir.

—Explícate —exigió mi hermano.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunté.

—Quiero saberlo, ¿están saliendo? ¿Son novios? —preguntó ahora Naruto.

No podía decirle a nadie que Sakura me había comprado, pero Sakura no me había dicho nada de como presentarla, tampoco quería que ella se molestara o algo después de todo tengo que tener mucho cuidado.

—Sólo somos amigos —decidí decir.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Ella te gusta? —preguntó nuevamente Naruto.

Negué.

—Solo somos amigos, nos estamos conociendo —volví a decirles.

Itachi no se convenció pero decidió regresar a sentarse con mi papá, Naruto también se fue no muy convencido.

—Está muy guapa, me da gusto por ti Sasuke —mencionó Suigetsu.

—Amigo, ya les dije que es mi amiga —repetí.

—Claro —sonrió.

Era la primera vez desde que Samui entró en cirugía que Suigetsu sonreía, me daba mucho gusto.

Sakura regresó.

- **Sakura**  
No había estado tanto tiempo con Sasuke como me gustaría pero tenía que irme. Papa quería que fuera a recoger unos papeles que tenía en su oficina y como para entrar tienes que tener la clave y el no confía en nadie que no sea en mí, yo era la única que podía ir.

—Sakura, te presentó a mis amigos —me dijo Sasuke antes de que pudiera decir algo, con la chica pelinegra, el rubio y al peliblanco—, a Suigetsu ya lo conoces.

Le di la mano.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, ánimo —solté al verlo algo preocupado.

El agradeció.

El rubio me extendió su mano y yo la tomé.

—Naruto Namikaze, mucho gusto —habló con mucha energía—, gracias por la comida.

¿Namikaze? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes? Bueno… no importa.

—Igualmente, mucho gusto. Sakura Haruno —dije.

La pelinegra de ojos plata también me extendió la mano. ¿Por qué siento que ya le he visto?

—Soy Hinata, mucho gusto —se presentó cuando le estreché la mano.

Hinata… lo he escuchado, estoy completamente segura pero… ¿Dónde?

—Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu ap…? —no terminé porque comenzó a escucharse nuevamente mi teléfono, era mi padre.

Le pedí un minuto.

—Si papi, permíteme unos diez minutos —le dije cuando contesté y después colgué, miré a Sasuke y me acerqué a el—, me tengo que ir —le dije.

—Oh… está bien.

Tomé su mano y la apreté para darle un poco de ánimo y después me puse de puntillas para llegar a su oído, porque a pesar de traer tacones este chico era demasiado alto.

—Hablaremos de nuestro trato cuando salga Samui sana y salva de la operación —le dije.

- **Sasuke**  
No es que se me haya olvidado o algo parecido pero creí que ella no lo mencionaría.

—Regresaré después —dijo cuándo se alejó de mí.

Volteó a ver a mi familia.

—Lo siento pero me tengo que retirar, que estén bien y ya verán que Samui saldrá excelente —mencionó algo apenada y dando ánimos llamando la atención de todos.

—No te preocupes cariño, ve con cuidado —habló mi mamá muy contenta.

Sakura asintió y después corrió a la puerta principal sin voltear atrás.

Me quedé como bobo mirando la puerta principal cuando escuché la voz de mi madre.

— ¡Sasuke! —Voltee a verla—, ven aquí por favor.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a mi madre, que ella estaba con los padres de Samui, la madre de Suigetsu y familia y con mi padre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté sentándome en medio de mi padre y mi madre.

— ¿Cuál dijo que era su apellido? —preguntó ahora la madre de Suigetsu.

—Haruno —contesté.

— ¡Les dije! —dijo la hermana de Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que eres amigo de esa chica? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Cómo conociste a la hija de una familia tan importante? ¿Es la heredera de Haruno's Bank, no es así? —preguntó ahora mi padre.

—No es mi novia —suspiré.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Solo es tu amiga? Dudo mucho que una simple amiga compre este tipo de comida para todos nosotros —mencionó la madre de Suigetsu.

—No lo sé, ella es solidaria, ¿Estuvo mal que viniera? —pregunté algo estresado, no quería decir nada.

—No, claro que no. Pero, ¿de verdad no es tu novia? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó la hermana de Sui.

—Somos amigos —dije.

Ellos iban a replicar pero apareció un médico que había entrado a la cirugía de Samui.

— ¿Familia de Samui Kumogakure? —preguntó.

Los padres de Samui se levantaron al igual que todos nosotros acercándonos a él.

—Sólo vengo a decirles que todo está saliendo bien, Samui está respondiendo excelente a todo. La doctora Yuhi quería que ustedes lo supieran —dijo el médico.

Todos nos abrazamos.

—Me retiro —avisó volviendo a desaparecer.

Sentí un gran alivio.

- **Sakura**  
Estaba dentro de la oficina de mi papá mientras le enviaba por fax los papeles que me había pedido. Mi papá era muy a la antigua en estas cosas. Vi que en su escritorio tenía una fotografía de nosotros cuando yo era una niña, otra cuando estaba en la escuela elemental y una reciente, juntos. Además de que otra donde estaba yo sola, adoro a mi papá.

Cuando terminé le llamé.

' _Papi ya terminé'_

' _Gracias princesa. ¿Cómo va todo?'_

' _Excelente papi'_

' _Te extraño demasiado mi niña'_

' _Yo también papi, pero recuerda que tenemos que cumplir nuestros sueños'_

' _Lo sé. Cuídate mucho, mañana hablamos, un beso princesa'_

' _Igualmente papi, un beso y un abrazo'_

' _Te amo, pequeña'_

' _También te amo papi'_

Cuando dije eso colgué la llamada.

Salí de la oficina de mi padre e iba directo a donde estaba el señor Akira y de camino recibí la llamada de Karin.

' _¿Dónde estás?'_

' _En la oficina de mi papá, ¿Por qué?'_

' _¿Vas para tu casa?'_

' _¿Siguen ahí?'_

' _Yo sí, Sai se acaba de ir'_

' _¿Ya se arreglaron?'_

' _Ese idiota no puede vivir sin mí y sí'_

' _Me da muchísimo gusto Karin'_

' _Te espero en tu casa'_

' _De acuerdo'_

— ¿Al hospital señorita Haruno? —me preguntó el señor Akira.

—No, a casa por favor.

—Claro, señorita.

—Señor Akira, cuando lleguemos ya se puede ir a descansar a su casa. Utilizaré mi auto.

— ¿Está segura señorita? Es mi deber cuidar de usted.

—Sí, puede ir a su casa. Recuerde que lo espera su familia.

El señor Akira sonrió por el retrovisor.

—Se lo agradezco mucho.

Solo asentí.

 **-Sasuke**  
Gracias a Dios todo había salido bien. Samui era trasladada a la habitación VVIP como me había prometido Sakura, era otra sección del hospital que jamás había pisado, incluso tampoco la había visto. Puesto que el hospital tenía secciones. Sección de Emergencias (todo tipo de pacientes), Sección económica, Sección VIP y sección VVIP.

Nos habían dado la oportunidad de que la viéramos todos, aunque Samui estaba descansando pero solo cinco minutos y que después solo se quedarían los padres de Samui.

Todos agradecieron y se fueron despidiendo retirándose del hospital, después de todo mañana había escuela, trabajo. Naruto y Hinata no habían visto a Samui, ellos regresaron antes.

Los únicos que quedábamos en el hospital éramos Suigetsu y yo puesto que estábamos en la sala de espera, mientras que los padres de Samui se quedarían con ella y en cuanto abriera los ojos nos avisarían.

— ¿No te piensas ir? —le pregunté a Suigetsu.

—No. Quiero verla cuando despierte, el padre de Samui me dijo que sería al primero que avisarían. Él sabe que estoy aquí —me dijo contento—, ¿Tú no te irás?

—Es mi mejor amiga la que está ahí, ¿Crees que me iré así de fácil? —me reí.

Suigetsu sonrió.

—Sasuke —me miró.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me voy a confesar a Samui en cuanto ella se encuentre mejor.

— ¿De verdad? —estaba demasiado sorprendido pero me parecía una idea genial.

—Sí. Ya lo decidí.

—Te estaré apoyando amigo —chocamos la manos.

Sabía que este día iba a llegar y por fin Suigetsu lo comprendió.

Iba a decirle algo más pero se escuchó mucho un gran alboroto en la puerta principal.

— ¡Buenas noches Señorita Kirinade! —Suigetsu y yo volteamos. Todos los médicos, enfermeras y otras personas que trabajaban en el hospital desde sus posiciones se inclinaron cuando entró una chica.

— ¿Esa no es…? —preguntó Suigetsu al mismo que yo me sorprendía.

Karin, la amiga de Sakura estaba entrando y detrás de ella venía Sakura con un rostro que demostraba susto. Karin lo único que hizo fue evadir las miradas de las personas que la saludaban.

—Sigan con lo suyo —habló ignorando y volteando a todos lados hasta que su mirada se clavó en mí.

El rostro de Karin reflejó molestia y vino en mi dirección. Instintivamente me levanté, ¿qué hice?

—Tú… —comenzaba por decir pero Sakura le tapó la boca con su mano y se la llevó lejos, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Todos los presentes del hospital me miraban, incluido Suigetsu. Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O..O.O..O.O.O..OO..O.O.O.O.O.O**

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y lo aprecien. Bien... creo que todos ya se estan oliendo que Sakura le dijo a Karin lo del contrato, ¿que pasará ahora? He decidido que el SuiKarin será la pareja secundaria (eso le da el derecho a tener prioridad en esta historia sobre todas las demás) ya tengo la idea de cómo haré que se forme, sólo esperen verlo. Hinata y Naruto por si alguien tiene la duda, no son pareja en esta historia (por lo menos no ahora)

¿Quieren momentos Sasusaku? ¿Quién se enamorará primero? ¿Sakura o Sasuke? Eso lo veremos.

Nos vemos chicos y que tengan un buen día.

Yumeiko


	5. Cap 5 'No te conozco'

_Hoola! pues me da mucho gusto que la historia siga siendo bien aceptada, aqui les traigo la continuación y pues para todos los amantes del SasuSaku aquí tenemos un poco ;) y para los que esperan el SuiKarin disfruten;) gracias a Katlina Midnight, Guest y Kanata Uchiha por comentar, agradezco que tengan una opinion por los capitulos, una abrazo:)_

 _Nos leemos abajo entonces :')_

 ** _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.o._**

 **Capítulo 5. No te conozco**

 **-Sakura**  
Me llevé a Karin lejos de ahí hasta que llegamos a una habitación y entramos las dos.

Ella me miraba enojada hasta que la dejé libre después de unos minutos de batalla de miradas, yo me puse frente a la puerta.

Karin respiró hondo y se fue a sentar a una de las camas. Creo que estas eran las habitaciones económicas, después de todo había como cuatro pero vacías.

— ¿Qué le ibas a decir? —rompí el silencio.

Ella me dirigió una mirada molesta.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Sakura? —me preguntó después de quedarse en silencio.

—Ya te lo dije, sólo me aproveché de la situación para tenerlo para mí —y siendo sincera… aún no sabía ni por qué lo hice. Pero tenía que hacerle entender a Karin que me estaba aprovechando.

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy segura.

Karin respiró hondo y vino hacia mí.

—Me parece interesante el contrato, me gusta que no le hayas dejado otra opción, ahora podrás someterlo fácilmente —se empezó a reír.

—Es mi plebeyo, sólo yo jugaré con él —le advertí.

Karin comenzó a reírse.

—Por favor Sakura, yo no necesito comprar a ningún plebeyo, aparecen solos —mencionó con burla.

Bufé.

—Vamos, quiero analizar tu nueva adquisición —me dijo Karin.

Me quité de la puerta y las dos salimos.

 **-Sasuke**  
Suigetsu me iba a decir algo pero recibió una llamada.

— ¿Hola?... ¿De verdad?... ¡Voy en camino! —mi amigó colgó y me miró—, Samui despertó.

No me dijo nada más porque corrió hacia la sección VVIP, cuando yo iba detrás de él para subir también al ascensor, me crucé con Sakura y su amiga.

— ¿A dónde? —me preguntó Karin tomándome del brazo.

—Mi amiga ha despertado, tengo que ir —iba a seguir el camino pero nuevamente me detuvo.

El ascensor se cerró. ¡Demonios!

—Antes de eso… ¿Sabes que ahora Sakura es tu dueña, no es así? —me preguntó en un tono despectivo. No la había escuchado así.

No contesté. Sakura estaba a su lado pero no decía nada.

—No me dejes hablando sola, plebeyo —habló enojada. ¿Plebeyo? ¿Cómo es que su personalidad había cambiado tanto?

—Lo siento. Sakura y yo tenemos un acuerdo, pero de verdad quiero ir a ver a mi amiga —repetí.

Karin iba a decirme algo más pero Sakura la hizo parar.

—Iremos contigo. Te dije que hablaríamos en cuanto me asegurara que tu amiga estaba sana y salva —avisó.

—Yo asentí.

Karin solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Subimos los tres al ascensor junto con una enfermera que al ver a Karin la saludó con respeto y demasiado nerviosa. Karin solo la ignoraba.

La enfermera bajó en el piso dos y nosotros teníamos que bajar en el piso cinco. Ahí estuvimos los tres solos.

—Sasuke —habló Karin.

Yo la miré.

— ¿Eres virgen? —me preguntó así de repente.

Me sorprendí ante su rápida pregunta. Quería buscar ayuda de parte de Sakura pero ella estaba recargada en la pared sonriendo, definitivamente era una Sakura completamente diferente a la que había conocido.

— ¿Tengo que contestar eso? —pregunté. No porque me avergonzara o algo así, sino porque me parecía algo muy personal y no era digno de escuchar de una señorita, mucho menos una señorita de la alta clase.

— ¿Lo eres o no? No me hagas perder el tiempo, plebeyo —escupió con molestia.

Definitivamente esta chica no era la que yo conocí antes.

—No lo soy —contesté al fin.

No sabía si ser grosero o algo así rompía las cláusulas que había firmado con Sakura, pero no quería arriesgarme.

— ¡Te dije que no lo era! —Se refirió a Sakura—, págame.

Sakura bufó y sacó de su bolsa ¿Un cheque? ¿Habían apostado?

No sé porque el ascensor tardaba tanto pero sentí la mirada penetrante de la amiga de Sakura, me miraba de arriba abajo y se movió para observarme de otra perspectiva.

—Sakura creo que también quiero un plebeyo así —le comentó a Sakura.

—Karin… —parecía que por fin Sakura decía algo para apoyarme, se lo decía de manera que me dejara en paz.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es tuyo. No mío —soltó bufando.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron y fui a la habitación de Samui y entré sin pensarlo un segundo.

Suigetsu estaba tomando la mano de Samui, mientras ella sonreía. Cuando volteo y me vio sonrió contenta.

— ¡Sasuke! —chilló emocionada.

Me acerqué a ella y le besé la cabeza.

—Eres una campeona Samui —la felicité.

Tomó mi mano muy fuerte.

—Gracias por estar aquí —nos miró a los dos—. Son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, yo no sabría que hacer sin ustedes. Los quiero tanto.

Besé la cabeza de Samui nuevamente. Suigetsu le acarició el cabello.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunté.

—Fueron a casa para darse un baño y poder regresar para estar aquí con Samui —me dijo Suigetsu.

Ver a Samui sonriendo y recibiendo amor de parte de todos era lo mejor. Aunque la amiga de Sakura había sido grosera conmigo, no me importaba tolerarlo con tal ver la sonrisa de Samui todos los días. Podía soportarlo todo, porque Samui es lo único que me importa.

 **-Sakura**  
— ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosera con Sasuke? —le pregunté a Karin cuando salimos las dos del ascensor. Sasuke ya había ido con Samui.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser amable con él? ¿Quieres que sea hipócrita?

—La última vez lo saludaste bien.

—La última vez no lo habías comprado. Haberlo comprado me da a entender que es un plebeyo hecho y derecho.

—Karin, no quiero que seas grosera con él.

— ¿Qué raro? No te escuché defenderlo en ningún momento —soltó—, ¿Cuál es su habitación?

Miré al suelo avergonzada. ¿Por qué no defendí a Sasuke?

Karin me ignoró y vio por las ventanillas, hasta que dio con la de Samui.

— ¿Esa es la susodicha? —me preguntó.

Caminé hasta llegar a ella y también ver por la ventana.

—Sí, es ella —era la primera vez que la veía.

Samui era una chica de piel blanca, sus ojos eran azules muy lindos. Traía una pañoleta de color rosa… el doctor Sarutobi me había mencionado que casi siempre traía una peluca y que antes de que se le cayera el cabello solía tenerlo a la altura del cuello y era rubia platinado.

Karin miraba en silencio. Ahí estaba el amigo de Sasuke que miraba a Samui con mucho cariño, además de que le prestaba muchísima atención. ¿Será ella la chica que le mencionó a Karin?

Mi amiga hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté.

—Puedo apostarte mi _Aston Martin One 77_ a que esa chica es la que le gusta al peliblanco —me dijo segura.

Me empecé a reír.

—Eso es obvio.

—Y te apuesto mi auto y el nuevo jate que me compró papá a qué no se lo ha dicho —mencionó ahora mirándome divertida.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sakura es obvio… Mira —me indicó.

Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban a sus costados platicando con ella. La chica les ponía atención a los dos por igual pero se notaba como Suigetsu la miraba con cariño.

—Si ella también le gustará el tipo ese, sería diferente. ¿No lo crees? —me preguntó.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Karin sonrió.

—Yo también quiero un plebeyo —mencionó.

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunté divertida.

—Sí y lo quiero a él.

Me empecé a reír.

—Ese chico ya tiene a alguien Karin, no te metas ahí —le pedí.

Karin sonrió.

—Me gustan los retos Sakura.

Oh no… oh no…

—Lo que sea que hagas con el amigo de Sasuke, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? —mencioné para que no me incluyera en sus locuras.

— ¿No vas a entrar?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque le quiero dar su tiempo para disfrutar con ella —le comenté.

—Pues tú, yo no —y sin preguntarme Karin abrió la puerta de golpe.

 **-Autora**  
Los tres chicos estaban platicando animadamente cuando la puerta corrediza de abrió llamando la atención de los tres.

— ¡Hola! —habló la chica pelirroja entrando, seguida de ella era la pelirosa.

Samui miró confundida a las dos chicas que estaban frente a su cama y observaba como sus dos amigos se quedaron mudos ante la entrada de esas dos chicas. ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Era lo que se cruzaba en la mente de la chica rubia.

— ¡Oh, pero que grosera! —Murmuró Karin con pena—, lamento no presentarnos. Mi nombre es Karin Kirinade y soy la dueña de este hospital —sonrió con diversión.

Samui y Suigetsu al escuchar la declaración de la pelirroja de lentes se sorprendieron increíblemente. Por el lado de Samui era ¿Cómo es posible que la dueña del hospital esté aquí? ¿Por qué es tan joven? Y por el lado de Suigetsu era la sorpresa de que la chica que había conocido días atrás era la dueña del hospital en donde se encontraban.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno —la presentó Karin—, somos amigas de Sasuke, ¿no es así Sasuke?

-Sasuke  
Era como ver a otra persona. La amiga de Sakura tenía dos caras completamente diferentes. Ahora estaba siendo amable.

Samui me miró esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, son mis amigas —le dije a Samui.

—Ah ya veo. Mucho gusto, soy Samui —les tendió la mano.

Karin la aceptó al igual que Sakura.

— ¿Ya te han triado algo de cenar? ¿O no te han autorizado tus doctores? —preguntó Karin.

—Por ahora dijeron que sería una dieta a base de líquidos —contestó Samui de lo más tranquila. Sé que está sorprendida porque ellas estén aquí, pero ella era una persona que se adaptaba a la situación.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y ya te lo han triado? —le preguntó.

—No aun no…

Karin observo el reloj. Se acercó hacia donde estaba yo y tomó el teléfono que había en la habitación.

— ¿Hola? Habla Karin Kirinade y estoy en la habitación 129 de la sección VVIP quiero que traigan la cena de la paciente que se encuentra aquí, ahora… Lo quiero aquí cuanto antes, no me hagan esperar —colgó y sonrió cambiando nuevamente su actitud—, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo lo traen.

—G-gracias.

—Por nada —sonrió—, ¿sabes cuándo te darán de alta?

—Me dijeron que me iban a estar checando los próximos dos días y después harían una evaluación.

—Ya veo. Bien, me estaré yendo, tengo cosas que hacer y mañana tengo que ir a clases. Me despido entonces —sonrió. Me tendió la mano y yo la tomé, luego le dio la mano a Samui—, me dio gusto conocerte si tengo oportunidad vendré a verte, ¿te parece?

—Claro —contestó Samui.

—Suigetsu, ¿podemos hablar? —le preguntó Karin.

Samui se puso alerta cuando la pelirroja llamó la atención de mi amigo. Suigetsu solo asintió y se alejaron un poco.

- **Autora**  
La chica de lentes se acercó al oído del chico.

—Sé que se te gusta Samui. Confiésate a ella. Ánimo. Si necesitas algo, llámame —le dio una tarjeta y el peliblanco lo tomó.

—Me voy, que estén bien. Sakura querida, nos vemos mañana.

La pelirosa solo asintió.

 **-Sakura**  
Karin se fue y yo me quedé en medio de los tres.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —le preguntó Samui a Suigetsu cuando Karin abandonó la habitación.

Sasuke me observaba. No me quitaba la mirada de encima y yo tampoco la quitaba.

—No me dijo nada importante, descuida —habló Suigetsu guardándose lo que yo ya sabía que era.

Samui tenía bien agarrado a Sasuke de la mano. Parecía que se había dado cuenta que yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, porque a propósito lo agarraba más fuerte.

Caminé en dirección a Sasuke y tomé su mano bajó la mirada de sorpresa de Samui.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar? —le pregunté.

Sasuke asintió y volteó a ver a Samui.

—Tengo que hablar con ella Samui. Mañana vendré a verte en cuanto tenga hora libre, ¿está bien? —le preguntó.

— ¿Te tienes que ir con ella? —le preguntó enojada.

—Sí.

Samui me dedicó una mirada de odio, no quería que yo me llevara a Sasuke.

— ¿De dónde saliste tú? Entiendo a la pelirroja, pero… ¿Tu de dónde saliste? ¿Eres una admiradora de Sasuke o algo? —Me soltó provocándome—, porque te aviso que para Sasuke la única que le importa fui, soy y siempre seré yo. Así que deja de perder el tiempo y mejor vete sola. Sasuke se queda aquí conmigo, ¿entendiste? —me dijo.

Sasuke será mejor que le digas a esa niña que le baje dos rayas al tono y la manera en la que me está hablando porque no me contendré.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la batalla de miradas que teníamos Samui y yo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar callada? Si no harás nada, mejor hazme un favor y lárgate. Sasuke se queda aquí conmigo —soltó enojada.

Me reí. Eso causó que la chica se molestará más.

—No deberías de abusar de tu situación, Samui —hablé por primera vez.

— ¿Abusar de la situación? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Aunque yo no estuviera en cama, Sasuke siempre y repito, siempre va a venir a mí —repitió muy segura de sí misma.

Iba a responder pero Sasuke se puso en medio de las dos, soltando las manos de Samui.

—Samui no le digas todo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Vendré mañana a verte —vi cómo le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Fui hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí escuché perfectamente.

—Es una chica inútil Sasuke, ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con ella? —ahí no aguanté más, estaba decidida a contestar pero llegó una enfermera con la cena de la niña.

— ¡Sasuke! —le grité mientras el calmaba a Samui—, será mejor que me sigas de lo contrario se acabó todo —dije intolerante.

— ¿De qué está hablando Sasuke? —chilló Samui.

—Samui, te quedas con Suigetsu. Tus padres llegaran más tarde, yo me tengo que ir.

Caminé en dirección al ascensor cuando sentí como Sasuke me tomó del brazo.

— ¿Te molestaste? —me preguntó.

Me deshice de su agarre. Voltee a verlo.

—Calma a esa muchacha porque me verá muy seguido, ¿me escuchaste? No toleraré que una plebeya me esté denigrando de esa manera —le dije sumamente enojada.

— ¿Plebeya? ¿Tú también hablas de esa manera? —me preguntó enojado.

—No estás en posición de amenazarme. Solo obedece y sígueme —le sostuve la mirada y él tuvo que resistir.

Subimos al ascensor, fuimos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

- **Sasuke**  
¿De esto se va a tratar? ¿Ella manda, yo obedezco? ¡Tengo que aguantar!

Nos quedamos enfrente de las puertas del hospital.

—Sígueme —habló.

Como ella dijo, la seguí. Fui detrás de ella hasta una sección de donde aparcaban los autos y llegamos a un _Maserati Quattroporte_ blanco. Jamás creí ver uno así de cerca… ¡Era hermoso!

Ella lo abrió sacando sus llaves y subió del lado de piloto. Abrió la ventana del copiloto.

— ¿Qué esperas para subir? —me preguntó enojada.

No contesté, solo subí y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Subirme al auto de mis sueños era algo increíble, el auto por dentro era hermoso, por donde sea que lo vieras era genial…

—Se te cae la baba —mencionó Sakura cuando arrancó y lo sacó del estacionamiento.

No contesté.

—Me lo regaló mi papá antes de irse —comenzó a platicarme.

— ¿Tu papá no está aquí? —le pregunté.

—No. Salió del país.

—Ya veo —mencioné.

—Habla a tu casa y diles que no llegaras hasta mañana —habló cuando se iba por un camino que yo no conocía.

— ¿Perdón?

Hubo un alto y ella me miró.

—El contrato ya inició Sasuke. No te voy a dejar ir —habló para después volver a arrancar el auto.

Decidí resignarme y le dejé un mensaje a mi mamá avisándole que estaría en casa de Naruto.

—Mañana tengo que ir a clases, Sakura —hablé.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Te dije que no irías a clases o algo? —me preguntó.

—No pero…

—Pero nada. Ahora guarda silencio, eres muy ruidoso —me ordenó enojada.

Iba a replicar pero… no podía reclamarle nada.

Su celular que estaba conectado al lado de la pantalla del auto comenzó a sonar decía en grande ''Idiota''.

Ella se dio cuenta y siguió manejando.

— ¿No contestarás? —le pregunté.

Hubo otro rojo y volteó a verme con un rostro que demostraba que quería que me callara. Entonces contestó.

' _Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?'_

' _Estaba bien hasta que llamaste' me reí entre dientes llamando la atención de Sakura que también sonrió._

' _No tienes que ser tan mala conmigo, te hablo porque quiero verte'_

' _Yo no'_

' _¿Por qué no quieres verme?'_

' _Seria perder mi tiempo'_

' _Sabes bien que no pierdes el tiempo conmigo, Sakura'_

 _Sakura comenzó a reír '¿Es todo lo que ibas a decirme?'_

' _No'_

' _¿Qué más quieres?'_

' _Te lo diré mañana. Me tengo que ir, que descanses'_

Sakura no dijo nada, solo colgó el teléfono.

—Maldito idiota —susurró Sakura enojada.

Quería decir algo, pero tenía un rostro que no demostraba que tuviera ganas de hablar.

Entramos a la zona más rica de la ciudad, una zona a la que yo nunca había ido. De un momento a otro entramos en una colonia (barrio) donde todas las ''casas'' que habían eran más bien Mansiones. Ella dio vuelta aplanó un botón y en una de las propiedades de más adelante se abrieron las puertas, entramos y cerró. Siguió el camino y cuando más nos acercamos más me di cuenta de que era una casa enorme, podría ser fácil una escuela o algo parecido, no podía creer que eso solo fuera su casa. Ella estacionó el auto fuera de la ''casa''.

—Baja —dijo antes de salir.

Tomé mi maleta y cerré la puerta.

— ¿Qué esperas? —escuché la voz de Sakura llamándome mientras que yo volteaba a ver la mansión por fuera, era enorme. Increíble.

La seguí, subimos unas escaleras. Ella abrió la puerta principal y entramos.

La casa era impresionante, tan solo el recibidor eran unas diez veces del tamaño de mi casa, todo era elegante y moderno… Era mi primera vez en una 'casa' de esa magnitud.

Sakura se acercó a mí y tomó mi maleta.

— ¿Tienes algún cambio? —me preguntó refiriéndose a ropa.

—No.

—Bien.

Ella fue escaleras arriba. Estaba cuestionándome si seguirla o no, después de todo no había visto a nadie en la casa, pero se estaba llevando mi maleta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté.

—No te quedes ahí como idiota. Ven —me ordenó de nuevo.

Decidí subir para ir detrás de ella, pasamos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta, la abrió dejándola abierta para que pasara.

Parecía que era la habitación de Sakura, era más grande que mi casa entera, muy grande y aseado. Dejó mi maleta en un perchero donde tenía muchas bolsas colgadas.

—Ahí la dejaré —me avisó.

Yo asentí.

—Espera aquí, iré a buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies —me dijo.

Entonces ella de verdad planeaba que me quedara con ella. ¿Ella me compró como su sirviente? ¿Cómo… cómo prostituto? ¿Por qué una niña de 19 años quiere utilizarme? No quiero pensar mal, ella me confunde mucho. Primero me trata bien, después me ignora y luego me trata mal, ¿Por qué es así ella? ¿Es real la Sakura que he conocido? Ya no sé ni qué pensar.

—Ten —llegó Sakura dándome ropa.

La abrí y era un pantalón de dormir al igual que una camiseta nada pretencioso.

—Es ropa de mi papá —me dijo antes de que dijera algo—, cámbiate. Iré a cambiarme también.

Ella fue cerca de donde estaba un escritorio y abrió la puerta que estaba en seguida de manera que se metió y cerró.

¿Será su armario? Voltee a todos lados y había otra puerta, la abrí y era el baño. ¿Todo en esta casa tiene que ser lujoso? Me cambié rápido y salí con mi ropa en las manos al salir me quedé estático.

Sakura estaba con un pijama demasiado pequeño. Un short que apena cubría su trasero y una blusa que mientras ella se estiraba tomando algo de un librero se le notaba la cintura y todo, además de que sus piernas estaban largas y torneadas. Siempre he pensado desde que la conocí que era hermosa, pero… verla vistiendo así era innegable era tan hermosa, tan guapa y sexy. Volteo entonces.

—Te quedó bien, me gusta —sonrió por fin después de tener un rostro entre enojado y serio todo el tiempo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque no hay nadie en tu casa? —pregunté al fin.

Ella me indicó que me sentara en uno de los sillones que tenía en su habitación, al igual que ella también lo hizo sentándose a mi lado sorprendiéndome completamente.

—Todas las personas que trabajan aquí se van después de las nueve de la noche —me explicó—. La única que seguía aquí era mi nana.

— ¿Y dónde está? —me preguntó.

—Falleció hace un par de años —contestó.

—Oh… lo siento mucho, perdón por preguntar —hablé rápido.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Quieres que ya vayamos al grano o seguimos evadiendo lo que creo yo que te interesa?

La miré. La seria Sakura había regresado.

— ¿Sabes? Si quiero que hablemos bien. ¿Por qué cambia tanto tu personalidad? Un día me tratas bien, después me ignoras y terminas por ser grosera conmigo, además de que tu amiga fue muy descortés conmigo.

 **-Sakura**  
Intercambiamos miradas. Él me observaba molesto y decidido, se veía tan lindo, demasiado lindo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo?

Sin poder controlarme puse mis dos manos en cada una de sus mejillas, su mirada molesta desapareció y por el contrario apareció una confundida y se puso un poco avergonzado, él iba a decir algo pero no le di oportunidad porque lo besé.

 **-Sasuke**  
Sakura me estaba besando, ella lo estaba haciendo. Quería alejarla, quería que ella me contestara pero no… sólo la había besado una vez y me había quedado con ganas de más, nuevamente me estaba besando, no podía hacerla a un lado.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pasó a sentarse sobre mis piernas mientras me seguía besando. Instintivamente pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más a mí. Quería tenerla más cerca de mí, quería que ella estuviera más cerca de mí.

- **Sakura**  
Me separé unos diez centímetros de los labios de Sasuke, él se estaba acercando a mí para robarme el beso pero con una de mis manos le puse el dedo en sus labios y lo observé.

— ¿Por qué paraste? —me preguntó después de que lo mirara sonriendo.

—Eres muy lindo. Demasiado lindo, de verdad —sonreí.

— ¿Gracias? —preguntó algo nervioso.

Me acerqué otra vez y le di un suave beso para separarme otra vez.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?

 **-Sasuke**  
La mirada de Sakura me daba a entender que me miraba con cariño, me miraba de una manera que… nadie lo había hecho, era como si me apreciara, como si… como si ella sintiera algo por mí.

—Yo soy adorable Sakura y no me distraigas y contesta a mi pregunta —le pedí después de reaccionar.

Sakura se alejó de mí, seguía sentada en mis piernas, con una pierna de cada lado de las mías.

—Te contestaré pero no quiero que me quites —habló refiriéndose a quitarla de mis piernas.

Comencé a sentir caliente mi rostro.

—Tu familia es muy buena, sobre todo tu mamá, quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que soy una buena chica, no tenía que actuar de manera grosera frente a ellos, después de todo conviviré con ellos —anunció llamando mi atención.

— ¿Actuaste entonces? Explica porque la primera y segunda vez que nos vimos me trataste bien, quiero saberlo.

— ¿La verdad? —me preguntó.

—La verdad.

—Me gustaste. Por eso —soltó.

Me puse completamente rojo cuando dijo eso.

—Me gustaste desde que me ayudaste a levantarme. Quería seguir platicando contigo así que no me importaba hablar también con tu hermano o entrar en ese restaurante que yo no tenía idea de su existencia así como también comer ese platillo que no había probado antes —me dijo—. Aunque debo de admitir que terminé adorando mucho a tu hermano, cuando lo veo me muero de la ternura y solo quiero abrazarlo y comérmelo a besos… creo que debí de haber comprado mejor a tu hermano —comenzó a reírse.

No sabía si reírme también, molestarme u ofenderme. Eran tres sentimientos encontrados. Y al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz por lo que me había confesado.

—Pero después no me llamaste, me enojé. Me plantaste y me enojé más y… —me observó— escuché lo de Samui, te escuché mal, te noté mal así que te compré.

Tuvimos una batalla de miradas.

—Y ahora eres mío —se acercó y me besó, fueron dos besos cortos que yo no me negué a corresponder, quería más pero ella se alejó.

Ella suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—Karin estaba sorprendida de que te haya comprado. Así que por eso ella es grosera contigo, porque ahora no solo eres un plebeyo, sino que eres mío —terminó por decir.

— ¿Por qué me llamas plebeyo? —pregunté. Me había molestado un poco.

—Porque no tienes dinero —contestó sin titubear.

Me sorprendí a lo que dijo. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo sin sentirse culpable?

— ¿Por qué ayudaste a una persona sin dinero? Pudiste simplemente ignorar y olvidarlo —le dije.

—Quería hacer eso. Pero tu necesitabas dinero y yo lo tengo así que te lo di porque yo te quería —sentenció.

Era una chica que no le importaba lo que decía, no titubeaba ni se ponía nerviosa o lo que decía. Me gusta escuchar que diga que ella me quería, pero me duele que me diga de esa forma, no soy un objeto.

—Sakura, no soy ningún objeto —solté sin mirarla.

—Lo sé, pero tu igual firmaste.

—Sí, porque casi me obligaste.

— ¿No querías salvar a Samui? Que por cierto, no toleraré que me trate de esa manera —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sé que Samui fue muy grosera contigo, pero ella es así. No está acostumbrada a verme con alguien, no desde hace mucho.

—Que se acostumbre, ahora eres mío. Te compré —contestó al instante.

—No soy un objeto.

—Sé que no lo eres, Sasuke. No necesitas repetirlo nuevamente —habló.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—Me gustas. No sé qué diablos tienes que me gustas, me gustas mucho. Creí que se me iba a pasar pero no, me gustas. Me gustas tanto por eso te pedí a cambio del dinero, te quería para mí porque me gustas —habló.

La miré.

—No me importa si yo no te gusto, porque tú a mí si Sasuke. Me pareces tan tierno, tan adorable y tan lindo. Sobre todo me gusta que puedes ser tan serio y atractivo, me gusta mucho eso —soltó ella sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Te gusta un plebeyo? —pregunté aun algo enojado pero feliz, aunque no debía demostrarlo.

—Sí, me gusta un plebeyo —respondió.

Reí.

—No puedes salir con ninguna otra chica que no sea yo, ¿entendido? —Me preguntó—, si lo haces se anula el contrato y ya sabrás las represalias.

No tenía cabeza para salir con nadie más, mucho menos tiempo.

— ¿Lo dices porque no quieres compartir al plebeyo? —volví a preguntar.

Se acercó más a mí para darme un beso.

—No.

Su mirada era molesta. Quería sentirme contento porque ella no quisiera compartirme, pero no podía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Hasta que ya no me gustes —contestó.

— ¿No te importa que tú a mí no me gustes? —pregunté ofendido.

—No —sonrió coquetamente—, porque ya te compré. No tienes opción.

Suspiré resignado.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Querrás que tengamos sexo? —pregunté de una vez, tenía que saberlo.

—Sí —respondió sonriendo.

¿Por qué esta mujer era tan sincera? ¡Joder!

— ¿Quieres que lo tengamos ahora? —me atreví a preguntar.

Ella se levantó y se alejó de mí.

—No. Sasuke las cosas no serán de… 'plebeyo, quiero sexo, ven aquí' o 'Sasuke ven y cógeme'. No será así —me dijo ofendida recargada en el librero de enfrente.

— ¿No? —pregunté. La verdad la idea de que Sakura me ordenara algo así no me molestaba mucho…

—Si tenemos sexo, quiero que las cosas se den solas, porque los dos queramos, no porque yo te obligue —expresó—. ¿Te parezco sexualmente atractiva? —hizo una pose demasiado lasciva.

Tuve que controlarme y evitar mirarla.

—Sí, si lo eres —contesté dándole la espalda.

Sentí como Sakura rodeaba mi cuello y luego me besó en la mejilla.

—Muy lindo, de verdad muy lindo —era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa de Sakura de esa manera, como una niña pequeña… muy linda.

El celular de Sakura comenzó a escucharse nuevamente y ella se alejó de mí para contestar.

— ¿Hola?... No… Tranquilo, todo está bajo control… Claro, nos vemos mañana… adiós bebé —colgó y me volteó a ver.

— ¿Bebé? —pregunté casi al instante en un tono molesto.

Sakura se sentó en el sillón frente a mí.

— ¿Celoso? —empezó a reír.

—Cl-claro que no —volteé el rostro.

—Sasuke… —me llamó.

Voltee a verla.

—Me gustas —soltó mientras me miraba de una manera muy dulce.

Se había sentado en posición fetal solo que con sus brazos rodeaba sus piernas y estaba recostada en ellos además de que me miraba sonriente.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, si permanezco demasiado tiempo con esta mujer yo… yo puedo caer por ella.

—Y dime… ¿te gusta Samui? —me preguntó en la misma posición.

—No —contesté rápido como si quisiera explicarle.

— ¿Seguro?

—Si —dije. Al final de cuentas era la verdad, Samui era mi amiga más preciada pero no me gustaba. Nunca me había gustado.

— ¿Y tú a ella? —volvió a preguntar.

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es cierto que ella es muy unida conmigo pero también lo es con Suigetsu.

—Sé que a Suigetsu le gusta ella, pero también puedo asegurarte que a ella no le gusta él —comentó—, y estoy un 100% segura de que a ella le gustas tú.

— ¿Cómo sabes que a Suigetsu le gusta Samui? ¿Por qué sacas tus propias conclusiones?

—Suigetsu es demasiado obvio y lo más seguro es que Samui ya lo sepa, no tienes que ser un genio para darte cuenta. Simplemente dando un visto lo notas. Samui es buena para esconder sus sentimientos, les pone la misma atención a los dos pero contigo hay algo más en particular —se explicó.

—Yo no le gusto a Samui. Ella tiene que estar con Suigetsu, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que ella sabe que Suigetsu la quiere?

— ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé? —preguntó riéndose.

— ¿Cómo? —yo no lo veía como un juego. No solo me lo decía como teoría, ella lo afirmaba.

—Porque soy muy inteligente —hablé—, Karin también notó que a Suigetsu le gusta Samui… era demasiado obvio.

—De acuerdo, aceptaré que a ustedes se dieron cuenta de eso pero… ¿Por qué dices que a Samui le gusto yo?

—Se puso como fiera cuando dijiste que ibas conmigo, además de que todo el tiempo me miraba mal. Está acostumbrada a que la prefieras ella, entiendo ese punto de ella —mencionó mirando al techo.

—Pero que se haya puesto así, no quiere decir nada Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a reír.

— ¿Estás seguro que has salido con mujeres antes? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Y claro que he salido.

—Entonces no entiendo como no sepas eso, de verdad —murmuró irónica—, tienes que ser más observador Sasuke Uchiha.

—Discúlpame pero me la he pasado estudiando.

—Oh es cierto. Tienes una beca en la Universidad de Tokio, ¿no es así? —me preguntó.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Apoco crees que no iba a investigar sobre ti? Tengo que saber con quién hago negocios —expresó de una manera diferente. La Sakura que no me agrada volvió.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí?

—Sé que siempre has vivido en la casa en donde vives, eres muy unido a Samui y Suigetsu. También sé que en la escuela elemental y el instituto solías ser todo un Don Juan —se empezó a reír—. Claro que en el Instituto eras un poco más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más discreto puesto que te enteraste de lo de Samui y no podías estar tan tranquilo que digamos —comentó—. Las enfermedades de Samui comenzaron cuando ella tenía unos 13 años y tú… unos 16, ¿no es así?

¿Todas las personas de dinero pueden hacer esto?

—Sí —contesté notablemente molesto. Ella se dio cuenta.

—Es increíble que siga viva, parece que tiene mucha fuerza esa chica —comentó Sakura.

—No ha sido fácil, Sakura. Sigue aquí porque Suigetsu y yo se lo pedimos, muchas veces ella ya quería dejar de luchar.

—Ya veo…

Pareciera como no importarle, como si no le impresionara, ¿Por qué era inmune? ¿Por tener dinero te haces inmune a nada?

—No has tenido novia seria desde… nunca, ¿Verdad? —preguntó.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sí… has tenido novias claro, pero nada serio. ¿Por qué? tienes 23 años… creí que al menos tuviste una que te rompió el corazón pero… nada, o quizás es algo que no alcancé a informarme —me preguntó con mucho interés.

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

—Eras un casanova de lo peor, ¿todo fue por la enfermedad de Samui?

No contesté.

Sakura se me quedó viendo, era una batalla de miradas y un silencio agotador. Entonces comenzó a reír.

—Lo sabía —sonrió—. Lo sabía, soy demasiado buena observando.

— ¿Qué sabías?

—Sé que a Samui le gustas tú, lo que no sabía y me ha sorprendido es que tú también lo sabes —dijo mirándome con ese aire de ganadora.

 **-Sakura**  
Era coherente. Sasuke dejo de ser un casanova de lo peor de un día para otro cuando tenía 16 años y está bien que por su amiga y que se haya preocupado pero… hay algo más, eso es lo más coherente.

—Samui te debió de haber confesado que sentía algo por ti y sabías que si ya estaba sufriendo por su enfermedad si se enteraba que tenías una noviecilla por allí o un coqueteo ella estaría peor, no querías lastimarla ni martirizarla, es por eso verdad… Eso explica por qué fuiste tan discreto —hablé demasiado segura.

Creo haber dado en el clavo porque Sasuke me miraba demasiado molesto, sé que le molesta que hable de Samui como si yo la conociera, pero él tenía que entender que yo pagué la operación de esa chica y que lo hice sólo porque lo quiero a él.

—No quiero que hables como si lo supieras todo, Sakura —habló después de haberse quedado callado.

— ¿Me equivoco o no? —pregunté nuevamente.

Sasuke se levantó muy enojado y tomó su ropa.

—No contestaré esa pregunta —fue hasta su maleta y la tomó—, gracias hasta el momento. Yo me voy.

Vi como él salió de mi cuarto. Comencé a reír.

 **-Sasuke**  
¿Por qué habla con tanta superioridad? ¿Por qué me habla de esa manera? ¿Sólo por tener dinero? ¿Solo por tener dinero y ser inteligente puede hacer lo que quiera? ¿Por qué se mete donde no la llaman? ¿Qué le importa a ella porque cambié? ¡Sí, es verdad! Tiempo antes de que detectaran la leucemia de Samui ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí, yo la veía como una niña y la rechacé, Samui me dijo que seguiría enamorada de mí siempre y que aunque sufriera por verme con otras chicas que seguiría estando ahí para mí. Claro que cuando pasó todo aquello yo cambié, deje de salir con chicas, deje de hacerlo porque no quería que Samui se diera cuenta y sufriera y todo este tiempo me lo he tenido que callar de todos y sobre todo de Suigetsu porque él sería el que más sufriría. ¡¿Por qué Sakura hablaba tan fácil de algo que era muy difícil para mí?! ¡Maldita sea!

Estaba por abrir la puerta principal de la casa cuando escuché la voz de Sakura a lo lejos.

—Abres esa puerta y ahora mismo sacan a Samui del hospital —la voz de Sakura era fría y puedo decir que hasta seria, no había un tono—, y no me importa en qué situación física se encuentre.

Solté la puerta y voltee a verla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque puedo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Me miraba desde el inicio de las escaleras, su mirada era vacía, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

—Es tu decisión, Sasuke. Las clausulas decían que pasaría algo si tu desobedeces y esta es la sanción —habló nuevamente.

La volví a mirar.

— ¿Podrías ser tan cruel? —pregunté sin creer que ella sería capaz de algo así.

Sakura soltó una risa.

— ¿Quieres probarme? —me cuestionó con una mirada de superioridad.

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

— ¡Eres una mujer cruel! ¡Una mujer que por tener dinero cree que puede hacer lo que quiera! ¡Una mujer despreciable! ¡Eres la peor de todas las mujeres que he conocido! ¿Con tal de que no me vaya, me haces eso? ¡No tienes sentimientos! ¿Qué tan miserable tienes que ser para obligar a un hombre estar a tu lado? ¡Por eso estás sola! Tienes toda esta casa gigante pero incluso tu padre te ha dejado sola, ¡vacía! —Le grité demasiado enojado y estresado— ¡Jamás podría gustarme una mujer como tú! ¡Tan despreciable! ¡Nunca te amaré, nunca! Podrás ser una mujer físicamente hermosa, pero por dentro estás vacía y eres horrible, ¡nunca iré a ti por decisión propia! ¡Nunca!

Ella guardó el teléfono y me miraba desde lo alto, para después comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Éramos los únicos en esa mansión vacía que las pisadas de Sakura parecían un eco, ella mientras bajaba no me quitaba la mirada de encima, mirada que no demostraba ninguna emoción. Caminó en mi dirección hasta que se puso frente a mí, estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia.

Sentí un golpe en mi mejilla, otro más fuerte en mi otra mejilla. Mientras me tocaba las mejillas puesto que ella golpeaba muy fuerte, la miré… Su mirada había adoptado una de tristeza, lágrimas resbalaban y seguían cayendo, tenía la mano en alto y estaba roja por las cachetadas que me dio.

La hice llorar…

—Pues… d-ecir tod-todo lo que tú qui-quieras d-de mi Sasuke —habló entre gemidos mientras las lágrimas seguían—, t-todo… todo lo que quieras, p-pero jamás… jam-jamás menc-menciones que mi papá me dejó —ella cayó al suelo poniéndose en estado fetal frente a mí mientras lloraba—, mi papá no me dejo… mi papá no me dejo… mi papá no me dejo… mi papá no me dejó… él solo se fue de negocios… él no se fue… mi papá no se fue… él me ama… no se puede ir… no me puede dejar… mi papá no se fue… él no puede… mi papá… mi papá no se fue… ¡para nada se fue… mi papá no se fue… él no se fue… mi papá… —repetía y decía una y otra vez mientras lloraba.

Me puse a su altura y la veía como ella tenía la mirada perdida mientras lloraba, se veía completamente mal… tomé sus manos y la abracé. La abracé demasiado fuerte para que sintiera que no estaba sola.

—Tú papá no te dejó Sakura, perdóname por decirte eso, perdóname, él te ama, él te ama, no te dejó, lo siento tanto, perdóname —le decía mientras la abrazaba y ella seguía repitiendo eso.

Cargué a Sakura mientras ella seguía llorando, la lleve a su habitación y la recosté, me quería alejar pero ella me abrazó más fuerte, así que me recosté con ella mientras la calmaba y le pedía disculpas.

Sakura se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Me sentía la peor basura por decirle eso, no tenía idea de que de todo lo que le había dicho lo único que la pondría así sería lo de su padre… soy una basura.

Había visto parte de su casa y solo veía fotos de ella y su padre, también de una señora mayor que creo que es la nana de Sakura. ¿Dónde está la madre de Sakura? ¿No tiene hermanos? ¿No tiene más familia? ¿Por qué le afectó tanto lo que dije de su papá? ¿Le habrá pasado algo de niña? Ahora que lo pienso ella siempre le dice 'papi'… Yo… no conozco nada de esta chica.

 **-Autora**  
Habían pasado un par de horas y la chica del pañuelo en la cabeza miraba la puerta con demasiada molestia, después de todo se había ido el pelinegro detrás de una chica que ella jamás había visto. Y aunque Suigetsu le hiciera platica ella seguía mirándola enojada.

— ¿Por qué me dices nada? —Habló el chico de cabello blanco mientras la veía mirando la puerta—, ¿estoy pintado? Yo también estoy aquí Samui —le exigió el muchacho.

Ella lo volteo a ver.

— ¿No viste? ¡Esa fulana se llevó a Sasuke! ¿Qué derecho tiene? ¿Qué asuntos tiene esa chica de cabello extraño con Sasuke? ¿Por qué lo dejaste que se fuera con ella? ¿Qué te ocurre Suigetsu? —le comenzó a reclamar y gritarle muy enojada.

— ¿Y qué tiene que Sasuke se haya ido con ella Samui? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

— ¿Por qué me va a importar? ¡Sasuke es mío! —gritó enojada.

El chico de cabello blanco la miró sin entender.

—Que él sea tu amigo no quiere decir que lo reclames Samui —alcanzó a decir el chico aunque ya veía venir algo que lo iba a destrozar por completo.

— ¡Yo no quiero que este con esa!

—No seas así, Samui —le pidió el chico.

— ¡No quiero que este con nadie! ¡Sasuke es mío! Sasuke tiene que estar aquí conmigo, no quiero que se vaya. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿La conoces? ¿De dónde salió? —le empezó a preguntar al chico de ojos morados.

— ¿Te gusta Sasuke, Samui? —le preguntó viéndola con seriedad.

La chica se sonrojó completamente.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti si me gusta Sasuke? —contestó enojada.

La sonrisa que había tenido Suigetsu hasta ese momento se había borrado y miró al suelo triste.

— ¿Qué tienes? Contesta a lo que te pregunte antes, ¿Quién es esa chica? —le exigió al chico que miraba al suelo destrozado.

— ¡No te voy a decir nada! —contestó mirándola.

La chica iba a reclamar pero vio las lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Sui? —preguntó observándolo sin entender.

—Porque… Yo estoy aquí, siempre he estado aquí y en el único en el que puedes pensar es en Sasuke, siempre. Siempre es Sasuke. ¿Jamás te preguntaste cómo me he estado sintiendo yo todo este tiempo? —le preguntó irónico y en medio de las lágrimas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Jamás te has dado cuenta de que he estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo? ¡Siempre ha sido, Sasuke! Me convencí de que si permanecía tiempo junto a ti, si permanecía más tiempo a tu lado, más que Sasuke, tu terminarías enamorada de mí pero… ¡Jamás me has mirado, Samui! Cuando peleábamos y todo yo sufría porque yo quería estar cerca de ti y cuando tu decías que me necesitabas yo era feliz pero… Me dije a mi mismo que solo estaba imaginando, que tu no podías estar enamorada de él pero… —la miraba con tristeza y entre lágrimas—, siempre ha sido él, ¿verdad?

La chica miro a otro lado, se sentía mal.

—Sui… estoy agradecida de que yo te guste pero —se miraron—, el que me gusta es Sasuke, siempre ha sido Sasuke, lo siento mucho.

El peliblanco miró a otro lado.

—Sui, no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo y que estés a mi lado. Lo siento que no pueda corresponderte pero, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

Suigetsu la miró con una mirada triste. Iba a decir algo pero entraron los padres de Samui muy contentos.

—Ya hemos regresado mi niña —habló el padre de Samui entrando.

— ¿todo bien? —preguntó la madre de Samui al ver la escena.

—Sí tía, todo bien. Me tengo que ir, mañana iré a clases —Suigetsu tomó su maleta.

— ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar un rato más? ¿Sasuke ya se fue? —preguntó la señora.

—Segura tía, sí Sasuke se tuvo que ir —sonrió Suigetsu.

Suigetsu estaba por abrir la puerta pero se detuvo.

— ¿Vas a venir a verme mañana Sui? —era la voz de Samui.

Suigetsu volteo a verla y sonrió costándole más de lo que él podía imaginar.

—Por supuesto Samui. Nos vemos mañana —dicho esto salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Entró al ascensor y presionó el botón.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle, estaba destrozado, estaba triste. Él sabía, sabía que Samui estaba enamorada de Sasuke y cómo Sasuke le había jurado que él no haría nada, se prometió a él mismo tratar de enamorarla y esforzarse pero… Jamás le había querido preguntar a Samui directamente porque sabía que elegiría a Sasuke sin pensarlo pero ahora se había decidido a confesarse y para su mala suerte todo resultó así.

 _Siempre ha sido Sasuke, ¿no? Siempre…_ pensó para sí el chico peliblanco.

Llegó al primer piso y caminó en dirección a la salida. Y caminó hacia la parada del autobús. Se sentía miserable, lo peor de este mundo. Casi al llegar comenzó a llover y no había nadie en la parada, se sentó y suspiró mirando al suelo triste.

Sus esfuerzos no habían valido la pena, Sasuke siempre había estado por delante de él con la única persona que él había querido tanto.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡El chico triste! ¡Oye! ¡Voltea! ¡Chico! ¡Mira acá! —comenzó a escuchar la voz de una chica, él levantó la mirada y frente a él estaba un _Mercedes Benz slk350 roadster_ y del lado del piloto estaba la pelirroja que había conocido hace unos días, la misma pelirroja que horas antes le había dado una tarjeta con su número—, ¡Por fin volteas! —dijo alto para que escuchara riéndose—. Ya es tarde para que pasen los autobuses… —el peliblanco no contestó y la veía sorprendido—, sé que es difícil creer que yo se eso pero… por alguna razón lo sé. Sube, te llevaré a tu casa, solo que dime como llegar.

Suigetsu la veía sorprendido.

—No te preocupes, sigue tu camino. Solo te desviaré mucho —habló entre triste y agradecido.

—Tienes una cara larga… ¡vamos! Será divertido —sonrió—, lo prometo.

Suigetsu la miró sin entender.

— ¿Te confesaste verdad? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Suigetsu abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendido ¿Cómo ella sabía eso?

—Era obvio que te gustaba la chica y por tu estado de ánimo parece que te rechazo… ¡ven! ¡Será divertido! Lo prometo —sonrió la chica—, la peor manera en que te rompan el corazón es en un día lluvioso y estés solo —le habló preocupada—. Sube, no tienes que seguirte sintiendo miserable.

Por alguna razón eso hizo reaccionar a Suigetsu y se levantó.

—Prometo que si subes, te dejaré manejar este auto —sonrió amablemente.

Suigetsu sonrió y sin pensarlo cruzó para abrir la puerta y subir al auto.

— ¡Vaya que eres difícil de convencer! —se empezó a reír la pelirroja.

Suigetsu solo asintió. Ella volteó y sacó una toalla de atrás para dársela.

—Toma, sécate y saca de esa maleta una camiseta para que la uses, te vas a resfriar —le pidió.

El chico se sorprendía por la amabilidad de esa chica.

— ¿No me llevarás a mi casa?

La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó sensualmente a él para tomarlo de la mejilla y acercarlo a ella.

—No, tú lo que necesitas es divertirte y yo sé cómo —sonrió la chica para después alejarse y acelerar el auto.

El muchacho solo asintió y rápido se puso el cinturón de seguridad, ya que temía lo peor. Ninguno sabía que todo cambiaria a partir de ese momento.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

¿Que les pareció? Bueno pues ya conocimos la personalidad de Samui, nos dimos cuenta de como rechazó a Suigetsu... y el talón de aquiles de Sakura es su papá... ¿sakura seria capaz de hacer lo que dijo sobre Samui? ¿que hará Karin con un chico con el corazón roto? XD

en fin chicos, gracias por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows estoy contenta por eso:) Un abrazo a todos y cualquier duda o pregunta no duden en que pueden hacer un comentario, siempre les contestaré:) y tomaré en cuenta cualquier cosa que sugieran.

Una cosa más ahora con las situaciones de ahora, que sugieren? Que sasuke se enamore primero o sakura? (aunque sakura ya dejo muy claro que le gusta sasuke) y por otro lado tenemos que sui y karin ya se acercaron, ¿quien creen? XD en fin chicos, ya veremos que ocurre. un abrazo a todos:)

saludos

Yumeiko


	6. Cap 6 '¿Sólo fisícamente?

_Hola a todos! Pues aquí triago la continuación que espero que disfruten:) Quiero agradecer a los follows y sus comentarios que de verdad me dan muchos ánimos para seguir con esta historia:) En fin... quiero decir que mañana regreso a la Universidad así que quizás los capitulos dejen de ser tan constantes x.x pero en mis ratos libres escribiré, puesto que esta historia ya la tengo terminada (en mi cabeza, claro) con eso doy por hecho que ya tengo la idea de como finalizarla -no sé cuentos capítulos me lleve- pero ya la tengo en mi cabeza así que no piensen de que la dejaré abandonada._

 _Bien aquí les doy lo que estuvieron esperando a los SuiKarin Lovers y pues un poco de SasuSaku, ¿porque no? En fin chicos los dejo leer y pues que tengan un buen día:)_

 **o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.**

 **Capítulo 6. ¿Sólo físicamente?**

 **-Sakura**  
Mi alarma comenzó a escucharse, estaba por levantarme pero sentí unos brazos fuerte alrededor de mi cintura. Voltee a mi espalda y ahí estaba Sasuke que se estaba removiendo hasta que abrió los ojos donde nos miramos el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

—Suéltame —le pedí.

Él lo hizo al instante y yo me salí de la cama para apagar la alarma y ver la hora.

7:00AM

Miré a mi horario en mi escritorio, mi primera clase era a las nueve y media de la mañana así que me relaje. Sasuke se había sentado en la cama y veía su reloj de mano.

— ¿A qué hora tienes tu primera clase? —le pregunté llamando su atención.

—A las diez —contestó mirando al suelo algo avergonzado.

 **-Sasuke**  
Sakura comenzó a guardar algunos libros en una mochila que tenía en el suelo. No me dirigía la mirada… ¿Es el momento para disculparme con ella?

—Sakura… —la llamé pero ella seguía en sus cosas—. Sakura… ¿puedes hacerme caso un momento?

Su mirada cayó sobre mí.

— ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? ¿Me vas a pedir disculpas o algo parecido? —Me preguntó poniéndose en posición de taza con sus brazos—, ¿Es eso?

No contesté.

—Sólo voy a decirte una cosa Sasuke. Así como tu debilidad es Samui, la mía es mi padre, así que haré como que no escuché nada de lo que dijiste.

—Sakura yo… —me iba a acercar a ella pero alzó su mano al frente para evitar que yo si quiera lo siguiera intentando.

— ¿No soy una mujer cruel? ¿Por qué dormiste con una mujer cruel y vacía? ¿No es irónico? —empezó a reír—. Cuando me quedé dormida, te pudiste haber ido… —miró alrededor y luego cayó su mirada sobre mí—, entonces… ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido no solo al lado sino abrazando a una mujer miserable? ¿Por…? —no la dejé continuar porque la abracé.

La abracé fuertemente de manera que ella no se podía alejar, la abracé para hacerla sentir querida, hacerla sentir que me sentía mal, hacerla sentir que todo lo que había dicho el día anterior era mentira. Sé perfectamente que aunque me trate como basura puedo llegar a enamorarme de ella, lo sé.

—Perdóname, el miserable y cruel soy yo, no tu —le dije en el abrazo—, la mala persona soy yo. No tú.

La camiseta que me había prestado Sakura se comenzó a mojar, ella estaba llorando en mi pecho.

—Tú eres la persona que salvó a alguien que yo aprecio demasiado, no debí de decirte todo eso. Gracias a ti mi familia es feliz, gracias a ti ahora mismo no estamos tristes, gracias a ti… mi vida es feliz —le dije en el abrazo.

Sakura dejó de luchar contra mí y me correspondió el abrazo, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y de un salto enredó sus piernas en mi cintura apretándose fuertemente a mí.

—Eres un idiota —me dijo en el abrazo.

—Lo sé, lo siento —murmuré abrazándola más fuerte sin lastimarla, claro está.

Se alejó un poco de mí para verme a la cara. Me veía analizándome para después de unos segundos en silencio terminar dándome un beso cálido y abrazador… era diferente a los que nos habíamos dado, era… era de esos besos que te hace sentir mil cosas, de esos besos que solo puedes sentir una vez, era de esos besos. Tan cálido y lento que te provocaba felicidad, tan hermoso. De esos que quieres que duren para siempre.

Nuevamente se separó un poco y estaba levemente sonrojada yo acaricié su mejilla.

—Eres hermosa Sakura —dije mirándola con cariño.

Sonrió y me miraba de una manera cálida que no había experimentado de su parte.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te gusto, Sasuke? —me preguntó después de que me dio un corto beso.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes… Un nuevo beso de Sakura volvió a apoderarse de mis labios, luego de otro, otro y cada uno era mejor que el anterior, cada uno me hacía desear más, cada uno era tan perfecto. Sakura tenía un encanto único que me volvía loco.

— ¿Te gusto Sasuke? —me preguntó entre un beso.

—S… si —respondí volviendo a besarla.

— ¿Te gusto mucho, Sasuke? —volvió a preguntar entre besos.

—Sí, Sakura —murmuré para pegarla más a mí y volverla a besar.

El beso comenzó a ser más intenso, incluso más apasionado que… sin pensarlo empecé a acariciar con mis manos las piernas fuertes de Sakura que eran lo más suave y bello que había tocado en mi vida. La llevé a su cama y la recosté. Pasando a ponerme sobre ella.

Sakura estaba recostada con su cabello alborotado y mirándome con cariño y embriagada por los besos que habíamos compartido, sus brazos los tenía arriba, seguí admirándola, era tan preciosa. Sabía que si me acercaba más a Sakura perdería por completo y caería por ella, lo sabía… pero no me importaba caer por ella, porque me gustaba demasiado, aceptaba el reto.

Acerqué mi rostro a sus labios y la besé nuevamente, quería sentirla, quería seguir probando. Sus labios era lo más exquisito que podía haber en este mundo, me gustaban demasiado, eran… el paraíso. Abandoné sus labios para pasar por sus mejillas y besarlas, siguiendo por su oreja y besarla con una suavidad increíble, jamás había sido así con nadie, pero ella era tan hermosa que merecía que la tratara con delicadeza.

—Me vuelves loco… —murmuré contra su oído para después comenzar a besar su cuello, el olor de Sakura era… era lo más delicioso, era de esos olores que podrían llegar a ser tu favorito, su esencia me provocaba miles de cosas. Esta mujer podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, la deseaba, la deseaba como a ninguna.

Mi camino de besos siguió por su pecho, sin pedir permiso con una mano comencé a acariciar una de sus piernas y con la otra empecé a subir la delgada blusa de tirantes que me volvía loco para poder ver su abdomen que estaba bien formado y marcado cuando estaba por acercarme y besarlo, las manos de Sakura me tomaron de las mejillas y me subieron a ella para besarme y en medio de eso sonrió.

—Aún no —dijo coquetamente.

Desperté de mi trance y la observé. Ella ya se había sentado en la cama.

—Aún no, plebeyo. Tienes que merecer mi cuerpo —dijo y me besó en la mejilla para pasarme por un lado y caminar en dirección de la puerta del baño para cerrarla detrás de ella.

¿Me había detenido? Después de haberme seducido… ¿me había parado?

Ella no me iba a dejar así, definitivamente no.

Caminé a la puerta del baño para abrirla y encontrarme con una Sakura enredada en una toalla que al verme sonrió de esa manera que sólo ella sabe, de una manera que me provocaba, su sonrisa y su mirada me estaba provocaba... ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Dijiste que jamás te gustaría, te escuché hace unos minutos decirme que te gustaba y que te volvía loco —su mirada era triunfal.

 **-Sakura**  
Había ganado.

— ¿Quieres más? —lo reté mostrando mis piernas de manera sensual, sabía que le gustaban puesto que desde que me había puesto el pijama no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Me miraba como un pervertido pero por supuesto, un pervertido que me gustaba y mucho.

— ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos? —Sonreí mientras me mordía el labio dándome cuenta de que el pequeño amigo de Sasuke me estaba saludando—, ¿Por qué no te mueves? Ven… —sonreí—, si te acercas seré tuya, Sasuke —seguía retándolo—, acércate.

Sasuke me miraba hechizado, él se quitó la camiseta y me dejó admirarlo de mejor manera, ver su cuerpo bien formado. No tenía los cuadros que me volvían loca, pero estaba bien tanto sus brazos, su pecho y su abdomen comencé a sentirme caliente ahí abajo, lo quería cerca de mí ya. Lo deseaba, deseaba que ese hombre me tocara, deseaba que ese hombre me hiciera gritar.

Él estaba por caminar hacia mí cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente llamando la atención de los dos a voltear aun sin saber qué pasaba.

— ¡SAKURA! ¿Dónde estás? — ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué está haciendo Ino en mi casa a las siete de la mañana?!

 **-Sasuke**  
Todo el fuego que estaba acumulado dentro de mí se desvaneció cuando escuché la voz de una mujer fuera. Había cerrado la puerta detrás de mí así que no podía ver. Sakura maldijo por lo bajo y tomó una de las batas que habían colgadas para enredarse, se acercó a mí para ponerse de puntitas y plantarme un beso.

—Iré a ver que quiere, no te atrevas a hacer ruido —me amenazó.

Ella estaba por abrir la puerta pero en modo de venganza le di una nalgada en el trasero por calentarme y no darme nada a cambio. Ella hizo un gritó que me excitó más y volteó a mirarme molesta.

—Ya verás —amenazó para salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —escuché la voz de Sakura fuera.

 **-Sakura**  
Ino al verme en toalla se sorprendió.

—Perdón amiga… —dijo algo apenada.

—Viniste temprano a mi casa, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté molesta.

—Gaara Sabaku No está aquí —soltó de la nada sorprendiéndome.

Abrí los ojos enormemente. Gaara…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso y tan temprano? —le pregunté.

—Porque asistió a mi clase que fue a las seis… No tenía idea de que él estuviera aquí, ¿puedes creerlo? Y todavía no te he dicho lo mejor —sonrió emocionada.

— ¿Qué es lo mejor? —pregunté curiosa.

—Quiere verte, me preguntó que si seguías viviendo aquí además de que si estabas aquí en Tokio —me comenzó a contar—, dijo que quería volver a hablarte y pues… le di tu número. Pero sabía que tenía que venir lo más rápido posible contigo y decírtelo después de todo él fue tú… —le tapé la boca.

No es que me preocuparan los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero no quería que el supiera tanto de mis relaciones con chicos.

—Silencio —le dije.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. No diré nada.

— ¿Karin ya lo sabe?

—Aún no… No me contesta el teléfono.

—Bueno está claro que no te contestará… me había dicho que faltaría a la clase de las ocho porque le daba flojera, mencionó que iría hasta las once.

— ¿Estará dormida?

—Sí. Es Karin, ¿no la conoces? —comencé a reír al igual que ella.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Y qué pasa?

—Ayer me encontré con Sai en el bar… —comenzó a decirme.

Respiré hondo, era lo mismo, todo tenía que ver con Sai.

— ¿Qué te dijo mi bebé? —le pregunté en forma de burla. Sai era el mejor amigo de Karin sin mencionar que la ama, pero también es el mío aunque no seamos tan cariñosos como lo es él con Karin.

Ino bufó enojada. No le gustaba que le dijera a Sai de esa manera.

—Estaba algo serio… no decía mucho.

—Pues no creo que este de humor para eso… ¿te le insinuaste o qué? —me reí.

—S-sabes qu-que eso no funciona con él —miró al suelo triste.

—Mi bebé es difícil de convencer, por eso te digo que mires por otro lado… él no es tan bueno que digamos. Bueno si está bueno, pero no es la gran cosa —le conté riéndome.

—Pero Sakura…

—Pero nada Ino, sal con otros chicos, finge que perdiste el interés por Sai, quizás después mi bebé mágicamente caiga enamorado de ti.

— ¡Eso sería tan fantástico! —sonrió encantada.

—Lo ves… ahora vete de mi casa y consigue un idiota con el cual puedas jugar para que Sai crea que perdiste el interés, ¿te parece? —no quería ser grosera con Ino, pero Sasuke seguía en el baño y se podía enterar de muchas cosas.

—De acuerdo. Siento molestarte tan de mañana. Por cierto, si te habla Gaara me cuentas, ¿sí? Quiero saberlo todo. Bien… me voy amiga, nos vemos a las doce —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Mierda… Regresé al baño encontrándome un Sasuke cruzado de brazos mirándome seriamente.

— ¿Quién es tu bebé? ¿Y qué rayos era ese Gaara para ti? —me preguntó celoso.

Sabía que estaba celoso y eso me encantada.

Me acerqué a él y lo quería besar, pero él me evitaba, después de todo era demasiado alto para mí, aprovechándose de eso me evitaba.

— ¿No me darás un beso?

—No hasta que respondas.

Suspiré.

—Mi bebé es Sai, mi mejor amigo. Así le llamo, ¿de acuerdo? Él está enamorado de Karin así que relájate y sobre Gaara… —me miraba serio.

— ¿Sobre Gaara…? —esperó a que siguiera hablando.

—No es nadie, tranquilo —contesté.

— ¿Cómo que no es nadie? A mí me parece que si lo es.

—Es lo mismo contigo con Samui, tú dices que tú nada con ella, así que yo digo que yo nada con Gaara —sentencié.

—Es diferente. Samui es mi amiga.

—Gaara es mi amigo.

— ¡No es lo mismo!

—Ni siquiera lo conoces, así que no hables, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Un momento me seduces y me haces sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo y luego me tratas como una basura, como una persona que no te interesa! ¡Detesto eso Sakura! ¡Lo detesto!

Me acerqué a él.

— ¿Eras el hombres más feliz del mundo por mí? —pregunté divertida.

Se puso completamente rojo evitando mi mirada.

Como pude lo besé en las mejillas ya que seguía alejando sus labios de mí.

—Báñate. Me iré a duchar a otro lado, te dejaran ropa aquí así que úsala y nos vemos en veinte minutos —solté y me fui sin darle tiempo de que dijera algo más.

 **-Sasuke**  
Me había bañado rápido, después de todo quería quitarme la tensión que me había dejado Sakura, estaba enojado y no sabía por qué. ¿Era porque nos habían interrumpido? ¿O era porque Sakura no me quiso decir quién era ese tal Gaara? ¡Mierda!

Me puse la ropa que Sakura me había dejado. Era una camiseta de manga larga de color crema de lana muy suave y por supuesto… de marca. También unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, un par de tenis café claro y unos boxes Armani. No tenía nada más que ponerme, después de todo Sakura se había llevado mi ropa de ayer así que me puse eso. Salí del baño y busqué mis cosas para salir de la habitación de ella.

Al salir me cruce con ella que se veía preciosa. Traía un leggin gris haciéndole justicia a sus torneadas y largas piernas, una blusa de manga ¾ también gris pero en un tono más pálido que por la parte trasera era más larga. Unos zapatos de tacón negro pero seguía siendo bajita. Su cabello lo traía largo y ondulado le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda… Esta mujer es una diosa. Me sonrió.

—Te ves que ardes, Sasuke —habló primero ella mirándome de arriba abajo—, sabía que arreglándote bien, te verías incluso más guapo. Mala suerte para ti, ahora me gustas más así que no te desharás de mí —se empezó a reír y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para darme un beso en la mejilla y luego entrar a su habitación—. Baja, en un momento iré yo.

Estaba tan embelesado que no hice caso a su orden. Ella tomó su mochila colgándosela de un lado junto con una bolsa de otro, cuando ella se acercó rápido le quité su mochila para cargarla yo, que vaya sí que estaba pesada.

—Oh por Dios… pero que caballeroso, eso merece un beso —mencionó llegándome de sorpresa y robándome un beso. Sin esperarlo Sakura me tomó de la mano y la fui siguiendo como un idiota. La veía por su espalda, ella se movía de una manera tan sensual… tan ella.

Al llegar a la puerta principal nos topamos con su chofer que yo tanto conocía.

—Buenos días señorita Haruno —saludó el hombre.

—Hola señor Akira —Sakura contestó.

— ¿Va a desayunar? —le preguntó.

—No. Sasuke tiene que ir a clases ahora así que… solo compraremos algo de café y unas galletas —le dijo.

El asintió y le abrió la puerta, yo la seguí puesto que él esperaba que yo también caminará.

El hombre no dijo nada ni se sorprendió cuando me vio bajar las escaleras. ¿Estará acostumbrado a ver hombres por las mañanas? ¿Sakura habrá traído más hombres aquí? De solo pensarlo la sangre me hervía.

Subimos a la camioneta cuando el chofer abrió la puerta, puse la mochila de Sakura y la mía en medio de nosotros. Ella me tomó la mano y comenzó a jugar con ella, haciendo eso solo hacía que me pusiera más nervioso.

—Tienes la manos grandes —expresó acariciándola.

—Sí… lo heredé de mi familia —contesté. Muchas personas me decían lo mismo cuando se daban cuenta.

—Me gustan. Me gustan los hombres con manos grandes —comentó haciendo que me pusiera rojo y verla como sonreía de manera divertida—, cada vez descubro cosas que me gustan más y más de ti, Sasuke. Tienes que hacer algo para que me canse de ti —se empezó reír.

Sonreí… la verdad, por alguna extraña razón en estos momentos. No quiero que ella se canse de mí.

 **-Autora**  
Un chico peliblanco abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse para mirar a todos lados y ver en dónde estaba. Se encontraba en un hotel sobre el sillón que había en la suite, se dio cuenta de que tenía toda su ropa puesta frente al sillón estaba una mesa y luego estaba la cama donde estaba una pelirroja completamente dormida. En la mesa que separaba el sillón de la cama había dos botellas vacías de vodka. Se levantó y le comenzó a doler la cabeza, pero tenía que saber qué hora era. Mientras caminaba en el suelo había latas vacías de cerveza, veía todo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Por más que miraba a todos lados no encontraba su celular pero en medio de eso se escuchó la alarma de otro celular, que se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja que estaba completamente dormida y con una cobija arropándola.

Él tratando de no hacer ruido fue a tomar con cuidado el celular pero cuando lo estaba por tomar una mano lo tomó primero para darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se había despertado puesto que estaba sentada en la cama, aun con cara de dormida pero había tomado el teléfono, quitó la alarma y dejó el teléfono de lado.

—Estúpida alarma —habló enojada.

Intercambió miradas con el chico de ojos morados para después quitarla y estar dispuesta a dormirse pero en medio de eso reconoció la situación y volteó a verlo sorprendida.

— ¡No jodas! —gritó sorprendida.

El peliblanco sólo se alejó asustado.

La chica miró debajo de la cobija que la tapaba y se dio cuenta de que traía toda su ropa excepto por sus tacones. Gruñó molesta y lo volteó a ver.

— ¡¿No cogimos?! —le preguntó sin entender.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar el tono en el que ella se lo decía, después de todo se veía enojada por el hecho de que no había pasado nada entre ellos dos.

—No… —alcanzó a decir con el miedo que le daba la mirada molesta de ella.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —gritó enojada y pataleando.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿No es mejor que no haya pasado nada? —preguntó el chico tratando de hacerla entender.

La pelirroja se quitó la cobija y se levantó para salir de la cama, cuando iba a intentar caminar estaba por caerse pero el chico la agarró evitándola la caída. La chica lo miró nuevamente enojada y lo empujó para caminar y ver toda la situación.

Después de que los dos habían estado en silencio, la chica rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué no lo hicimos? No entiendo —le preguntó ahora más calmada.

El chico nuevamente se sorprendió. ¿Esa ardiente pelirroja millonaria quería hacerlo con él? ¿Seguía borracha?

— ¡Explícame! —le gritó ahora más enojada y llegando hasta él para tomarlo del cuello amenazadoramente.

Era la primera vez para ese muchacho que una mujer se enojaba y lo miraba de esa manera porque no habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

—Porque estábamos cansados los dos… sólo te tapé con la cobija porque hacía frío —murmuró asustado.

— ¿No eres un hombre? ¿No se supone que los hombres se aprovechan de las chicas borrachas? ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? ¿No te parezco atractiva? ¿Es eso verdad? —le preguntó desesperada nuevamente apretando el cuello de su camiseta.

Suigetsu se empezó a reír y tomó las manos de ella que soltaron el agarre.

—No iba a tener relaciones contigo cuando aún pienso en alguien más Karin, además tú tampoco estabas en tus mejores momentos, no era algo que quisiéramos los dos —soltó explicándole y miradola con ternura.

Karin se quedó pensando y sonrió mirándolo coquetamente.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar en alguien más? —lo comenzó a seducir con su dedo índice pasando por el pecho del muchacho que se sonrojó pero rápido tomó su mano y la puso al costado de Karin.

Sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

—Eres muy divertida —mencionó mirándola con sinceridad cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Karin, puesto que sintió algo fuerte en su corazón, momentáneamente pero sintió algo.

Tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente haciendo que por primera vez en la vida de Karin Kirinade sintiera su cara caliente.

 _¿Qué mierda pasa con él? ¿Por qué hace esto…?_ Se preguntó la pelirroja por dentro.

—Fuiste una buena compañera para mí el día de ayer. Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, me agradó estar contigo, no tienes idea de cuánto —sonrió nuevamente.

La chica nuevamente se sonrojó. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo sintió como el muchacho la abrazó contra él haciendo que ella sintiera una calidez tan rara que sintió demasiado calor y no precisamente por calentura.

El chico se alejó un poco de ella y la besó en la frente, eso fue lo que nuevamente hizo mover al corazón de la pelirroja.

—Gracias —dijo para después alejarse de ella y ponerse a buscar algo.

Cuando se alejó de ella, la chica se sintió vacía, quería que él la siguiera abrazando, algo que la descontroló mucho. Haciéndola reaccionar.

 _¡ES UN PLEBEYO, KARIN! ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¡PLEBEYO! ¡PLEBEYO! ¡PLEBEYO!_ Se decía internamente pero parecía que se ignoraba porque sólo veía al chico como estúpida.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—Mi celular, no lo encuentro —le contestó buscando por todos lados.

La pelirroja tomó su celular y tenía como cuarenta llamadas perdidas de Sai, cinco de Ino y una de Sakura, eran las once de la mañana.

—Mierda —habló Karin viendo las llamadas pérdidas—, ¿quieres que le hable? —le preguntó.

—Estaría muy agradecido —contestó mirándola con amabilidad.

Otro movimiento en el corazón de Karin, ella lo ignoró rápido y puso los números que él le iba diciendo que eran los de su celular y marcó.

El celular de Suigetsu comenzó a escucharse debajo de la cama, él chico lo tomó.

—Muchas gracias, Karin —le agradeció.

Ella solo asintió.

El peliblanco checó su teléfono y tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Samui, cuatro de su mamá y veinte de su hermana.

—No puede ser —murmuró asustado.

Le daba miedo las llamadas de su mamá, pero temía más cuando tenía una llamada perdida de su hermana mayor y ahora eran veinte… eso lo hacía temblar. Vio la hora y se asustó.

—Oh no… voy tarde —anunció.

La pelirroja lo vio que él se ponía la chaqueta que había en el suelo y la volteaba a ver.

—Lo siento Karin, pero tengo que irme. Mi próxima clase es a las doce y media, y creo que estamos en una sección rica de la ciudad así que me tomará mucho llegar a tiempo —dijo asustado y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla—, me dio gusto compartir tiempo contigo, eres un ángel y muy divertida. Nos vemos.

Karin simplemente lo vio ir hacia la puerta y tomar una mochila para después irse de la suite. Cuando el chico salió la pelirroja se puso la mano en la mejilla y se sonrojó demasiado, cayendo al suelo rendida.

—Esto no puede ser… no… no puede ser… —murmuró para sí misma, temiendo que lo que estaba pensando que sentía era verdad—, no puede ser verdad. Tengo que estar alucinando.

 **-Sakura**  
Había dejado a Sasuke en su Universidad luego de que comprara para los dos café y pan en un auto-café famoso de la ciudad. Le había dicho que me contestara en cuanto le hablara, él solo asintió y me agradeció.

Llegué a mi Universidad y entré a mi clase de las diez, cuando salí eran las doce y media así que me fui a la cafetería al entrar me topé con Sai que al verme me abrazó.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté cuando ya me soltó y me comenzó a seguir para elegir mi almuerzo.

— ¿No puedo abrazarte? —preguntó sonriéndome de esa manera que el idiota sabe que odio.

—Te estás ganando una patada en el trasero Sai —le dije enojada—, si lo que quieres saber es '¿en dónde está Karin?' tengo que decirte que no lo sé. No entró a clase pero ella nunca llega temprano los lunes y lo sabes, ¿relájate no? —expresé molesta sirviéndome mi comida.

Sai también tomó una bandeja y también se sirvió comida.

—Lo siento Sakura —murmuró avergonzado.

Nos acercamos a pagar y antes de que yo sacara mi cartera Sai le dio una tarjeta a la cajera.

—Los dos —pidió a la dependienta que ella solo asintió.

—Gracias bebé —sonreí pegándome hacia él en forma de un abrazo puesto que en mis manos tenía mi bandeja.

—De nada niña —sonrió. La dependienta le dio la tarjeta y el ticket, Sai me quitó mi bandeja y ambos fuimos a una de las mesas.

Al menos también se acuerda que yo soy igual de importante que Karin.

Él me observaba.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Nada… —volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Lo ignoré y seguí comiendo, era raro que a esta hora no apareciera Karin y tampoco Ino.

Le iba a decir algo a Sai, cuando sentí que alguien me tocó del hombro sentándose a mi costado y abrazándome fuertemente. Ese olor.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —me abrazaba fuertemente y con mucho cariño.

Gracias a Dios, Sai cumplió con su papel de amigo protector y alejó a ese idiota de mí.

—La vas a matar Gaara —le dijo Sai riéndose.

—Lo siento, es que… estoy muy emocionado de verla —dijo volviendo abrazarme pero ahora con más piedad.

Me soltó y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Sakura? Te he extrañado mucho —sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

—Bien. ¿Vienes un tiempo o te quedarás aquí? —le pregunté de una. No me iba a andar por estupideces.

—Tengo planeado quedarme —sonrió.

— ¿Y a qué se debe eso? —Pregunté curiosa—, ¿no estabas muy bien en Alemania? —continué comiendo.

—Creí que ya era momento de volver.

—Pues que pena, te hubieras quedado haya —mencioné irónica y molesta.

—No me trates así, ambos sabemos que yo también te hacía falta —habló seguro.

Me empecé a reír.

—Gaara por favor, te fuiste hace cuatro años, ¿lo olvidaste? —Le pregunté divertida— ¿creíste que te esperaría tanto?

—Tenemos que revivir ese amor —espetó seguro.

Sai se empezó a carcajear.

—Ya extrañaba esto —habló emocionado mi supuesto mejor amigo—, Gaara me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado, de verdad —chocaron las manos.

Yo bufé.

— ¡Sakura! —escuché el chillido de Karin frente a mí. Tenía cara de espanto, apenas iba a continuar pero se dio cuenta del cabeza de flama que estaba a mi lado—, ¡No jodas! ¿Qué haces tú aquí idiota? ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Le preguntó sorprendida y luego nos miró a nosotros—, ¿Qué hace este pelirrojo teñido con ustedes? ¡¿Por qué todo se me va de las manos?! ¡Joder! —gritó enojada.

Creo que no le molestaba que Gaara estuviera aquí, algo traía.

—No Karin, aquí lo importante es… ¿Dónde estabas? No me has contestado ninguna llamada, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones —la regañó Sai.

— ¿Aún no, verdad? —me susurró al oído Gaara.

Suspiré.

—No, aún no —contesté a lo que me preguntó.

Gaara bufó sin poder creerlo. Es increíble que la única idiota que no se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sai, sea precisamente Karin. Pero bueno, son problemas de ellos y nadie dirá nada.

— ¡Que te importa! —le chilló y luego el sacó la lengua para pasar a sentarse entre Gaara y yo.

Gracias Karin. Y luego lo volteó a ver.

—Pelirrojo teñido, vete de aquí —le dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Quiero hablar con Sakura a solas y llévate a ese monstro que no deja de verme, te lo agradecería mucho —mencionó sin mirar a Sai.

Sai la miraba demasiado enojado. Gaara se empezó a reír y se levantó.

— ¿Nada de reclamos ni resentimientos? —le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano.

Karin se la dio.

—Nada de nada —respondió.

Gaara sonrió de lado y luego me besó en la cabeza.

—Nos vemos después —pasó y tomó del brazo a Sai llevándoselo lejos.

—Al menos Gaara servirá de algo. No entiendo, ¿Qué hace aquí? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé. Dice que estará aquí, pero no me interesa. Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasó?

Karin se quedó en silencio. Se veía nerviosa y respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Me has visto alguna vez enamorada? —me preguntó de repente.

Puse mi mano en mi mentón y me quedé pensando.

Karin enamorada… Encaprichada creo que solo una vez pero enamorada que yo recuerde no.

—La única vez que te vi así de un chico fue de Toneri, pero las cosas no resultaron bien, ¿lo recuerdas? Después de todo solo fue un encaprichamiento… ¿Por qué sacas ese tema? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Bien, eso debe ser —murmuró—, un encaprichamiento. ¡Correcto! —sonrió emocionada.

— ¿Qué pasó? Hablo en serio.

—Al amigo de Sasuke lo rechazaron —me comenzó a platicar— justo como lo había pensado.

Me sorprendí mucho. No por el hecho de que Samui lo rechazara, eso era obvio, me sorprendía que Karin supiera eso antes que yo.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

—Ayer regrese de último momento al Hospital a la oficina de Sarutobi por un cuaderno que había dejado días antes y lo necesito para la clase de hoy y pues cuando ya me iba para mi casa vi en la parada al chico. Estaba todo destrozado Sakura, tuviste que haberlo visto.

Destrozado… ¿desde cuándo le importa? Ella siempre les rompe el corazón a muchos chicos. Los dejaba destrozados y se burlaba de ellos al verlos llorar...

—Me sentí mal verlo así, además de que estaba lloviendo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Muy deprimente —la escuchaba demasiado preocupada, algo NADA normal de parte de mi mejor amiga la intocable del corazón... KARIN KIRINADE.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunté sin estar segura de la respuesta.

—Lo convencí de venir conmigo —soltó algo temerosa.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ella lo haría!

—No me digas que te acostaste con él —le pedí estresada.

—No.

La miré sorprendida.

— ¿No? ¿No te acostaste con ese plebeyo? —no podía creerlo.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? —¿La rechazó? Bueno eso no es posible, a Karin nadie la rechaza.

Karin sonrió.

—Ni yo sé cómo.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? —Su actitud no encajaba con lo que me contaba.

—Primero fuimos al campo que me compró papá para manejar mis autos, ¿lo recuerdas? —me preguntó.

—Sí, ya tiene mucho que no vamos —mencioné triste.

—Bueno. Lo lleve y lo deje manejar mi Mercedes —me contó.

Abrí incluso más los ojos, no puede ser.

— ¿Dejaste que un plebeyo manejara tu Mercedes? —le pregunté sorprendida—, Ni siquiera me dejas a mí —repliqué ofendida.

—Tenías que haberlo visto Sakura, parecía como si hubiera muerto su mamá —me explicó preocupada, no... esta NO es mi Karin.

Asentí dándole la razón.

—Maneja excelente, fue divertido y lo dejé manejar otros autos. Hicimos unas competencias, estuvimos ahí un buen de tiempo, para cuando vi la hora eran pasadas de las doce y fuimos a un hotel, compramos cerveza y vodka, nos terminamos todo, nada quedó.

— ¿No te acostaste con él pero si hubo alcohol? —no entendía, ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que… nos dedicamos a hablar de nuestras penas y el sexo ni siquiera surgió. Me dijo Suigetsu que me quedé dormida y me cubrió con una cobija, ¿puedes creer que ni siquiera durmió en la misma cama que yo? —me preguntó muy sorprendida.

— ¿Y dónde durmió?

—En el sillón. No me tocó ni nada, estaba intacta.

—Lo tienes bien domado, amiga —me reí.

Karin sonrió.

—Al otro día yo estaba sorprendida de que no pasó nada, Suigetsu me agradeció por haber estado con él, en el momento más triste de su vida, que no lo deje estar solo… Me sentí bien conmigo, fue muy educado y cortés conmigo, además de que dijo que soy muy divertida, no lo sé. Desde que me dijo todo eso me puse a pensar muchas cosas y por eso llegué a hasta ahora —estaba completamente roja. Mucho más que roja. Mi amiga estaba sonrojada y todo por un plebeyo. Oh no...

La analicé.

— ¿Te gusta el plebeyo? —comencé a reírme. Quería evitar pensar que eso era real.

Karin se sonrojó incluso más, parecía un tomate. Oh no… Karin nunca se sonroja si no es que hablamos de sexo duro y ardiente, y aunque hayan sido sólo en esos casos jamás se ponía como tomate. ¿Lo que estoy pensando es real?

— ¿Te gusta sexualmente hablando, no? Como yo con Sasuke —pregunté porque estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Karin me observó.

— ¿Sasuke solo te gusta sexualmente hablando? —me preguntó inquieta.

—Sí. Es guapo, alto, sexy, besa divinamente y tiene un cuerpo que por Dios —le conté emocionada e imaginándolo.

— ¿Solo es eso? ¿Solo físico y sexual? —me preguntó nuevamente.

—Claro, así tiene que ser. Tiene todo lo que me gusta en un hombre y por eso me gusta, me enamoraría de él como una loca si tuviera dinero, pero como no lo tiene, solo es físico. Fíjate que hasta me estaba cuestionando si me gustaba como algo más, pero no… solo me gusta físicamente y me gusta jugar con él —le platiqué con naturalidad.

Después de todo así había sido… Sasuke me gustaba físicamente y bastante.

— ¿No hay amor? —la voz de Karin era preocupada.

—Por mi parte no y creo que por el de Sasuke tampoco, eso espero —conté.

— ¿Entonces ya durmieron juntos?

—Aún no… pero ya lo haremos pronto —le dije segura, de eso me encargaba yo.

Karin suspiró.

—Sakura… no quiero que lo que pienso sea real así que me tengo que seguir encontrando con Suigetsu para darme cuenta si lo que siento es algo físico, encaprichamiento o algo real —expresó de la manera más seria que pudo, jamás ella se ponía de esa manera—. No quiero que sea real Sakura, ¿Sabes lo humillante que sería estar enamorada de un plebeyo? ¡Sería el hazme reír de todo el mundo! Mi papá me desheredaría, mi mamá ni si quiera me miraría y… bueno igual no lo hace pero el punto es que ya ni una postal me mandaría en navidad o mi cumpleaños… Sakura mi mundo se arruinaría completamente, ese plebeyo no me puede gustar, ¿Verdad? Tendría que estar tonta… —mi amiga se veía muy preocupada.

Tomé sus manos.

—Kar… —la llamé y ella me miró—. Tranquila, quizás crees eso por el efecto de la cruda, ¿no? Como dices, síguete viendo con Suigetsu y te darás cuenta de las cosas, no te anticipes por nada —la ayudé a relajarse.

—Es cierto… debió haber sido por la cruda, que ridículo sería que me gustara un plebeyo. Gracias, Sakura —me abrazó fuertemente.

Karin de verdad estaba asustada… pero para nosotras no es nada fácil. Dudo mucho que de verdad le guste el amigo de Sasuke, lo más seguro es que solo es un encaprichamiento como el que tuvo con Toneri, eso debe ser.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _¿Que les pareció? Bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que por el SuiKarin será Karin la primera que estará cayendo por el (aunque ya se vio) y por el lado del SasuSaku ya nos dimos cuenta que será Sasuke... lo sé, quisieran que fuera Sakura pero tengo algo planeado y la razón por la que sea primero Sasuke :)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y pues nos vemos despúes chicos, ya veré como me organizo con mis tiempos._

 _Nos vemos pues y un abrazo._

 _Yumeiko_


	7. Cap 7 'Mi adquisición'

_Hooola! Bueno pues ya he regresado y aquí está el capitulo, ahora comenzaré el siguiente capitulo porque me siento muy inspirada y pues este capitulo trae muchas cositas para los amantes del SuiKarin:) y del SasuSaku tambien:)_

 _Bien... ahora pues como ya saben mis actualizaciones seran menos constantes, quizas uno el fin de semana aunque ahora trate de escribir el siguiente para subirlo el domingo o haber comoXD! Gracias a Katlina Midnight por su apoyo y animo, espero que te guste y a todos los que siguen leyendo, muchas gracias :') Como ya tengo el final en mi cabeza, lo seguiré escribiendo y pues así ire viendo si es del gusto de nuevas personas o los que iniciaron conmigo siguen aquí:') Bien ahora los dejo leer:)_

 _PD: Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, pero es necesarioXD!_

 _PD2: Por cierto en mi pagina de Fb tengo una carpeta llamada DOS MUNDOS donde iré poniendo los outfits que usan los protagonistas, sus autos y casas, cositas así por si las quieren ver... es feisbukpuntocomslash yumeiko02 (lo tuve que poner asi para poder publicar, disculpenx.x)_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O**

 **Capítulo 7. Mi Adquisición.**

- **Sasuke**  
Iba saliendo de la última clase del día. Iba caminando a la salida de la Universidad para dirigirme a la parada del autobús pero sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo.

— ¡Sasu! —llamó mi atención Hinata.

La voltee a ver.

—Hola —la saludé.

Nosotros no compartíamos todas las materias juntos a pesar de ser de la misma generación, los lunes no tenía clases con ella por ejemplo.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Samui? —me preguntó curiosa.

—Muy bien, ayer despertó. De hecho iré a verla ahora mismo, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Si quieres vamos juntos para que la vayas a saludar —le comenté.

Ella sonrió.

—Claro, de cualquier forma tengo clase en el hospital a las siete —me comentó.

Eran las tres de la tarde, así que le convenía.

— ¿Has visto a Naruto? —le pregunté. Después de todo tampoco lo había visto el día de hoy y normalmente chocamos los lunes.

—Le cambiaron la hora, ahorita está en el hospital —me comentó.

—Ya veo.

Hinata y yo caminamos a la parada del autobús y ahí nos encontramos con Suigetsu que estaba checando su celular.

— ¡Hola, Sui! —le llamó la atención Hinata.

Él volteó a vernos¡.

—Hola chicos —contestó—, ¿Qué tal? ¿A dónde van?

—Vamos a ver a Samui, ¿quieres venir? ¿Tú también vas, no? Vamos juntos —aseguró Hinata contenta.

A Suigetsu se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Preferiría no ir… —mencionó no muy convencido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ver a Samui? —preguntó sin entender.

Creo que ya sé qué pasó…

—No es eso… —trató de decir pero Hinata lo tomó del brazo.

—Ayer salió de cirugía, tenemos que irla a ver. No discutas —amenazó.

A Suigetsu ya no le quedó de otra y terminó por aceptar lo que le decía Hinata, bien sabemos que discutir con Hinata no es tan bueno que digamos.

Subimos al autobús que nos dejaría en frente del hospital y en el camino Suigetsu iba distraído, como que pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué le pasó?  
Hoy en cuanto llegue a la escuela con la ropa que Sakura me había dado nada más al llegar, fui directo a mi casillero y tomé un cambio de ropa que tenía para después ir al baño. No quería aparentar algo que no soy, pero si llamó la atención de algunos en la escuela, por suerte ninguno de mis amigos me había visto.

Llegamos al hospital y entramos. Fuimos de camino al ascensor, al abrirse las puertas nos encontramos frente a frente con Sakura, Karin, un chico pelirrojo que tenía el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y otro chico de cabello negro que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Karin.

 **-Autora**  
La pelirroja y la pelirosa al darse cuenta de que estaban frente a frente con esos dos chicos se sorprendieron. La pelirroja por inercia alejó al pelinegro chocando miradas con el peliblanco, pasó a ponerse demasiado roja y salió del ascensor disparada sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A dónde va? ¡Karin! —le gritó el chico pelinegro notablemente con ropa lujosa.

—Sakura, estamos en el pasillo, vamos con Karin, ¿no? —le preguntó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la chica que hasta ese momento tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos del Uchiha.

Ella retiró la mirada y volteo a ver al pelirrojo.

—Es cierto, vamos —sonrió.

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de Sakura y se la llevó pasándole un lado a Sasuke. Sakura no miró atrás ni una sola vez.

 **-Sakura**  
Mierda.

Bueno igual no le debo explicaciones.

 **-Sasuke**  
No podía reaccionar, ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué tenía a Sakura agarrada de la cintura? ¿Por qué fingió que no me conocía? Porque… ¡¿QUIÉN ERA ESE HOMBRE?!

—Sasu… —me tomó del brazo Hinata haciendo que entrada al ascensor.

Ella me miraba preocupada, sospechaba algo pero sabía que no me preguntaría nada, Hinata siempre respeta mi espacio. Voltee a ver a Suigetsu él solo estaba sonriendo entre dientes.

Al llegar al piso, Hinata salió disparada a la habitación de Samui, yo iba detrás de ella pero me di cuenta de que Suigetsu no venía.

—Hinata, adelántate —le pedí.

Ella asintió y se fue.

En el pasillo me puse al lado de Suigetsu.

— ¿Por qué no quieres entrar? —le pregunté.

—Samui me rechazó ayer, Sasuke —mencionó mirándome con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Es de verdad? —me sorprendí.

—No te hagas el sorprendido. Bien sabes que jamás tuve una oportunidad con ella, Samui solo te mira a ti. Y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo —soltó mirando a la nada, lo bueno es que no lo decía con rabia o molestia. Era algo que me dejaba un poco tranquilo.

—Sui…

—Sé que a ti no te gusta Samui. Lo sé —me detuvo la mirada.

—Me alegro que lo sepas.

—Lo sé y lo corroboro porque a ti te gusta Sakura —me acusó.

Me quedé de piedra.

—No lo niegues, ella te gusta y te gusta mucho. No por nada apretaste tus puños con furia cuando la viste con ese pelirrojo, ¿me equivoco? —me preguntó.

Me miré mis manos y me di cuenta de que había encajado mis uñas en la piel y salía un poco de sangre. ¿Yo me provoqué esto? No puede ser…

—Tienes mi aprobación para seguir detrás de Sakura pero… te pido que tengas un poco de consideración con Samui, no para corresponderle o evitar a Sakura debido a ella, sino en el sentido de que tienes que aclararle que no estarás con ella más allá de una buena amistad—me pidió.

Yo asentí.

—Sui, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes —me dio la mano y yo la choqué—. Ahora… ve con ella, si llega a preguntar por mí, dile que la vendré a ver cuando esté listo, que no me exija las cosas, que lo haré cuando esté listo.

Asentí.

— ¿A dónde irás?

Suigetsu sonrió.

—Necesito ver a alguien —sonrió.

— ¿A quién?

—A la persona que me acompañó en mis penas —rio—, quiero platicar un poco con ella.

Parecía que ya no me diría más así que lo deje irse. Yo asentí fui al baño antes de ir con Samui. Me lavé las manos y ahí me di cuenta de que me había encajado mis uñas… no sentía dolor pero cuando vi a Sakura enredada en los brazos de otro y sobre todo ignorarme y pasarme por un lado así como si yo no fuera nada hizo que me sintiera miserable… me seguía sintiendo miserable, me siento mal. No quiero que me trate así, me duele.

 **-Sakura**  
Estábamos en la puerta principal Karin y yo, Gaara y Sai habían ido por el auto de cada uno para llevarnos a casa. Karin estaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? Suigetsu estaba ahí, me vio agarrada de Sai, ¿no crees que malentendería algo? —su voz y actitud eran diferentes a la usual chica que es mi amiga.

— ¿Y qué importa si malentiende algo Kar? —Pregunté—, Sasuke me vio con Gaara y para lo que me importa lo que piense —solté con burla.

Ella suspiró.

—Tienes razón, ¿no? —mencionó ella después de un rato.

Iba a decir algo pero alguien llamó a Karin desde atrás.

—Karin —tan solo mi amiga fue llamada por Suigetsu y se sonrojó en un instante.

 **-Autora**  
La pelirroja después de tranquilizarse un poco volteo a ver al chico que la había llamado.

—Hola —contestó.

—Me da mucho gusto verte —le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella—, hola Sakura.

—Hola —dijo Sakura y como sino fuera nadie le dio la espalda para esperar a los chicos.

—A mí también —le contestó sincera Karin—, ¿viniste a ver a la chica que te rompió el corazón? —preguntó en un tono un poco celoso.

Suigetsu empezó a reír entre dientes.

—No quería pero me obligaron a venir, la verdad estaba buscando una excusa para al final no entrar y… —apareció una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Sui haciendo que el corazón de Karin empezara a palpitar al mil por hora— apareciste tú y toda mi frustración y miedo desapareció. Me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, si es posible. ¿Podrías? —le preguntó un poco temeroso—, después de todo te vi con un chico, ¿es tu novio?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso. Mientras que la pelirroja se puso roja y empezó a negar.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Él no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, solo eso, de verdad, te lo digo en serio. Sai solo es un amigo, no un novio, nada que ver —le decía de una manera insistente.

Suigetsu comenzó a reír.

—Tranquila, ya entendí —contestó riendo—, ¿entonces si podrías compartir un poco de tu tiempo conmigo?

Karin sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

- **Sakura**  
Ya la perdí.

Apareció Sai poniendo el auto enfrente.

—Karin, vámonos —le llamó la atención.

Karin lo volteó a ver.

—Vete a casa, me quedaré aquí —le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer aquí? —preguntó en un tono molesto.

—No te importa, vete —contestó enojada.

Sai rodó los ojos.

—Después no te quejes de nada.

—Cállate idiota —soltó enojada.

Sai me volteó a ver.

—Nos vemos mañanas niña —se refirió a mí—, ahora viene Gaara.

Yo asentí.

—Adiós bebé, cuídate —sonreí.

Sai aceleró su auto MUY enojado después de todo había visto a Suigetsu pero no había dicho nada. Creo que dentro de un rato tendré una charla con Sai.

Apareció Gaara en su _BMW M6._

—Vamos Saku —me llamó.

Asentí.

Voltee a despedirme dándole un abrazo a Karin.

—Es un plebeyo —susurré.

Ella me ignoro.

—Nos vemos Suigetsu —sonreí.

—Adiós, que estés bien —dijo dulcemente.

Creo que ya sé que tiene de encanto este chico. Iba a voltearme para ir con Gaara pero en los cristales lo vi. Ahí estaba él… estaba Sasuke, mirándome de una manera triste, de una manera que no quería interpretarla. Quité la mirada y fui con Gaara que me tomó la mano y me abrió la puerta para entrar yéndome con él.

-Sasuke  
Había ido detrás de Suigetsu después de salir del baño, puesto que me inquietaba el hecho de que vi a Sakura e hizo como si no me conociera. Me inquietaba lo que había visto, así que por eso espere el siguiente ascensor pero como me desesperé decidí bajar las escaleras.

Voltee a todos lados y no vi a nadie y en lo que recuperaba el aire decidí ver por la puerta principal y ahí la vi, a Sakura mirándome y después irse con ese chico de cabello rojo y hacerla subir al auto. Luego se fue con él.

Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y aun así… ella se fue con ése… ¿Por qué me duele tanto? No tendría que dolerme, si tuviera sentido que me doliese la razón seria porque…

No…

Esto no es cierto… esto no es cierto… Sakura me gusta de verdad…

 **-Autora**  
La pelirroja estaba aún frente al peliblanco que sonreía de verla.

— ¿Tienes clases más tarde? —le preguntó el chico acercándose a ella.

Ella negó.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? No traje mi auto hoy —habló la chica recobrando la cordura, tenía que dejar de pensar que este chico la ponía nerviosa, no quería arriesgarse mucho.

—No te preocupes, podemos ir en bus —le contestó.

La mirada que le dedico la chica a Suigetsu fue divertida para el chico, era una de esas de '¿estás loco?'.

—Lo siento pero el taxi es muy caro para mí y la estación más cercana del metro está a unas diez cuadras, es más fácil el bus. Prometo que te gustará, de verdad quiero pasar tiempo contigo —le pidió.

La chica se sonrojó y evitó la mirada del peliblanco que la veía a la espera de su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, pero tienes que cuidarme. Jamás he estado en un autobús —le dijo fingiendo molestia y tranquilidad, puesto que estar con ese chico ese sentimiento era el último que tenía dentro de ella.

—Te cuidaré con mi vida —mencionó el chico abrazándola subiendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja haciendo que ella se pusiera roja como un tomate—. Vamos.

Ellos iban llegando a la parada del autobús cuando apareció un chico rubio bajando el camión y reconoció al chico de cabello blanco.

— ¡Sui! —Lo saludó y después volteo a ver a la pelirroja con la que estaba—, hola —la saludó educadamente.

—Hola Naruto —sonrió Sui—, no pienses mal. Ella es mi amiga —la presentó el chico.

La pelirroja por alguna extraña razón sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando le dijo ''amiga'' esa palabra para nada le gustaba.

—Hola —habló la pelirroja—, Karin.

—Hola —le tendió la mano y la chica se la tomó—, Naruto Namikaze —sonrió divertido.

Ella se le quedó viendo muy curiosa.

— ¿Namikaze? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Sí.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio analizando todos los recuerdos que tenía y pensando en donde había escuchado ese apellido, algo en su cabeza retumbaba y ese apellido lo tenía en sus recuerdos, pero la razón del por qué no lo tenía del todo claro.

— ¿Algún problema? Te veo algo pensativa, ¿todo bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

Se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos la observaban.

— ¿Qué? eh… no nada. Simplemente que tu apellido me suena de algún lado, lo he escuchado pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo —comentó.

—¿Te parece? Mi abuelo dice que nuestro apellido es poco común —mencionó divertido.

—Ya veo… —la chica decidió quedarse en silencio más tarde buscaría de dónde le sonaba ese apellido, porque sabía que no le sonaba de revistas o periódico, era de otro lado.

— ¿Ya viste a Samui? —le preguntó el rubio a Suigetsu.

—No. Aún no la veré, solo vine a una clase —mintió.

— ¿De verdad? Hablando de clase —el rubio vio su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos—. El doctor me va a regañar, gracias por recordarme. Entonces nos vemos Sui, Karin un gusto —sonrió—, me voy —para después irse corriendo en dirección al hospital.

La pelirroja lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico de ojos morados que la observaba.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó de golpe el chico a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Si… ¿te gustó? —nuevamente preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no, de alguna manera su apellido me suena pero la verdad es que no sé de dónde. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—La misma que yo, veintitrés.

La pelirroja se quedó pensando… Ella estaba completamente segura de que había escuchado ese apellido dentro de su área familiar. Tendría que preguntarle a su padre o quizás a su abuelo en otra ocasión.

Llegó un autobús.

—Es éste, vamos —el chico tomó del brazo a la pelirroja para subir, sacó una tarjeta y la puso en el checador dos veces para cobrar el pasaje de los dos. Vio un asiento libre e hizo que Karin se sentara para después ponerse él frente a ella.

La chica observaba todo sorprendida, eran muchas personas en un solo camión, se sentía incómoda por la mirada de muchas personas ahí, puesto que sus ropas demostraban que era una chica rica hasta se sentía con un poco de miedo, pero Suigetsu le tomó una mano haciendo que ella lo mirara. Él estaba agarrado de uno de los tubos y la miraba sonriendo.

—Aquí estoy —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió. Tenerlo tomado de la mano era la sensación más satisfactoria que había sentido en su vida, se sintió mucho más segura que nunca. Tan solo estar así con él la puso tan feliz que no se arrepentiría jamás de haber rechazado el transporte de Sai.

 **-Sakura**  
Iba en silencio en el auto con Gaara, la verdad haber visto a Sasuke me descolocó un poco, sabía que quizás lo vería pero esperaba que no fuera así. Él me vio con Gaara, no me sentía culpable ni nada después de todo Sasuke solo es una adquisición mía por un papel no es nada más que eso. Dudo mucho que él lo vea de otra manera, puesto que me dijo que jamás se enamoraría de mí así que la verdad no me interesa.

— ¿Por qué tan callada?

—Solo déjame en mi casa —respondí estresada.

—Sakura… vamos, yo quiero estar contigo un poco más.

—Mi casa. Ahora.

Gaara suspiró, me conocía y él sabía que no tenía que insistir porque le soltaría un golpe cosa que siempre hago con él. Gaara había sido el líder del grupo Bully que me molestó cuando recién llegué a la escuela primaria de ricos.

Llegamos a mi casa, Gaara estacionó el auto y yo bajé sin esperarlo. Fui caminando a las escaleras para después abrir la puerta yo sola. Era aún de tarde así que me recibió el ama de llaves y subí directamente a mi cuarto, detrás de mí venía Gaara.

Entré a mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama.

—Ha cambiado tu habitación —mencionó Gaara volteando a todos lados.

—No iba a seguir igual después de cuatro años, ¿no te parece lógico? —le pregunté irónica.

—Hace rato me tratabas bien, ¿Por qué vuelves a tratarme mal? —me cuestionó recargado en la pared frente a mí.

—No tengo que tratarte bien todo el tiempo Gaara, ¿recuerdas? Fuiste tú quien me dejó —comenté.

—No fue cuestión mía Sakura y lo sabes —contestó él mirándome seriamente.

—Haya o haya sido cuestión tuya te recuerdo que en cuatro años pasan muchas cosas… las cosas jamás son iguales —Gaara se sentó a mi lado y me miró, yo estaba recostada y tan solo le sostuve la mirada.

—Supe lo que tuviste con Sasori y también con Neji, ¿dime con cuantos más has estado después de mí? —me exigió mirándome ahora molesto.

Esa era la verdadera cara de Gaara Sabaku.

— ¿Te frustra que tu primo haya estado conmigo? —me burlé.

—Sé que solo usabas a Sasori como tu juguete, eso no es lo que me molesta —soltó sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Su mirada no era divertida ni nada, era de seriedad y molestia a la vez.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te ''molesta''? —pregunté con interés.

—Me molesta que te hayas metido con mi peor enemigo y más que el muy hijo de puta haya jugado contigo, eso es lo que más me molesta Sakura —comentó—, sabía que lo odiaba, sabías que él y yo jamás nos llevamos bien y te metiste igual con él, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Quieres saber por qué? —le pregunté levantándome y mirándolo enojada.

—Sí, sí quiero saber por qué.

—Por tonta. Por eso. Al inicio no me llevaba bien con Neji. Pero lo toleraba porque era el primo de Hanabi.

— ¿Mi dulce Hanabi? ¿Ustedes se hicieron amigas? —me preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Tu dulce Hanabi? —Comencé a reírme con sorna— es gracioso que digas que Hanabi es dulce, lo que menos tiene es eso. Es una maldita zorra creída, traidora y manipuladora —escupí con molestia.

— ¿Hanabi? ¿Hanabi Hyuuga? ¿Hablamos de mi amiga de la infancia Hanabi? —su cara de sorpresa era grande.

—Gaara, la Hanabi que tenías de amiga se evaporó, siempre fue así solo le faltaba una pulidita e hija de puta al aire —espeté muy enojada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—La idiota sabía que no iba a resaltar jamás y se hizo amiga mía y de Karin, sabía que la ayudaríamos a ser una maldita pero yo jamás la enseñé a ser una traidora manipuladora… Siempre me cayó mal cuando tú estabas aquí, pero cuando te fuiste fingió ser otra persona y así ser aceptada por nosotras —le expliqué.

Gaara quería que siguiera.

—La zorra se ganó en poco tiempo ser reconocida en todo el Instituto siendo amiga nuestra, además de que se aprovechó de eso para poder salir con cuanto chico quisiera. Un año después ella se encargó de que Neji y yo estuviéramos juntos, creo que lo que ella quería es ser la abeja reina. Y en su mente retorcida creía que teniendo yo a Neji, lo podría llegar a ser —comenté enojada—. Como no le funcionaba, la muy perra me quería ver destruida así que… hace poco menos de un año me hizo ver mal a los ojos de Neji y así le presentó a una plebeya que lo hizo cambiar y así finalmente destruirme y dejarme mal.

Gaara estaba callado escuchando todo lo que le contaba. Creo que para él era difícil que esa niña de la que siempre cuidó se convirtió en un monstruo. Después de todo Hanabi había sido su amiga de la infancia y había cuidado de ella siempre más cuando pasó algo en la familia de ella que nunca supe.

— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Hanabi ahora?

— ¿No la has visto? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Que amigo tan fiel tiene —pregunté sorprendida y con burla.

—No.

—Karin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Hanabi así que le dio una probada de su propia medicina. Le pidió al chico que Hanabi jamás había podido conquistar porque estaba enamorado de Karin, que se acostara con ella para así tomar fotografías y exponerla en todo el Instituto el día de su graduación, todo llegó a oídos del padre de Hanabi y la mandó a estudiar a Estados Unidos después de la graduación, así que desde entonces no la he visto. Aunque la verdad yo ni en cuenta porque andaba mal por lo de Neji —comenté.

Gaara se quedó el silencio.

— ¿Desde cuándo no hablas con Hanabi? —le pregunté curiosa, después de todo Hanabi siempre me presumía que ellos eran muy unidos y que hablaban todos los días, siempre se empeñó de hacerme ver eso.

—Desde hace poco más de medio año, no tenía idea de nada —murmuró pero yo lo alcancé a escuchar—, todo esto pasó porque yo me fui —suspiró enojado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Mierda… Si Hinata se entera de todo lo que pasó me matará —murmuró nuevamente pero ahora muy alterado—, no cumplí mi promesa. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¿Hinata?

— ¿Hinata? —le pregunté curiosa.

Gaara me volteó a ver.

—Hinata es la hermana mayor de Hanabi… ¿nunca la conociste cierto? —me preguntó entre su alteración.

—No…

—Bueno igual no había razón para que la conocieras o supieras de ella. Es mayor que tú por cuatro años y tiene ya mucho tiempo que no está aquí —comentó.

— ¿Aquí? — ¿Cuántas Hinatas podrían haber en este mundo? Tenía que confirmar esto.

—No me refiero a que este muerta sino que… mira Sakura prefiero no decir demás, ahora necesito contactar a Hinata —se levantó y sacó su teléfono.

— ¿Tienes su número? —le pregunté.

—No. Pero ahora tengo que investigarla, te veré después Sakura, tengo que arreglar lo que hice —suspiró, se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente—, mañana hablaremos de nosotros.

Lo ignore y él se fue de mi cuarto, rápido saqué mi celular y le marqué al único que resolvería mis dudas.

' _¿Hola?' como siempre la voz de Sasuke por teléfono es tan sexy._

' _¿Dónde estás?' pregunté de una._

' _En el hospital' contestó de una manera obvia. Entonces sigue con Samui._

' _Necesito hablar contigo, en veinte minutos estaré ahí. Te quiero en la puerta principal, ¿De acuerdo?' pregunté mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi bolso._

No escuche su respuesta porque colgué el teléfono.

Le había dado al señor Akira la semana libre así que tomé las llaves de mi auto y manejé hacia el hospital. Estacione el auto y comencé a caminar a la puerta principal del mismo viendo a Sasuke en la sala de espera mirando a la nada, me estaba esperando. Vi me reloj y llegue a tiempo.

Me acerqué hasta el, él levantó la mirada y me miró. Sonreí y tomé su mano para que me siguiera. Sasuke no decía nada solo me seguía. Subimos a mi auto, él se puso el cinturón, no dijo nada en todo el viaje. Llegamos a un karaoke para personas de élite, algo que no cualquier persona no se podía permitir. Los dos bajamos, compré para tres horas y los dos entramos a una de las habitaciones. Pedí algo de comida y unas bebidas, las pusieron en la mesa y tenía a Sasuke frente a mí. Me veía de una manera vacía.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué te traje aquí? —le pregunté después de que los meseros cerraran la puerta.

Había pedido que no nos molestaran hasta que yo los llamara.

—No tengo derecho a cuestionarte, solo tengo que hacer caso, ¿no dice así el contrato? —me preguntó con esa mirada vacía que tenía.

Lo miré algo molesta.

— ¿Qué tienes? Tienes una cara de ogro, ¿algo te pasó en la Universidad? —comencé a hacerle platica.

— ¿Tengo que hablar de mi vida personal? No recuerdo que lo dijera el contrato —comentó sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—No lo dice, es cierto —contesté y comencé a estudiarlo.

Después de analizarlo noté algo… Sasuke tenía apretados los puños y vi cómo le salía un caminito de algo parecido a sangre, ¿Es sangre?

Me levanté y pasé a sentarme a su lado, él seguía sin inmutarse, pero yo no me daría por vencida fácilmente así que sin avisarle me pase a sentar arriba de sus piernas poniendo las mías a cada lado de las suyas y enredando mis brazos en su cuello, de esa manera él no podía evitarme.

—Pero yo quiero saber de ti —terminé mi oración.

A Sasuke se le había quitado esa cara de ogro, puesto que se sentía como se había puesto tenso. No planeaba abrir la boca, yo lo sabía.

Tomé una de las servilletas de la mesa y tome su mano para abrirla, Sasuke me miró y yo comencé a quitarle la sangre para darme cuenta de que él se lo había provocado apretando sus uñas contra la piel.

—Sasuke… ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? —dije muy preocupada.

Me levanté de mi lugar favorito y llamé para que trajeran un botiquín de emergencias, cuando lo hicieron comencé a limpiarle bien a Sasuke la herida, puesto que si se los había clavado bien. Luego le puse un poco de alcohol para que no se le infectara, él se quejó un poco pero no tanto y después le comencé a vendar las dos manos. Me quedó bien, puesto que cuando papá y yo estábamos solos y sin dinero siempre lo ayudaba con sus heridas cuando se iba a trabajar en construcciones y otros lugares.

Él me miró comprobando que estaban bien puestas.

— ¿Creíste que una chica rica no sabía ponerlas o qué? —le pregunté divertida.

Sasuke medio sonrió.

—Para nada —mentiroso.

—Ya dime, ¿Por qué te hiciste eso? No quiero que te lastimes Sasuke —le dije preocupada.

- **Sasuke**  
Ella estaba a mi lado, me miraba de una manera preocupada. ¿Ahora si le importo? Cuando estuvo con ese tipo pelos de fuego ni caso me hizo, ni un saludo, nada. Ahora sí…

—No tengo que decírtelo Sakura —contesté.

La verdad es que estaba enojado. Demasiado enojado, no quería verla con alguien más, me molestaba demasiado y ahora tan solo pensar que había estado con otro hacia que la sangre me hirviera y querer matarlo. Quería matar a ese tipo que se había atrevido a rodear con su asqueroso brazo la cintura de Sakura, MI Sakura.

— ¡No! ¡Sasuke! —chilló Sakura tratando de abrir mis manos.

Creo que sin darme cuenta volví a apretar los puños.

— ¡Ya deja de hacer eso, por favor! —me pidió acariciándome cada una de mis manos.

—Lo dejaré de hacer a cambio de algo —le pedí.

Ella me miró esperando a que continuara.

—Bésame —la reté.

Creí que se negaría o bromearía pero nuevamente tomó lugar arriba de mis piernas pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pegando sus labios a los míos. Primero comenzó con un beso suave, pequeño para después comenzar a hacerse un poco más profundo pasando por un baile de lenguas, quería seguirla teniendo así puesto que sus besos y sus labios eran deliciosamente buenos, lo mejores que he probado y no me cansaría de decirlo. Con mis manos la pegué más a mi tomándola de la cintura, ella se reía entre el beso pero seguía besándome.

La única razón por la que nos separamos fue por la falta de aire, pero los dos ya estábamos muy sacudidos, yo quería más pero necesitaba recuperarme.

—No quiero que estés con otro —solté de repente, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo. Era algo que había planeado querer decirle pero lo había tachado de mis opciones y ahora simplemente se lo dije… ¡Mierda!

Ella me miró y sonrió divertida. Esa sonrisa que tantas veces hacia que la odiara y otras querer besarla y hacerle ver que solo me podía sonreír así a mí.

— ¿Estás celoso? —me preguntó.

Esquivé su mirada.

—Sasuke… ¿estás celoso? ¿Verdad? —me preguntó nuevamente riéndose.

No contesté. Sentí un beso en mi mejilla, luego de otro, otro y otro. Dentro de mí tenía una revolución de sensaciones y sentimientos, esta mujer de verdad me gusta, no puedo creerlo.

Tomó mi otra mejilla e hizo que la mirara y me dio un beso corto.

—Él era Gaara, fue mi novio hace cuatro años, volvió —me contó.

La alejé de mí. De alguna manera la cargué y la puse a un lado, haciéndome también a mi alejado de ella dándole la espalda.

Solo escuche la pequeña risilla de Sakura.

—Así que mi plebeyo es un chico celoso —se reía.

Ni yo mismo sabía que era así de celoso. ¡Maldita sea!

Sentí a Sakura rodeándome mi cuello por detrás y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en mi mejilla, no podía con tanto, pero tenía que resistir.

—Sasuke… ¿Por qué haces cosas que hacen que me gustes más? Tienes que ingeniar más cosas para que yo quiera deshacerme de ti —comentó entre risitas al mismo tiempo que me besaba en la mejilla.

Cuando ella nuevamente se acercaba a mi mejilla para besarla, yo voltee el rostro para que besara mis labios y así la comencé a besar, dándome la vuelta y cargando el cuerpo de Sakura para acostarla en el sillón.

— ¡Mi plebeyo es fuerte! ¡Un nuevo punto a mi favor para no deshacerme de ti! —sonrió contenta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que te deshagas de mí? —le pregunté mirándola seriamente.

— ¿No es eso lo que querías? Después de todo solo estas al pendiente de Samui.

—Samui es mi amiga… Me dijiste que Gaara también era tu amigo y ahora me dices que fue tu novio. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber? —pregunté enojado.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué?

Ella sonrió de esa manera que hace que tema por lo que dirá.

—Fue mi primer hombre —soltó.

Sabía que Sakura no era virgen… yo lo sabía. Sabía que no lo era pero… en estos momentos en los que aceptaba que me gustaba mucho más que algo pasajero no quería que me lo dijera y mucho menos con quien había sido. La liberé y me pasé a sentar mirando al suelo, sentía una opresión en mi pecho que me estaba destruyendo.

— ¿Apoco creías que era virgen? No seas ridículo —se empezó a reír—, como si tú lo fueras. ¿O quizás eres de ese tipo de hombres de: ''yo no puedo estar con una mujer que no sea pura''? Porque si eres de esos, creo que tienes un punto a tu favor, detesto a esos hombres —me contaba a mi lado.

No me importaba que Sakura no fuera virgen… pero no quería saber que ese idiota ya se había acostada y mucho menos que él había tenido el privilegio.

— ¿Estabas enamorada de él? —le pregunté mirándola.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué si estabas enamorada de él cuando te le entregaste? —le pregunté.

Necesitaba saberlo. Si ella solo se había acostada con él sin sentimientos, definitivamente tendría una nueva perspectiva de ella que no me gustaría para nada.

Ella quitó la sonrisa divertida y se puso seria.

—Sí… fue por amor —contestó y luego me volteó a ver—, él fue mi primer amor.

Por un lado podía respirar tranquilo pero tampoco me quedaba contento, puesto que su primer hombre había estado con ella hoy y no solo eso, sino que se la había llevado en mis narices.

— ¿Y porque mierda estuviste hoy con tu primer amor? ¿Vas a volver con él? Porque si ese es el caso, no entiendo ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí conmigo? ¿No te sientes conforme con una verga que necesitas de dos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —le pregunté en medio de mi cólera y después de preguntar todo eso sólo recibí una cachetada en mi mejilla.

—Eres un imbécil —soltó.

La miré poniendo mi mano en mi mejilla golpeada. Esta me había dolido más que las que me dio en su casa. De verdad que ardía.

Tomó una botella de whisky y se sirvió en un caballito para después tomárselo de un solo trago.

— ¿Me veo tan zorra para ti? —me preguntó demasiado enojada.

Nuevamente volvió a llenarse el caballito y otra vez se lo tomó.

—No… —alcancé a decir.

—Pues parece que sí, después de todo crees que necesito de más penes, ¿no es así? Además de que soy una cruel mujer y despreciable, todo lo que me dijiste en mi casa, no lo he olvidado. Y ahora también soy una zorra —habló tomándose otro shot.

—Sakura…

— ¡Cállate!

Otro shot. Ya van cuatro.

—Sakura… ya te dije que lo que te había dicho era mentira, te dije todo eso en medio de mi molestia, nada es verdad.

— ¿Crees que te voy a creer? —me preguntó enojada y otro shot.

— ¿No me habías creído?

—Después de todo también dijiste que mi papi me abandonó —y otro shot para después verle unas lágrimas.

Le iba a quitar la botella pero ella me dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que cayera.

—Vete. No quiero verte —soltó tomándose otro shot.

Cuando volví a respirar con normalidad me levanté. Tiene muy buen manejo de sus golpes y de intensidad.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido a lo que me dijo. Jamás me había corrido.

Otro shot… van ocho.

— ¿No escuchaste? ¿Eres sordo? Te dije que te fueras. Y no quiero que me hables hasta que a mí me den ganas, no quiero verte —otro shot.

—No te voy a dejar aquí sola, Sakura —espeté con seguridad.

Ella se empezó a reír.

—Soy una zorra y una mujer sin nadie que la quiera, ¿Qué te importa a ti? Lárgate —escupió con odio hacia mí y tomándose otro shot.

Sentí dolor en mi pecho.

— ¡Lárgate! Si no te vas ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad —me amenazó volviendo a tomarse un shot.

—Pero Sakura… estas tomando mucho alcohol, no te quiero dejar aquí sola.

—He estado en peores lugares Sasuke y estoy vivita. Lárgate, no te quiero ver.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tomó otro shot. Son doce shots limpios de whisky… no la puedo dejar sola.

—Voy a buscarme una verga que me pueda saciar, la tuya no se me antoja —escupió enojada dándome la espalda y llamando un número.

Me acerqué a ella pero nuevamente Sakura me dio un golpe pero ahora en una parte de mi pierna con su mano y de alguna manera hizo que ya no la sintiera y caerme al suelo. ¿Qué mierda me hizo? ¿Por qué no siento mi pierna?

— ¿Hola?... Ven por mí… Estoy en el Karaoke que frecuentas… Me siento mal, quiero que estés aquí… Te necesito, por favor ven, de verdad, me siento una basura… Ven rápido bebé —escuché que lo decía entre lágrimas y luego colgó.

Me volteó a ver quitándose las lágrimas y tomándose otro shot. Trece.

—Antes de que te vayas… —habló—, ¿Cuál es el apellido de Hinata? —me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —le pregunté dándome un masaje en mi pierna.

—Tú solo dímelo.

— ¿Por qué es importante para ti? —nuevamente le pregunte curioso.

— ¡DIMELO IDIOTA! —gritó enojada.

—Hyuuga —terminé por decir. Me daba miedo que pudiera hacer una locura, después de todo no tenía idea de a quién había llamado.

—Entonces si es la hermana de esa estúpida… —murmuró lo suficiente alto para que yo pudiera escucharla.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté ya cuando comencé a sentir mi pierna.

—No te importa —ella se levantó y tomó mi chaqueta y mi maleta como podía, puesto que los efectos del alcohol después de trece shots casi seguidos la habían hecho estar en ese estado tan rápido—, largo.

—Sakura.

—Lárgate.

—Sakura, por favor. Me equivoque, ¿sí?

—Lárgate. No te quiero ver.

—Sakura no me hagas esto… por favor.

— ¡Largo! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Fuera! ¡No te aparezcas frente a mí hasta que yo lo ordene! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí plebeyo! ¡Fuera! —me gritaba empujándome con sus brazos.

Apenas iba a cargarla pero se abrió la puerta. Voltee y ahí estaba el chico que había estado con Karin en el ascensor, de cabello negro y piel demasiado pálida, al ver que tenía a Sakura pegada a mí, se acercó y la apartó para después sentir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla cayéndome al suelo. Me salía sangre del labio.

— ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? —me preguntó notablemente enojado mirándome por lo alto.

Yo me quejaba del golpe.

—Bebé, vámonos. Sácame de aquí —le dijo Sakura desde el asiento de atrás.

El chico volteo a todos lados y se acercó a tomar la bolsa de Sakura, la puso en su cuello y luego vino hacia a mí, nuevamente se acercó y ahora me tomó del cuello.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Quién eres? —me decía muy enojado.

—No le hice nada, ella sola se puso a tomar el whisky —contesté tratando se igualarle la manera en cómo me hablaba.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó nuevamente apretando mi cuello.

—Es un plebeyo que compré —le dijo Sakura desde atrás, el chico me quito la mirada y la volteo a ver.

— ¿Qué?

—Es mi juguete, yo lo compré —dijo.

— ¿Qué tú qué? ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora Sakura? Si querías un gigolo solo tenías que decírmelo, ¿Por qué te acuestas con un chico sin dinero? —preguntó enojado volviendo a verme y tirarme con fuerza al suelo y desde lo alto me miró—, ¿te compró esta idiota?

Tosí un poco y solo asentí.

—Cada estupidez que se te ocurre Sakura, de verdad —suspiró enormemente.

Fue hasta ella.

—Súbete al mueble —le ordenó.

Sakura se subió y se colgó del cuello del chico mientras él la agarraba de las piernas para que no se cayera.

—Metete al gimnasio que ya subiste mucho de peso —le comentó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estoy en mi línea! —le dijo enojada.

—La línea gorda diría yo —iban de camino a la salida y volteo a verme—, no quiero que la busques, ¿de acuerdo? Sakura no es una chica con la que una persona de tu… —me miró de arriba abajo puesto que ya me había levantado, sabía que veía mi ropa— clase pueda estar tan fácilmente. Te recomiendo que no la vuelvas a ver, solo terminaras sufriendo, te lo digo de verdad, porque Sakura jamás se enamoraría de un pobretón —me aconsejó seriamente para llevarse a Sakura que se había quedado dormida en la espalda de ese chico.

Me senté en el sillón. Me dolía mucho mi pecho… lo había arruinado, había arruinado todo con Sakura y ahora solo tenía que esperar que ella me volviera a buscar o recibir una llamada de su abogado. No puede ser.

- **Autora**  
Una pelirroja bajaba de un auto negro para entrar a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se la había pasado de lo mejor con el peliblanco. Habían ido a un parque de diversiones, un lugar al que jamás había ido y subieron a todas las atracciones. Además de que habían bromeado y platicado muy bien. Sentía que Suigetsu y ella se conocían de antes, la relación que mantenían era genial. Él era muy educado y caballeroso con ella, cuando unos chicos habían querido ligar con ella, Suigetsu se la había llevado y dicho que era su novia dándole un beso en la frente y en cada acercamiento de él hacía con ella la hacía sentirse tan afortunada y demasiado feliz. Demasiado feliz, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, sentía una felicidad que era difícil de explicar, una felicidad que ni ella misma podía creer. Suigetsu la hacía sentir llena, que no necesitaba nada más que a él. Estar lejos de él la hacía sentir triste, quería estar todo el tiempo con él algo que a ella misma la sorprendía puesto que no habían ni compartido un beso y sentir que quería estar con él todo el tiempo la hacía sentirse extrañada pero le gustaba el sentimiento.

No había conocido jamás a un chico con Suigetsu, jamás lo había hecho.

Después del parque de diversiones fueron a un restaurante donde vendían Ramen, ella jamás había caminado tanto a menos que no fuera en un centro comercial. Jamás había probado el Ramen puesto que era un alimento barato y dañino para la salud según lo que le decían sus padres y ahora que lo había probado con Suigetsu aunque el local no le había parecido el mejor, no le importó porque había estado con él y él la hacía sentir segura. Lo vio comiendo y comenzó a copiarle para darse cuenta de que probó lo más delicioso del mundo. Suigetsu le dijo que la próxima vez la volvería a llevar ahí. Pasaron un buen rato platicando y bromeando que la diferencia de clases sociales había pasado a segundo plano.

Caminaron por un parque en todo su esplendor y Suigetsu le había comprado un helado, ella jamás había probado helado tan barato pero como era Suigetsu el que se lo daba ella lo probaba sin miedo, le gustaba el helado y solo corroboraba que ese chico con el que había estado todo ese tiempo le gustaba, no era un capricho, sabía que le gustaba y no lo podía negar, ese chico le gustaba mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar.

A la hora de la despedida ella llamó pedir un auto y en cuanto llegó se ofreció a dejarlo a su casa, él se había negado pero Karin le había pedido que fuera puesto que quería seguir un poco más de tiempo con él. Se encontraron en el callejón y ya había sido momento de despedirse, Suigetsu la abrazó haciendo que Karin se sintiera la mujer más feliz del mundo y luego le besó la frente. Karin se sentía tan contenta puesto que le había dicho que esperaba verla al otro día además de que le había dicho que en cuanto llegara a casa le mandara un mensaje, quería cerciorarse de había llegado a salvo.

Terminó de ponerse el pijama y se acostó en su cama tomado su celular y mandar el mensaje al chico que la hacía sentir como una tonta y ni siquiera se habían besado.

 _Hola. Ya estoy casa –Karin 11:23 pm._

Sabía que su mensaje estaba muy seco pero jamás había hecho eso. Ninguno de sus ex novios le había pedido lo que Suigetsu, además de que tampoco era ella la que iniciaba una conversación, y sobre todo que cuando le enviaban mensajes ella acostumbraba a dejarlos en visto o ni siquiera abría la conversación.

 _¡Que gusto! Me alegro que hayas llegado a salvo. A la próxima me encargaré de llevarte yo mismo hasta tu hogar, quiero verte entrar. Muchas gracias por el aventón y también muchas gracias por haber compartido tiempo conmigo, eres una grandiosa persona. ¿Ya te dormirás? –Suigetsu 11:24 pm_

Karin estaba demasiado roja puesto que no tardó mucho en llegar su mensaje y era demasiado largo.

 _Era lo menos que podía hacer. Tú me hiciste pasar un buen rato. No –Karin 11:27 pm_

Había escrito y borrado el mensaje una y otra vez vez para terminar escribiendo eso, no quería verse demasiado ansiosa además de que le daba muchísima vergüenza. Se había puesto muy roja y nerviosa. Y todo por un mensaje de texto.

 _¿Tienes tarea que hacer? Si es así, lo siento por haber consumido tu tiempo. De verdad una disculpa. Por cierto, aquí te dejo las fotos que nos tomamos juntos además de unas que te tomé, no te vayas a molestar. Digas lo que digas, para mi te vez preciosa :) –Suigetsu 11:28 pm._

Si existiera un color más rojo que el rojo, Karin lo tendría puesto que Suigetsu le había dicho preciosa.

Se avergonzó mucho porque Suigetsu le mandó una foto de ella mirando toda nerviosa en el autobús, luego otras dos en el parque de diversiones una de él sonriendo y Karin mirando a otro lugar de manera que no le había avisado. La otra era de Karin sonriendo ansiosa a la rueda de la fortuna y otra mirando por la ventana del cubículo en la rueda. La siguiente foto era de ella mirando el Ramen por primera vez y luego otra mientras ella comía y Suigetsu salía riéndose. La siguiente era ella mientras comía nieve como una niña pequeña. Y la última había sido la única foto en donde salían los dos juntos posando, Suigetsu le había pedido a una señora que se las tomara enfrente de una fuente. Suigetsu le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Karin mientras ella sonreía demasiado avergonzada y en la foto si ponías atención se podía ver el sonrojo de ella.

Ella no sabía si enojarse porque Suigetsu le había tomado fotos o sentirse contenta porque él se las había tomado a ella y las tenía en su teléfono. Rápido tomó la única foto en la que salían bien y la puso de fondo de pantalla en su celular. Estaba muy emocionada.

Recordó entonces que le tenía que regresar el mensaje.

 _¡Eres un idiota! Salgo fea en las fotos, no me vuelvas a tomar fotos. Tonto. Me iré a dormir, no molestes –Karin 12:04 am._

Sabía que ya había pasado tiempo así que probablemente Suigetsu no le contestaría. Debido a eso, tomó el cepillo para alaciar su cabello pero en ese momento nuevamente su teléfono sonó. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

 _Nada de fea… te ves HERMOSA:D Muy hermosa. Y te seguiré tomando todas las fotos que quiera porque eres muy atractiva. Si ser tonto es tener fotos de una chica preciosa, lo acepto. De acuerdo Karin, que descanses y que sueñes muy bonito. Imagina que te doy un beso en la frente de buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho. Descansa –Suigetsu 12:05 am._

Al leer todo eso Karin echó un chillido demasiado alto, algo que la sorprendió a ella misma. Sentía una felicidad inmensa, tan grande que ella no se lo podía creer. Él le decía hermosa, él le decía que era preciosa, él le decía que era muy atractiva, él le quería seguir tomando fotos, él se preocupaba por ella, él le había dado un beso imaginario de buenas noches, él quería verla mañana, él quería que descansara bien. Ella se sentía tan feliz… muy feliz.

Apretó su teléfono a su pecho y chilló contenta. Luego recordó lo que le iba a preguntar a su padre, así que le mando el mensaje. La verdad es que ella no tenía idea de donde estaba su padre, nunca estaba en casa.

 _Hola papá, soy Karin. Oye disculpa que te mande un mensaje a estas horas pero luego quizás olvide esto. ¿Has escuchado de alguien de apellido Namikaze? Es que por alguna razón lo tengo presente en mis memorias pero no logro saber por qué, ¿me podrías contestar, por favor? Que estés bien en donde sea que estés papá. Un beso –Karin 12:10 am_

Karin no estaba acostumbrada al amor familiar, solo un poco con su papá pero no lo suficiente como lo era Sakura con el suyo. Hablaba lo necesario con su abuelo materno y sus abuelos paternos habían fallecido hace unos años cuando iba en la primaria y con su madre… jamás habían sido tan unidas y después de que Karin se negara a estudiar medicina su madre y ella habían dejado de hablar completamente. De alguna manera eso las alejo mucho más de lo que ya estaban, aunque lo cierto era que sus padres estaban divorciados desde hace cuatro años y su madre solo solía venir a Japón para convencerla de que estudiara medicina. Pero luego de que terminara entrando a comercio y administración su madre no volvió a aparecer ni a dirigirle la palabra.

 **-Sasuke**  
Habían pasado casi tres semanas y no sabía nada de Sakura. Absolutamente nada. No me llamaba, no me escribía ni un mensaje. Tampoco había recibido una llamada del abogado de Sakura y menos una carta diciéndome que iría preso, nada. Me sentía inquieto y mucho más que eso vacío, quería verla, la extrañaba, quería saber de ella… quería volver a verla. Necesitaba verla. La extrañaba tanto que no podía explicarlo.

Últimamente he visto a Suigetsu más animado, pasa tiempo conmigo al igual que Samui pero no tanto como antes, es un poco más distante y se la pasa mensajeando con alguien además de que sale con esa misma persona, no he querido preguntarle porque de alguna manera tengo la culpa de esto. Samui últimamente está muy apegada a mí y como no he visto a Sakura en mucho tiempo ella ni la menciona. Sakura seguía siendo el donante anónimo de Samui porque seguía disponiendo de lo mejor del Hospital de la familia de Karin, así que no sé qué pensar.

Hinata últimamente anda algo distraída parece que le contaron algo que la descolocó un poco, la veo inquieta y algo triste, no he querido preguntarle porque Hinata suele decirme que ella lo resolverá pero la he visto diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo y he empezado a preocuparme, aunque Naruto me dice que no pasa nada, a ninguno nos ha querido decir algo. Samui también me ha dicho que la nota rara pero no le dice nada. Y como ahora estamos en época de exámenes mejor dejamos nuestros problemas de lado y nos ponemos a estudiar.

 **-Sakura**  
Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela recostada en el brazo de Sai.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Me preguntó—, has estado así desde esa vez que fui por ti cuando estabas con el pobretón.

Suspiré.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No te ha buscado? —me preguntó.

—No.

—Es mejor así, ¿no? Al final de cuentas solo lo terminarás haciendo sufrir. Es lo que Karin siempre hace con los pobretones, salía con ellos, se acostaba con ellos y luego los dejaba. No pensé que tú también te unirías a ese club pero bueno —comentó mientras seguía comiendo.

Iba a contestar pero preferí que no. Dudo mucho que Sasuke esté sufriendo, lo más seguro es que ya se olvidó de mí y de nuestro contrato… Espera un momento…

Me enderecé.

— ¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó.

No puedo dejarlo ir sin antes haberme acostado con él. Tengo que acostarme con él y ya después adiós plebeyo. ¡Sí!

—Bebé, me tengo que ir —le dije a Sai y lo abracé—, gracias por todo, eres el mejor bebé del mundo.

—Sí, claro.

Comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento puesto que ahí estaba mi auto, me subí y marqué el GPS de la casa de Sasuke, él no se espera que yo esté ahí. Tengo que hacerlo con ese hombre, sino no tiene caso todo el dinero que estoy invirtiendo en él. ¡Me va a dar lo que quiero!

CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 _Y qué tal? sii fue algo largo pero necesario, espeor que les haya gustado y la pregunta del millón... LEMON EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO?! (Espero sus respuestasXD)_

 _Por otro lado tenemos a Suigetsu y Karin frecuentandose, todos sabemos que Karin ya aceptó que le gusta Suigetsu, pero... quepasa por el lado de Suigetsu, él también o que estará pensando? Y más importante, ¿le habrá contestado el mensaje el padre de Karin sobre el apellido de Naruto? ¿que estará pasando por ahí?_

 _¿Que es lo que pasará ahora con Hinata? Y bien... ya sabemos que fue de Hanabi:P!_

 _La relacion de Ino y Sai se dará, pero más adelante, ahora solo puedo enfocarme en el SuiKarin y SasuSaku en especial ademas de que ahora tomaré en cuenta las historias que nos ofreceran Naruto y Hinata (por separado, no como NaruHina) y buenoo..._

 _Otra pregunta del millon? ¿Quien que permanezca el pov autora relatando la situacion del SuiKarin o quieren que tambien haya povs de los susodichos? Bueno pues espero respuestasxd!_

 _Ahora si los dejo y espero subir conti el domigno, sino hasta el otro fin... Un abrazo a todos!_

 _Yumeiko_


	8. Cap 8 'La lista'

_Hola! pues me retracto aquí esta el captulo más largo que he escrito pero por unabuena razón. Para todos los SasuSakuLovers... ya llegó lo bueno... LEMON explicito, espero que les guste porque es el primer lemon que escribo... y pues la verdad no sé si haya estado tan bueno pero ustedes dirán:) Bueno un abrazo y el sig capitulo será hasta el fin de semana si me es posible._

 _Los dejo leer pues._

 **OO..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 **Capítulo 8. La lista**

 **-Sasuke**  
Yo estaba leyendo un libro y haciendo anotaciones en otras hojas que tenía, después de todo tenía que estudiar. Debido a que tengo memoria fotográfica no me toma mucho tiempo el estudio, mi problema es entender lo que estoy memorizando y es por eso que tardo un poco más. Leía mientras Samui estaba en mi cama leyendo una revista que le había regalado cuando llegué de clases, le gusta mucho saber del mundo de la farándula y todo eso, después de todo es lo único que hacía encerrada en el hospital.

—Sasuke… —me llamó Samui.

Terminé de escribir y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

—Dime —pregunté.

—Llévame a una cita, ¿sí? Quiero una cita —me pidió emocionada.

— ¿Una cita? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté extrañado.

—Sí, quiero ir a una contigo —sonrió levantándose.

Me reí.

—Samui, no tengo tiempo para citas y lo sabes —contesté—, además las citas son para parejas y tú y yo somos amigos, ¿lo olvidas?

Ella medio sonrió.

—Tú sabes que yo no tengo problema —atinó a sonreír—, sabes que me gustas así que por eso no tengo problema en salir contigo Sasuke.

Suspiré.

—Samui , ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿Quieres que volvamos a tocar el tema?

Ella no contestó, solo miró a otro lado.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Nunca te he llamado la atención? ¿Es por Suigetsu verdad? ¿Es por él que nunca estuviste conmigo, no es así? —me preguntó enojada acercándose a mí.

Me levanté y volví a suspirar.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Suigetsu. Es cierto que te quiero y te adoro mucho Samui, mucho —le dije con todo el cariño que le tengo mientras la abrazaba—, pero ya hemos hablado de esto y sabes que… —la miré a los ojos—, solo te veo como mi amiga, mi dulce amiga.

—Yo no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, Sasuke. Me moriré tarde o temprano, ¿no me puedes dar el gusto? —me preguntó empujándome.

Se me partía el corazón de verla así, me gustaría poder quererla, pero no es posible. Si no era posible antes que estaba libre mucho menos ahora que no me quito de la cabeza a Sakura…

— ¿Quieres que la persona que te guste este contigo por obligación? —le pregunté seriamente.

Ella evitó mi mirada y comenzaron a bajarle lágrimas.

— ¿Es porque soy calva? —me preguntó entre llanto y quitándose el pañuelo que se enredaba en la cabeza—, ¿es por eso Sasuke? —Me preguntó llorando—, es porque soy fea.

—No eres fea Samui y que no tengas cabello por efecto de las quimioterapias no te quita el mérito de que eres preciosa.

—Pero no soy lo suficiente para ti —espetó enojada y con lágrimas.

—Samui… no puedo corresponderte y ahora mucho menos —me aclaré. Tenía que ser franco con ella y este era el mejor momento a pesar de que la estaba destruyendo.

— ¿Por qué ahora mucho menos? —me preguntó.

—Me gusta alguien más. Y mucho más de lo que puedo aceptar —me sinceré con ella.

Samui miró al suelo y más lágrimas salían.

—No es cierto —dijo—, ¡no es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Me prometiste que no te gustaría jamás ninguna otra chica, ¡me lo prometiste! —me gritó en medio de sus lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los brazos.

—Cumplí mi promesa por siete años pero… conocí a alguien Samui, a alguien que me fue imposible seguir con esa promesa. Lo siento tanto, no lo planee simplemente pasó y lo siento tanto —le dije.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Tú no puedes estar con otra mujer! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes! ¡Espera a que muera para salir con alguien más! ¡Espera a que muera! ¡No quiero verte con alguien mientras esté viva! ¡No quiero! ¡No lo acepto! ¡No puedo! ¡No! ¡No! —gritaba mientras yo trataba de calmarla y abrazarla.

—Tú no morirás, Samui. Estarás aquí siempre al lado de tus padres, al lado mío, Suigetsu y nuestras familias.

—Suigetsu ya ni atención me pone, pasé a ser indiferente para él, ya no pelea conmigo, parece que solo está aquí por cumplir. Él ya no quiere seguir a mi lado —decía mientras me abrazaba—, no quiero que tu hagas lo mismo, no quiero.

—Samui… rechazaste a Suigetsu.

—Lo sé, pero no me puedes obligar a quererlo. Es solo mi amigo —decía mientras se pegaba más a mí.

—Es lo mismo contigo Samui, no me puedes obligar a quererte, eres mi amiga —le repetí mirándola a los ojos y quitándole las lágrimas.

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke, es todo lo que quiero —me decía nuevamente entre lágrimas.

—Y estaré contigo Samui, como tu amigo, siempre estaré contigo —le dije besándole la frente.

Después de unos minutos abrazados Samui se alejó de mí.

—Me iré a mi casa, papá llegara temprano del trabajo y quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos. Sasuke… ¿podrías no salir con esa chica? Por favor —me pidió.

Medio sonreí.

—Lo siento Samui.

Ella se volteó.

—Adiós.

Escuché a Samui salir por la puerta principal. Me dolía verla llorar y ser yo el culpable de eso pero no podía hacer nada. Le prometí a Suigetsu que hablaría con Samui con la verdad y esa era mi verdad. Me gusta Sakura, me gusta tanto que duele, duele que no pueda verla.

Regresé a continuar con mis estudios.

-Sakura  
Llegué al callejón del barrio en donde vivía Sasuke. Estacioné el auto y salí, le puse llave y comencé a caminar en dirección a esa casa… ese hombre se tiene que dar cuenta de que es MIO.

Casi todas las casas eran parecidas así que me desubiqué un poco pero encontré la de Sasuke puesto que afuera había un bicicleta roja que según Kai dijo que era de su propiedad y en algún momento me lo prestaría, era viejo y usado… creo que le tengo que regalar una buena bicicleta a ese niño.

Entré, apenas iba a tocar la puerta cuando se abrió y apareció la madre de Sasuke, ella al verme sonrió y me abrazó con mucho cariño, abrazo que no rechacé porque eran demasiado buenos, sentía una calidez que me gustaba mucho.

— ¡Que gusto verte, Sakura! —Habló emocionada—, creí que ya no te vería. Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

Sonreí.

—Hola señora Mikoto —sonreí—, aquí estoy.

— ¿Vienes a ver a Sasuke? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—Muy bien, eso me deja más tranquila. Sasuke se quedaría solo. Su padre está en el trabajo, Itachi está en una excursión de la Universidad y mi pequeño Kai está en casa de un amigo, ahora iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cocina con unas amigas así que tardaré un poco. Puedes pasar, adelante, el cuarto de Sasuke es la segunda puerta derecho —me indicó.

Sonreí contenta.

—Muchas gracias. Puede ir tranquila —sonreí.

Ella sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

—Nos vemos, querida.

Asentí.

Ella se fue y me quité las botas que traía. Caminé en dirección a la segunda puerta que me había dicho ella y no toqué ni nada solo abrí la puerta. Me encontré con un Sasuke en un escritorio viejo leyendo y escribiendo, tenía el cabello más desordenado de lo usual, vestía con una camiseta blanca sencilla sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla muy gastado. Dios mío… ¿Cómo puede estar tan sexy con algo tan… simple?

— ¿Pasó algo mamá? —preguntó él sin quitar la mirada de su lectura.

Sonreí. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a él para tomar asiento en donde más me gustaba.

-Sasuke  
Apenas me iba a decidir para voltear a ver a mi madre cuando apareció Sakura sentándose entre yo y el escritorio, pasando sus piernas por cada lado de mí y sentándose. Rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Sakura se apoderó de mis labios.

No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí… ella… su esencia, su olor, sus labios, lo labios más exquisitos del mundo y que solo yo quería apoderarlos. Correspondí a su beso, quería seguirla besando, quería seguirla sintiendo, estaba enamorado de ella después de todo… ella podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y yo no ponía objeción a nada.

Las manos de Sakura pasaron a levantarme mi camiseta, yo no podía controlarme después de todo Sakura movía sus caderas lentamente enfrente atrás rosando su intimidad con mi entrepierna y haciendo que se despertara. Me quitó la camiseta y se alejó para observarme, se mordió el labio… labios que ya los tenían hinchados después de los besos que nos dimos.

— ¿Por qué mierda estas tan bueno? —me preguntó para después volver a besarme y comenzar a acariciarme mi torso.

Me atreví a tomar su blusa azul y comenzar a subirla, mi sorpresa fue que ella misma se la quitó y quedó simplemente con un brasier de encaje color negro frente a mí.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó coquetamente.

Asentí como un estúpido. No podía actuar cuerdamente, esta mujer… hacia que perdiera la poquita cordura que quedaba dentro de mí. Y más con semejante abdomen que tenía, cintura pequeñita, piel blanca y sus pechos detrás de ese brasier se veían enormes… ¿Por qué es tan perfecta?

—Quítalo —me dijo besándome.

— ¿Qué? —alcancé a decir en medio de mi idiotez.

—Quítame el brasier, quiero que lo hagas tú —me dijo lascivamente.

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Puse mis manos en su espalda pequeña y con una agilidad le solté el brasier fácilmente. Me disponía a quitárselo pero ella se apretó el brasier hacia ella y comenzó a reírse.

—Y te hacías ver como un niño que no hace nada —seguía riéndose—, para quitar fácilmente el brasier de una chica, debes de tener mucha experiencia, ¿no es así, Sasuke? —me preguntó riéndose.

Me avergoncé. Es cierto que he estado con muchas chicas y con el tiempo aprendí a quitarlo fácilmente, era algo de lo que me sentía orgulloso, pero ahora no sabía si realmente tenía que estarlo. Además como tiene ya un tiempo que no estoy con ninguna chica creí que había perdido la técnica.

— ¿quieres que lo quite? —me preguntó indicando su brasier que solo sostenía ella con sus manos.

En medio de mi idiotez asentí.

—Quítalo —volvió a ordenarme.

No me importó nada y volví a besarla. Mis manos pasaron a despojar las suyas del brasier, que quité y en un rápido movimiento tomé posesión de esos pechos que me traían loco. Cabían a la perfección en mi mano y eso que mis manos eran grandes… ella hizo un pequeño jadeo. La besé otra vez y luego pasé a verla frente a mí.

Sus pechos eran grandes y firmes, hermosos…. Sus pezones eran rosas y demasiado suculentos y bellos como ella. Con solo ver sus pechos estaba demasiado duro, cosa que ella se dio cuenta.

—Dile a eso que se tranquilice, en un momento me haré cargo de él —murmuró lascivamente.

Seguía viendo sus pechos como un idiota, los contemplaba y pensaba que eran lo más perfecto que había visto. Los mejores sin dudarlo, los mejores pechos que he visto en toda mi vida, tan perfectos y hermosos que era difícil de decirlo.

— ¿Sólo te quedarás así…? —la interrumpí cuando me apoderé de uno de sus pezones mientras lo besaba, luego lo comencé a chupar una y otra vez para comenzar a morderlo de poco a poco, también mi otra mano hizo el trabajo de masajear su otro seno al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su pezón apretándolo y soltando— ¡ah! —jadeó ella mientras yo me dedicaba a darle placer y seguir probándola.

Creo que algo tan delicioso como los labios de Sakura serían sin dudarlo sus pezones, tan deliciosos y hermosos que me tenían como un loco.

— ¡Ah!… ¡Sasuke! ¡Ah! —gimió mientras yo seguía besándole y masajeándole los senos.

Liberé sus senos y mis manos pasaron a tomarla por las piernas y levantarla mientras la besaba para recostarla en mi cama y seguirla besando, mis manos masajeaban sus piernas una y otra vez, además de que me adentraba entre sus muslos. Le estaba subiendo la falda cuando el celular de Sakura comenzó a escucharse fuertemente.

Ella me empujó y se levantó para tomar su bolsa que estaba en el suelo, sacó el teléfono y contestó. Yo estaba molesto porque me había quitado pero también me deleitaba por la pequeña cintura y espalda de Sakura, además de que su falda era tan pequeña que podía ver perfectamente sus bragas negras.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Qué quieres?... Hoy no… Porque yo mando, ¿de acuerdo…? Eso fue lo que aceptaste cuando acepte que estuvieras cerca… No… Nada de peros… Si no te gusta simplemente lárgate… No soy exagerada… Que te importa… Que te importa… No molestes, ¿quieres?... Vete a llorarle a tu amiga Hinata, ¿de acuerdo?... No, no me fastidies. Tú y yo no estamos juntos, no tengo que darte cuentas ni nada parecido, no te ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?... Porque no me gustas… Ya cállate, adiós —colgó enojada y volteó a verme.

Me había enojado por lo que había escuchado pero ver los pechos al aire de Sakura con los pezones duros, me ponía a mi aún más duro.

—Quiero sexo —habló mirándome.

Mi sorpresa fue grande. Era la primera 'oración' que hacía, hacia mi después de tres semanas.

—Vístete, quiero sexo y lo quiero lo más pronto posible. Aquí nos interrumpirá tu familia —ordenó mientras tomaba su brasier y se lo ponía.

Me levanté y tomé mi camiseta.

—Dijiste que no me ordenarías tener sexo —espeté no enojado, sino sorprendido.

Volteó a verme luego de que se puso su camiseta.

—Si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, me voy a buscar a otro —fue todo lo que dijo para colgarse su bolsa y abrir la puerta.

Tomé su brazo, ella sonrió de medio lado y tomó mi mano.

—Vamos —dijo contenta.

Aquí era cuando tenía que decirle que estaba loca y todo lo demás, pero tenía una gran erección entre mi entrepierna y de verdad… de verdad deseaba a esa mujer como a ninguna otra en mi vida.

-Autora  
Una chica pelirroja se encontraba en un despacho sentada frente al escritorio esperando. El despacho era muy espacioso, tenía estantes de libros, una computadora de escritorio, papeles y carpetas, también había una sala moderna, una mesa para tomar el té y demás cosas. En el escritorio estaban dos cuadros, una foto era de ella y su padre cuando Karin tenía unos cinco años y la otra era un poco más reciente, de ella siendo aceptada por la Universidad de Waseda para estudiar Economía y Administración de Empresas. Su padre estaba demasiado orgulloso de ella.

Ese despacho se encontraba en la mansión de su familia, se encontraba ahí puesto que su padre llegaba ese día de un viaje de negocios y le había dicho que lo esperara ahí, puesto que tenían que hablar del mensaje que Karin le había mandado tres semanas antes.

Llevaba ya más de media hora esperando a que apareciera su padre. Siempre era lo mismo, a veces su padre simplemente no llegaba, solamente estaba esperando un mensaje o una llamada ya sea de su padre o del secretario que le dijera que él no llegaría.

Entonces le llegó un mensaje.

 _Hola Kar… ¿Vas a poder salir hoy? –Suigetsu a las 2:25 pm_

Karin al ver ese mensaje se había emocionado demasiado. Es cierto que su relación con Suigetsu no pasaba de divertirse y charlar. Además de que la mayor parte del tiempo al peliblanco le daban sus bajones y se ponía muy triste, en esos momentos era cuando ella lo consolaba. El hecho de que él la considerara su amiga la hacía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, pero no le importaba mucho porque era su momento de estar con él. Le daba esperanzas cuando él la llama 'linda' o 'guapa', cuando creía perder las esperanzas con él, él hacía que volvieran a surgir. Se sentía feliz pero a la vez inquieta. No sabía cómo decirle a ese chico que le gustaba y tampoco sabía cómo afrontar la negativa que ella estaba segura que recibiría por ese hombre. Después de todo el mismo tiempo que llevaba saliendo con él como amigos –para desgracia de ella- era el mismo que Sai se había dedicado a ignorarla y no hablarle.

Suigetsu la había invitado a comer sushi y ella quería ir pero… su padre había sido claro y ella tenía que esperarlo independientemente si su padre llegara o no.

 _No lo creo Suigetsu. Te mencioné que mi padre llegaba a la ciudad hoy, quiere hablar conmigo así que tengo que esperarlo. Si me desocupo con mi papá antes te hablo, ¿Te parece? –Karin a las 2:30 pm_

Envió el mensaje y miró al techo del despacho.

 _De acuerdo. Comer sin ti será triste. Estaré esperando su llamada, un beso –Suigetsu a las 2:31 pm_

Comenzó a sentir calor en sus mejillas, después de todo Suigetsu tendía a ser demasiado cariñoso con ella, cosa que le gustaba pero sabía que solo lo hacía porque la consideraba su amiga.

Decidió entonces esperar a su padre nuevamente.

-Sasuke  
Sakura estacionó el auto en una calle. Volteo a la parte de atrás y sacó unos lentes de sol y una peluca de color rojo, al instante se las puso viéndose en el espejo y luego me volteó a ver.

— ¿Quedó bien? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí. Se veía bien de pelirroja pero su tono natural rosado me gustaba mucho más.

—Bien —volvió a manejar.

— ¿Por qué te pones esa peluca? —le pregunté.

—Silencio —ordenó.

Decidí hacer caso, después de todo ella es una chica que no cuenta mucho lo que le pasa. La verdad me gustaría que me contara más de su vida. Realmente quería saber de ella aunque solo fuera que ha vivido en una cuna de oro desde que nació.

Detuvo el auto frente a uno de los hoteles de más clase de la ciudad. Salimos y ella le puso llave al auto, para después entrar al hotel, yo solo la iba siguiendo. Se acercó al mostrador.

— ¿Tiene alguna reservación? —preguntó la chica que atendía.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

—Kimiko Matsumoto —soltó ella.

La chica escribió el nombre y al instante se inclinó ante Sakura.

—Lo siento señorita Matsumoto, disculpe las molestias —dijo arrepentida y tomó una tarjeta para después dársela—. Aquí está la suite presidencial que tiene en nuestro hotel.

Sakura la tomó.

— ¿Tiene equipaje? —preguntó ahora con más respeto.

—No. No quiero que nadie me moleste, ¿de acuerdo? El que se atreva a hacerlo estará despedido —amenazó.

La dependienta asintió un poco temerosa.

Sakura volteó a verme y me hizo una ademan de que la siguiera, subimos al ascensor y ella presionó el último botón del hotel, el piso 10.

— ¿Kimiko Matsumoto? —pregunté una vez que bajo un señor en el piso cuatro.

Ella volteó a verme.

— ¿Ahora si estás interesado en la vida del otro? —preguntó con sorna.

Me avergoncé un poco. Después de todo el grosero había sido yo tres semanas antes.

Creí que ella diría algo más pero solo guardó silencio hasta que llegamos al piso. La seguí y en todo el piso solo había cuatro habitaciones, en la que paramos era la última. Sakura abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que le habían dado y entramos.

Me quedé admirando el lugar. Era como si fuera un departamento, después de todo se veía que era de dos plantas y rodeado de todo lujo, una cocina muy bien preparada tres veces mi habitación completa. Era todo increíble. Veía todo muy asombrado.

Miraba para todos lados cuando sentía como Sakura me quitaba mi maleta y la arrojaba al suelo, para después subirme mi camiseta y quitármela completamente. Tenía mi torso desnudo frente a ella, en mi casa no me había dado tanta vergüenza pero frente a ella sí. Ella se alejó un poco y comenzó a observarme.

— ¿Hiciste ejercicio? —me preguntó.

Medio asentí. La verdad es que como había estado muy estresado por los exámenes y no saber nada de ella, iba al gimnasio de la Universidad todos los días por dos horas… creo que si estaba haciendo resultados.

—Me gusta —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunté recobrando mi valentía.

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero sexo y no quiero que nadie interrumpa. Dame tu celular —ordenó.

No sé por qué lo hice pero saqué mi celular de mi pantalón, ella me lo arrebató y vi como lo apagaba.

—Te compraré un nuevo celular, este no me gusta —murmuró luego de dejarlo en la barra que estaba a su lado.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —contesté llamando su atención.

—Tú no decides en mis decisiones, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó enojada.

Iba a replicar pero ella sacó su teléfono, mostrándomelo lo apagó para ponerlo también en la barra.

—No interrupciones por el personal del hotel y no interrupciones por familiares y amigos, ¿de acuerdo? —me preguntó sonriendo y sin dejar de verme.

Asentí como imbécil. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo puedo dejar que ella me manipule tan fácilmente?! ¡Soy un imbécil!

—Siéntate —me ordenó.

— ¿Qué?

—Siéntate —volvió a ordenarme e indicándome uno de los sillones de la sala.

Hice caso como un idiota y me senté.

Ella se sentó en otra silla frente a mí a una distancia de más o menos unos dos metros y me observaba.

— ¿Has estado con otras? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Perdón?

—No te he visto en tres semanas. ¿Has estado con otra? —volvió a repetir la pregunta.

—No.

Ella me analizó durante unos minutos.

—Más te vale que sea cierto. No me gusta compartir nada que sea mío —decía sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Además de que su mirada era penetrante, no la había visto así antes. Parecía enojada pero no lo estaba.

— ¿Entonces tengo que ser fiel? —pregunté irónico.

Ella sí se podía acostar con ese pelirrojo o cualquier otro idiota, ¿entonces?

—Así es —soltó.

Me reí.

—Me parece estúpido. Lo que yo haga con mi vida personal no te concierne Sakura —me atreví a decirle. Después de todo sabía que ella me gustaba, sabía que me gustaba más allá de algo físico pero jamás tenía que hacérselo saber. Sería mi destrucción que ella lo supiera.

—Tú vida si me concierne —dijo mirándome de esa manera tan dura que tenía—, después de todo te compré.

—No me gusta que te aproveches de ese hecho para poder hacer que yo te diga las cosas —contesté enojado.

— ¿Miento? —cuestionó divertida.

No contesté.

—Entonces tu vida me concierne hasta que yo quiera Sasuke —continuó.

Quería gritarle, quería hacer muchas cosas pero en cuanto la miraba toda mi furia y molestia se desparecía lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y decirle cuando me gusta pero con una mujer como ella no podía hacerlo. Sufría sí, pero sabía que esto era mi castigo por todo el daño que les hice a todas las chicas con las que he salido en mi vida.

—No te permito que estés con otra mujer. Eres mío —volvió a decir.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Si puedes estar con otros? —pregunté en mi molestia, cosa que se me salió.

—Si —contestó.

—No puedo tolerar que una niña de 19 años quiera controlar mi vida. Exiges que yo esté solamente contigo cuando me olvidaste durante tres semanas y dos días y ahora me dices que tú si puedes estar con otros, ¿estuviste muy contenta con ese pelirrojo todo ese tiempo no es así? ¿O estuviste con alguien más que yo no sepa de su existencia? —mis palabras solo salieron. Imaginármela con otro no podía, no podía hacía que perdiera la poca cordura que tenía.

—Esta niña de 19 años controla tu vida porque tú firmaste, ¿lo olvidaste? —habló mirándome amenazadoramente—. Y… —sonrió cruzándose de brazos—, creí que habían sido casi tres semanas, tal parece que tú estabas ansioso por verme —hablaba mientras se levantaba y venía en mi dirección.

Se sentó en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón en donde yo me encontraba y me miraba.

— ¿Me extrañaste tanto? —preguntó tomando una de mis manos.

Ahí estaba. Esa tensión eléctrica que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo cada que la tocaba, solamente con ella me pasaba.

— ¿Me extrañaste mucho, Sasuke? —volvió a preguntar pero ahora sentándose en mis piernas.

Cada que ella hacía eso, me volvía loco. Era mi debilidad.

—S-si —alcancé a decir dentro de mi estupidez y mi perdición hacia ella.

Sakura me dio un beso corto pero cálido. Luego se separó de mí y acarició una de mis mejillas y me dio otro beso en la mejilla que estaba libre.

—No tenía idea de que me extrañaras tanto, Sasuke —luego de otro beso en mi mejilla.

Me estaba seduciendo, lo sabía pero no podía alejarla de mí. Había soñado en esas tres semanas con ella cada día había soñado con ella… y ahora realmente la tengo aquí, en mis piernas haciéndome perder la razón, no podía alejarla, quería tenerla más cerca de mí. Había caído por ella.

Sentí como Sakura puso sus labios en mi cuello besándolo para después sentir como ella me mordió un poco y luego volver a besarme, luego de unos segundos en donde yo sentí que me faltaba el aire porque estaba perdiendo la cordura ella se alejó y sonrió mirando mi cuello.

—Eres mío, ¿de acuerdo? Si yo me entero que te besaste, saliste y peor aún que te acostaste con alguien más tomaré medidas drásticas contra ti, ¿de acuerdo? —me amenazó mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada dura que se cargaba—. Aunque Samui me caiga mal, no tomaré medidas en contra de ella.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco pero… ¿Qué haría contra mí si yo me atrevía a hacer algo?

—Sé que tus amigas solo son Hinata y Samui —comenzó a hablar—, Hinata es imposible que tenga algo más contigo que una amistad así que por ella no me preocupo y por Samui… ni creas que me quedaré tranquila más cuando sé que a ella le gusta _mi hombre_ —su mirada quedó clavada en mí.

¿Mi hombre? ¿Se me permite emocionarme un poco? ¿Puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Y tú vas a salir con alguien más? Ese pelinegro que me golpeo y el idiota pelirrojo, ¿ellos son tus hombres también? —pregunté.

Sakura comenzó a reír.

—El pelinegro se llama Sai, es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, jamás saldría con él —me platico riéndose— y refiriéndote a Gaara… quiere volver conmigo pero no estoy interesada, de hecho fue con él, con el que hable en tu casa. Ya no me interesa más.

— ¿Pero te has visto con él este tiempo en que no nos hemos visto? —pregunté tomando un poco más de confianza y la verdad es que quería saberlo, me inquietaba mucho que ella estuviera con otro.

Recibí un beso por parte de Sakura.

—Sí, he salido con él. Pero jamás de la manera en que tú crees —sonrió—, no me gusta, no me atrae, no me interesa.

Sonreí como un idiota cuando ella dijo eso, rápido quité la sonrisa antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Sakura alzó los brazos y me miraba coquetamente.

—Quítala —habló.

Sé que soy un idiota. Lo sé, pero soy un idiota feliz.

Sabía que se refería a su blusa e hice caso, quedando ella con ese brasier negro remarcando sus bien formados senos. Comencé a sentir dura mi entrepierna.

—Puedes quitarlo Sasuke, sé que quieres —me miraba a los ojos coquetamente.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda y solté el broche de su brasier para quitárselo y dejarla desnuda de su cintura para arriba.

Ahí estaban. Sus pechos blancos y grandes, perfectos. Sus pezones rosados que comenzaban a ponerse duros, haciendo que me excitara mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Esta mujer me hechiza tanto.

Comencé a besar su estómago con una suavidad y delicadeza enorme para comenzar a subir y atrapar un seno con mi boca al mismo tiempo que mi mano izquierda comenzaba a masajear y apretar el otro seno. Mordía y chupaba su seno una y otra vez. Era tan delicioso para después pasarme a hacer la misma labor con el seno izquierdo y ahora con mi mano derecha consentía al que se había quedado libre. Sakura solo hacia pequeños gemidos que me excitaban cada vez más.

Sakura acariciaba mi cabello en medio de su excitación. Odiaba que las personas tocaran mi cabello pero que ella lo hiciera la verdad no me molestaba nada, al contrario me gustaba, no me importaría que ella lo hiciera, no me importaba si era ella. Solo si era ella.

Sakura se levantó, iba a levantarme yo también pero ella me lo impidió y se quedó así frente a mí. Con su mirada me indicó que le quitara la falda que llevaba. Abrí los botones llevándola hasta el suelo y tener a Sakura solo con bragas negras de encaje.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó mirándome de esa manera tan lasciva y al mismo tiempo excitada.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tanto? —volvió a preguntar mientras yo la veía como estúpido.

—Demasiado.

—Puedes quitarla —me dijo.

La miré sorprendido, ella solo sonrió en medio de su excitación.

La verdad es que jamás me había puesto así de nervioso con una mujer, simplemente se la quitaba sin siquiera preguntarle, pero con Sakura era diferente, no podía tomarme las cosas así de fácil. Quería tener cuidado con ella, quería tratarla con cuidado, quería atesorarla, hacerle ver que para mí no solo era una más del montón aunque para ella yo si lo fuera.

Sakura me dio la espalda y ahí me di cuenta de que sus bragas eran de esos cacheteros que en ella se veían tan bien. Tenía un trasero redondo y bien formado y antes de que pudiera bajarle las bragas besé una de sus nalgas. Me di cuenta de cómo Sakura se tensó cuando hice eso, me reí un poco entre dientes. No lo pensé más y de un tirón bajé las bragas de Sakura dejando al aire su bien cuidado y duro trasero. Hermoso.

A mí me gustan las mujeres con un buen trasero, no me importaba que no tuvieran pechos mientras tuvieran una buena retaguardia. El trasero de Sakura no era grande como los que me gustan pero… era perfecto. Del tamaño ideal y me excitaba mucho más que cualquier otro trasero que he visto. Le di una nalgada sin darme cuenta.

— ¡Auch! —chilló Sakura en medio su jadeo y volteo a verme sonrojada.

Esa imagen fue lo que hizo que perdiera el control. Tenía que monopolizarla, tengo que monopolizar a esa mujer. Tiene que ser mía. Me niego a compartirla con alguien, me niego a tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad, la quiero para mí siempre. Solamente para mí.

-Sakura  
Después de la nalgada de Sasuke, él me tomó de la cintura volteándome, cargándome como un koala y besándome profundamente mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi trasero. Sasuke lo agarraba fuertemente y nalgueaba, eran nalgadas no duras pero tampoco leves, era algo nuevo para mí y aunque me parecía una locura la idea que él lo estuviera haciendo me gustaba. Enrede mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke para no caerme.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse, creo que buscaba un cuarto.

—Es esa p-puer-puerta —le indiqué la que seguía el pasillo.

Sasuke la abrió y entramos, Sasuke me depositó en la cama y me abrió las piernas. Me sentí tan avergonzada, demasiado avergonzada, me estaba analizando y viéndome de pies a cabeza. Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada, jamás.

Que yo le hiciera a creer a Sasuke que había estado con muchos hombres era por el simple hecho de protegerme a mi misma. Mi primera vez fue con Gaara y esa fue la única vez que estuve con él, la única para después irse. Jugué con Sasori el primo de Gaara y Karin siempre se quedó con la idea de que me acosté con él, pero jamás pasó nada, solo besos y agarrones pero nunca así desnudos… Luego llegó Neji que me hizo perder la cabeza y razón y me entregué a él pero luego de que Neji se fue… no volví a estar con nadie más. Ya casi iba a ser el año de no estar con nadie y ahora estaba aquí desnuda frente a la mirada de Sasuke, me sentía tan avergonzada, incluso mucho más que la primera vez que un hombre me vio desnuda –con Gaara- mucho más nerviosa que esa vez y no sabía por qué. Me acariciaba las piernas mientras me observaba, dado que estaba con las piernas abiertas frente a él.

—Eres preciosa —habló por primera vez luego de haberse quedado callado durante unos cinco minutos.

Me sonrojé enormemente. ¿Por qué me sonrojaba por el cumplido de un plebeyo? ¡Idiota!

—Estás hermosa Sakura, demasiado hermosa. Más de lo que esperaba —su mirada y su sonrisa eran de cariño, ¿me estaba viendo con cariño? ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? ¿Está tonto? Es solos sexo, ¿Qué le pasa?

Sasuke se levantó y sólo se quitó el pantalón dejándome ver un bóxer de color azul marino. Noté que su ropa interior era igual de anticuada que su ropa, creo que lo tendré que llevar de compras.

Él estaba dispuesto a volver a arrodillarse para acercarse a mí, puesto que mi trasero se encontraba casi al inicio de la cama, pero negué.

—Quítate el bóxer —ordené.

Quería verlo sin ese bóxer horrible que traía, había hecho que mi excitación descendiera y no quería que eso pasara.

Sasuke asintió y se lo quitó.

Me sonrojé enormemente al ver que Sasuke estaba demasiado excitado puesto que tenía su pene erecto, era grande, muy grande a decir verdad, se veía tan bien… ¿Por qué tiene que ser este hombre tan perfecto? ¡Está divino! Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta. Nuevamente mi excitación volvió. Le di luz verde para que se acercara.

Estaba por acercarme a besarlo pero con una de sus manos hizo que siguiera recostada y antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí la lengua de Sasuke en mi vagina, sentí una ráfaga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo…

—Sasuke… —jadee demasiado excitada.

Sasuke me ignoró y volvió a lamer, con sus manos me jaló de la cintura para acercarme más a su boca cosa que me estaba haciendo jadear y gemir cada vez más más. Besaba y chupaba mi vagina, le daba lengüetazos como un experto, sabía en qué lugar y de qué manera hacerlo, era tan… perfecto. Se sentía excelente.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… si… así… si… más… por favor… más… vamos… Sasuke… ah… ah Sasuke… sí… ¡Sí! —decía mientras él seguía besando y lamiendo mi vagina sin darme chance de descansa un poco.

Sentí como su lengua lamía una y otra vez mi clítoris, esto era tan perfecto… tan excitante, tan perfecto. Este hombre era un experto y quería que siguiera. Sus manos pasaron a tomar mis pechos y comenzar a masajearlos y apretar mis pezones.

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!... ¡Sasuke!... si… ah… ah… Sasuke… —decía entre gemidos y jadeos mientras él seguía en su labor.

Comencé a sentir que ya no podía más.

— ¡Me vengo Sasuke! ¡Me vengo! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —grité mientras él seguía sin ponerle la más mínima atención y seguía lamiendo y besando—, ¡AH! ¡AH! —grité cuando había llegado a mi límite.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba excitado y la corriente eléctrica estaba por todos lados. Sasuke se alejó y me miraba desde ahí mirándome de una manera tan excitada, se lamía los labios de una manera que me provocaba. Me enseñó su dedo para después sentir como lo metía dentro de mí y luego sacarlo y enseñarme que estaba todo húmedo… lo lamió.

—Eres deliciosa —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y atrapaba mis labios en un beso, un beso tan delicioso y placentero, Sasuke se adueñaba de mis labios de una manera tan increíble y posesiva, parecía como si quisiera darme a entender que sólo él podía besarme de esa manera.

Sentí entonces no solo uno, sino dos dedos de Sasuke dentro de mí, saliendo y entrando, saliendo y entrando una y otra vez mientras él me besaba.

Me estaba excitando nuevamente. ¿Este hombre no me dejará descansar? Comencé a jadear contra sus labios. Sasuke seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos de mi vagina, cada vez más fuerte mientras besaba y chupaba mis senos, estaba demasiado excitada.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡Ah! ¡SASUKE! —grité cuando el clímax se hizo presente y ya no podía más.

Sasuke había hecho que tuviera un segundo orgasmo.

Se acercó a mí y sonreía coquetamente, besó mis labios y luego acercó su mano que estaba completamente mojada por mis fluidos, me la mostró.

-Sasuke  
Sólo quería que se diera cuenta lo mojada que estaba pero ella hizo algo que me hizo perder el control.

Sakura se había apoderado de mis dedos mientras los lamía y chupaba, se metía mis dedos muy adentro mientras me veía excitada. Los dejó completamente secos y me miraba coquetamente.

Esta mujer es mía. Mía. Solamente mía.

Iba a pasar a posesionarme entre sus piernas pero ella se subió arriba de mí besándome pasionalmente, me besaba otra vez. Luego comenzó a besarme el cuello con pequeños besos pero lo suficientemente como para tenerme demasiado excitado. Pasó por mi pecho y lo besaba. Sakura hizo lo que ninguna otra mujer me había hecho, me besaba y mordía los pezones, algo que había pasado desapercibido y me pusiera incluso más duro. Quería quitarla y hacerla mía completamente de una vez pero ella lo evitó y comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen hasta que sentí una fuerte tensión en mi pene.

Voltee a verla y Sakura estaba besando y lamiendo mi pene, así estuvo mientras yo la observaba, ella se dio cuenta de eso pero seguía haciéndolo ignorando mi mirada, no podía dejar de verla. La mujer que me gustaba, la mujer por la que había estado de mal humor las últimas semanas, la mujer por la que había perdido la cabeza desde el día que conocí, la mujer que creí que estaba fuera de mi alcance por las diferentes clases sociales estaba ahí, haciéndome una mamada, algo que solo en mis sueños vi, ahora realmente lo estaba haciendo. Haciéndome perder la cabeza otra vez, nuevamente hacia que perdiera la cabeza.

Sakura pasó a poner mi pene en su boca y comenzar a moverse adelante y atrás una y otra vez mientras yo me retorcía de lo bien que se sentía, sentía miles de cosas, entre excitación, sentía que era lo mejor del mundo, lo mejor que me estaba pasando pero también me sentía orgulloso que la mujer de la que había caído completamente enamorado estaba haciendo eso a mí. A mí… Sé que no la conozco mucho, sé que solo he visto diferentes lados de ella, pero no me interesa, tengo que hacer que ella se enamore de mí, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacer que ella sea mía y que nadie la aleje de mi lado, nadie.

Sakura seguía mamando mientras me observaba y eso haciendo que perdiera el control.

—S-Sakura… me voy… me estoy… me estoy por… por ve-venir —murmuré en medio de la excitación.

Tenía que decírselo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si yo me viniera en su boca.

Tomó mi pene con una de sus manos y me miró.

—Aún no puedes hacer eso —dijo.

Me quedé sorprendido.

Ella se estiró y tomó algo del cajón al lado de la cama, se sentó en mis piernas mientras me miraba con una inocencia. Me mostró la envoltura de un condón.

Ella planeaba… ¿ella planeaba que yo? ¡Claro que quería hacerlo con Sakura… pero yo…!

Sakura abrió el condón y me lo puso, entonces ella estaba por subirse y meter mi pene dentro de ella pero no lo permití, no quería que la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos ella estuviera haciendo eso. Yo quería mirarla mientras lo hiciéramos, quería que ella me mirara así que la moví y la recosté en la cama para ponerme entre sus piernas y mirarla. Ella se sonrojó y me miraba divertida.

—Puedes entrar, Sasuke —me concedió mirándome demasiado excitada y sonrojada.

La imagen más perfecta de ella.

Hice caso a su mandato y comencé a adentrarme dentro de ella… iba lento pero el estar dentro de ella era genial aunque tuviera puesto el condón no me podía controlar así que entre de una sola.

Ella gimió.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado tocando su mejilla.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, sigue —pidió excitada.

Asentí y comencé a moverme hacia atrás y adelante mientras tocaba sus pechos que era mi nueva adicción al igual que su trasero. Era un vaivén de caderas, veía la cara de Sakura demasiado excitada, me sentía contento porque los dos estábamos igual de excitados y encantados de estar juntos, me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado esta mujer. Me movía una y otra vez, me gustaba estar ahí, era tan delicioso.

Estuve escuchando los gemidos y jadeos de Sakura mientras yo me movía dentro de ella durante un rato hasta que el clímax se hizo presente y sabía que en cualquier momento me vendría, era el momento.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… oh si, Sasuke… si… así… Sasuke… Sasuke… si… Sasuke… —gemía Sakura en cada movimiento que yo daba con ella.

—Sakura… me vengo —dije en un pequeño gemido que tenía.

—Sí… —jadeaba ella.

El clímax estuvo más sobre nosotros y sin verlo venir terminé dentro de Sakura y ella también, puesto que los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Caí sobre ella mientras respiraba tranquilizándome al igual que ella, los dos estábamos sudados y cansados, ella me miro y sonreía. Era tan preciosa… tan hermosa… tan bella… tenía que ser mía. Mía. Mía.

Salí de Sakura y me quité el condón tirándolo en un bote de basura del otro lado, luego volví con ella, tomé una sábana y nos cubrí a los dos, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para pegarla más fuerte a mí, la quería más cerca de mí, lo más cerca de ser posible. Y la besé en la frente y luego la comencé a besar en los labios con todo el amor que podía darle. Luego me aleje un poco y acaricie su cabello para mirarla. Estaba respirando cansadamente, sudada y roja por lo que habíamos compartido juntos, hermosa y preciosa.

—No me vuelvas a dejar solo, por favor —le pedí mientras la abrazaba.

Ahí me di cuenta de que lo había arruinado… no tenía que hacerle saber que me gustaba, no tenía que hacerlo, ¿pensará raro?

Escuché la risa de Sakura.

—Solo fueron casi tres semanas, no seas llorón —murmuró riéndose en mi pecho.

—Fueron tres semanas y dos días, no sabía nada de ti —la corregí como un estúpido.

Ella se separó de mi pecho y me observó. Era un duelo de miradas, verdes contra negro, se acercó y me dio un dulce beso corto en los labios.

—No lo haré. Menos ahora que vale la pena seguir contigo —sonrió.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunté confundido.

—Venía con la intención de solo acostarme contigo y dejarte pero… —sonrió—, no te dejaré después de esto que pasó entre nosotros, fue tan excitante y delicioso, quiero volver a repetirlo siempre que quiera —aseguró contenta.

La solté al instante. No me importaba ya lo que pensara, no me interesaba, ya no me importaba. No iba a permitir que jugara conmigo.

Me levanté y la miré enojado.

—Te desapareces poco más de tres semanas sin decir una sola palabra sin permitirme buscarte, sin saber si estás bien porque tu padre no está aquí, sin aparecer por el hospital y ahora que te apareces… ¿Solo venías a acostarte conmigo y después dejarme? Y ahora solo dices que porque te gustó, ¿no me harás a un lado? —le pregunté demasiado enojado.

Me sentía usado. Lo que para mí había significado todo, lo que para mí significó aceptar que me había enamorado como un estúpido de ella, aceptar que la quiero monopolizar, algo mágico, algo que no me había pasado con ninguna otra mujer, para ella… ¿para ella solo había sido excitante y delicioso?

Ahora me siento culpable por jugar con todas las chicas con las que me metí… ya entiendo lo que sentían cuando yo jugaba con ellas. Soy un idiota.

—Sí, así es —contestó sin pestañear.

Apreté los puños enojado y me levanté, dejándola sola en la cama, busqué mi bóxer y me lo puse ante la mirada atenta de Sakura. Me puse también el pantalón, cuando voltee a verla ella me miraba.

— ¿Podría ser que te enamoraste de mí? —preguntó cuándo nuestras miradas habían chocado.

Sentí las mejillas calientes, quería hablar pero no podía.

Sakura se empezó a reír.

—Sasuke… ¿te enamoraste de mí? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó sorprendida y luego comenzar a reírse—. No seas ridículo. No te enamoras de alguien solo por acostarte con esa persona, ¿en qué mundo vives? Si, lo que hicimos fue genial, rico y divertido pero no por eso te enamoras —se estaba riendo de mí.

Le di la espalda dispuesto a irme pero sentí como ella me tomó del brazo.

La voltee a ver y tenía un albornoz blanco cubriendo su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás de verdad enamorado de mí? —preguntó nuevamente.

No contesté, solo evité su mirada. Ella puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla e hizo que la mirara para después acercarse y darme un beso corto y suave, haciéndome perder la cabeza por ella. No podía enojarme con ella, estaba enamorado de ella, lo estaba y lo estaba de verdad.

—Siento si hice algo para confundirte y hacerte sentir ''amor'' —hizo las comillas con sus manos—, por mí. Pero esa jamás fue mi intención.

La observe expectante a escucharla a hablar.

—No creo que estés enamorado de mí. Dudo mucho que lo estés. Debes de tener una ilusión a amor, pero eso no es amor Sasuke, no me conoces lo suficiente como para estar enamorado de mí. No sabes casi nada de mí. Tú mismo dijiste que jamás a una mujer como yo, después de todo estoy vacía —me recordó.

Cada palabra dolía… verdaderamente dolía. Sentía que clavaban clavos en mi corazón, me dolía mi pecho.

—Y más importante. Yo no puedo amarte Sasuke, lo siento pero yo no puedo amarte, creí que eso lo sabías desde el inicio —continuó diciéndome confundida.

La miré. Me dolía. Dolía como nada. Dolía más de lo que creí. Dolía más… mucho más que nada en este mundo. Dolía.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? —pregunté en medio de mi valentía.

Ella se empezó a reír.

—No tienes dinero, Sasuke —soltó sin inmutarse de lo que sería para mí eso.

Bajé la mirada al suelo destruido. ¿Por no tener dinero no podía amarme?

—El dinero no es la felicidad Sakura, puedes llegar a amarme aunque yo no tenga dinero como tú —le dije mirándola ilusionado.

—Quizás no sea la felicidad Sasuke, pero el amor no me da de comer. No puedes darme el estilo de vida que llevo, creo que jamás me lo podrías dar —dijo.

—Si me esfuerzo… —me cortó.

—No te vayas tan lejos Sasuke —me miraba seriamente—, ¿puedes pagar al menos una noche en este hotel? En esta habitación —me dio a entender.

Quería que me rindiera, pero no lo iba a hacer.

—Ahora mismo no puedo pero… —volvió a acortarme.

—No hay peros Sasuke, no puedo llegar a amarte, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. De haber sabido que sentías algo así por mí, creo que jamás tuve que haberte seducido —mencionaba ella mirando al suelo pensando.

— ¿Si tuviera dinero me amarías? —pregunté aun con la autoestima por el suelo.

Sakura se empezó a reír.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor —murmuró ella preguntándose a ella misma.

—En tu casa me dijiste que yo te gusta, me dijiste que yo te gustaba mucho y me dijiste que buscara una buena razón para hacer que tu perdieras el interés en mí —le recordé. Necesitaba utilizar todas las armas posibles que tenía.

—Sasuke… Sé que hay diferentes en el gustar, hay personas que te gustan como amigos, como familia, que te gustan sexualmente, te gustan para pasar un rato de diversión y alguien que te gusta románticamente hablando —me explicaba—, mi gustar era refiriéndome a sexualmente y para pasar el rato de diversión. Creí que lo sabías.

Con cada palabra Sakura me destruía mi corazón. No sabía que más decir, había perdido, no sabía que más decir.

—Llamaré a mi abogado, ¿sí? —me dijo, volví a centrar mi mirada en ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Llamaré a mi abogado para hacer un nuevo contrato.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella me pasó por un lado y fue hasta la sala. La seguí. La vi como tomaba su ropa y sin quitarse el albornoz se ponía las bragas y el brasier. Se quitó el albornoz dándome la espalda. Veía sus perfectas nalgas pero por más que quisiera acercarme, estaba muy herido. Sakura se puso su falda y después su blusa y volteo a verme.

—Porque si estás enamorado de mí, yo no puedo seguir viéndote —habló mirándome.

Esto era como una flecha. No quería dejar de verla. No verla durante más de tres semanas había sido la muerte para mí. No volver a verla jamás no… no… no… no quiero dejar de verla, no quiero.

—Si te preocupa lo de Samui, descuida —sonrió—, siempre cumplo mi palabra y como soy yo la que no quiere seguir tu no tendrás que pagar ni un yen ni tampoco tendrás problemas legales —me decía para tranquilizarme pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos me preocupaba—. Samui seguirá siendo tratada en el Hospital de Karin siendo miembro VVIP y con todo pagado hasta que ella lo necesite —dijo mirándome—, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Toma esto como mi primera donación hacia alguien que lo necesita —guiñó el ojo mientras iba por su celular.

No… no… no… ella no podía dejarme… no…

—Ya te puedes ir a casa, llamaré a un taxi para ti y no te preocupes por el dinero, irá por mi cuenta. Mi abogado irá a verte en estos días para que firmes el contrato y así seguirá todo, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo.

Tomó mi celular, mi maleta y mi camiseta acercándose a mí. Me extendía mis cosas.

—Tómalos —me dijo.

—No hagas esto, Sakura —le pedí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Miré al suelo y vi como Sakura dejaba las cosas en la mesa que estaba a mi costado. Luego ella encendía su teléfono.

—Sakura… no tienes que hacer esto.

Ella quitó la mirada de su teléfono y me miró.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Dejarme.

— ¿No era lo que querías en un principio? Conseguiste lo que querías Sasuke, ya no necesitas seguir las órdenes de nadie. Samui tendrá todo, ¿no es eso lo que querías? ¿No es por eso que soportabas que yo te ordenara? —me preguntó confundida.

—Ya no quiero eso —dije—. Te quiero a ti. No me dejes así, no quiero dejar de verte. No verte las últimas semanas para mí fue algo horrible, quería verte, quería saber de ti, no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor —le pedí.

—No puedo Sasuke. Si estás ''enamorado'' de mí, no puedo seguir contigo —mencionó haciendo el ademan de comillas.

— ¿Crees que juego? —pregunté ofendido.

—Precisamente por eso. Ya sea que juegues o no, no quiero arriesgarme, es mejor dejar las cosas así y ya verás que con el tiempo te olvidarás de este ''amor'' que sientes hacia mí —me dijo—, es lo mejor para ti. Porque yo no puedo corresponderte.

— ¿No puedes corresponderme porque no tengo dinero?

—Así es. No tienes dinero.

— ¿Sólo por eso?

—Así es. Jamás he salido con un plebeyo Sasuke, nunca. Me enseñaron a no meterme con plebeyos pero desde que te conocí me gústate como te dije, me frustraba que me ignorarás y por eso me interesé en ti, te compré y luego me desaparecí y ahora solo venía a reclamarte que te compré y tenías que ser mío, quería que siguiéramos pero si estás enamorado de mí, no puedo seguir contigo. Agradece que pienso en ti y no te rompo el corazón peor después —me dijo—, toma mi consejo Sasuke y mejor acepta lo que te estoy ofreciendo y vete. Es lo mejor para ti.

La miré dolido y con el corazón en pedazos.

—Quiero seguir contigo, aunque no me correspondas, aunque me trates como un objeto, aunque yo no te importe, quiero seguir contigo. No me importa que juegues conmigo, aunque juegues conmigo una y otra vez, no me importa, quiero estar contigo, así que por favor… no me dejes —le pedí tomando su mano.

Sakura me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué te quieres lastimar solo? —me preguntó confundida.

—Porque me enamoré de ti. No me importa salir lastimado —contesté al instante.

Ella me observó analizándome.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? —me preguntó.

Espere a que siguiera.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa que yo no te corresponda? —me preguntó.

Asentí.

— ¿Qué harás si salgo con alguien más? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Solo no me lo digas. Miénteme, pero no me lo digas —le pedí. A esas alturas prefería que me mintiera a saber que salía con alguien que si tenía dinero.

— ¿Y si me enamoro de alguien más? —cuestionó mirándome.

Acaricie su mano.

—Hasta que no estés enamorada de alguien más… no me digas nada de otro hombre —pedí—. Cuando lo estés, lo aceptaré y yo mismo me esfumaré.

Ella se quedó observándome y analizándome.

—Sasuke, tengo un poco de cariño por ti. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó preocupada.

Veía la preocupación en su rostro.

Yo asentí.

—Muy seguro.

—No me puedes cuestionar a nada de las decisiones que tome. Ni sueñes que te presentaré como mi novio a mis amistades, jamás creas que conocerás a mi papi y mucho menos pienses que te llegaré a amar, ¿de acuerdo? —me preguntó mirándome con seriedad.

—De acuerdo —dije con mi dignidad por los suelos.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que tú y yo somos algo —me amenazó—, si yo me entero no vuelves a saber de mí.

Yo negué.

—No diré nada, pero no te desaparezca de mi lado, por favor —le pedí tomando su mano y besándola.

Ella quitó su mano y caminó hacia su bolsa. Ella buscaba algo, me puse mi camiseta y la seguí. Aquí era mi momento.

— ¿Qué pasará si te enamoras de mí? —le pregunté a una distancia de un metro de ella.

Sakura sacó un papel y luego me volteó a ver. Comenzó a reírse.

—No es broma, Sakura. Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué pasará si te enamoras de mí? —le pregunté seriamente.

Sonrió.

—Bien. Veamos… dime, ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara si yo me enamoro de ti? —preguntó mirándome divertida.

No sabía si podía decirlo.

—Enumera las cosas que quieres que haga, toma —me dio unas notas adhesivas que tenía y una pluma— enuméralas todas y al final yo firmare que eso es lo que tendré que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Ahora vuelvo —dijo.

Me senté en la barra y comencé a escribir, Sakura se fue a otra habitación.

Luego de un rato terminé de escribir.

 _COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER SI ME ENAMORO DE SASUKE:_

 _Decirle a Sasuke correctamente que lo amo_

 _Amar a Sasuke_

 _Aceptar ser la novia de Sasuke_

 _Amar a Sasuke_

 _Presentar a Sasuke con todos mis amigos y conocidos como mi novio_

 _Amar a Sasuke_

 _Presentar a Sasuke con mi padre_

 _Amar a Sasuke_

 _Decirle a Sasuke que lo amo todos los días_

 _Amar a Sasuke_

 _Cuidar de Sasuke_

 _Amar a Sasuke_

Sakura regresó y le di la hoja, ella leyó todo y como esperaba se empezó a reír.

—Y no olvidar amar a Sasuke —se reía.

—No es una broma, Sakura, ten respeto —le pedí.

Ella sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Dame la pluma —ella firmo de un lado y me lo dio—. Dame esto cuando te diga que te amo —decía con burla.

Me guardé el papel en un libro que tenía en mi maleta.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté.

—Yo tengo que ir a cenar con Gaara, tú… no lo sé. No creo poder dejarte en tu casa, ¿te dejo en la estación del metro o en una parada? —me preguntó.

— ¿Con Gaara? —le pregunté algo enojado.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Algo pasó y tengo que hablar con él.

—Sakura… ¿solo estarás conmigo? —me atreví a preguntarle.

Ella se terminaba de arreglar la peluca.

—Por el momento sí —contestó cuando terminó.

Sabía que no me diría nada más así que ya no pregunte y tome mi maleta y mi celular. Sentí un beso corto en los labios y una mirada divertida.

—Entonces… ahora eres mío completamente —sonrió emocionada—. Vamos.

La seguí y fuimos a su auto. Ya era de noche.

-Autora  
La pelirroja estaba recostada en su cama viendo una fotografía vieja. En ella se encontraba ella de unos tres años aun sin lentes sonriendo mientras estaba abrazada de un niño de siete años de cabello rubio y ojos azules que tenía una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Cómo fue te olvidé? —murmuró viendo la fotografía.

Se levantó y lágrimas salieron por sus mejillas.

—Soy una idiota.

Karin sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

' _¿Hola Karin? Hasta que por fin me llamas, te he extrañado mucho, ¿Cómo estás?' era la voz de Suigetsu._

' _Sui, perdón por eso. Disculpa, ¿tienes el número de tu amigo Naruto? ¿O sabes dónde vive?'_

' _¿Naruto? ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?' se voz era de una persona sorprendida._

' _¿Lo tienes o no?' preguntó Karin con seriedad algo que jamás había hecho cuando del peliblanco se trataba._

' _Sí…'_

' _¿Podrías enviármelo en un mensaje?_

' _Si puedo'_

' _Muchas gracias. ¿Sabes dónde vive?'_

' _Sí'_

' _¿Me enviarías la dirección?'_

' _¿Por qué te quieres ver con él?'_

' _En algún momento te contaré. Ahora solo necesito encontrarme con él, ¿de acuerdo?'_

' _Si'_

' _Bien. Envíame su número y dirección rápido. Adiós' colgó de golpe_

La pelirroja se había levantado y aunque fueran más de las diez de la noche no le importaba, tenía que ver a Naruto urgentemente.

Mientras iba a su auto llegó el mensaje de Suigetsu.

 _Este es su número 33-XXX-XXX-02 y su dirección es calle XXXXX, colonia XXXX y el número de su casa es XXXXX. Si tienes asuntos que hablar con él cuéntame, estoy preocupado –Suigetsu 10:24 pm_

Karin solo abrió el mensaje e instaló la dirección en el GPS del auto. Dejó en visto el mensaje del peliblanco. Ahora lo que más le importaba era dar con ese rubio.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o**

 _Quiero pedirles una disculpa por las faltas ortograficas que hayan:l pero la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para corregirlos (porque aunque en word me diga que ya no tiene, aun tiene unos detalles) los corregiré si puedo mañana o el fin de semana. El sig capitulo traer el fin de semana._

 _En fin... Aquí Sakura le rompió el corazón a Sasuke pero sasuke ha dicho que se lo merece porque hizo lo mismo con muchas chicas, quizás es su karma, no lo creen? bueno... pues ahí espero sus comentarios con respecto al Lemon, de verdad que es la primera vez que escribo uno y pues espero que me haya quedado bien._

 _Tambien queda con la incognita... Sé que no pude meterme tanto en el SuiKarin pero eso fue porque este capitulo fue lemon sasusakuXD! Ademas de que... Karin necesita ver a Naruto, ¿porque? ¿Y porque Suigetsu está preocupado? ¿Pasara algo?_

 _Bien pues espero que les esté gustando y pues si les gusto el lemon podria hacer más, más adelante. Por ahora espero que haya sido bueno y disculpen las faltas de ortografia, de verdad lo siento x.x_

 _Nos vemos pues._

 _Yumeiko_


	9. Cap 9 'Verdades'

_Hola, quiero pedir perdón por las faltas de ortografia que se presenten en el capitulo y pues aqui estoy subiendolo. Tratare de escribir hoy para que mañana haya otro capitulo y pues espero que les guste. Un abrazo..._

 _Nos leemos entonces abajito._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..oo.**

 **Capítulo 9. Verdades**

 **-Karin**  
Fui en dirección a dónde me iba diciendo el GPS, tenía que hacerlo ya. Ahora más que nunca.

Mientras iba por un lugar que no conocía veía todo un poco asustada pero la verdad no tenía que importarme, tengo que verlo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, voltee a verlo cuando detuvo el auto en un rojo 'Suigetsu:)' era lo que decía. Rápido le pulsé colgar. No me tenía que distraer.

- **Suigetsu**  
Me mandó a buzón de nuevo… Karin jamás me manda a buzón por más ocupada que esté, ¿Por qué busca a Naruto? ¿Qué asuntos tiene con él?

—Tío, ¿Por qué no dejas de ver tu celular? —llamó mi atención mi sobrina.

Sonreí cuando se recargó en mi pierna, después de todo me encontraba en el escritorio de mi habitación. La tomé de brazos y la cargué sobre mí.

—Hay alguien que no atiende mi llamado —le conté abrazándola.

— ¿Samui de nuevo? —me preguntó con una inocencia.

Me sentí un poco ofendido de que mi propia sobrina también supiera que Samui me había rechazado. Negué.

—No, no es Samui —le conté tranquilo.

— ¿Entonces? —me preguntó.

—Es una muy buena amiga —le dije.

Mi sobrina me sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta tío? —Sonrió emocionada—, sería genial que tuvieras novia tío, quiero verte feliz, no me importaría compartirte —comentó muy feliz.

La abracé y le besé la frente.

—La única que me gusta eres tú Mirari, no te preocupes. Yo soy feliz contigo —la abracé nuevamente con todo el cariño que tengo—, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Ella asintió emocionada. Mi hermana nuevamente había dejado a Mirari en casa.

 **-Karin**  
Llegué. La casa era más grande que la de Sasuke o Suigetsu, la colonia (barrio) evidentemente era mucho mejor visto que el de ellos… Pero no le quitaba que era de plebeyos, quizás es de un nivel un poco más alto que Sasuke y Suigetsu.

Baje y miré la casa de un lado a otro. Me sentí demasiado nerviosa, más de lo que puedo aceptar, mucho más. Demasiado nerviosa. Respiré hondo y fui a la especie de portón que había afuera y toqué el timbre. Esperé unos tres minutos cuando de la puerta principal apareció un hombre alto pero notablemente viejo, cabello blanco y canoso, ojos azules y aspecto amistoso. Me veía desde la puerta.

—Hola, buenas noches —lo saludé.

El hombre me observaba extrañado.

—Disculpe que moleste a estas horas de la noche —miré mi reloj y vi que eran pasadas de las once de la noche…

El señor no me decía nada, solo me estudiaba con la mirada. Se veía que tenía puesto su pijama y tenía un suéter arriba porque hacia algo de viento.

—Quería preguntarle si… ¿Ésta es la casa de Naruto Namikaze? —pregunté temerosa.

Sabía que tenía que llamarle antes pero no tenía idea de cómo, no sabía ni cómo decirle lo que le tenía que decir sin poder ver su reacción.

—Sí, aquí es —contestó con una voz amable y comenzó a acercarse hasta el portón donde estaba yo y me observó detenidamente—, niña… ¿pero porque estás afuera a estas horas de la noche? —su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

—Lo siento, sé que es muy tarde pero de verdad, de verdad necesito hablar con Naruto. ¿Podría decirle que salga a hablar conmigo? —pregunté temerosa.

El hombre mayor me sonrió y abrió la puertecita.

—Pasa, está haciendo mucho viento, podrás tener un resfriado —me pidió—, ¿eres amiga de mi nieto? —me preguntó después de que entré y el cerró la puerta.

Yo asentí. Me pidió que siguiera de largo hasta la puerta.

— ¿Eres una nueva amiga? Mi nieto solo tiene una amiga, no sabía que tenía más amigas, eso me deja muy contento, adelante pasa —me dijo abriendo la puerta.

Yo asentí y entré.

La casa era pequeña pero las cosas que tenían eran de buen estado, se notaba que compraban todo en buenas condiciones, creo que no son taaaaaaan plebeyos pero aún lo son. Observé a todos lados después de dejar mis zapatos y entrar, habían retratos del señor junto con otra mujer también de edad grande, Naruto con ellos, otra de Naruto un poco más joven y vi la foto… se veía un Naruto joven como el de mi foto al lado de una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos morados sonriendo contenta al lado de un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos azules. Me quedé helada.

El hombre se acercó a las escaleras.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, hijo! ¡Baja por favor! ¡Alguien te está buscando! —le gritó el señor por las escaleras.

— ¡En seguida voy, abuelo! —escuché la voz de ese chico dejándome incluso ahora mucho más nerviosa.

Sentí la mirada fija del hombre analizándome.

—Tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien… demasiado —comentó—, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Me puse demasiado nerviosa. Tenía que hacerlo. Saqué de mi chaqueta la foto donde Naruto y yo estábamos de pequeño y se la di.

El hombre la tomó para verla, en menos de cinco segundos se puso muy pálido y abrió los ojos enormemente para después observarme helado.

— ¿Tu eres…? —decía en medio de su trance.

—Yo soy esa niña —contesté a su pregunta.

Él hombre comenzó a sudar un poco.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Está bien señor? —le pregunté demasiado preocupada acercándome a él.

Estaba por tocarlo pero sentí cómo él rechazó mi mano dándome un golpe y alejándome de él.

— ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Largo! ¡Vete de aquí! —me comenzó a gritar, hizo mi foto bola y me la lanzó.

— ¿Qué? señor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal? —le pregunté asustada por su reacción y tomando de nuevo mi foto, no quería que él hiciera eso.

—No sé qué mierda quiere tu familia ahora, pero ni crean que pueden venir ahora a llevarse a Naruto, ¡Largo! Si creían que mandando a una niña iba a flaquear, dile a tu familia asquerosa que ni lo sueñen, ¡VETE! —me dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a la puerta.

—Señor, no, señor de verdad, no entiendo de que habla, señor… —le decía mientras él me jalaba a la puerta.

Apenas iba a tomar mis botas pero vi a Naruto que bajaba de las escaleras observando, cuando me reconoció corrió hacia acá.

— ¡Abuelo! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Abuelo! ¡Déjala! —le gritó Naruto tomándome del brazo y alejándome de su abuelo.

Se puso frente a mí y lo observó.

— ¿Qué pasa abuelo? ¿Por qué le haces esto? ¿Qué tienes? Tú no eres violento, ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó estando frente a mí.

—No quiero ver a esa niña en mi vida —hizo a un lado a Naruto—, lárgate con tu asquerosa familia. ¡FUERA! ¡TODA TU FAMILIA ES UNA BOLA DE ASESIONOS HIPOCRITAS! ¡LARGO! —me gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! —le dijo para que parara.

— ¡VETE! —me gritó el hombre.

Naruto volteó a verme mientras lo sostenía.

—Ve afuera, ahora te alcanzo —me pidió.

Hice caso y me salí descalza con mis botas. Salí hasta llegar a mi auto y ponerme mis botas rápidamente. Hacía frío pero no me importaba… quería esperarlo, quería que Naruto saliera.

Tomé mi foto y trate de alisarla, ese hombre me arruinó la única foto que quedó… ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se puso así? No entendía nada, nada de nada.

No entiendo, no entiendo… Escuché que la puerta se abrió.

— ¡No vayas, Naruto! ¡No vayas! ¡Nada de lo que te pueda decir esa niña te debe de importar! ¡Nada! ¡No le hables, hijo! ¡No lo hagas! —era la voz del señor.

— ¿Por qué no, abuelo? ¿Qué tiene que hable con ella? ¿Qué te ocurre abuelo? ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntaba la voz de Naruto que se escuchaba más cerca.

— ¡NO HABLES CON ELLA! —le gritó el señor.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó.

— ¡SU FAMILIA MATÓ A MI HIJO! —gritó el señor.

Me puse pálida… ¿Qué? ¿Mi familia? ¿Cómo que mi familia? No entiendo…

Vi cómo se abría la pequeña puerta del portón y salió Naruto buscándome. Me vio y sonrió.

— ¡Ve a dormir abuelo! —le gritó Naruto antes de venir conmigo.

Solo escuché el portazo de la puerta principal. Naruto se acercó a mí.

— ¿Es tuyo? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí. Le indiqué que subiéramos puesto que estaba haciendo frío.

Naruto subió del lado de copiloto y yo al de piloto.

Respiró hondo y me volteo a ver.

—No entiendo nada. No tengo idea del por qué estás tú aquí, no tengo idea de cómo supiste dónde vivo, según yo no tenemos amistad, solo te he visto en tres ocasiones y… no hemos hablado mucho que digamos. Tampoco entiendo porque mi abuelo se puso así y no entiendo por qué dijo eso de tu familia, ¿podrías explicarme? —me pidió mirándome seriamente.

Me puse muy nerviosa y mis lágrimas comenzaron a bajar.

—Lo siento —dije apenada.

—Habla, no te preocupes —me pidió.

— ¿Sabes quién soy yo? —pregunté comenzando la conversación.

—Sí, eres amiga de Suigetsu, Karin ¿no? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No sabes cuál es mi apellido? —pregunté algo confundida.

—No. Pero me sorprende este auto, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Se nota que es nuevo —decía viéndolo con asombro—, ni en sueños yo podría permitirme algo así.

Recibí un mensaje de texto en mi celular 'Papá', decía. Voltee a ver a Naruto que veía todo asombrado.

— ¿Me permites leer el mensaje, si? —le pregunté.

Naruto asintió.

—Gracias.

Abrí el mensaje y vi que era el mensaje más largo que mi papá me había enviado en mi vida.

 **-Autora**  
El chico rubio se encontraba confundido, él había estado toda la tarde estudiando en la comodidad de su cuarto y cuando se vino la noche y estaba haciendo unos apuntes le habla su abuelo para que baje, se sorprendió de que alguien lo viniera a ver a esas horas pero no le dio tanta importancia. Se pensaba tardar un poco más pero escuchó los gritos de abuelo y bajó rápido. Todo lo que había pasado había sido rápido, su abuelo gritando y sacando a una chica que reconoció como la amiga de Suigetsu sorprendiéndose mucho del hecho de que ella estuviera ahí y no veía a Suigetsu por ningún lado, la ayudó y su abuelo dijo cosas bien raras y se había tranquilizado un poco porque su abuela había despertado y trataba de calmar al hombre más grande de su hogar.

Veía a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, ahora que la veía sentía que la conocía de algún lado pero no entendía de donde, no sabía nada de nada. De pronto la vio llorando mientras leía el mensaje, se asustó demasiado al verla en ese estado.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó muy preocupado.

La pelirroja lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Por qué estudias medicina? —le soltó de repente ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas observándolo con ¿tristeza?

— ¿Esto contestara mis otras preguntas? —Vio que la chica asintió y él suspiro—, perdí todos mis recuerdos desde los ocho años, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Mis abuelos dicen que estuve en un accidente de auto donde mis papás perdieron la vida y pues yo no recordaba nada de nada, dicen mis abuelos que no recordaba ni quién era yo, había perdido todo, como que mi memoria borró todo o algo así —le platicaba a la chica—. Veo fotografías de mis padres conmigo y de cómo fue mi infancia desde que nací pero no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo nada, igual a los ocho años tampoco recuerdas mucho pero no recuerdo nada. Debido a eso quiero estudiar medicina para poder recordar, según los médicos lo recordaría con el paso del tiempo pero… han pasado quince años y sigo sin recordar. No extraño ni lloro por mis padres porque no recuerdo nada, después del accidente pasé un mes en el hospital así que no asistí a su funeral ni nada, veo sus fotos, sus lápidas y no siento nada. Estudio medicina porque quiero encontrar mis recuerdos del lado médico, ya que el psicólogo no me sirvió de nada, en mi caso. Así que buscó mis recuerdos por mis propios medios, por eso estudio medicina —le contó el rubio.

 **-Karin**  
Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo pero al menos había podido quitarme el nudo de la garganta.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años mi madre cambió de un momento para otro conmigo, dejo de ser buena conmigo y comenzó a ser fría y distante, dejo de ponerme atención y todo cambió para mí. Mi madre era difícil verla, era difícil recibir un saludo, un beso o un abrazo de ella después… jamás supe por qué y ahora lo sé —alcancé a decir para después respirar hondo.

Naruto me miraba sin comprender.

—Ten —le di la foto que antes había visto su abuelo.

Naruto la vio unos segundos y luego volteo a verme.

—Sé que soy yo el de la foto pero… ¿eres tú? La niña la foto se parece a ti —me dijo.

Asentí.

—Soy yo —contesté.

El me veía sorprendido.

—Como mi mamá me ignoraba dentro de mi cabeza evité recordar todo y evité mis recuerdos de antes de los cuatro años, contando a todas las personas que conocí o me relacioné, mi mente lo evitó… fue por eso que no te recordaba cuando te volví a ver —le expliqué.

Naruto me observaba y luego a la fotografía.

—Mi mamá fue hermana de tu mamá, eso nos convierte a ti y a mí en primos —confesé.

Naruto me observó sorprendido.

— ¿Primos?

—Mi nombre completo es Karin Kirinade Uzumaki —completé.

Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente.

— ¿Uzumaki? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. Tú te llamas Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, tú y yo somos primos hermanos —le dije de la mejor manera que pude.

— ¿Kirinade dices? —Me preguntó—, tienes el mismo apellido del hospital donde voy a hacer prácticas y tomar clases… —comentó evadiendo el tema principal.

—Mi papá es el dueño del hospital —solté.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó sin poder creerlo.

—Mi papá es dueño de todos los Kirinade's Hospital que hay en el país, nos estamos ampliando en otros países de Asia —le expresé.

Me miraba sin poder creerlo.

—Creí que mi única familia eran mis abuelos Kenji y Mari —me miraba—, ¿Por qué ellos no me hablaron de ti o de tus padres? No entiendo.

—Naruto… creo que es mejor que tú mismo lo leas —le dije.

Él me miró.

 **-Autora**  
Él rubio se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja le dio el celular y vio que era un mensaje de texto.

 _Hija, sé me informó que saliste a estas horas de la noche y no ibas en plan de salir a divertirte. Creo saber a dónde irás… sabía que lo harías, no me sorprende mucho, hay algo que no te dije, lamento que te lo tenga que decir por mensaje de texto pero no tengo el tiempo para poder hacerlo en persona o por llamada, tu puedes entenderme hija. Bien, pasaré de decirte todo esto, espero que lo recibas antes de que puedas hablar con esa familia, sino… lo siento mucho por la manera en cómo te reciban.  
Sabes bien que tu abuelo Kiyashi Uzumaki es muy respectivo cuando de clases sociales se refiere –no digo que nosotros no, pero tu abuelo que bien lo conoces tiene unos métodos más extremos- y… no creí tener que decírtelo antes porque jamás pensé que te encontrarías con él, pero es momento de que lo sepas. Tu madre siempre admiró mucho a Kushina –tu tía- QDEP desde que nació, tú madre la veía como un ejemplo a seguir, estaba casi segura de que tu tía heredaría la empresa familiar puesto que seguía todo lo que tu abuelo le decía desde siempre hasta que entró a la Universidad a estudiar, no recuerdo bien pero creo que fue en su tercer o cuarto año que conoció a Minato Namikaze un hombre que estaba en la misma carrera que tu madre pero era 100% becado, tenía muchas limitaciones y de alguna manera él logró despojar a tu tía –que era igual de mala persona que tu abuelo, en ese entonces- de todo lo que había adoptado de tu abuelo, me parece que Minato estaba convencido de que enamoraría a tu madre, cosa que logró y comenzaron un romance a escondidas de tu abuelo, incluso a escondidas de tu madre. Tiempo antes de la graduación de tu tía tu abuelo ya se había dado cuenta del romance que mantenía su hija favorita, su hija preferida, la mejor hija… entonces le dio dinero a Minato para que se alejara de Kushina, cosa que Minato rechazó porque realmente estaba enamorado de Kushina. Kushina defendió su amor en contra de tu abuelo hasta el último momento cuando Kushina y Minato creyeron que ya no podrían estar juntos fue cuando tu tía salió embarazada de Naruto, tu primo, tu abuelo se molestó muchísimo, siempre pensaba en el qué dirán y también fue cuando tu madre quedó muy decepcionada de Kushina, dejó de admirarla y verla como lo que ella quería ser.  
Tu abuelo decidió desheredar a Kushina, me parece que le dio la opción de que la única manera en que la aceptaría de nuevo sería que abortara a ese ''bastardo'' como le llamaba tu abuelo y dejara a Minato, Kushina lo hizo y quedó desheredada. Tu abuelo la dejó sin nada, y cuando te digo que nada… nada es nada. La dejo simplemente con la ropa interior que tenía ese día, solamente con eso… La familia de Minato acogió a Kushina desde entonces y de alguna manera los dos supieron salir adelante puesto que venía Naruto en camino.  
Yo conocí a tu madre, en ese entonces tu madre y yo éramos buenos amigos y me confío todo… yo le aconsejé que viera a Kushina y de poco a poco la perdonó y volvió a admirar a su hermana. De esa manera aunque no había aprobación de tu abuelo, Kasumi seguía viendo a Kushina y la apoyaba en lo que podía. Minato y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos al igual que me llevé genial con Kushina y con Kenji y Mari… entonces naciste tú y Naruto desde que naciste cuidó de ti como una hermanita, él siempre decía que te protegería y no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, además de que iban a estar juntos siempre. Creímos que todo seguiría así, pero desgraciadamente no lo fue.  
Tu abuelo se cegó por el coraje, la frustración, molestia, decepción de su hija preferida que… no puedo asegurarlo, no puedo, no quise volver a tomar el tema, pero hasta donde sé, tu abuelo tuvo algo que ver en el accidente donde murieron Minato y Kushina. Me parece que su idea principal era que murieran los dos junto con Naruto, pero gracias a Dios Naruto sobrevivió.  
Kasumi y yo queríamos hacernos cargo de Naruto, los dos queríamos eso, realmente lo queríamos, pero… Para Kenji, Minato era su adoración y que haya fallecido y por lo que siempre les hizo tu abuelo, Kenji no dejó que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo de Naruto, además de que Naruto estaba en el hospital… Kenji se volvió loco y creía que nosotros estábamos también metidos ahí y alejó a Naruto de nosotros, lo último que supe es que Naruto había perdido sus recuerdos, todos y cada uno de sus recuerdas, no recordaba ni quién era él, no recordaba nada. Entonces… por la paz, convencí a Kasumi de dejar a Naruto con sus abuelos, porque tu abuelo se negaría a aceptar a Naruto como 'legítimo'… según lo que recuerdo tu abuelo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por ser la razón por la que su hija se fue de su lado. Después de eso tu madre cambió contigo, su frustración por perder a Kushina y Minato la tomó contra ti y se volvió de esa manera, del mismo modo los problemas comenzaron entre ella y yo y al año terminamos divorciándonos y… te quedaste conmigo porque yo te quería cerca de mí, sabía que si te ibas con tu madre sería peor que cuando aún vivía con nosotros.  
No volvimos a aparecernos frente a Naruto porque Kenji se ponía como loco cada que lo intentábamos, les queríamos ayudar con la educación de Naruto pero siempre rechazaban decían que no aceptaban limosnas, no aceptarían dinero de asesinos. Si le enviábamos algún juego, peluches, ropa, aparatos costosos, lo que sea que fuera… Kenji lo regresaba, lo quemaba o algo, pero jamás llegaba a manos de Naruto, nunca.  
Hija, ten mucho cuidado y elige las palabras correctas para poder ver a Naruto, si te topas con Kenji sobre todo, si es Mari no habrá mucho problema, pero si es Kenji piensa bien cómo hacerlo.  
Si ves a Naruto y le cuentas la verdad… Salúdamelo y, estaría encantado de poder tener una charla con él y recuperar el tiempo que no lo he visto.  
Te amo hija, pero ten mucho cuidado –Shun Kirinade (Padre) a las 11:36 pm_

Cuando Naruto terminó de leer observó a la pelirroja, su rostro no tenía expresión, se veía confundido.

— ¿Podrias mandarme ese mensaje? —fue lo primero que dijo el rubio después de unos minutos en silencio.

La chica asintió. Naruto le dio su número y luego le envió el mensaje.

Cuando Naruto lo recibió suspiró enormemente.

—Es complicado. Aun no me creo nada de lo que está pasando —se reía mirando a la nada.

 **-Karin**  
Naruto se estuvo riendo unos minutos hasta que dejó de hacerlo y volteó a verme con lágrimas desbordándole.

—No entiendo porque lloro, no entiendo. No entiendo por qué —por inercia tomé su mano y le sonreí.

—No estás solo, ahora estoy yo contigo… Yo también soy tu familia, siempre lo fui —sonreí tratando de animarlo.

Naruto apretó mi mano y medio sonrió aun con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas. A los minutos mi primo se quedó tranquilo.

— ¿Me podrías dar posada? —me preguntó de repente.

— ¿Perdón?

—Mi abuelo está muy molesto, estoy seguro de que si regreso me dirá mil y una cosas, necesito pensar las cosas, realmente necesito pensar todo… Quiero pensar, lo necesito —me decía demasiado seguro.

—Claro —contesté—, pero avísale a tu abuelo que te irás.

Naruto asintió y sonrió. Envió un mensaje y después nos quedamos en silencio todo el tiempo.

Fuimos de camino a casa, no podía creer que él fuera mi primo… ahora todo tenía sentido, mi abuelo siempre hacia comentarios respectivos cuando se hablaba de mi tía Kushina, mi mamá también a veces decía algo, mi abuelo… Sé que es una persona demasiado intensa, pero jamás pensé que tanto, ¿mi abuelo fue capaz de matar a su propia hija? ¡No! ¡No quiero pensar eso de él! ¡No quiero! ¡NO!

 **-Sakura**  
Me estacioné al lado de la parada de autobús.

— ¿Aquí entonces? —le pregunté mientras él la veía.

—Sí —dijo—, bien… entonces nos vemos, ¿puedo enviarte mensajes o llamarte? —su mirada era de esperanza.

La verdad no quería que lo hiciera, pero este chico ahora creo que podría volverse mucho más insistente.

—Como quieras —solté.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. ¡Mierda!

Él estaba por abrir la puerta pero lo jalé del brazo y luego lo tomé de las mejillas para besarlo de una manera cálida pero intensa, después de unos segundos de estarnos besando me alejé y volví a darle un pequeño beso.

—Ahora sí te puedes ir —sonreí haciendo que él se pusiera demasiado rojo.

Sasuke asintió mucho más contento.

—Que tengas buenas noches Sakura, ¿Podrias enviarme un mensaje de que volviste a salvo a casa? —me preguntó antes de cerrar la ventana.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —cuestioné sin entender.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —dijo.

Sonreí un poco, no había habido otra persona a parte de mi papá que me pidiera eso…

—Bien. Si me acuerdo, te lo envío —solté desinteresadamente.

—De cualquier forma te estaré enviando mensajes, que tengas una linda noche Sakura —dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Yo negué y arranqué el auto. Tonto plebeyo.

- **Sasuke**  
No salió como yo lo esperaba pero al menos Sakura no me había dejado, la verdad es que imaginarme dejar de verla de nuevo no podía, quería seguirla viendo, eso era lo único que quería.

Llegué a casa y al abrir la puerta estaba mi hermano Itachi viéndome directamente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —me preguntó de repente cuando cerré la puerta de entrada.

Solo asentí y fuimos en dirección a mi habitación. Comencé a quitarme la ropa para ponerme algo cómodo.

—Escuché de Samui que hay alguien que te gusta y esa es la razón por la que la rechazaste —comenzó a hablar sentándose en mi casa.

Voltee a verlo cuando me terminé de poner la camiseta.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Hablaste con Samui?

Él asintió.

—Cuando llegué fui a su casa porque mamá quería que recogiera unas frutas que les mandó la abuela para compartir. Cuando me iba vi a Samui acostada como si la vida no tuviera sentido, así que la invité a salir conmigo y me platicó todo —soltó mirándome.

No podía descifrarla.

—Sé que Samui jamás te gustó ni antes de su enfermedad ni después, entonces a lo que voy es… ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Has cambiado mucho y lo sabes.

Respiré hondo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Mis calificaciones no han cambiado para nada, las mantengo con el mejor promedio y he tenido tiempo de ejercitarme un poco, ¿en qué te afecta mi ''cambio''? —pregunté haciendo comillas.

— ¿La que te gusta es Sakura Haruno, no es verdad? —preguntó yendo al grano.

Me quedé en silencio.

Itachi respiró hondo y luego volteó a verme.

—Hermano… admito que al inicio te dije todo eso porque estaba un poco envidioso de que habías salido con una chica como ella, lo admito pero ahora… las cosas son diferentes.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Itachi? —pregunté mirándolo seriamente.

Estaba recargado en el closet de brazos cruzados.

—Que en ese entonces te gustaba como una chica linda, ahora en día te gusta mucho más que eso, ¿me equivoco? —me miraba inquisitoriamente.

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón, la que me gusta es Sakura y me gusta más de lo que puedo aceptar, ¿bien? Ganaste.

Itachi negó y se levantó, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Ten mucho cuidado —me dijo.

Lo alejé de mí y lo miré interrogante.

— ¿Recuerdas hace tres años que estuve con una fuerte depresión? —me preguntó de repente.

Comencé a recordar, entonces me acuerdo que en ese entonces Itachi me había dicho que le gustaba mucho una chica y no solo eso que estaba muy enamorado, lo veía muy contento y a todos en casa también nos hacía feliz, queríamos conocer a la chica que lo tenía así pero él jamás la trajo a casa pero como él estaba muy contento nunca levantamos sospechas. De repente toda la felicidad que tenía Itachi se desvaneció, se veía siempre con una mirada triste, en ocasiones lloraba y no quería hacer absolutamente nada, él mismo ya no quería vivir, la única razón por la que se tuvo que levantar fue porque Kai estuvo muy enfermo y lo único que nuestro pequeño hermano quería era que Itachi volviera a sonreír y volviera a ser feliz. Itachi tuvo que levantarse y nadie jamás volvió a mencionar nada, tampoco le hicimos preguntas de nada.

Asentí viendo a mi hermano.

—Estuve saliendo con una chica de la misma clase que Sakura, yo estaba enamorado de ella, ella era mi vida, ella lo era todo para mí, de verdad que estaba muy enamorado de ella, creí que ella también lo estaba de mí, durante un tiempo lo creí porque ella me lo hacía creer… pero entonces un día simplemente me dio la espalda y se puso de novia de otro chico, aunque yo intente hablar con ella en ocasiones, solo me hacía pasar vergüenzas y discriminándome por no tener el estatus social de ella, por no tener dinero. La pasé mal Sasuke, demasiado mal… Me llegaron a sacar a patadas de donde yo la iba a buscar, hasta que entendí que ella solo había estado jugado conmigo. Yo solo había sido una apuesta que tenía con sus amigas, solo eso había sido yo… —me contó un poco triste.

—No tenía idea —respondí.

Después de todo a Itachi solo lo veo en casa y en reuniones familiares, como él está en otra facultad.

— ¿Conoces la cadena de restaurantes de cinco estrellas 'Sabaku No''? —me preguntó.

Lo observé.

—Sí, es el restaurante más caro de la ciudad —contesté.

—Su familia es dueña de esos restaurantes que están por toda la ciudad. Ella se llama Temari Sabaku No, ella me rompió hace dos años —me contó—, me rompió en mil pedazos y ahora en día… aún la recuerdo y aún no he podido recuperarme como me gustaría hermano, por eso quiero que tengas cuidado y te pongas tus propios límites, no quiero que te pase lo que me pasó a mí, no quiero que te traten como algo menos que a un humano, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que te hundas por alguien que no le importas ni un poco, no quiero que te pase lo que a mí… —me pidió.

—Itachi yo…

Itachi se quitó una lágrima que se le resbaló.

—Ahora en día ella está de novia del hijo de las empresas Nara, los especialistas en televisiones, celulares, a/c y demás productos electrónicos… Parece que está comprometida… —sonrió—, lo sé porque aún me interesa saber algo de su vida —reía un poco avergonzado.

Puse mi mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento, Itachi. De verdad, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, fui yo. Sabía que ella jamás estaría conmigo pero aun así, aunque sea solo una vez, en mi vivió ese que yo sería su excepción, en mi crecía eso… pero desgraciadamente ella no me quiso jamás, nunca lo hizo y me lo dejó claro dejándome en ridículo en una fiesta de aniversario de los restaurantes de su familia, fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida, no tienes idea —me contaba demasiado avergonzado.

— ¿Está comprometida entonces? —traté de hacerlo recordar lo malo que vivió con ella.

—Sí. Temari es mayor que nosotros, cuando salí con ella Temari tenía 25 años, así que ahora en día ella debe de tener 28 y está comprometida, su futuro esposo tiene unos treinta y algo… —me explicaba.

— ¿Aún la amas? —le pregunté.

Itachi sonrió.

—La amé como un loco… han pasado tres años y aún no la olvido, por eso me he mantenido saliendo con una chica tras otra tratando de olvidarla. Pero aun no conozco la indiciada y por eso hermano, no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo, no quiero que Sakura se convierta en tu tormento, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, eres mi hermano, así que toma en cuenta lo que te he contado, tómalo mucho en cuenta —me decía.

Tomé su mano y la apreté.

—Gracias Itachi, gracias por advertirme —sonreí.

—De nada. Cualquier cosa hermano, estaré para ti. Que descanses —me abrazó y luego se fue.

Pasé a acostarme en mi cama… Sakura no será como Temari… Temari jugó con mi hermano desde el inicio, Sakura hoy nada más le dije que me gustaba ella quería alejarse así que, ella no es igual, ella es diferente, yo lo sé. Ella es diferente.

Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje.

 _Sakura, ¿ya estás en casa? Yo acabo de llegar y estoy preparado para continuar con mis estudios. Me avisas cuando llegues a casa, ¿Si? Estoy preocupado por ti, un beso –Sasuke a las 9:50 pm_

Le envié el mensaje y me pasé ponerme en mi escritorio y seguir estudiando.

 **-Sakura**  
La mesera abrió la puerta corrediza y ahí vi a Gaara, junto a él estaba Hinata Hyuuga. Intercambiamos miradas entre los tres.

— ¡Sakura! Pasa, pasa por favor —me pidió Gaara muy sonriente.

Hinata se sorprendió al verme y a la vez se sonrojó un poco. Intercambiamos miradas entre las dos, ella iba a decir algo pero le hice una señal de que no dijera ni una palabra, que no hiciera ver que nos conocíamos de antes.

Me senté frente a los dos.

—Hinata, ella es mi novia Sakura Haruno, amor ella es mi amiga Hinata Hyuuga, la hermana de Hanabi —nos presentó.

Comencé a reírme.

—Estás loco, yo no soy tu novia —me reí y le di la mano a Hinata—, soy su ex y hoy en día se podría decir que somos amigos, así que no le hagas caso a esa presentación tonta —comenté riéndome—, Sakura Haruno. Fíjate que había oído hablar a Hanabi que tenía una hermana mayor pero nunca tuve el gusto —sonreí.

Parecía que Hinata había decidido actuar como si no nos conociéramos también, para ahorrar explicaciones con Gaara.

—Sí… tiene tiempo que ya no estoy presente —comentó algo avergonzada.

—Bien. Ahora, quiero saber porque me unieron a su reunión, tengo mucha intriga —comenté.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Gaara—. Hinata quiere volver a reunirse con su hermana.

— ¿Y dónde entro yo en eso? Bien sabes que Hanabi y yo terminamos mal —dije sin preocuparme por la reacción de Hinata.

—Gaara me contó lo que pasó con Hanabi desde que él se fue, así que no te contengas —habló Hinata algo avergonzada.

Creo que se siente mal, siendo la hermana mayor de esa niña.

—Nunca fuimos amigos Neji y yo, y lo sabes a pesar de que sus primas son muy preciadas para mí… así que no he podido contactar con él además de que él está en Australia y Hinata tampoco tiene como comunicarse con él. Dice que desde que Neji se fue, perdió toda comunicación con él.

Me quedé esperando a que continuara.

—Mi tío no me quiere decir a qué parte de USA mandó a Hanabi y ella no me contesta ningún mensaje ni llamada, por ende es lo mismo en el caso de Hinata —me contaba.

—Aja… ¿Y? —La verdad no me interesa nada de sus relaciones familiares—, ¿Por qué no le pregunta Hinata a su padre directamente?

Hinata suspiró.

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 13 años, no quería ser como mi padre así que decidí irme junto con mi madre, queríamos llevarnos a Hanabi también pero mi padre no nos lo permitió y fue por eso que se quedó con él al cuidado de Gaara y mi primo Neji, pero creo que no hicieron el trabajo adecuado. Mi padre no nos permitió en todo este tiempo comunicarnos con Hanabi, así que no sé nada de ella desde hace diez años, lo único que sé es lo que me contaban Gaara y mi primo, pero ellos terminaron dejándola también y ahora… me entero de lo que pasó con mi hermana y… La única forma de volver a encontrarme con mi hermana es yendo directamente con mi padre.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema de que te enfrentes a tu padre? De cualquier forma es algo que tendrías que hacer tarde o temprano, es tu padre —comenté de lo más normal.

Las peleas de familias ricas es lo más normal en este medio, si Hinata quería hacerme compadecerme de ella, definitivamente no lo lograría.

—Acercarme a mi padre sería volver con él. Volver a vivir con él —dijo después de unos minutos.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Tu personalidad ha cambiado, tienes otra forma de pensar, por más que tu padre quiera hacerte pensar de una manera ya no lo lograra, te fuiste a tiempo, agradece eso. Si regresas ahora solo lo harás por beneficio de tu hermana y eso es lo que más importa, ¿no? —pregunté confusa, ¿Por qué hacía ver las cosas tan complicadas?

—El problema es mi madre. Mi padre no me dejará volver a verla si regreso a él —me dijo.

Suspiré.

— ¿Ese es tu problema? ¿No volver a ver a tu madre? —pregunté confusa.

Vi como Hinata se molestó, después de todo parecía como si me estuviera burlando de ella.

—Sakura —me regañó Gaara.

—Si el problema es que tu padre no te dejará ver a tu madre de nuevo no le veo el problema, eres rica, eres inteligente se te ocurrirá algo —comenté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Parece que no tienes sentimientos, ¡No tienes idea de lo que será no volver a ver tu madre de nuevo! —me gritó enojada.

Me reí.

—Lo siento cariño, pero si la tengo. Yo no tengo madre —contesté sin emoción alguna.

Hinata se quedó en silencio avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

—No necesitas tener pena, es preferible no saber de esa mujer. Y bien… estas preocupada porque tu padre no te dejará ver a tu mamá de nuevo y bien… cuéntame, ¿Quién estuvo preocupada por Hanabi? No ha visto a su hermana o su madre en 10 años, ¿Quién se preocupó? —pregunté irónica.

Hinata se sorprendió a lo que le dije.

—Deja de hacerte la ridícula y vuelve con tu padre, vuelve para que puedas cuidar de tu hermana que créeme necesita a alguien que la guía porque se convirtió en una basura como mujer, te lo puedo asegurar —le conté—. Tu hermana te necesita más que tu madre, puedo asegurártelo.

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Eso era todo? —pregunté.

Gaara no sabía que decir, creo que no sabía que yo reaccionaria de esa manera.

—Si lo que querían era que yo le preguntara a tu padre donde buscar a Hanabi, solo pierden el tiempo, yo no vuelvo a reunirme con esa zorra. Busca a tu hermana y deja de hacerte la sufrida, tu hermana te necesita más que tu madre o cualquier otra persona, aun estás a tiempo. Me voy —me levanté sin probar un bocado y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegué a mi auto me llegó el mensaje de Sasuke. Me reí.

 _No seas ridículo –Sakura a las 10:04 pm_

Fue lo que le contesté. Puse en marcha el auto y comencé a conducir de camino a mi casa. No tardó mucho cuando sonó el celular con un mensaje. Me detuve en el auto y me fije.

 _No me digas así… ¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado :/ -Sasuke a las 10:05 pm_

Me comencé a reír. Iba a contestar pero ya era verde y seguí el camino. Llegué al último rojo que había de camino a casa y contesté.

 _Llego en cinco a mi casa –Sakura a las 10:12 pm_

Y seguí mi camino. Cuando llegué a mi casa estacioné el auto y el mensaje nuevamente llegó.

 _¿Ya estás en casa? –Sasuke a las 10:17 pm_

Me reí cuando me di cuenta de que habían pasado cinco minutos. Idiota.

Tomé una foto a la puerta principal de mi casa y se la mandé.

 _Sakura ha enviado una imagen. ¿Contento? -10:19 pm_

Entré a mi casa y cerré, para después comenzar a subir las escaleras.

 _Mucho. ¿Estás cansada? ¿Cómo te fue con ese idiota? -10:20 pm_

Deje el teléfono de lado y me puse ropa cómoda para después acostarme en mi cama y contestarle.

 _No estoy cansada de esa forma, quisiera estar de otra ;). No muy bien, solo me hizo pasar un dolor en el culo, pero no importa –Sakura a las 10:27 pm_

 _¿Por qué me haces sufrir así cuando no estoy contigo? :(. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? –Sasuke a las 10:28 pm_

 _Me gusta jugar contigo. No te interesa –Sakura a las 10:30 pm_

Le corté. Pensé en contarle lo de su amiguita, pero mejor que se entere de después, a mí no me importa.

 _No me importa que juegues conmigo. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, Sakura. Todo –Sasuke a las 10:31 pm_

Me comencé a reír.

 _Quiero sexo –Sakura a las 10:32 pm_

 _Rudo –Sakura a las 10:32 pm_

 _Contigo –Sakura a las 10:33 pm_

Me tomé una fotografía en mi parte trasera, me dejé ver mi trasero bien puesto que traía puesta una tanga negra, quería provocarlo.

 _Sakura ha enviado una imagen. Quiero que me nalguees de nuevo –Sakura a las 10:34 pm_

No tardaba en contestarme este niño. Me causaba mucha gracia todo esto, quería verlo.

Esperaba su respuesta pero no llegaba, entonces llegó una llamada de parte de Sasuke

' _¿Hola?' Contesté con inocencia_

' _No me provoques así' la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba demasiado ronca._

' _No tengo la culpa que quiera que estés aquí conmigo' seguía con inocencia._

' _No juegues así conmigo'_

' _Quiero sexo, Sasuke'_

' _Para mí no es sexo'_

' _Para mí, sí y lo quiero. Lo quiero contigo'_

 _Escuché como Sasuke tragó gordo, me reí._

' _No puedo ir ahora'_

' _Lo sé'_

' _Entonces, ¿Por qué me enviaste esa imagen? ¿Estas así ahora mismo?' me preguntaba_

' _No'_

' _¿Es una foto vieja?' me preguntó_

' _No. Me la tomé hace unos minutos._

' _¿Y porque me dijiste que no estas así?'_

' _Porque en cuanto escuché tu voz me quité las bragas, estoy desnuda'_

 **-Sasuke**  
Escuchar lo que ella dijo al último hizo que mi poca cordura desapareciera, me puse demasiado duro.

' _¿Qu-que?' escuché un pequeño gemido… oh no… 'Sakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo?'_

' _Lo que hace cualquier mujer que quiere coger pero no tiene a alguien que la ayude con eso' dijo en medio de un jadeo._

' _¿Me estás castigando, Sakura?' a estas alturas yo estaba demasiado perturbado y muy ronco, me la estaba imaginando._

' _S-sí' Sakura se estaba masturbando mientras hablaba conmigo. ¿Siempre fue así de pervertida?_

' _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me castigas así?' pregunté._

' _Porque no estás aquí para… ahh… para hacerlo tú por… ahh… ahh… por mí' jadeó._

Mi pene estaba demasiado duro, estaba como una roca y solo con escucharla sabía que no tardaba en venirme, lo sabía. Pero no quería caer, tenía que mantenerme un poco más.

' _¿Puedo ir?' pregunté._

' _Dijiste que no podías' su voz era inocente pero aun jadeaba._

' _Si puedo'_

' _Ven' colgó la llamada._

Guardé ropa para mañana en un maleta que tenía, los libros que utilizaría los pase a esa maleta, mi bata, tomé dinero de mi caja de ahorro, porque no tenía idea de cuánto me saldría el taxi y mi celular. Salí rápido del cuarto cruzándome con mi madre.

— ¿A dónde vas, hijo? —me preguntó mi madre.

La miré.

—Es urgente, tengo que ir con Naruto. Nos vemos —la besé y salí disparado de mi casa.

Sakura me controla de una manera que no puedo comportarme.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Me desperté al día siguiente, me arreglé y me cambié, desayuné con mi cuñado y me fui en dirección a la parada del autobús. Vi mi reloj y no había ninguna llamada mensaje de Karin desde ayer… Es mi amiga y estoy muy preocupado por ella, ¿tengo derecho de hablarle, no es así?

Marqué su número y fueron cinco tonos hasta que contestó.

' _¿Hola?' esa voz no es de Karin, definitivamente no lo es. Y era de un hombre._

' _¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Karin?' pregunté algo molesto… ¿Por qué estaba molesto?_

' _¿Eh? Creí que era el mío… oh Karin…' no escuché nada pero esa voz la conocía, esa voz masculina la conocía de algún lado… 'Karin, te están llamado… despierta…' ¿ese hombre estaba con Karin? ¿Qué? '¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?' esa si era la voz de Karin 'Te llaman, contesta' la voz masculina le decía 'eh… de acuerdo'… '¿Dónde está la cocina?' decía la voz masculina 'quiero hacer café, ¿quieres también?' nuevamente la voz 'Abajo, solo dile a una mucama. Si por favor, gracias Naruto, en serio' me quedé helado y colgué._

Karin había pasado la noche con Naruto… Karin y Naruto… Bueno pero… sé que Karin es ese tipo de chica, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella, lo sé pero como solo es mi amiga a mí no me importaba pero entonces porque… ¿Por qué siento una molestia dentro de mí? ¿Está bien no? que Karin esté con Naruto no debería de haber un problema.

¿Estoy enojado porque ellos están juntos y nunca me lo dijeron o estoy enojado porque Karin está con Naruto y no conmigo? Y lo más importante… ¿en qué momento hablaron lo suficiente como para que hicieran algo así? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Y… ¿POR QUÉ ME MOLESTA TANTO? ¿POR QUÉ?

 **-Karin**  
Después de que desperté de mi trace vi mi teléfono y la persona que me había llamado había sido Suigetsu.

Oh no… oh no… ¡OH NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡AHORA SI LO ARRUINÉ! Estaba por explotar de preocupación por lo que Suigetsu pensaría pero entonces recordé que él está enamorado de Samui…

No creo que le importe, si piensa mal pues que lo haga ¿Qué importa?

Si… ¿qué le importa?, si… no debería de importarme… si…. Después de todo soy su amiga, él siempre me lo deja claro.

No pasa nada entonces.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O..OO..O.O.**

 _bUENO pues ya se rebeló que Naruto y Karin son primos... que pasará ahí ahora? Y pues tenemos a un Suigetsu ¿Celoso? que opinanXD!_

 _por otro lado tenemos a una sakura pervertidaXD_

 _y por ultimo ya sabemos lo que pasó en la familia Hyuuga y sabems el proque Itachi era algo malo con Sasuke._

 _le pasará lo mismo a Sasuke que Itachi? Sakura se convertirá en su Temari?XD_

 _Bien espeor que les haya gustado y nos leemos entonces, trataré de subir capitulo, gracias y un abrazo!_

 _Yumeiko_


	10. Cap 10 'Oh no'

Hola, sé que he tardado más de lo que yo habia mencionado pero se debe a que comencé los parciales y pues mis parciales duran dos semanas y he estado algo estresada pero aquí estoy, espero les guste y pues nos leemos abajo entonces:)

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 **Capítulo 10. Oh no…**

 **-Suigetsu**  
Llegué inquieto a la facultad, entré a la primera clase y decidí centrar mi atención en clase, después de todo, que Karin y Naruto estén juntos… no es problema mío. ¿Verdad? Naruto no es un mal tipo… ¿Sí? Sí, si ellos dos están juntos, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Karin es solo mi amiga, únicamente mi amiga.

 **-Karin**  
Naruto regresó con dos tazas de café, jaló una de las mesitas que habían en mi habitación y la acercó hacia mí.

—Gracias —sonreí.

Naruto le dio un sorbo y se sentó a mi lado.

—Lamento haber irrumpido en tu habitación y en tu casa —comentó algo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes. Somos familia, además fui yo la que primero interrumpió en medio de la noche en tu casa con tus abuelos —sonreí algo avergonzada—. Creo que papá estará contento de que estés aquí, yo estoy muy contenta —le decía emocionada—. Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo tomas las cosas?

Naruto sonrió algo avergonzado.

—A decir verdad, creí que todo había sido un sueño pero desperté en el sillón y me di cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no era mi hogar —me contó con un poco de vergüenza.

—Yo te ofrecí la habitación de invitados —espeté.

Naruto comenzó a reír.

—No tengo problema con dormir en el sillón, Karin —sonrió.

Parecía como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó tu abuelo? —me atreví a preguntarle.

Él medio sonrió.

—No muy bien, pero mi abuela dice que ella lo tendrá bajo control. Después de todo ellos jamás me contaron que mi madre tuviera una hermana, mucho menos que esa hermana viniera de clase alta —me miró a los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿A qué se dedica tu abuelo? —me preguntó.

Lo observé.

—El que me odia —sonrió divertido.

Al menos lo toma con humor, eso me hace sentir mejor.

—El abuelo Kiyashi es dueño de la cadena de televisión UZUTV —le expliqué.

Naruto casi se quema con el café.

—No puede ser…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es donde normalmente veo mis programas y series favoritas —mencionó suspirando.

—Lo siento —medio dije.

—No pasa nada.

Tomé su mano libre.

—Naruto, sé que de un día para otro te enteras que tienes más familia de un momento para otro, debe de ser difícil y sorpresivo para ti, lo sé. Para mí también lo fue, mis padres jamás me lo mencionaron o dijeron, pero sabía que había escuchado tu apellido en algún lado de cuando era niña incluso cuando escuchaba los comentarios que hacía el abuelo Kiyashi y el único que me podía dar respuestas era mi padre, cosa que hizo pero quiero que entiendas que aquí estoy y papá también. Quiere verte, él sabe que no lo reconocerás, pero aun así quiere verte —le conté

Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Quiere ver a su ex sobrino político? —me preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí.

—Quiere ver a su sobrino, nada de ex —le dije.

Naruto agradeció.

—Esto ha sido muy rápido y difícil para mí… mucho más de lo que puedo aceptar —comentó—, así que no sé si estoy listo…

Estaba por decirle algo pero sonó un mensaje de mi celular 'PADRE'

 _Hija, regresaré a la ciudad mañana mismo. ¿Crees que podamos tener una comida con nuestro Naruto? De verdad, quiero verlo, quiero que se dé cuenta de que aunque no soy tu tío por sangre, lo soy por el corazón. ¿Podrías preguntarle si puede hacer un espacio para nosotros? Estaría muy agradecido, en caso de que no quiera, ¿quieres comer conmigo aunque no esté tu primo? Un beso mi amor, cuídate –Shun Kirinade a las 8:40 am_

Me reí y sonreí.

—Papá quiere saber si mañana estás libre para una comida en familia, seremos, tú, él y yo —le dije.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Tan rápido?

—Dijo que si no estabas listo que él podía entender… —comenté—, ¿Qué le digo?

Naruto respiró hondo y se quedó pensando, luego de unos minutos me miró.

—Me siento un poco triste porque no voy a recordar a tu padre y él se sentirá algo mal, mi abuelo creo que estará reacio a que yo me reúna con ustedes pero, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Si quiero asistir a esa comida —sonrió enormemente.

Lo abracé contenta quitando antes las tazas para ponerlas en la mesa.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! Mi familia creció —le decía de lo más contenta.

Naruto por primera vez correspondió a mi abrazo.

 **-Sasuke**  
Abrí los ojos después de escuchar mi alarma y cuando me levanté para apagarla vi que Sakura iba saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado, intercambiamos miradas.

—Por fin despiertas —comentó.

Me levanté y me di cuenta de que no traía mis boxers. Sakura sonrió coquetamente, me sonrojé demasiado y los busqué para ponérmelos nuevamente, debido a que Sakura no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Arruinaste la diversión —dijo cuándo me los puse.

—Eres una pervertida —le dije algo avergonzado.

Sakura sonrió de lado.

—No… solo contigo lo soy —se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios cálidamente y a la vez de una manera fugaz. Cuando se iba alejando sentí como golpeó mi retaguardia fuertemente, me dolió un poco más de lo esperado—. Eso es por nalguearme hasta dejarme el trasero rojo —espetó enojada.

Me sonrojé demasiado.

—Lo siento —murmuré avergonzado.

—No importa. Me gusta. Vístete, ¿quieres que te de un aventón? Ya me tengo que ir, tengo clase en un par de horas pero tengo que hacer algo en tu facultad—comentó sin dirigirme la mirada, solo se puso frente a su espejo.

Asentí rápido.

—Me tomaré una ducha rápida, ¿sí? —pregunté.

Ella asintió.

Me metí a bañar rápido y después salí cambiándome de ropa. Cuando salí Sakura me ofreció una bolsa de esas de marcas y me la dio.

La tomé y me di cuenta de que dentro tenía fácil una gran cantidad de boxers, la miré sumamente avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué me das esto? —Le pregunté—, yo tengo ropa interior.

—No me gusta la ropa interior que tienes. Cuando te veo con eso se me baja la excitación, así que usa eso —espetó mientras se secaba el cabello—, por lo menos cuando estés conmigo quiero que uses alguno de esos, si no lo traes olvídate que te toque o te pida que me toques —me advirtió.

Quería reclamarle pero no podía. Ella sacó de un cajón otra cajita que me dio. La abrí, era un celular completamente nuevo y el más reciente modelo.

—No puedo aceptar esto —dije.

Ella me miró.

—Lo aceptas o no me vuelves a ver —me advirtió—, tú eliges.

Terminé por desistir y tomarlo. Después de todo… solo sería para hablar con ella.

—Ya tienes mi número grabado ahí. Puedes utilizarlo como tu celular personal, te juro que no tengo poder sobre él, por ese lado te daré tu privacidad, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí.

—Ahora vámonos —ordenó mientras salía.

Tomé su maleta y la cargué por ella, ella sonrió y me dio un beso que disfruté tanto.

No estaba su chofer ahí así que me extrañé, fuimos en dirección a su auto.

— ¿Manejaras tú? —pregunté.

— ¿Algún problema?

—No, para nada.

Deje la mochila de Sakura atrás y me pase al copiloto. Ella manejo y puso en el GPS mi universidad, también poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

— ¿Me vas a dejar hasta la facultad? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí.

—No tienes que…

—Lo haré. Tengo algo que hacer ahí de cualquier forma.

Quería preguntarle pero… por alguna razón no podía. Tomé su mano, ella volteó a verme.

—No me toques —me advirtió dejándome ver sus ojos a través de sus lentes de sol.

Me enojé porque ella me dijera eso así que en cuanto hubo un rojo la jalé del brazo y la besé posesivamente.

Luego de soltarla, Sakura se empezó a reír.

—Lo dejaré pasar porque me gustó —sonrió—, límpiate el labial que tienes, mírate —abrió el espejo del auto dejándome ver, estaba completamente manchado al igual que ella, solo que Sakura ya se estaba limpiando con un pañuelo que había en el auto—, eres un bobo.

 **-Sasuke**  
—Así me tienes —comenté.

Sakura me volteó a ver sin expresión en el rostro y luego volvió a andar. Su celular comenzó a escucharse y decía 'Cabezota', lo contestó.

— ¿Si? —preguntó.

—Mi amor, tenemos que vernos. ¿Dónde estás? —decía al otro lado de la línea.

¿Mi amor?

—No me vuelvas a decir así, que asco —contestó Sakura haciendo que riera.

—Antes no te daba asco —se escuchó la voz masculina.

Sakura se empezó a reír.

—Cuando tenía quince años, supera el pasado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tenemos que hablar sobre Hinata.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Creo que irá con su padre hoy, pero está muy nerviosa, no sabe ni cómo llegar.

— ¿No sabe dónde vive su papá o qué?

—No es eso Sakura…

— ¿Entonces?

—No tiene el coraje.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora lo irá a ver?

—Dice que después de su última clase, la tiene en el hospital de Karin.

— ¿A qué hora?

—Seis, ¿la acompañarías?

—Ayudaré a la comunidad nuevamente. Dile que ahí la veré, que arme una maleta que estoy segura que su padre será muy severo…

—Gracias Sakura, eres un ángel yo… —Sakura colgó el teléfono.

Me le quedé viendo esperando que ella dijera algo pero Sakura no decía nada, solo seguía viendo al frente. Escuché perfectamente que dijeron Hinata y que dijeron que la verían en el hospital, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— ¿No me dirás nada? —le pregunté cuando Sakura estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento de estudiantes de mi facultad.

Sakura guardaba sus cosas y después me miró.

— ¿Decirte qué? —preguntó guardando su celular y después salir del auto.

También salí y fui hacia ella. Sakura le puso seguro.

—De lo que hablaste con ''Cabezota'' —enfaticé el nombre que decía su teléfono.

— ¿Debería?

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque dijiste Hinata.

Sakura sonrió y me pasó por un lado. Me molesté demasiado y la tomé del brazo para que me viera.

—Sakura… dime qué pasa con Hinata, ¿hablaban de Hinata mi amiga, no es cierto?

—Pregúntale tú mismo, ahora suéltame que me tengo que ocupar. Nos vemos —me dejo a un lado y siguió su camino.

¿Qué pasa con Hinata? ¿Por qué no me quiere decir?

 **-Karin**  
Deje a Naruto en su Universidad, antes de bajar del auto se me quedó viendo.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —me dijo.

—Ni creas que te libraras de mi ahora que sé que eres mi familia —sonreí—, tendrás mensajes y llamadas mías de ahora en adelante, además mañana tenemos una comida familiar, estoy tan emocionada —me acerqué a él y lo besé en la mejilla—, hasta entonces Naruto.

Naruto sonrió, me abrazó fuertemente y después salió del auto. Aceleré y me alejé de la facultad.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Vi cómo Karin había traído a Naruto a la facultad, vi como Karin lo besó en la mejilla y vi como Naruto la abrazó… veía a Naruto mirando su auto muy sonriente.

Entre mis ganas de decidir qué hacer, solo atiné a ir hacia él.

— ¿Por qué estabas con Karin? —pregunté.

Naruto se me quedó viendo.

—Hola, gracias yo también —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo lamento… pero dime. ¿Por qué estabas con Karin? ¿Desde cuándo se hicieron tan cercanos? ¿Ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación…? —le pregunté algo asustado.

Naruto se quedó viéndome un rato hasta que comenzó a reírse y sonrió.

—Fíjate que no fue planeado, simplemente pasó —me contó.

Algo dentro de mí dolía un poco… no entiendo por qué.

— ¿Estás saliendo con ella? Te das cuenta de que ella es de una clase completamente diferente a la de nosotros… ella puede jugar contigo, no es el tipo de chica con el que podamos estar como si fuera cualquiera, ¿lo entiendes no? —traté de decirle para que desistiera de salir con Karin, no sabía por qué pero no quería que él estuviera con ella, simplemente no quería.

Naruto se empezó a reír.

—Es difícil salir con una chica como Karin pero no imposible —sonrió—, bueno amigo, me voy. Tengo clase, que tengas un buen día.

Naruto se fue como si no le hubiera dicho nada. ¿Sigue pensando en salir con ella?

Bueno… igual Karin es solo mi amiga, además ella es de dinero… ¿no debe de importarme verdad? ¿Verdad?

 **-Sasuke**  
Eran las seis y estaba en el hospital esperando ver si aparecía Hinata o Sakura por ahí… tenía que saber que estaba pasando. Hoy era de esos días que no tenía clases con Hinata entonces no podía hablar con ella.

Vi salir a Hinata del ascensor y en la entrada apareció el chico de cabello rojo, ese que había abrazado a Sakura, Hinata traía con ella una maleta y abrazó al pelirrojo. Solo los estaba observando.

Los dos salieron, decidí seguirlos y vi como llegaba Sakura en su auto, los dos subieron, el pelirrojo de copiloto y Hinata en la parte trasera.

¿Desde cuándo Hinata conoce a Sakura y a ese idiota? ¿Por qué están juntos los tres?

 **-Sakura**  
Me estacioné unas calles después del hospital y voltee a ver a Hinata.

—Mantengo una buena relación con tu padre debido a los negocios… diciendo esto, ¿tu padre ya sabe algo? —le pregunté.

Hinata me miró.

—Mi padre sabe cada movimiento que hago, tiene gente vigilándome… creo que ya debe de saber que me reuní con Gaara y qué estoy aquí contigo —me aseguró.

—Ya veo… Bien, hasta donde me informaron me dijeron que padre está en su oficina, preparé una cita con él, así que iremos los tres. Cuando entremos ahí tú harás tu magia. Así que te lo volveré a preguntar —Hinata me miró—, ¿estás segura de dejar atrás tu vida de plebeya para entrar en la vida de ricos por el bien de tu hermana? Porque sabes bien que entrar con tu padre en su oficina es dejar todo atrás, la diferente ahora en día es que tus pensamientos son diferentes.

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Mamá lo entendió, lo único que quiere es saber de vez en cuando de mí y sobre todo de Hanabi… así que, sí. Estoy demasiado segura —su seguridad era muy buena.

—Bien. Entonces vamos.

 **-Karin**  
Había caído la noche y estaba en mi habitación, no había visto a Sakura en todo el día, pero ella ha tenido sus problemas con Sasuke… Sai no me habla e Ino se la ha estado pasando de un lado a otro tratando de llamar la atención de Sai como siempre…

Recibí un mensaje.

 _Tuve una charla muy dura con mi abuelo, será difícil que acepte que de nuevo me estoy encontrando con mi familia materna pero al menos no se pone tan en contra. Después de todo, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Pienso mucho en mis abuelos y debido a eso estaré con ellos. Aún es algo increíble que tan solo ayer creía que sólo los tenía a ellos y ahora… estoy feliz. Gracias por llegar a mi vida otra vez ;D, aunque no recuerde la primera –Naruto Namikaze a las 10:09 pm_

 _Al contrario primito, gracias por no ser reacio a querer estar con nosotros. No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de comer mañana con papá y contigo. Espero que en algún tiempo tu abuelo pueda aceptarnos –Karin Kirinade a las 10:10 pm_

 _Estoy nervioso por conocer a tu padre… ¿Cómo tengo que vestir? –Naruto Namikaze a las 10:11 pm_

 _A pesar de que has vivido como plebeyo hasta ahora (disculpa que te lo diga de esta forma, pero así es como me crie :B) tienes un mejor estilo de vestido que Sasuke o Suigetsu, te lo puedo asegurar. Vístete como quieras, si vas mal vestido eso no es problema, acá podemos solucionarlo ;) –Karin Kirinade a las 10:14 pm_

 _Gracias por decirme plebeyo querida prima XD. También se agradece el cumplido. ¿Tengo que llevar algo? ¿A qué hora y en dónde los veo? –Naruto Namikaze a las 10:15 pm_

 _Lo siento :P mañana te quiero en la entrada de tu facultad a las dos y media, pasaré a recogerte y de ahí iremos con papá –Karin Kirinade a las 10:16 pm_

 _De acuerdo. Pasando a otro tema, ¿Has hablado con Suigetsu? Creo que piensa que tú y yo estamos saliendo y… me tomé la libertad de hacerlo seguir creyendo eso, ¿está bien que lo haya hecho? Después de todo, ¿a ti te gusta él no? –Naruto Namikaze a las 10:17 pm_

 _¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Es tan evidente? ¡Qué pena! ¿En serio cree que estamos saliendo? –Karin Kirinade a las 10:20 pm_

 _Lo siento, pero eres muy obvia. No tengo idea de cómo ese tonto no se ha dado cuenta… de cualquier forma el cree que estamos saliendo y mejor que lo siga pensando, en lo que pueda ayudarte para estar con él, lo haré –Naruto Namikaze a las 10:22 pm_

 _Eres un ángel, gracias –Karin Kirinade a las 10:24 pm_

 _Gracias. Prima te dejo, tengo que terminar de organizar unas cosas. Nos vemos mañana, un beso –Naruto Namikaze a las 10:25 pm_

Sonreí al leer eso. Solo le mande un emoticón de él dedito pulgar y después puse a cargar el teléfono para disponerme a dormir. Mañana será un gran día.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Estaba acostado en mi cama muy enojado. Karin no me habló en todo el día y yo tampoco lo hice porque me siento ofendido de que se supone que soy su amigo y ella no fue capaz de decirme que tuvo algo con Naruto…

 **-Sasuke**  
Después de que ver a Sakura en el hospital, ella no me había llamado ni un mensaje y por más que yo quiera enviárselo estoy enojado porque no me ha querido decir nada sobre lo de Hinata, me mata el no saber nada. Decidí ignorar y ponerme a dormir.

 **-Sakura**  
Desperté al otro día, entré a bañarme y salir para comenzar a vestirme. Estaba muy cansada, después de todo ayer había sido un día muy duro.

Lo único que me faltaba era secarme el cabello, mientras lo hacía la puerta principal de mi habitación se abrió y apreció Sai.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, no dije nada sólo lo dejé que me abrazara todo lo que él necesitara, después de todo vi que se veía destruido. Me alegré de que no apestara a alcohol ni nada parecido, al contrario olía a que se había bañado y arreglado para después venir acá.

Después de unos minutos Sai me soltó y miró al suelo. Fue por una de las sillas de la sala y se sentó a mi lado mirándome mientras yo continuaba con mi cabello.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —rompió el silencio.

Yo asentí mirándolo por el espejo.

Sai volvió a suspirara.

— ¿Puedes decirme quien mierda es ese chico de cabello blanco? Por favor… —me pidió. Vi en su mirada tristeza.

—Suigetsu Hozuki, 23 años, estudia medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y… plebeyo —le dije sin importancia.

Sai abrió enormemente los ojos.

— ¿Plebeyo? ¿Ese idiota es un pobretón? —me preguntó demasiado exaltado.

—Creí que lo sabías.

Sai comenzó a calmarse.

—Lo sospeché pero creí que solo sería algo momentáneo Karin no sale con un plebeyo por más de una semana y lleva con ese como un mes y medio… ¡No entiendo!

Me puse la diadema para después voltearlo a ver, tomé sus manos.

—A Karin le gusta ese plebeyo, le gusta de verdad —mencioné.

Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! eso no es verdad, Sakura sabes que no tienes que decirme tantas mentiras, puedes decirme lo que quieras pero esa basura no. ¡No! —me decía mientras se levantaba.

Tomé su mano y me levanté.

— ¿Crees que yo estoy contenta con saber que después de mucho tiempo la persona que le gusta es un plebeyo? ¿De verdad lo crees? Jamás jugaría con algo así, Sai y lo sabes —le comenté enojada.

Sai no dijo nada solo miró al suelo, pensando qué hacer.

Tome mi bolsa y mi mochila de la escuela, él volteó a verme.

—Habla con ella si no me crees —comenté.

Sai estaba estático no se movía, tomé su mano para salir de mi cuarto, él solo me seguía.

Llegamos frente a su auto.

— ¿Me llevas, te llevo o cada quién por su lado? —le pregunté.

Sai no dijo nada, vi su rostro y comencé a ver como se le resbalaban unas lágrimas, una tras otra.

—Llévame, no quiero estar solo —me dijo.

Asentí. Lo guíe a mi auto, deje mis cosas en la parte trasera y le abrí la puerta del copiloto a mi amigo. Me dio sus llaves y fui a abrir el auto de él, ahí saqué su maletín de la Universidad y lo subí en la parte trasera del mío. Subí al piloto y salimos de mi casa.

— ¿Quieres hablar del tema? —le pregunté mientras manejaba.

—No. háblame mejor de ti, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? —decía evadiendo el tema.

—Sí, volví a salir con el plebeyo aquel —le comenté—, lo estoy usando así que no te preocupes, yo no caeré por un plebeyo —me reía.

Sai sonrió y en el auto me dio un beso en la frente.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te adoro —sonrió—, ¿hiciste algo más? —me preguntó volviendo a acomodarse.

—Sí. Al parecer la hermana mayor de Hanabi Hyuuga nunca estuvo fuera del país, simplemente estuvo viviendo como plebeya al lado de su madre, ¿tú crees? Además de que Gaara y ella se conocen.

Sai me miraba con atención.

—Me pidieron ayuda para ayudar a Hinata de volver a estar con Hanabi, no les quieren decir dónde está y la única manera es que Hinata regrese con la familia Hyuuga.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó interesado.

—Su padre se sorprendió de que Hinata haya regresado, aunque realmente solo aparentó, él ya sabía que Hinata regresaría tarde o temprano, después de todo Hinata siempre ha sido su hija preferida. Hinata regresó al lado de su padre y ya no sé qué ocurrió. Hinata me dejo unos mensajes pero no los he leído.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Creo que Hinata cree que ahora somos amigas y eso me fastidia un poco, mi única amiga es Karin, también Ino… pero solo es Karin.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Supiste? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Temari se va a casar con Shikamaru —le conté.

— ¿Ya? ¡Por fin! ¿Cuándo será?

—Ni idea. Temari me mandó un correo de que llegaría la próxima semana porque parece que se quiere casar aquí, que por qué aquí fue donde lo conoció —le comenté.

—Todavía me acuerdo que los dos se odiaban cuando se conocieron, no pensé que realmente se fueran a casar.

—Ni yo.

Sai sonrió. Estacioné el auto y ambos salimos. Nuevamente Sai me abrazó.

—Gracias Sakura —sonrió.

—De nada bebé —lo abracé más fuerte—, hay que ser fuertes.

—Lo sé.

 **-Sasuke  
** Estaba en el hospital pensando si debía o no debía llamarle a Sakura, quería verla, de verdad quería verla. Vi la hora y eran pasadas de las doce del mediodía así que solo le llamé.

' _¿Qué?'_

' _¿Cómo que qué? te estoy llamando' le dije algo molesto por cómo me contestó._

' _Por eso, ¿Qué quieres?'_

' _No me has llamado desde ayer, no te he visto'_

' _No he necesitado de tus servicios Sasuke'_

' _¿Perdón?'_

' _Ah… lo siento. No he tenido la necesidad de verte, ¿suena mejor así?' eso me dolió._

' _Pero yo si quiero verte, ¿Dónde estás?' le pregunté enojado sin importarme de que lastimaba mi orgullo, con ella lo perdía una y otra vez._

' _Voy saliendo de clase, ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no tienes clases más tarde?'_

' _No. por hoy terminaron'_

' _Ya veo. ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?'_

' _Quiero verte, no te imaginas cuánto'_

' _Que cursi eres' se escuchaba su risa 'Bien… mi última clase es a las cuatro, quiero que vayas a mi casa, si llego y no estás no nos veremos en dos semanas, ¿Aceptas el reto?' ella estaba jugando conmigo._

' _Acepto'_

' _Bien'_

Iba a decir algo más pero Sakura me colgó. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan fría conmigo?

 **-Karin**  
Estacioné mi auto en la sección de estudiantes de la facultad de Naruto y bajé, quería verlo y darle un gran abrazo, era mi primito después de todo, estaba demasiado emocionada.

Caminé a la puerta principal para ver si no aparecía por ahí, mientras me acercaba sentí cómo me jalaban del brazo para encontrarme frente a frente con Suigetsu. Me sonrojé al instante, había estado ocupada con mis obligaciones estudiantiles, también emocionada por haber encontrado a mi primo que me olvidé completamente de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.

—Lo siento, creí que podía estar aquí sin problemas, ¿Solo pueden los estudiantes? —pregunté algo temerosa después de todo la mirada y el tono de voz de Sui eran de miedo.

Él negó y me soltó del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntarme.

—Me voy a encontrar con Naruto —sonreí emocionada.

Vi algo de molestia en su rostro, quería emocionarme pero sabía que no podía hacerme ilusiones, el tiempo que convivimos juntos Suigetsu cada que podía me recalcaba que solo éramos amigos.

— ¿Naruto y tú…? —fue interrumpido porque sentí como Naruto me rodeo la cintura y me besó en la frente.

— ¡Linda! Gracias por venir por mí, ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó Naruto.

Sonreí y recordé que Naruto le había dicho a Sui que él y yo éramos pareja y reí un poco.

—Muy bien Naruto —sonreí—, estaba aquí hablando con Suigetsu.

—Ya veo… Suigetsu, agradecería que en el futuro guardaras un poco tu distancia con Karin, después de todo ahora es mi novia y no me gusta que esté alrededor de chicos con tanta facilidad, aunque sé que ustedes son amigos pero es lo mismo —comentó y me tomó de la mano—, si nos disculpas tenemos una cita. Nos vemos entonces.

No pude ni decir nada porque estaba sorprendida. Suigetsu seguía parado ahí viendo como me iba con Naruto… ya no vi atrás porque Naruto me regañó.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Algo dentro de mí se destruyó cuando vi como ella se iba con Naruto… algo dolía, dolía demasiado, mucho… ¿Por qué me duele tanto mi pecho? ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de…?

Me toqué mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que me resbalaban lágrimas…

¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Karin… ella… ella no solo era mi amiga, ella… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¡Soy un idiota!

—Sui, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? —miré al frente de mí y estaba Hinata mirándome demasiado preocupada.

Ella me dio un pañuelo.

—Ven, vamos a hablar, ¿Te parece? —me preguntó.

Sólo asentí, quería quitarme de la cabeza que Karin ya no estaba para mí, quería olvidar que ella estaba con Naruto, quería decir que Naruto era un hijo de puta y poder decirle que no le convenía pero no es así, ¿Por qué me di cuenta cuando ya no puedo hacer nada? ¿Por qué?

 **-Karin**  
Iba manejando al restaurante donde veríamos a papá, Naruto se había puesto de sus mejores ropas, se veía muy guapo.

—Me dolió que le hayas dicho eso a Sui —me comenté.

Naruto sonrió.

—Es la única manera de que entienda que no siempre serías su amiga, tenía que abrir los ojos. Si con eso no se da cuenta de que le gustas, no habrá otra manera. Dependiendo de lo que haga decidiremos si lo olvidas o pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo? —me preguntó.

—Pero… ¿y si a él no le importa?

—Te olvidas y ya.

Olvidarme de Sui… es idea no me gustaba del todo. Naruto se dio cuenta me acarició mi mano.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti.

Asentí mientras me estacionaba en donde veríamos a papá. Comencé a llorar cuando pensé en que a Suigetsu yo jamás le gustaría, comencé a llorar porque sabía que tendría que olvidarme de él y comencé a llorar porque Suigetsu de verdad me gusta, me gusta mucho más de lo que me ha gustado cualquier otro chico y dolía.

Naruto comenzó a limpiarme las lágrimas y animarme. Me tranquilicé a los cinco minutos y él espero a que yo me quitara las marcas de lágrimas y comencé a arreglar mi maquillaje.

—Muy guapa —sonrió.

—Gracias —dije ya más calmada, salimos los dos del auto y caminamos en dirección al restaurante.

En el mostrador di el nombre de mi papá y nos llevaron a una de las habitaciones de lujo donde podríamos tener privacidad para comer y platicar sin ser molestados por nadie.

Nos abrieron la puerta corrediza y volteado viendo el paisaje estaba mi papá. Sonreí emocionada y corrí a él para abrazarlo.

— ¡Papá! —lo abrazaba emocionada.

Mi papá sonrió y me besó en la frente.

—Hola hija —sonrió y me abrazó nuevamente.

Después volteamos a ver los dos a Naruto que sería parado frente a las puertas corredizas algo avergonzado sin saber qué hacer.

—Papá, él es Naruto —lo presenté.

Mi papá sonrió y Naruto saludo avergonzado y nervioso. Papá se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó emocionado, mi primo solo se dejó al abrazo de mi padre.

—Perdóname que invadí tu espacio hijo, pero… hace quince años que no te veía, esto muy feliz —le dijo mi padre.

Naruto sonrió.

—No se preocupé señor, entiendo eso —comentó.

—Sé que no recuerdas nada antes de los ocho años, y no recuerdas a nadie, lo sé. Pero yo soy tu tío así que me gustaría que me llamarás tío. Y quiero ayudarte a recordar las cosas por eso he triado unos álbum de fotos que tenía guardados para que los tengas y si puedes recordar algo y sino, al menos que veas que eras muy feliz —comentó.

— ¿De verdad?

—Así es —sonrió mi padre.

—Gr-gracias se-señor —mi padre lo observó—, perdón tío.

Mi padre sonrió.

—Pasen, siéntense.

Mi padre se puso de un lado y Naruto y yo del otro.

—Karin me dijo que estudias medicina debido a que quieres recuperar tus recuerdos, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó mientras lo observaba.

Naruto asintió nervioso.

Llegaron con la comida y mi padre nos pidió que comenzáramos.

—Estoy sorprendido, creo que si Kasumi supiera que estudias medicina estaría demasiado orgullosa —comentó.

Naruto asentía.

—Kasumi quería que Karin estudiara medicina pero… a nuestra hija nunca le interesó la medicina y estoy muy sorprendido de que tú estés estudiando medicina y más por esa razón, ¿ya le encontraste el amor a la medicina? —le preguntó.

—Debo de admitir que al inicio solo era por eso, pero después las cosas cambiaron y pasó de cierta forma a segundo plano, me enamoré de la medicina —comentó.

Mi padre sonrió.

—Me da mucho gusto —comentó—, también hasta donde sé haces tus prácticas en nuestro hospital, el Dr. Sarutobi me dijo que no todos los estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio son aceptados para hacer sus prácticas en nuestro hospital y debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido y orgulloso que puedas hacerlo —le platicó.

Naruto sonrió.

—Es el mejor hospital universitario del país, me lo puse como objetivo y lo logré —comentó.

— ¿Y quién iba a pensar que ese hospital en el que querías hacer tus prácticas era el de tu tío, no es así? —bromeó un poco mi padre.

Naruto comenzó a reír un poco avergonzado.

—Sí… aun no me lo creo, no me creo que estoy aquí a decir verdad.

—Bueno, pues espero que comiences a creértelo… —comentó—, sé que no vas a querer jamás aceptar ayuda de nosotros para que escales como médico, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto asintió algo apenado.

—Eso ya me lo veía venir pero hay algo que quiero para ti, hijo —le decía mi padre.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntamos los dos curiosos.

—Quiero que te conviertas en un excelente médico y… —sonrió mi padre—. Quiero por fin darle el 20% de las acciones de Kirinade's Hospital a su debido dueño —le dijo sacando una carpeta grande.

Naruto casi se atragantó con la comida, yo lo ayudé a que respirará nuevamente para después darle un poco de agua.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó sorprendido.

Yo también estaba sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad crees que Kirinade's Hospital lo hice yo sólo? ¿Sin ayuda de nadie? —preguntó.

Yo me sorprendí.

—Les diré. Minato y yo fuimos grandes amigos, excelentes amigos, hubo una temporada en que no nos iba también en la empresa y Minato me ofreció una pequeña inversión para el hospital así que yo acepté y todo resultó cómo Minato me había dicho. Minato nunca fue un hombre de alta clase pero un genio para los negocios, si él decía que esto se hacía, así era, si él decía que esto sería bueno, iba a ser bueno. Con su ayuda pude levantar de nuevo la empresa, él tenía un 20% de acciones del hospital, él dejó por escrito cuando le di las acciones, que en caso de que algo le ocurriera a él, las acciones pasarían a ser propiedad de su hijo. Desde que tus padres fallecieron esas acciones han sido tuyas por ley pero debido a tu abuelo nunca pude hacer nada, así que me hice dueño interino de ese 20% esperando a que mi sobrino nos buscara o algo parecido, porque ese 20% fue esfuerzo de tu padre, un gran amigo de vida, te lo puedo asegurar —nos platicó mi padre.

Yo estaba sorprendida.

—Las acciones de todos los hospitales del país están distribuidas de esta manera actualmente; Naruto tiene un 20%, el abuelo de Karin tiene un 5% -Kasumi poseía un 5% pero hace un año renunció a ellas para dejarles a Karin- Karin tenía 25% por derecho más el 5% que le dejo su madre ahora tiene un 30%, dejándome a mí con 45% de las acciones totales del hospital —nos platicó.

Yo no sabía que mamá me había dejado sus acciones… eso quería decir que ella de verdad ya no quería saber nada más de nosotros. Ya veo porque papá no me dijo nada. Duele…

Papá le dio la carpeta a Naruto.

—Ahí están tus acciones, cuídalas porque son tuyas y cuando decidamos hacer algo por el hospital, serás convocado a las juntas porque… un 20% de la totalidad del hospital es tuya.

Naruto seguía que no se la creía.

—Sé que es difícil, primero te enteras que tienes más familia, que esa familia es dueña del hospital en donde has hecho tus prácticas y ahora te enteras que ese hospital 20% de sus acciones son tuyas, lo sé. Es difícil —contó divertido mi padre—, ahí también está la cuenta que avala todos tus ingresos y todo está a tu nombre así que no te preocupes por nada, el dinero se ha ido acumulando.

—Entonces… ¿Me está diciendo que soy rico? —preguntó Naruto sin poder creerlo.

—No. No eres rico hijo —le dijo, Naruto no entendía—, eres millonario.

Naruto tomó su agua de un trago.

—Cuando Minato invirtió conmigo jamás creyó que el hospital llegara a esparcirse por todo el país, tú solo recibes el esfuerzo, ideas y empeño del trabajo de tu padre —le decía.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo mi papá, incluso yo estaba muy sorprendida.

Papá le dio una caja que tenía con él.

—Son fotografías. Yo te conocí cuando tenías un año de nacido, entonces… desde ahí hasta la última vez que te vi, hay fotografías, espero lo disfrutes —le decía—, no le di estos álbumes a Karin porque no los tenía aquí en Japón, fui por ellos.

Naruto sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la caja.

Abrió la caja y sacó uno de los álbumes, entre los dos comenzamos a verlas, papá sonreía y nos explicaba cada situación que había en las fotografías, Naruto sonreía y ponía atención.

 **-Sasuke**  
Estaba afuera de la casa de Sakura, me dijo que a las cuatro… eran pasadas de las ocho, ¿De verdad llevaba esperándola cuatro horas? Le había dejado demasiados mensajes y llamadas, pero no me atendía. ¿Porque me hace esto? ¿Por qué?

Estaba por irme pero entró el auto de Sakura a mi vista, ella estacionó el auto y salió del mismo para verme. Estaba afuera esperándola porque no había querido entrar, la gente que trabajaba en su casa ya se habían ido.

Ella me vio y comenzó a reírse, cerró su auto y camino en mi dirección.

— ¿No me digas que me estuviste esperando? —preguntó riéndose.

Me levanté y la miré muy enojado.

—Creo que sí —murmuró riéndose.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡No contéstate ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes! —dije exasperado.

—Tranquilo, relaja la raja —se empezó a reír y sacó su celular—, ¡oh! Es verdad… aquí están tus llamas —sonrió—, ¡Que bárbaro! 120 llamadas perdidas —comentó y sonrió—, creo que no escuché nada porque lo tenía en silencio.

Me enojé más, estaba por gritarle pero Sakura rodeo mi cuello y me plantó un beso en los labios, beso que no le pude rechazar, beso que había ansiado desde que me separé de ella, beso que me volvía loco y era mi mayor obsesión.

Se alejó de mí y volvió a darme un beso pero ahora fugaz.

— ¿Decías? —preguntó.

—Aún estoy molesto… —murmuré avergonzado.

—Eres tan lindo —sonrió dándome otro beso en mi mejilla y después abriendo la puerta para que entráramos los dos—, ¿has comido algo?

Negué.

—De acuerdo, ven —me dijo.

Llegamos a la cocina de su casa, que parecía una cocina de un restaurante de lujo y sé lo que digo porque trabaje un tiempo de mesero y ayudante de cocina.

— ¿Qué quieres? Dime algo fácil que hacer, porque no soy tan buena chef —comentó.

¿Me hará algo de cenar?

— ¿Qué sabes hacer? —le pregunté.

Sakura se quedó pensando.

—Sé hacer omurice —comentó.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo? —estaba más que sorprendido, sino me equivoco… ella no conocía el Ramen, ¿Cómo puede conocer el omurice?

— ¡Claro que sé! —espetó ofendida y comenzando a sacar los ingredientes.

—Creí que no sabías cocinar.

—Si sé, lo que pasa es que me acostumbré a que me cocinen y no se me antoja pedir nada, así que estás de suerte te cocinaré omurice —me dijo—, no metas mano en mi cocina, atrévete y te vas —me amenazó.

Asentí.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste?

—Mi nana me enseñó, ahora guarda silencio —dijo.

Decidí hacer caso y vi como ella preparaba los ingredientes y comenzaba a cocinar, la verdad estaba sorprendido de que ella pudiera hacer algo así, siempre la vi tan diferente…

En menos de media hora Sakura terminó de hacer el omurice para los dos. Sirvió y los puso en la barra que había en la cocina.

—Siéntate Sasuke —me pidió.

Asentí y me senté.

Ella caminó de nuevo al refrigerador.

— ¿Quieres agua, jugo, refresco o té? —me preguntó.

—Jugo —dije.

Ella asintió y sacó un jugo de naranja que estaba en una jarra, la trajo junto dos copas y las sirvió. Me reí cuando vi que servía en copas.

— ¿Qué? No sé dónde están los vasos y fue lo primero que vi —se excusó.

Negué y sonreí.

Entonces probé el omurice que hizo ella. Sabía delicioso.

—Te quedó perfecto, muy delicioso Sakura… estoy impresionado —comenté mirándola mientras ella comía también.

—No me subestimes nunca, Sasuke —me hizo un guiño.

Me reí.

—Recordaré ya no hacerlo, lo prometo —sonreí.

Terminamos de comer, Sakura tomó mis cosas y las llevó al fregadero, luego salió de la cocina dándome a entender que la siguiera.

Tomé mis cosas y fui directo a su habitación, abrí la puerta y ella estaba saliendo de su baño, como siempre traía sus pijamas que provocarían a cualquiera, una blusa que dejaba al aire su abdomen y un short más pequeño que nada…

— ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir? —me preguntó.

—Esa no era mi idea principal —comenté.

—Ya… olvidé que te tenía citado en mi casa. ¿Te quedas a dormir o te consigo un taxi? —me preguntó.

— ¿No te dije que quería estar contigo? —le pregunté algo ofendido.

—Ya veo… pues ponte algo de pijama, si quieres algo más cómodo está ahí en ese cajón. Úsalo.

Asentí y tomé lo que ella me había ofrecido después de todo no había traído nada. Salí del baño y ella estaba mirando su celular mientras mensajeaba y reía.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté acostándome a su lado.

Ella me miró.

—Hazte para allá, no creas que somos pareja o algo parecido —comentó.

— ¡Oye! No tienes que ser tan grosera y por supuesto que somos pareja después de todo te acuestas conmigo y me dejas que esté en tu casa —contesté enojado.

—No diré nada con respecto a eso porque quizás rompa tu corazón —murmuró con un poco de gracia.

Le agradezco que no me diga lo que no quería saber.

—Bien… puedes acercarte pero ni creas que somos pareja, solo somos compañeros sexuales —explicó.

—No… yo no te veo sólo como eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ya te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, no lo he dejado de estar ni un solo momento, Sakura.

Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Eres tan lindo —sonrió, se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla—, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí, Sasuke? No entiendo por qué.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé.

—No lo sé, simplemente me gustas y me gustas cada vez más, estoy enamorado de ti, todo tú me gusta, todo lo que haces me gusta, todo lo que haces para mi es hermoso, con solo verte puedo sentirme feliz, no sé qué me hiciste pero estoy muy enamorado de ti Sakura y no creo que lo deje de estar tan fácilmente. Y aunque me rechaces y me trates como basura, yo sé que terminarás enamorada de mí, tanto como yo lo estoy de ti —besé su mano.

Vi como ella se sorprendió y se sonrojaba. Su celular comenzó a sonar y me quitó la mano rápidamente para contestar.

— ¿Sí?... no… ¿Crees que me importa?... No soy su amiga, Gaara… solo fui un alma noble pero no lo seré tanto, ¿me escuchaste?... Ni se te ocurra venir… Sí, claro… ¡No!... Adiós —colgó el teléfono y volteó a verme.

Volteó a verme, me empujó y se subió arriba de mí y comenzó a besarme.

— ¿Sakura? —le pregunté.

—Quiero que estemos juntos ahora, ¿me vas a rechazar? —me preguntó.

—No.

— ¿Me amas?

—Te amo.

— ¿Mucho?

—Mucho, Sakura —acaricié su mejilla sonriéndole.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarme, la diferencia de ahora era que su beso era cálido y dulce, de una manera que no creí jamás… Aún tengo esperanzas, aún las tengo, este amor no será en vano, no me pasará lo que le pasó a mi hermano, definitivamente no.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Por alguna razón había llegado a la casa de Karin, había ido solo una vez y de alguna manera estaba ahí, quería tocar el timbre pero no me atrevía, después de todo tenía miedo. Tenía al menos unas dos horas ahí afuera, cuando me estaba por decidir tocar el timbre, llegó el auto de Karin, de él bajaron Naruto y ella.

¿Por qué siguen junto a estas horas? ¿Por qué?

Estaba por huir de ahí pero por alguna razón me golpee con un mármol que estaba ahí llamando la atención de los dos, ¡qué vergüenza!

— ¿Sui? ¿Sui, eres tú? —Preguntó Karin cuando se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada, ya me iba —alcancé a decir sin querer mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu? —preguntó la odiosa voz de Naruto.

—Nada, me voy. Que la pasen bien, veo que su relación de verdad va en serio, pásenlo bien, me voy, solo haré mal tercio —dije huyendo.

Karin me iba a detener pero Naruto no la dejó, apenas pasó el primer taxi y lo tomé. No quería voltear atrás… ¿Por qué otra vez estoy sufriendo? Y ahora… no llegará Karin para animarme porque… ahora es por ella y por mi culpa que estoy mal… ¡No puede ser!

CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Pues espero que les haya gustado, como ven... Naruto es rico de un día para otro, Suigetsu tiene el corazón roto nuevamente y tenemos a Sasuke confesando su amor a Sakura y ella sigue aprovechandose de él.

Bien ahora en estos momentos... ¿que les gustaría que pasará? desde el fondo de su corazón, ¿hay algo que le gustaría? podria tomarlo en cuentaXD! Un abrazo y gracixas pro las ideas!

Nos leemos y la conti, espero traerla para este prox fin, Gracias por sus reviws que siempre leo:)

Yumeiko


	11. Cap 11 'Escúchame'

_HOOOLAAA! Creo que si me desaparecí unas semanitas pero aquí estoy de nuevo, la universidad de verdad que está pesada ademas de que de repente se me va la inspiración pro ahorita volvióXD! mm quiero agradecer a GC, VANIALE, D.P.I.Y.O.N., KATLINA MIDNIGHT, KEEP SAYIN por sus comentarios en la historia, de verdad lo agradezco mucho:) _

_Bien.. Para los fans del SuiKarin, aqui hay una sorpresa:)_

 _Nos leemos abajo entonces, gracias por recibir bien a la historia:)_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 11. Escúchame**

 **-Karin**  
Me había quedado sola en mi habitación, después del incidente que había tenido con Suigetsu, Naruto solo me había dicho que no pusiera atención y siguiera como si nada, que si yo iba detrás de él terminaría perdiendo y no quería que eso pasara.

Estaba recostada en mi cama pero no paraba de pensar en él, en Suigetsu… vi claramente su rostro y era idéntico al que vi cuando lo encontré en la parada del autobús llorando por Samui… ¿Será que algo malo ocurrió con Samui y quería buscar consuelo conmigo?

Pensar que nuevamente me buscaba para buscar consuelo me dolía… ¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas así? ¿Cuándo será el día en que Suigetsu de verdad se enamore de mí?

 **-Sakura**  
Había terminado mi última clase de este día y ni una llamada ni mensaje de Sasuke… ¿Cómo se atreve a no buscarme?

Estaba por ir directo al estacionamiento de la facultad cuando Gaara me tomó del brazo para que le pusiera atención.

—Te estoy hablando desde hace rato Sakura, ¿no me escuchaste? —me preguntó algo enojado.

—No. estaba pensando en mis propios asuntos.

Gaara suspiró.

—Bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo prisa —comenté enojada.

—Quiero decirte dos cosas.

—Dime.

—Bueno en mi primera… Hinata nuevamente vive al lado de su padre, pero por ahora le puso varias condiciones, por lo menos durante un mes. A lo que voy es que sería bueno que el padre de Hinata se diera cuenta de que ella tiene amigos de nuestra clase y pues que viera otra cara aparte de la mía en su casa —me decía el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué te dije de que no soy amiga de Hinata?

—Entiendo que odies a Hanabi todo eso pero… ¿Hinata no tenía idea de nada? Por favor… simplemente quiero que estés con ella apoyando su situación, sabes bien que si no fuera por su hermana ella no haría nada de esto.

Respiré resignada.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres que la vea? Hoy no puedo.

—El viernes, muchas gracias —Gaara besó mi mano.

Lo alejé.

— ¿Algo más?

—Sí… bueno pues ayer tuve una cita.

Sonreí.

— ¿De verdad? Me da gusto que salgas con chicas aunque me sorprende que lo llames ''cita'' —comenté.

Vi que Gaara se molestó un poco por el hecho de que no reaccioné como a él le hubiera gustado.

— ¿No vas a preguntar con quién fue? —me preguntó enojado.

—Bien al público lo que pida, ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

—Ino Yamanaka, tu amiga —contestó.

¿Ino? Ah… ya entendí. Ino está siguiendo el consejo que le di.

—Ya veo… ¿La estás tratando bien? ¿Habrá una segunda cita? —espero que Sai esté enterado de esto.

—Si… si habrá otra cita.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Aún es muy temprano para afirmar algo parecido.

—Sólo no juegues con ella, Ino es una chica un poco fácil de engañar, te lo encargo mucho. ¿Eso es todo lo que me querías decir?

—Creo que vas en serio cuando dijiste que yo no te intereso más.

— ¿Querías que me pusiera celosa o algo parecido? —Pregunté ofendida—, probablemente habría reaccionado así todavía hace unos dos años atrás, pero como dije hace dos años. Ahora las cosas cambiaron completamente y son otros tiempos, ¿De acuerdo? Si tú quieres podemos ser amigos pero ni creas que tan amigos porque para eso tengo a Sai.

Gaara suspiro.

—Tengo que aceptar que perdí toda oportunidad, me conformo con eso —medio sonrió—. Una cosa más antes de que te vayas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté enojada.

—Mi hermana llega la semana que entra, quiere que Karin y tú la acompañen a ver algunas cosas de su boda o algo parecido. Me encargó que les avisará.

—Sí, me contacto hace un par de días.

—Bien, entonces en cuanto ella llegue te contacto para que se vean —sonrió.

—Sí, nos vemos entonces.

Me fui hacia mi auto, la verdad si me emociona ver de nuevo a Temari, es de esas pocas verdaderas amigas. Además de Karin mi amiga es ella, pero luego ella se tuvo que ir a estudiar a Alemania también y tuvo su acercamiento con Shikamaru.

 **-Sasuke**  
— ¿De verdad ya te tienes que ir? —me preguntó Samui mirándome con tristeza.

Le di un beso en la frente.

—Sí, tengo que regresar a casa, pero trataré de regresar mañana, ¿Te parece? —le pregunté.

—Últimamente me siento muy sola, solo puedo contar contigo… Suigetsu cuando viene a verme solo me saluda y se queda en silencio viendo su teléfono es como si solo viniera a un lugar a sentarse, es desesperante.

—Entiéndelo Samui, le rompiste el corazón.

—Tú me lo rompiste a mí y sigues viniendo a platicar conmigo —comentó enojada.

Medio sonreí después de todo tenía algo de razón.

—Es diferente la situación… Suigetsu es un poco diferente y está tratando de llevarse bien contigo, aun se preocupa por ti, me pregunta cuando tiene días en los que no viene a verte.

—Sí, lo sé. Me consuela que Hinata siga viniéndome a ver.

— ¿Has visto a Hinata últimamente?

—Sí, vino a verme en la mañana. ¿No has hablado con ella o qué? —me preguntó extrañada.

—No como quisiera.

— ¿Se han peleado o algo parecido?

—Para nada. Simplemente Hinata está distante últimamente al igual que Naruto…

—Todos sabemos que Naruto es un cabeza hueca, cuando se mete algo es imposible sacárselo, así que por él no te preocupes mucho. Pero lo que puedo decirte de Hinata es que si está algo distraída pero bien sabes que ella sola dirá lo que tiene, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si. ¿Me puedes avisar si algo está mal con ella?

—Cuenta con eso —sonrió.

La abracé y le besé la cabeza.

—Te quiero mucho Samui, todo ha ido perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, fuerza.

Ella asintió y salí de su habitación del hospital.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Estaba afuera de mi casa mirando a la nada, Karin no me había contactado desde ayer y yo no tenía el coraje de llamarla ni mucho menos, no sabía qué hacer… ¿Me gusta Karin? ¿De verdad me gusta Karin?

Salí de mi casa y decidí dar la vuelta cuando iba por el callejón para salir del barrio llegó una camioneta _AUDI Q8 blanca_ , de estacionó y de ella salió Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Hola? —me saludó.

Me le quedé viendo y solo me incliné un poco.

— ¿Suigetsu verdad? —me preguntó.

—Sí —me acerqué a ella—, ¿Estás buscando a Sasuke? Aun no llega.

—Más o menos… ¿Estás desocupado? —me preguntó.

—Más o menos.

—Lo tomaré con un sí. ¿Podrias ayudarme a bajar unas cosas?

Medio asentí.

—Genial, ven —me indicó que fuera a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Le picó a un botón y la puerta trasera se abrió en automático dejando ver adentro una bicicleta roja nueva además de nueva y muy bonita, se veía que era para un niño, además de unas cajas que por fuera se veían que eran vajillas nuevas eran tres y otra caja rosa grande, ¿eso qué es? Además de otra caja larga que parecía que era una muñeca.

— ¿Podrias bajarme las cajas, por favor? —me preguntó— pero antes bájame la bicicleta, esa la llevo yo.

Asentí y baje la baje y después cargue las cajas de vajillas nuevas y la caja de la muñeca.

— ¿A quién le traes todo esto? —le pregunté, mientras caminaba a su lado, ella llevaba la bicicleta de un lado y con su otra mano cargaba la caja rosa grande.

—Una de esas cajas es para tu mamá, otra para la madre de Samui y la última para la mamá de Sasuke. La bicicleta es para Kai, esta caja rosa es maquillaje para Samui y la muñeca es para tu sobrina si no me equivoco.

Me sorprendí cuando ella dijo todo eso.

— ¿Por qué traes todo esto? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Porque ha sido descortés venir y venir con las manos vacías, ahora dime… la casa de Sasuke será la última que vayamos mientras vamos a la tuya o la de Samui —me dijo.

—En casa de Samui no hay nadie, sus padres están en el hospital con ella —le dije.

—Bueno, entonces le dejaré a tu mamá las cosas para su familia.

Asentí y aunque eran pesadas las vajillas nuevas fuimos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y Sakura dejó la bicicleta afuera. Entramos y mi madre estaba platicando con mi sobrina Mirari cuando nos vieron entrar.

—Pero… ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó mi madre sorprendida.

Dejé las cajas en el suelo para descansar un poco.

—Buenas tardes señora, no sé si me recuerde, soy Sakura Haruno y nos vimos el otro día en el hospital —se presentó ella sonriendo.

Mi madre sonrió y se acercó contenta.

—Claro que te recuerdo, me da gusto volverte a ver… pero ¿Qué pasa con todo esto? —preguntó mi madre sorprendida.

—Solo es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte —sonrió Sakura.

Tomó una de las cajas de vajillas y se la entregó a mi madre.

—Espero que le guste, se lo regalo con mi más grande bondad —sonrió y luego volteó a ver a mi sobrina—, y no me he olvidado de ti —dijo Sakura y tomó la caja grande de la muñeca para dársela a mi sobrina—, esto es para ti.

Mi sobrina gritó emocionada, después de todo… viendo la caja más de cerca es la muñeca que Mirari nos había estado pidiendo desde hace meses que quería para su cumpleaños, pero como era demasiado cara no se la pudimos regalar.

— ¿Puedo tenerla? ¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada viendo la muñeca.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Es mía?

—Toda tuya —contestó Sakura.

Mirari saltó de emoción y comenzó a abrir la caja para sacar a la muñeca.

—Pero querida, estas vajillas son carísimas y esa muñeca también sé que es muy cara, ¿estás segura de que podemos tomar esto? Mirari… —le llamó la atención mi madre.

—Por supuesto que sí señora. Se los estoy obsequiando de verdad —sonrió Sakura— además… Quiero también dejarle esta otra caja aquí con ustedes —Sakura cargó la otra caja y la puso en la mesa al lado de la de mi madre—, esta quiero que se la dé a la familia de Samui y esto también —tomó la caja rosa que se agarraba de arriba y la puso arriba de la mesa también—, es maquillaje para Samui, es el mejor maquillaje de Japón así que puede tener la certeza de que no son malos, le gustará —sonrió.

—De verdad muchas gracias —dijo mi madre abrazándola—, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy.

—No se preocupe, yo estaré contenta de que disfruten las cosas —sonrió Sakura—, bien… con permiso que tengo que ir con la señora Uchiha —dijo Sakura—, Suigetsu ayúdame con la última por favor.

—Ayúdala hijo —me ordenó mi madre mientras ayudaba a Mirari a sacar la muñeca de la caja.

Los dos salimos y Sakura volvió a tomar la bicicleta y la seguía a casa de Sasuke. Sakura tocó la puerta y apareció Kai que cuando la vio sonrió emocionado y brincó para abrazarla.

— ¡Sabía que regresarías! —decía abrazándola emocionado.

—Siempre regresaré —sonrió Sakura—, te traje un regalo.

— ¿A mí? ¿De verdad? —le preguntó curioso.

—Sí, ven.

Kai se puso sus tenis y salió para ver la bicicleta roja y nueva que Sakura le trajo, cuando Kai la vio saltó de emoción y gritó muy feliz para después abrazarla.

— ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¿De verdad es mía?

—Toda tuya, es mi regalo para ti por ser el niño más lindo del mundo —se veía que Sakura era sincera con Kai, le dio un beso en la mejilla y Kai volvió con la bicicleta emocionado.

Apareció la madre de Sasuke viendo que ocurría y al ver a Sakura la abrazó emocionada.

—Me da gusto que estés aquí, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

Sakura contestó que bien y le dijo lo mismo a la madre de Sasuke que era un regalo para ella junto con la bicicleta para Kai, la madre de Sasuke estaba que no se la creía pero terminó por aceptar el obsequio demasiado emocionada, se le notaba lo feliz que estaba. Después de eso decidí regresar a mi casa, después de todo yo no me sentía contento, veía a mi madre emocionada con la vajilla y a Mirari con su nueva muñeca muy contentas pero yo no podía sentirme bien… quería ver a Karin, necesitaba verla pero sabía que no podía permitirme ese lujo.

 **-Sasuke**  
Iba entrando por el callejón para ir a mi casa cuando veo a mi hermano pequeño pasearse con una bicicleta roja y nueva al igual que una camioneta grande y lujosa, me quedé extrañado.

— ¿Kai? —llamé su atención.

Kai se detuvo y vino hacia mí.

— ¡Hola, hermano! ¡Mira mi bici nueva! —decía con una felicidad enorme.

— ¿Mamá y papá te la compraron? —pregunté viéndola.

—No. Sakura me la regaló.

— ¿Sakura?

—Sí, ahora ella está en la cocina con mamá —me dijo.

No dije más y corrí a casa, abrí la puerta me quité los zapatos rápido y entré buscando a Sakura con la mirada, la vi que platicaba con mi madre muy animadamente, Sakura estaba viendo a mi madre terminar de cocinar algo, mientras comenzaba a poner los platos sobre la mesa.

—Oh… hola Sasuke, que bueno que llegas —sonrió Sakura al verme.

Me quedé extrañado.

—Hola cariño —saludó mi madre para venir y darme un beso—, me da gusto que estés aquí, Sakura vino a convivir con nosotros un rato, se va a quedar a cenar, ¿no te parece genial?

Solo asentí mientras Sakura me observaba con burla.

Mamá comenzó a servir la comida y todos nos sentamos, papá saludo animadamente a Sakura al igual que mi hermano Itachi aunque la veía sorprendido pero igual no decía nada.

Terminamos de cenar de lo más casual, era como si no se sintiera la diferencia de clases sociales con Sakura, puesto que ella ayudó a mi madre a levantar la mesa y lavar los trates a pesar de que mi madre se negara, se estaba llevando bien con ella.

¿Porque Sakura hace todo esto? Ella no quiere que me ilusione pero hace muchas cosas para lograrlo, ¿estará jugando conmigo nuevamente? Es cierto que siempre lo hace, pero quiero creer que esto podría ser algo serio.

—Me dio mucho gusto tenerte aquí Sakura, no te imaginas cuanto —sonrió mi madre—, Sasuke acompáñala a su auto —me ordenó mi madre.

Yo asentí. Sakura se despidió de mi padre, mis hermanos y después abrazó fuertemente a mi madre despidiéndose de ella. Luego los dos salimos de mi casa y nos alejamos en dirección a donde había visto su camioneta.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —rompí el silencio cuando llegamos al callejón.

—No me hablaste en todo el día —contestó al instante mirándome enojada.

—Lo siento, estuve ocupado con las clases y después fui a ver a Samui… —ella me observó irritada.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a Samui? —me preguntó demasiado enojada.

¿Por qué se molesta?

—Sí, sigue siendo mi amiga.

—No me gusta que la veas.

—Sakura… recuerda que fue por Samui que pasó todo esto, sigue siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo, tengo que ir a verla, estar en las quimios sola no es nada bueno, necesita sentirse querida.

—Pero no por ti. Tiene muchas personas más —su mirada era fría, se notaba que estaba demasiado enojada.

— ¿Por qué te molestas? No tiene nada de malo.

—Me dijo que yo no era nadie, ¿lo olvidaste o qué?

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi amistad con ella, tengo que seguirla viendo.

— ¿Qué no sabes que tú le gustas? —preguntó.

—Ya la rechacé.

Sakura me analizó y su mirada todavía era fría pero ahora la veía más enojada.

—Más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad, no voy a tolerar compartirte con nadie, ¿me escuchaste bien Uchiha? —me amenazó demasiado enojada.

Sonreí.

— ¿No tolerarías eso? Dijiste que yo no te importaba —utilicé lo que me dolía a mi favor.

Sakura se empezó a reír.

—Eres mío, yo te compré, ¿lo olvidaste? No me gusta compartir mis cosas. Eres de mi propiedad.

Tomé a Sakura se la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo.

—No me gusta que me reclames de esa manera, ¿no puedes decir que estoy enamorado de ti? —pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

Ella evitó mi mirada.

—Nada de cursilerías, suéltame —espetó.

Decidí hacerle caso y la solté.

—Sé un poco más linda conmigo, no te cuesta nada —comenté.

—Solo soy linda cuando me nace, no te crees ilusiones Sasuke.

Suspiré.

—Bien. Ahí está tu auto, me voy —me di la vuelta y estaba podar mi primer paso cuando Sakura me tomó del brazo.

—No te vayas.

Sin voltearla a ver solo contesté.

—No me voy a crear ilusiones Sakura… ve a casa, ya es tarde.

Me iba a deshacer de su agarre pero me tomó con su otra mano mi brazo.

—No te vayas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aun no la volteaba ver.

—Quería verte —comentó.

Sentí una punzada de esperanza dentro de mí, además de que comencé a sentir mis orejas calientes y creo que todo mi rostro debe de estar rojo, me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, quería gritar y llorar de felicidad, pero estamos hablado de Sakura Haruno la chica rica que solo juega conmigo, tengo que seguir con mi actitud fría.

—Ya me viste, ya puedes regresar a casa… —mentí diciéndole eso.

—No… de verdad quería verte, no sé qué tan estúpida debo de sonar diciéndote esto, pero quería verte. Estaba frustrada porque no me hablabas y cuando llegué aquí esperaba que estuvieras pero no lo estabas y… perdón que sea una cabezota contigo pero de verdad Sasuke, quería verte. ¿Puedes voltear a verme y abrazarme? Quiero estar contigo —no pude resistir más y la abracé fuertemente.

Cuando siento que debo de darme por vencido este tipo de cosas pasan y siento más esperanza que un principio.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? —le pregunté después de todo habíamos estado abrazados más de cinco minutos y Sakura parecía que no me soltaría jamás.

—Extraño a mi papá… y ver a tu madre me relaja mucho, y quería que me abrazaras —me dijo en medio del abrazo.

— ¿Cuándo regresa tu padre?

—En cuatro meses.

La abracé más fuerte.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?

—Sí. Quiero que te quedes conmigo todo el fin de semana a partir de hoy.

—Mañana aún tengo clases, Sakura.

—Eso no es problema.

Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

—Eres mío, quédate conmigo.

Quería decirle que no pero entonces ella me plantó un beso en los labios que me supo a gloria.

—Está bien… sólo déjame ir por algo de ropa y avisarle a mis padres, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió. La besé nuevamente y fui en dirección a mi casa por mis cosas.

 **-Sakura**  
—No juegues con él —escuché por detrás de mí.

Voltee y me topé con el hermano gemelo de Sasuke.

— ¿Perdón?

—Conozco a las chicas ricas, la única razón por la que salen con los hombres de clase baja es para jugar… No quiero que hagas eso con mi hermano —su mirada era sombría, era… muy diferente a cualquier mirada que me haya dedicado Sasuke.

— ¿Tuviste alguna experiencia con alguna chica rica? —pregunté divertida.

Itachi solo me miró un poco más molesto.

—Solo te pido que no juegues con él, porque a lo mejor no solamente será mi hermano quién terminará con el corazón roto. Permiso —dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Me reí. ¿Yo tener el corazón roto por Sasuke Uchiha? Eso es patético.

—Ya vine —llegó Sasuke con su mochila de la escuela más otra maleta extra.

— ¿Trajiste la ropa interior que te di, cierto? —pregunté.

Sasuke se sonrojó.

—Sí…

—Perfecto, vámonos.

Sasuke asintió y subió del lado del copiloto.

Arranqué la camioneta, no me gustaba manejarla pero fue necesario que la usara puesto que la bicicleta y todo lo demás que traje no cabrían en mi auto.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. ''KARIN''. Me puse el audífono de manos libres puesto que esto no dejaría que Sasuke lo escuchara.

' _¿Qué pasa?' le pregunté notando que Sasuke ponía atención._

' _Creo que arruiné las cosas con Suigetsu'_

' _¿Perdón?'_

' _Ya te había dicho que sí me gusta…'_

' _Sí lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo que lo arruinaste?'_

' _Sakura, hay tantas cosas que no hemos podido platicar… me siento desesperada, quiero verlo, quiero hablar con él… lo necesito tanto'_

' _Asco'_

' _No seas así, Sakura. Sé que no tiene dinero, sé que no tiene un gran futuro como el de nosotras, sé que mi madre me quitaría de su testamento al igual que mi abuelo, sé que mi padre no me dirigiría la mirada pero aun así…'_

' _¿Qué esperas que yo haga? Que yo recuerde hace unos meses ni loca saldrías en serio con un plebeyo' sentí la mirada penetrante de Sasuke._

' _Lo sé. Quiero que me digas qué hacer… ¿Lo busco para hablar con él?'_

' _Hablando desde una perspectiva de beneficencia es mejor que no lo busques, hablando como tu mejor amiga que quiere que seas feliz… búscalo' terminé por decir._

' _Lo haré. Gracias Sakura'_

' _Espera…'_

' _¿Qué?'_

' _Checa bien tus movimientos y… no comentas estupideces'_

' _Si, gracias, te amo'_

' _Chao, te amo Kar'_

Colgué. Sentí la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

—Me parece increíble lo cínica que puedes llegar a ser… —comentó después de haberse quedado unos minutos mirándome esperando una respuesta que jamás iba a llegar.

Fue un alto y lo voltee a ver.

— ¿Perdón?

—Dije que eras muy cínica, no tengo idea de con quién hablabas pero te referiste a alguien como plebeyo teniéndome a mí a tu lado, recordante que con este plebeyo te acuestas y que plebeyo como tú nos llamas lo querías ver —me reiteró muy molesto.

Sonreí.

—Sí… ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Es la verdad, eres un plebeyo —contesté.

Vi la mirada de Sasuke que volvió a enfurecerse y ahí capte… para Sasuke el que yo le dijera 'plebeyo' era un insulto.

—Conviviste y cenaste con una familia 'plebeya' —siguió.

—Sí, ahí estuve.

Se volvió a enojar.

— ¿Por qué eres así? ¿No puedes simplemente evitar el tema o cambiar tus palabras? Porque sé que jamás pedirías una disculpa —soltó con un tono tajante.

— ¿Así cómo? Simplemente soy sincera Sasuke y te consta que lo soy. No me voy con rodeos y actuó como me nazca y en este momento simplemente estoy diciendo las cosas como son. Tú eres un plebeyo y tu familia también lo es, eso no se puede cambiar, ¿o sí? —le pregunté estresada.

Él me miró.

—Olvídalo. No lo entenderás —Sasuke volteo a ver por la ventana, parecía que no me diría nada más… pero para lo que me importa, la única que puede enojarse soy yo.

 **-Sasuke**  
Llegamos a casa de Sakura en silencio, esperaba que ella pidiera una disculpa o cuando menos cambiara el tema o algo parecido pero de verdad que de ella pedir o esperar algo así sería como un milagro del cielo, no lo puedo esperar… Me molesta que no le importe nada, me molesta que no se dé cuenta de lo que dice y del daño que puede causar. No me molesta que se refiera a mi como 'plebeyo' me molesta que lo diga despectivamente, como si fuera algo malo, eso es lo que me molesta y mucho.

Bajamos y entramos a su casa, fuimos directo a la habitación de Sakura, deje mi maleta en el suelo donde no estorbara y Sakura entró al baño en seguida. Luego salió con sus típicos pijamas que suele usar que hacen perder la cabeza a cualquiera, pero no me iban a ganar las hormonas.

La vi que se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a sacar unas carpetas, seguido de una calculadora y comenzó a hacer cuentas… creo que debe de estar haciendo algo de su tarea. Fui al baño para ponerme mi ropa de dormir, solo era un pantalón holgado y una camiseta vieja, al salir ella seguía poniendo atención a su trabajo y ni me volteaba a ver. ¿Se va tratar de quién rompe el silencio entonces? Muy bien Sakura, aunque me duela que no me mires, no te dejaré ganar.

Había pasado una hora exacta y Sakura no me miraba, seguía con su trabajo de la universidad, yo me había dedicado a leer unas páginas de un libro que nos habían pedido para la clase de mañana y ella… ni caso me hacía.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar ''Samui'', decidí contestar.

 **-Sakura**  
Había aguantado no hablarle en todo el rato, me moría de rabia que no me hablara por su orgullo, la única que puede no hablarle soy yo, no él a mí. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Lo odio! Y todo iba perfecto pero entonces… tuvo que aparecer esa llamada odiosa.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? ¿No deberías de estar dormida?... No claro que no, Samui… —tan solo escuché ese nombre y rompí mi lápiz inconscientemente—, No he hablado con él, ¿le pasó algo?... Ya veo… Sí, solo fueron unos regalos, ¿Cómo los recibió tu madre?... ¿Qué te pareció el tuyo?... Bien, que tengas buenas noches, un beso —colgó.

Me levanté y me puse a sus espaldas cruzándome de brazos. Parece que Sasuke sintió que lo veía, porque volteó a verme.

— ¿Qué quería? —le pregunté muy enojada.

— ¿Quién?

—Samui —solté rápidamente.

Sasuke sonrió.

— ¿Debo de decirte? —preguntó con sorna.

¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Traté de calmarme y respiré de poco a poco y lo miré a los ojos.

—No lo volveré a repetir Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Qué quería esa mujer? —dije sin mirarlo tratando de calmar mi rabia.

—Y yo te lo volveré a repetir Sakura Haruno… ¿Por qué debería de decirte? —contestó con diversión.

Ya no aguanté y salté sobre él. Estaba sobre él de manera que mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y mis piernas su cintura, lo veía demasiada enojada y él se veía sorprendido.

— ¡No me gusta que hables con ella! —le grité mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke comenzó a reír.

— ¿Estás celosa? —preguntó sonriendo con felicidad.

Me enojé y lo besé para después morderle el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que Sasuke me alejó rápido, quitándome de sobre él y riéndose.

—Creo que si lo estás, pero no vuelvas a morderme —me pidió aún con diversión.

— ¡Eres mío! —le grité enojada.

—Lo sé.

—Y si lo sabes, ¡¿PORQUE HACES TODO ESTO?! —grité enojada.

Sonrió y luego sentí como me abrazado.

—Porque me gusta que te pongas celosa, aunque yo no planee que Samui me hablara —me decía abrazándome con cariño…

—Eres mío, ¿me escuchaste? —pregunté enojada sin corresponder a su abrazo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Mío.

—Sí, no seas tan celosa.

—No solo de ella Sasuke, cualquier chica que se acerque a ti con otras intenciones se las verá conmigo —lo amenacé.

Escuché la risa de Sasuke y luego me miró.

— ¿Tanto te molesta? —me preguntó divertido.

 **-Sasuke**  
La tenía sujetada de sus mejillas, estaba sonrojada y miraba a otro lado, estaba demasiado avergonzada y se veía tan linda.

—Sí —murmuró en su vergüenza.

—Te amo —solté mirándola con todo el amor que podía tenerle—, de verdad te amo, Sakura.

Sakura quitó mis manos y regresó a sentarse a su asiento.

— ¿Por qué arruinas el momento? —le pregunté tomando otra silla y poniéndome a su lado.

Sakura me miró.

—Eso es muy cursi para mí, lo siento —soltó regresando su mirada a sus hojas.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté.

—Unas cuentas, ya las terminé —contestó.

— ¿Es de alguna tarea que te dejaron?

Quería saber un poco más de ella.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Los Haruno somos negociadores natos… tengo un negocio a parte de mi padre, solo estoy checando las finanzas que me envían —me platicó.

— ¿Negocio a parte del de tu padre?

Sonrió.

—Sí, fue mi regalo en mi cumpleaños 13 de parte del mejor amigo de mi padre. Yo solita lo he hecho crecer —guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Algo así fue tu regalo? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, pero he terminado —cerró las carpetas y las guardó en otro lado que no vi.

Sakura estuvo leyendo otras cosas para después volver y acostarse en su cama, fui a ponerme a su lado.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Siento mucha curiosidad —me atreví a decirle.

—Yo decidiré contestaré, pero adelante pregunta —soltó acomodándose entre las cobijas.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? —pregunté sin saber realmente como iba a poder reaccionar ella.

Me volteó a ver.

—No tengo madre, Sasuke.

—No entiendo.

Sakura se enderezó y se sentó mirándome.

—Me abandonó a mí y a mi padre cuando tenía un año, ¿contento? —preguntó exaltada.

Me quedé petrificado… ¿Qué digo ahora? ¿Qué hago ahora? Yo… soy un maldito insensible…

—Sakura… yo… lo siento… lamento haberte preguntado —alcancé a decir demasiado apenado.

—No, no importa. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Sí.

—Suéltalo.

—Recuerdo que antes, cuando pelee contigo te dije algo malo sobre lo de tu padre y te pusiste mal… ¿puedes hablarme algo sobre eso?

Sakura me miró.

—Cuando mi madre nos abandonó, mi padre no le cayó muy bien, tuvimos problemas financieros y cuando la empresa de mi padre cayó por los suelos y se enteró del nuevo matrimonio de mi madre, él quiso suicidarse, porque estaba solo criando a una niña de dos, tres años más o menos, sentía que no podía seguir viviendo, se había olvidado que me tenía. Papá sentía que ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, sentía que no podía seguir, él creía que ya se había terminado su vida, entonces papá decidió suicidarse, hizo una nota de suicido y tenía planeado colgarse en una habitación en un departamento pequeño en el que vivíamos pero —se empezó a reír—, me cuenta mi padre que inocentemente yo, siempre hacia lo mismo que él entonces —sonrió—, también agarré de la cuerda con la que él se pensaba colgar y le pedí que también me hiciera el agujero como la de él, dice papá que cuando yo le pedí eso fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre él. Dice que desde ese memento reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que él no quería que su hija siguiera sus pasos simplemente por seguirlo, quería que su hija se sintiera orgullosa de él, quería que su hija lo tuviera como su ejemplo, quería que su hija hiciera lo mejor teniéndolo a él como lo mejor del mundo, quería que su hija fuera lo mejor y tenía que criarla él mismo para poder lograrlo —Sakura derramó unas lágrimas— y mi papá lo logro. Se levantó y ahora en día tenemos el Imperio Haruno's Bank, ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? —se empezó a reír.

 **-Sakura**  
La cara de seriedad de Sasuke era increíble, él no parecía saber ni qué decir.

—Desde entonces soy muy cercana a mi papá, no me importa que me digan hija de papi porque lo soy y estoy orgullosa de ser hija de papi. Mi papá es la persona que más quiero y más me importa en el mundo, mi papá lo es todo para mí.

Sasuke me seguía viendo sin creer lo que yo le decía.

—Ahora duérmete y no preguntes cosas que no puedas afrontar —apagué las luces de la habitación y me recosté nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos, sentí claramente cómo Sasuke me abrazó, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y pegándome a él, no era un abrazo lascivo, era un abrazo con amor… un abrazo de paz. No lo alejé, porque extrañamente, necesita que lo hiciera y no me incomodaba que el que lo hiciera fuera él.

—Te amo —susurró en mi oído—, te amo tanto, Sakura. Gracias por confiar en mi algo tan tuyo —me besó en la mejilla.

No dije nada, no sabía que responder. Por primera vez Sasuke me había dejado sin palabras a mí…

 **-Karin**  
Llegué al callejón donde todo comenzó. Baje del auto y caminé buscando cuál era la casa de Suigetsu, realmente no tenía idea. Solo había ido una vez con Sakura y dos con él pero jamás había pasado del callejón. No tenía idea de dónde era.

Me detuve… si no sé cuál es la casa de Suigetsu, ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

Suigetsu no me quiere.

Suigetsu está enamorado de Samui, no de mí.

Suigetsu no siente nada por mi más que amistad.

Suigetsu… Suigetsu es un plebeyo. ¿Realmente enfrentaré las consecuencias contra mi familia por un plebeyo que no me quiere?

Lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis mejillas… Yo… afrontaría cualquier consecuencia por él si tan solo… si tan solo Suigetsu me dijera que yo le gusto.

¿No le gusto, verdad? No… yo no le gusto…

Me estaba quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro cuando sentí como alguien me ofrecía un pañuelo. Ya estaba oscuro y solo estaban las lámparas grandes que existían en este barrio, miré a la persona frente a mí y era alguien MUY parecido a Sasuke, podría ser su gemelo, pero estaba completamente de que no era él.

—Gracias —tomé el pañuelo y comencé a quitarme las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó curioso.

Lo miré.

—No lo sé —terminé por decir después de pensarlo muchas veces.

Me había convencido a mí misma que aunque Suigetsu no me correspondiera le diría toda la verdad sobre todo que estoy enamorada de él pero tan solo llegué aquí y no supe cuál era su casa me rendí…

—Por lo que puedo darme cuenta, no eres alguien que viva por aquí —me miraba de arriba abajo—, ni cerca de aquí debes de vivir, lo digo por tu vestimenta, ¿Qué hace una chica rica aquí? —me preguntó nuevamente.

No contesté, solo me quitaba las lágrimas.

—Te voy a dar un consejo —llamó mi atención—, será mejor que regreses a tu casa y ya, porque quizás la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte y encuentres a alguien que te haga algo malo, no son horas para que una chica de su nivel social esté por estos rumbos sola.

Lo observé.

—Hazme caso, no estoy bromeando, puede ser peligroso —volvió a decirme.

Solo asentí y regresé a mi auto. Cuando subí seguí llorando, ¿Por qué vine aquí sin pensar bien en todo?

- **Suigetsu**  
Me bajé del bus, comencé a caminar en dirección a mi barrio solo eran algunas cuadras, cuando a mi lado pasó indudablemente el auto de Karin, era su auto, sabía que era su auto, tenía que ser ella… fue algo que no pensé.

Corrí detrás del auto de Karin y parece que el cielo me escuchó porque ella se detuvo en el auto. No lo pensé, simplemente lo hice.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto que para mí buena suerte estaba abierta, llamando la atención de ella que volteó a verme.

 **-Karin**  
Suigetsu estaba en el lado del copiloto mirándome, él había invadido mi auto sin siquiera prevenirme… quería golpearlo por asustarme así pero no podía quitar mi mirada de él, era como si me hubiera hechizado.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Vi como el maquillaje de Karin se había corrido completamente, incluso no traía sus gafas… sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando, ahí me preocupé demasiado.

Alguien sonó el claxon detrás de nosotros y ahí reaccionamos los dos. Karin se puso sus gafas y arrancó el auto, se estacionó unas cuadras más adelante donde había un pequeño parque. Luego de eso volteó a verme.

Estuvimos unos cinco minutos mirándonos, pero ninguno rompía el silencio. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía ni cómo empezar la conversación, no sabía ni cómo decirle que no quería que estuviera con Naruto, no sabía cómo decirle que aunque yo fuera un pobre que no tenía nada que ofrecerle que me mirara y me escogiera a mí… quería que ella me mirara a mí, era lo único que yo quería.

 **-Karin**  
Ninguno decía nada. No era un silencio incómodo creo que Suigetsu estaba de la misma manera que yo.

Cuando apenas él iba a decir algo, mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo busqué en mi bolsa y lo saqué ''Narutobebé'' era la manera en cómo había guardado a mi primo, voltee a ver a Suigetsu para que me esperara pero Suigetsu había bajado del auto y cerrado la puerta con fuerza, como si estuviera molesto. Lo vi que se estaba alejando así que colgué la llamada de Naruto y salí del auto detrás de Suigetsu.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Por fin estábamos juntos y cuando iba a decirle lo mucho que la quiero y que necesito que esté conmigo tenía que llamar ese idiota, ¿Por qué mierda? Si no es Sasuke es Naruto, total que ninguna chica quiere estar conmigo, ¿Tan poca cosa soy? ¿No valgo para nadie?

Caminé sin dirección realmente, solo estaba molesto, escuché el llamado de Karin pero no hice caso porque estaba demasiado molesto, que hable con el pelos de elote.

Sentí como Karin me tomaba del brazo haciendo que detuviera mi paso, si fuera cualquier otra persona creo que la hubiera empujado alejando mi brazo de ella, pero como era Karin no podía hacer eso, tan solo sentir su toque me hacía sentir cálido y era algo que me gustaba demasiado, me sentía increíble.

—Escúchame por favor —me pidió siguiendo sosteniendo mi brazo pero ahora con sus dos manos—, Sui… no te vayas.

Respiré hondo y la voltee a ver encontrándome con una Karin acalorada, con el ritmo palpitante, mejillas rojas y sin sus gafas, sin olvidar que tenía el maquillaje corrido por todos lados sobre todo el de los ojos, pero a pesar de todo eso a mí me parecía la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, me seguía pareciendo una belleza, todos esos defectos que tenía no era nada realmente con ella. Karin era la mujer más preciosa que había visto en mi vida.

— ¿No te hablaba tu bebé? —Pregunté aun molesto—, ¿ya atendiste su llamado?

—No le contesté, porque tú te fuiste casi corriendo lejos de mí cuando fuiste tú el que invadió mi auto —me reclamó.

—Discúlpame porque irme cuando tu amado te llamaba, bien o mal pudiste haberme dejado ir y seguir hablando con él —corté molesto.

Ella trataba de recuperar la respiración pero no me soltaba.

— ¿Amado? —preguntó después de que la recuperó.

—Sí, es tu novio, él me dijo que ahora ustedes estaban juntos —solté irritado.

—Ah…

— ¿Ah? ¿Es todo lo que ibas a decir?

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Estoy enojado porque estuviste todo este tiempo saliendo y riendo conmigo y jamás me mencionaste nada con respecto a que te gustara Naruto, jamás mencionaste nada. Solo un día me pediste su número y dirección y después rompiste toda comunicación conmigo, ¿Crees que no estaré molesto por eso?

Karin me soltó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te molesta? ¿Qué nunca te mencioné nada sobre Naruto? ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Crees que eso no es nada? Hiciste todo eso a mis espaldas, yo podría pensar que me utilizaste para llegar a él —la acusé aún en mi molestia.

—Que yo recuerde tú y yo sólo somos amigos y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿lo olvidaste? Después de todo tú aún estás enamorado de Samui y sólo me utilizaste a mí para distraerte mientras que siempre te la pasas llorando porque ella no te quiso a ti, solo me buscabas cuando sentías que la extrañabas a ella, yo jamás te importé, siempre me recalcas que tú y yo solo éramos amigos, ¿lo olvidaste? —me preguntó demasiado enojada.

— ¿Pero qué clase de basura estás diciendo? —grité.

— ¡La que escuchaste, idiota! —chilló muy enojada.

Jamás la había visto enojada, jamás.

—Nada de lo que estás diciendo es verdad, Karin. Yo no sigo enamorado de Samui y por supuesto que JAMÁS te utilicé para distraerme de Samui, pasaba tiempo contigo porque me gustaba estar contigo, disfrutaba pasar el tiempo y creí que para ti era lo mismo pero parece que no. ¡Solo me utilizaste para llegar a Naruto! —atiné a decir en un tono más alto.

— ¿Te consta eso? —preguntó.

— ¡Claro! Tú y Naruto están juntos y ahora no me hablas ni nada —la acusé.

—Tú tampoco lo hacías.

Me quedé callado unos segundos pero después reaccioné.

—Eso era porque no sabía si podía seguir hablándote cuando ahora ya tienes novio, por eso no te hablaba y esperaba que tú lo hicieras para que yo aún tuviera la certeza de que mi amiga aún quería ser mi amiga —solté.

Vi como a Karin se resbalaban lágrimas.

—Hasta el final… ¿solo me quieres como una amiga? —preguntó.

La miré sin entender… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

Karin se acercó a mí y sin prever ni nada me besó, comenzó a besarme con amor… rodeando mi cuello con sus abrazos y acercándose más a mí, yo estaba por corresponder pero ella se alejó y se quitó las lágrimas.

—A diferencia de ti Sui… yo jamás te vi como mi amigo, nunca —dijo mirándome.

Quería decir algo pero no qué decir…

—Cuando te conocí me pareciste un chico demasiado guapo, tenías todo lo que me gusta de un hombre, tenías todo lo que yo había deseado de mi tipo ideal; alto, espalda ancha, piernas fuertes, hombros y brazos atléticos, labios gruesos, manos grandes, ojos violeta y lo que más me gustó fue tu cabello plateado, fue lo que más me gustó cuando te conocí. Eras mi tipo, el chico que siempre soñé, lo eras.

Me quedé helado.

—Pero tenías un defecto, uno que no me podía permitir en ese entonces perdonar, el más grande… No tenías dinero —un golpe en mi orgullo—, luego me llamó otro chico que se parecía en algo a mi tipo ideal y por eso te deje de lado, luego me dijiste que tenías a alguien a quien querías entonces simplemente ignoré lo que dentro de mí, en ese momento me llegué a temer… —la seguía viendo sin creerlo—. Volví a verte cuando tu amada estaba internada en mi hospital, volví a confirmar que no había perdido el interés en ti ni un poco, y en ese momento tenía otros pensamientos que… —sonrió—, no es bueno decir. Creí que sería un buen hobby hacer que dejaras de querer a tu amada y cayeras rendido por mi después de todo habías despertado algo en mí que aún no comprendía, entonces lo deje a tu decisión. Para mi buena suerte como pensé en esos momentos, esa noche tenía que recoger algo que se me había quedado en la oficina y fue cuando te vi en la parada del autobús, creí que sería divertido jugar contigo un rato y ahí te vi llorando, sentí algo dentro de mí que dolía pero lo ignoré… te dije que vinieras a pasar un tiempo conmigo y después de intentar cediste y viniste a mí. Mi plan era seducirte y tener sexo, ese era mi plan cuando te vi, quería tener sexo contigo para quitarme esa inquietud de estar cerca de un plebeyo —me explicaba.

Sacó sus lentes y se los puso.

—Pero… tú estabas muy mal y por alguna razón me compadecí de ti, cosa que jamás hago con nadie pero tú lograste que lo hiciera por ti. Así que por eso fuimos al campo de carrera de autos, por eso también… compré el alcohol para por fin acostarme contigo. En la suite a pesar de todo el alcohol que tenía encima, por alguna razón no te seduje como quería porque… hicimos algo que yo jamás hago con los chicos, platicamos. Hicimos eso.

La seguía viendo sorprendido.

—Me quedé dormida y al otro día por eso estaba molesta de que no hubiéramos tenido sexo, sentí que no había valido la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo si tú y yo no habíamos tenido sexo, eso era lo único que quería de ti —se empezó a reír—, pero tú fuiste todo un caballero y me trataste como a una princesa, me cuidaste y fuiste muy gentil conmigo a pesar de lo grosera que fui y ahí me di cuenta de que lo que había sentido por ti, era real. Acepté que algo me estaba pasando contigo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Necesitaba estar segura de que lo sentí en esa ocasión no solo fue de momento, era lo único que yo necesitaba.

—Entonces…

—Cuando me invitaste a pasar tiempo en el hospital, fue por eso que acepté. Rechacé a mi mejor amigo para pasar tiempo contigo, subí a un autobús y fui a todos los lugares que me llevaste porque quería confirmar, llegó un momento en que ya no tenía que confirmar más… comencé a estar contigo porque me gustaba estar contigo, porque quería estar contigo, porque quería hablar contigo, me gustaba platicar contigo, me gustaba todo lo que me decías, todo lo que me contabas, me gustaba cuando me abrazabas o reías conmigo, me gustaba reír contigo, me gustaba tu sonrisa, me gustaba que me enseñaras a comer algunas cosas que no conocía, a usar otras y ver. Todo me gustaba, exactamente todo pero todo me gustaba porque estabas tú. Sakura me dijo que era una mala idea pero no me importaba porque eras tú, porque ni siquiera te busqué y llegaste para iluminar mi vida cuando yo lo veía todo gris.

Me sorprendí ante lo que dijo.

—Sabía las consecuencias que tendría salir contigo, las sabía pero no me importaba mientras estuviera contigo. Todo era perfecto pero siempre me recalcabas 'amiga' 'amiga esto' 'amiga el otro' 'eres mi amiga' 'la mejor amiga que tengo' siempre me lo decías, cada que lo hacías me dolía, era como si yo no fuera una mujer para ti. Me frustraba pero no quería dejar de salir contigo a pesar de eso, porque me gustaba hablar contigo, me gustaba sentir tu calidez, me gustaba sentirte cerca, no quería que te alejaras, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, por eso aunque tú te encerrabas en la biblioteca y no me dijeras nada porque estudiabas, yo era feliz, muy feliz tan solo observándote y que estuvieras ahí. Era muy feliz —sonreía.

Me estaba quedando sin palabras… ¿A ella yo…?

—Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, me gustaste mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo y todavía aquí tú frente a mí y amando a otra chica y considerándome solo tu amiga, aun así… todavía me gustas —las lágrimas de Karin caían—, ¿no lo entiendes, idiota? ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡No sé qué diablos me hiciste que por más que esté enojada contigo ahora mismo y deba irme a mi casa, no quiero hacerlo! ¡Quiero estar aquí contigo! ¡Quiero todo contigo! ¡Te quiero! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te quiero! ¡Y te quiero aunque tú quieras a Samui! Pero te puedo asegurar una cosa ¡Te quiero incluso más de lo que ella te quiere! ¡Yo te puedo llegar a amar más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo! Si tan solo… —lloraba entre gemidos—, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad… ¡Yo…! ¡Yo podría amarte más que cualquier otra chica lo ha llegado a profesar! ¡Sé que es muy rápido que alguien llegue a amar a otra persona en menos de dos meses pero… no importa, porque es lo que mi corazón siente por ti! ¡Te amo idiota! ¡Te amo! Me siento una tonta diciéndote todo eso pero… ¡Te amo Suigetsu Hozuki! ¡Te amo! ¿Me escuchaste? Te am… —la besé sin dejarla terminar.

Ella correspondió a mi beso sin oponerse, solo nos separamos por la falta de aire, la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí. La besé en la frente, luego besé sus mejillas, sus ojos, su mentón y finalmente sus labios con toda la delicadez y amor que podía, darle. Con mis manos le quité las lágrimas que desbordaban en sus mejillas, me veía perpleja.

— ¿Por qué…? —me preguntó entre lágrimas y yo la acariciaba y besaba en las mejillas.

—Porque te amo, Karin —le confesé.

Las lágrimas de Karin incrementaron más y me abrazó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos fuertemente. Puse mis manos en sus piernas y la cargué, era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo me daba cuenta cómo ella perdía fuerzas en ellas. La abracé.

—Es cierto que me gustaba Samui, lo es. Pero ya no, creí que salir contigo esa noche solo sería algo pasajero, algo que le pasa a alguien una vez en la vida, salir con una chica de dinero, las cosas cambiaron y te invité a salir esa vez porque quería seguirte viendo, tenía el miedo de que me rechazaras pero me atreví y aceptaste, después seguimos saliendo y creo que sin darme cuenta me comencé a enamorar de ti… te llamaba amiga porque tenía miedo de ser yo el rechazado, tenía miedo de que tú fueras la que me dejara de lado por alguien que si tiene dinero, me parecía ridículo que una chica como tú saliera con un pobretón como yo… por eso, me conformaba con ser tu amigo, me engañé a mí mismo que solo éramos amigos porque… creía que aún me gustaba Samui y no quería salir herido por ti, no quería. Pero entonces comenzaste a salir con Naruto y me molesto que alguien de mi misma clase si pudiera salir contigo, me molesto que no me hubieras mencionado nada y me molestó que ya no estuvieras a mi lado… Karin… te amo tanto. Te amo más de lo que crees, más de lo que incluso yo creo, te amo tanto Karin, tanto… tú dices que yo ilumine tu vida, tú… le diste un sentido a mi vida. Cuando Samui me rechazó, realmente yo ya no le vi sentido a mi vida, ya no la veía igual, ya no… ya no sentí que tenía un propósito pero entonces apareciste tú y le diste sentido a mi vida, tú eres mi vida Karin, eres mi vida entera… eres todo lo que yo quiero, lo único que quiero que jamás me falte, lo eres tú —Karin aun lloraba en mi hombro mientras yo la cargaba y la abrazaba, como pude la besaba en la cabeza haciéndola sentir amada.

—Naruto no es mi novio… —murmuró lo suficiente para que yo escuchara.

— ¿Qué?

—Es difícil de explicar pero… —se soltó de mi de manera que puso los pies sobre el suelo y me miró, la tenía bien agarrada de las manos mirándome—, Naruto es mi primo, es por eso que últimamente hemos pasado tiempo juntos, resultó como algo de película… te lo explicaré todo en su momento, por ahora solo quiero aclararte eso, Naruto es mi primo sanguíneo…

La miré sin entender.

—La madre de Naruto y la mía son hermanas —me dijo—, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Karin Kirinade Uzumaki —terminó de decir.

La miré sorprendido…

—Te lo explicaré todo en otro momento ahora… solo quiero que me ames mi amor —me decía mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo hermoso que la hacía ver preciosa, un brillo que estaba feliz de que fuera yo quien la hiciera profesar.

—Te amo mi vida —la besé en los labios—, te amo como un loco —la miraba como si fuera lo más preciado de mi vida y la verdad es que Karin lo era, es lo más preciado de mi vida, lo es.

El rostro de Karin estaba completamente rojo, rojo como un tomate. La besé en la cabeza y la abracé con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

—Te amo, Sui —murmuró en el abrazo.

—Te amo también, Karin —murmuré abrazándola haciéndola sentir segura, quería que estuviera seguirá que no jugaba, que no mentir, que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran una broma, sin toda mi verdad que por fin había admitido que sentía—, te amo mi princesa —porque desde ahora… Karin seria mi princesa.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O.O.O.O**

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado:) SuiKarin es OFICIAL:D! Ahora sí... veremos cómo se desenvuelven como pareja y más importantes las CONSECUENCIAS que esto trae... Karin conoce las consecuacias: y por nivel de problema lo pondre  
3er lugar: Su padre  
2do lugar: Su madre  
1er lugar: El abuelo Uzumaki  
¿Qué pasará? AVISO: Recuerden que la historia es SASUSAKU pro como pareja secundaria tenemos al SUIKARIN y creo que ya les tocaba algo de relevancia:)_

 _Por otro lado con el SasuSaku, pues ya vemos que sasuke esta cada vez más enamorado de ella y por lo menos ahora pudimos ver que Sasuke no le es tan indiferente a Sakura como creia ella... no tarda mucho en que ella pueda enamorarse de él aunque es muy cabeza dura._

 _Por otro lado tendremos la llegada de un personaje como Temari que si bien recuerdan algo pasó con Itachi, quieren que eso tenga relevancia? (me refiero a que Itachi tenga relevancia?) en caso de que sea un sí, ¿que quieren? Temari realmente NUNCA quiso realmente a Itachi o si lo quiso? (esto lo dejo a votaciones)_

 _La conti llegará pronto, lo prometo, cada que me lo pueda permitir. La historia no la abandono porque el final ya está escrito:D!_

 _Nos leemos pues, cuidense!_

 _Yumeiko_


	12. Cap 12 'No podía ser más feliz'

_Hello... It's me..._

 _XD Bueno primero que nada pido una gran disculpa... lo que pasó fue que tuve los examanes y para cuando acordé el tiempo se me fue y me atacaron los examanes de nuevo, ahora tengo 3 semanas de examanes y eso fue algo dificil pero estoy bein la verdad, estoybein :D! Comienzo parciales dentro de 2 semanas pero prometo que lo haré mejor, de verdad:) subire capitulos antes de inciiarlos y despues..._

 _Oficialmente salgo el 9 de diciembre... así que de ahí en adelante no duden en que estaré más presente por aquí:)_

 _Lamento de verdad, la espera._

 _AVISO: Amantes del SuiKarin disfruten._

 _AVISO2: Amantes del SasuSaku, un poquito de lemon no cae mal, ¿verdad?_

 _AVISO3: Es mi segundo lemon, espero haber mejorado algo, sino igual me seguiré esforzandoXD_

 _Bueno gracias por esperar y ahora sí, les dejo la conti:)_

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Capítulo 12. No podía ser más feliz.**

 **-Sakura**  
Desperté para darme cuenta de que estaba alrededor de los brazos de Sasuke, me deshice de ellos porque me sentí sofocada y me fui directo al baño. Cuando salí ya arreglada Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama mirándome seriamente.

— ¿Qué me ves? —le pregunté mientras iba a mi mesita de noche para arreglarme el cabello.

—Buenos días también para ti —mencionó con ironía.

Lo ignoré y solo escuché cómo él entró al baño. Me llegó un mensaje a mi celular.

 _No olvides que hoy visitarás a Hinata a su casa, ¿De acuerdo? Ve a las cuatro, te lo encargo demasiado Sakura. Un abrazo –Cabezota a las 7:50 am_

Lo había olvidado… diablos. Seguido de eso, Gaara me envió la dirección de la casa de Hinata que no estaba muy lejos de la mía.

Terminé de arreglarme y preparé mi mochila y mi maleta del trabajo, Sasuke salió del baño. Traía el cabello mojado dándole un aura sexy.

 **-Sasuke**  
Apenas había salido del baño cuando Sakura hizo que me inclinara hacia ella para robarme un beso.

— ¿Y eso? —pregunté cuando me soltó y sonrió de lado.

—Quería besar al chico guapo que salió de mi baño, eso es todo —sacó la lengua en forma de burla y siguió con sus cosas.

Me sentí avergonzado por lo que dijo.

Sakura tomó su bolsa y después volteó a verme a mí.

— ¿A qué hora tienes clases?

—Nueve —contesté.

—Te dejaré cerca de la facultad y toma —sacó una llave y me la dio—, quiero que cuando te desocupes regreses aquí, no quiero que te quedes afuera como la vez pasada, ¿De acuerdo?

Me quedé extrañado.

— ¿Dónde estarás tú?

—Tengo cosas que hacer y regresaré algo tarde pero te quiero aquí, ¿Me escuchaste? —su tono era amenazante.

—No me des órdenes —contesté al instante.

Estoy de acuerdo que puedo hacer lo que sea por ella, pero no me gusta el tono en el que me está hablando.

Sonrió.

— ¿Olvidaste la posición en la que te encuentras Uchiha?

—Para nada.

— ¿Entonces porque quieres retarme?

—Simplemente estoy diciéndote que no haré lo que tú quieras, estoy de acuerdo con venir aquí porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero también quiero que me lo digas con más delicadeza no como una amenaza.

—Sueña —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta después de colgarse su mochila, tomar unas carpetas en manos y su bolsa—, ¿vienes o te vas solo? —preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta.

Fui hasta ella después de tomar mi maleta de la escuela para después llegar a su lado, tomé las carpetas que tenía para ligerear su camino. Ella no dijo nada.

Subimos al auto, arrancó y comenzó a manejar en silencio. Estábamos por llegar a la avenida que está cerca de la facultad cuando Sakura se estacionó poniendo las direccionales cerca de la banqueta.

Me volteó a ver, su expresión era como si quisiera que me fuera de una vez.

—Te veo en la noche —murmuré abriendo la puerta. Estaba enojado sí, pero estaba enojado porque ella me tratara como si yo no valiese nada.

—Si no quieres ir, no lo hagas —contestó con modestia deteniendo mi andar.

La voltee a ver.

— ¿Qué?

—Si no quieres ir porque te lo ordené, no lo hagas. Haz lo que quieras —soltó sin importarle cómo me sentía.

—Sakura, no tienes que ser así.

—Ya largo, tengo prisa —cortó poniéndose los lentes y mirando al frente.

Baje del auto después de ver cómo ella solo miraba al frente y no decía nada. Me enojé, de verdad Sakura había logrado que me enojara tanto. Nada le costaba decirme que quería que estuviera a su lado, nada. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede ser más considerada?

- **Karin**  
Desperté al día siguiente y cuando salí de bañarme mi celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el nombre sonreí enormemente.

' _Buenos días mi amor' era la voz de Sui._

' _Buenos días, Sui' mi corazón latía al mil por hora._

' _Me voy a ocupar hasta las dos de la tarde, ¿te parece comer conmigo? Quiero verte lo más pronto posible' su voz era tan dulce._

' _Sí, sí quiero' me vi en el espejo y estaba completamente roja._

' _Bien. Nos vemos en Pimeros, ¿te gusta la idea?'_

' _¡Sí!' era de los restaurantes que conocí debido a él._

' _Bien. Que tengas una linda mañana linda, te amo' me dijo con un tono tan lindo que hacía que mi corazón se emocionara cada vez más._

' _También te amo Sui, nos vemos' contesté contenta y luego colgué._

Me sentía tan contenta. Verdaderamente me sentía feliz… no podía con tanta felicidad. Ayer después de que estuvimos juntos se había ido cada quién por su lado, Suigetsu no quería que lo dejara en su casa porque sentía que era abusar de mí y a parte quería que fuera lo más pronto posible a casa… no quería separarme de él, pero era necesario, después de todo… ¡Ahora Sui es mi novio!

Me arreglé y bajé a desayunar, cuando me servían el desayuno entró Naruto leyendo en una Tablet que al verme se acercó y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Buenos días prima —saludó sentándose a mi lado.

—Buenos días, ¿Estuviste aquí? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí. El tío me dio una habitación de la casa, de hecho es la que está en frente de la tuya. Quiere que sienta su casa como la mía y pues estaba preocupado porque no sabía a qué hora regresarías, así que esperé a que lo hicieras y por lo que puedo notar… —dejó la Tablet de lado y me miró—, parece que alguien está demasiado feliz, ¿Podrias contarme?

Sonreí tan emocionada que di un pequeño grito. Naruto se empezó a reír.

—Comenzamos a ser novios —sonreí emocionada.

Naruto sonrió y tomó mi mano para después besarla.

—Me da mucho gusto verte así de contenta, no te imaginas cuanto Karin —sonrió.

Sonreí y él también.

— ¿Sabe nuestra relación? —me preguntó cuando comenzamos a desayunar.

—Le expliqué algo, pero lo veré a la hora de la comida, así que no te preocupes —contesté.

—Ya veo —contestó.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, los dos salimos de casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —le pregunté.

Naruto sonrió y negó.

—No… tengo que ir al hospital y el chofer me llevará, no quiero desviarte —comentó.

—Bien. Quería seguir platicando contigo pero será en otro momento. ¿Vendrás hoy a casa o irás con tus abuelos? —le pregunté curiosa.

—No lo sé. Como quiera te mantendré al tanto de mí, te veo más tarde prima —se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte—, ¿le piensas decir a tu papá?

Me quedé en silencio.

—Te apoyaré sea lo que sea que hagas, así que no tengas miedo. Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti. Te hablo más tarde, que tengas un lindo día Kar —sonrió yéndose detrás del chofer.

—Cuídate Naruto —contesté.

Había olvidado ese detalle. Mi papá. ¿Cómo tomará mi padre esta noticia? ¿Cómo? Porque la verdad si quiero decírselo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

 **-Suigetsu**  
Terminaron las clases y tomé el bus para el restaurante donde quedé de verme con Karin. Estaba contento, emocionado, después de todo ya quería verla, me había pasado toda la mañana pensando en ella, ella era lo único que yo quería ver desde que abrí los ojos.

Baje en la parada y caminé al restaurante, en la entrada ahí estaba mi princesa escribiendo unos mensajes. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella emocionado para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Buenas tardes mi amor —murmuré mientras la besa en la mejillas para luego ver su rostro.

Estaba completamente roja.

—Hola Sui —estaba tan roja como su cabello y tan linda como siempre lo ha sido.

La besé en la frente.

— ¿Me esperaste mucho?

—Unos minutos pero no te preocupes. Vamos, muero de hambre —Karin me jaló del brazo y entramos al restaurante que en nuestras salidas de amigos se había vuelto nuestro favorito.

 **-Sakura**  
Llegué a la mansión Hyuuga que solo había venido unas cuantas veces antes, se veía completamente igual. Estacioné mi auto y bajé.

En la entrada estaba el mayordomo que me dejó pasar y el ama de llaves me indicó la biblioteca en dónde se encontraba Hinata.

Entré a la biblioteca y vi a Hinata en una de las mesas leyendo y estudiando. Hice un ruido para llamar su atención y así fue. Ella me observó y se levantó.

—No pensé que vendrías —habló sorprendida.

—Simplemente lo hago porque Gaara me lo pidió y por el hecho de que entiendo tu amor por tu familia, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata sonrió.

—Vamos a mi habitación, la biblioteca no es un lugar para platicar.

No discutí eso porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. Las dos fuimos a la habitación de ella, me senté en uno de los sillones y ella en otro, una de las sirvientas nos trajo algo de té.

—Supongo que tu padre debe de saber que estoy aquí —abrí la conversación.

—Así es. Padre sabe todo lo que hago, no te imaginas lo sorprendida que estoy —me platicó.

—Ya veo. ¿Has hablado con tu hermana? —le pregunté.

—Mi padre tiene castigada a Hanabi. No la va a dejar volver al menos por un año y… como acepté estar aquí ya no hay manera de que yo pueda regresar a casa con mi madre y mi abuela, puesto que padre dice que haría lo que nunca hizo cuando recién nos fuimos. Me siento muy inquieta por eso.

Asentí.

—Pues… te veo excelente en esa biblioteca —comenté.

—Jamás olvidé que ser rica tiene sus beneficios, ahora tengo todo lo que me costaba obtener. Todos los libros que necesito están aquí y los que no, me los consiguen en menos de una hora.

—Esa es la magia del dinero Hinata —contesté con un poco de gracia.

—Sí.

— ¿Cuándo les piensas decir a tus amigos sobre tu situación?

—Padre no quiere que siga con esas amistades, después de todo Naruto y Sasuke no son de 'nuestra' clase como él dice y… quiere que no les hable si no, él podría hacer algo.

— ¿De verdad? —eso me interesó.

—Sí. Me siento molesta, acepta que esté en la Universidad de Tokio puesto que es muy buena aunque sea de gobierno, pero mis amistades con ellos dos no. Por eso he guardado la distancia con los dos, además de que cada uno ahorita tiene sus propios problemas, los he visto distraídos así que eso nos ayuda un poco.

— ¿Desde cuándo los conoces?

—A Sasuke lo conozco desde el Instituto y a Naruto lo conocí iniciando la universidad.

— ¿Conoces el pasado de Sasuke? —quería que ella me contara algo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —dijo dando un sorbo al té y contestándome con otra pregunta, o sea que me quería cambiar el tema.

Yo asentí.

—Tú y Sasuke tienen algo, ¿no es así? No trago ese cuento de que solo son amigos y… por ver cómo eres, tampoco me creo que te guste Sasuke como algo serio… Más en la posición económica que tiene mi amigo —me miraba seria.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? —Hinata era como yo, pensaba en todo y no se dejaba engañar por lo primero que ve, creo que le doy un punto a su favor de estar en mi Rank de que podría agradarme convivir algo con ella.

—Sé que no me conviene tenerte como enemiga, lo sé. Mi padre me aclaró el poder que tienes tú y toda tu familia, después de todo se emocionó por el hecho de que tú y yo fuéramos amigas. Además de que se siente en deuda contigo porque lo ayudaste junto con la hija de los Kirinade a saber en lo mal portada que era mi hermana.

— ¿Y eso nos lleva a…? —No me decepciona nada.

—Quiero que me digas qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo con mi amigo Sasuke, quiero saberlo todo —soltó de una sentada.

Sonreí divertida. De acuerdo, ella piensa las cosas con sutiliza como yo… pero no es mejor que yo.

—Ya estoy comenzando a conocer tu verdadera naturaleza —me reí—, eres como Hanabi pero a Hanabi le faltaba astucia, creo que es algo que no pudo heredar de su hermana mayor.

Hinata no hizo comentario, solo me veía y esperaba que yo le prosiguiera.

—No veo la razón por la que tenga que decirte qué es lo que estoy haciendo con Sasuke, son problemas míos y es algo que a ti no te importa. Después de todo tu padre no quiere que te sigas juntando con él, ¿no es así? —quería provocarla, quería saber que tan fuerte era su vínculo con Sasuke.

— ¿Y qué opina el tuyo sobre eso? —atacó.

Debo de admitir que esa contestación me llegó de improviso pero… Ella no puede ganarme en esto.

— ¿Perdón? —fingí inocencia.

—Digo, sé que tu familia tan solo está compuesta por ti y tu padre, que actualmente no se encuentra en el país y comenzaste a meterte con mi amigo desde que tu padre se fue, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que piensa de padre sobre que te relaciones con alguien del nivel económico de Sasuke? —su mirada era fuerte, muy diferente a cómo comenzamos.

—Mi padre no tiene que saber nada. Soy lo suficientemente grande para hacer mis propios juicios —contesté mirándola seriamente.

—Ya veo. Jamás creí que estarías interesada en alguien como él.

— ¿Tú misma estás despreciando a tu amigo por su clase social? —pregunté irónica y burlándome de ella.

Ella hizo una mueca, la atrapé en su propio juego.

—No pelearemos por esto. Sea lo que sea que traigas con Sasuke, ten cuidado. Sasuke no es un chico más del montón, es una increíble persona y por eso estoy cuidándolo aunque sea de lejos.

— ¿Te gusta?

Sonrió.

—Es mi mejor amigo —su mirada y tono de voz era sincera.

Entendí a lo que se refería. Después de todo, yo también tengo mi mejor amigo y es Sai.

Me levanté.

—Me dio gusto venirte a ver, vendré la próxima semana para no levantar sospechas con tu padre. Adiós —caminé a la puerta.

—Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo —dijo antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Subí a mi auto y manejé en dirección a casa de Karin, había quedado con ella que tendríamos la charla. Fui hacia allá avisándole por un mensaje y en menos de diez minutos llegué. Me estacioné y baje a la puerta principal.

El ama de llaves de su casa me abrió la puerta y me dijo que Karin se encontraba en su habitación esperándome. Asentí y fui a buscar a mi amiga.

Cuando entré a su habitación, Karin estaba en su cama sentada con su celular en la mano, al verme se levantó y me abrazó.

—Me da gusto que llegaras —mencionó.

—Sí —contesté sentándome con ella en la cama—, vamos al grano Karin. Últimamente has estado diferente, y como ayer me hablaste por lo de Suigetsu quiero saberlo todo, ¿Qué pasó?

Karin sonrió era una sonrisa diferente era exactamente como a la de una quinceañera enamorada…

—Suigetsu y yo somos pareja oficialmente desde ayer —su voz era un tono dulce, en su mirada había felicidad lo podía notar, cosa que jamás había visto en ella, nunca lo había visto.

 **-Karin**  
Sakura no decía nada, solo me veía. No había reacción en su rostro. No había nada, era como si no le hubiera dicho nada.

— ¿No dirás nada? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Estoy que no me la creo —habló por primera vez después de que le dije como ocurrieron las cosas.

—Lo sé. Creo que mi yo de hace dos meses ahorita estaría riéndose al enterarse de lo que te estoy diciendo, también me diría que estoy idiota pero Sakura… de verdad que jamás me había sentido de esta manera, no es un simple capricho. Él llegó a inundar mi corazón y darle sentido a mi vida, ¿lo entiendes? Después de que mis padres se separaron mi mundo cayó por los suelos, después de todo mamá se fue y… casi no podía hablar con ella, era imposible poder verla además de que pues mamá tampoco fue muy unida a mí y… Creo que si papá tuviera un poco más de tiempo sería muy unido a mí y todo eso pero trata de dar lo mejor de él y lo reconozco pero tu bien sabes que algo me faltaba, me faltaba algo en mi vida algo que yo no tenía idea de que era pero ahora lo sé. Me faltaba enamorarme y enamorarme de verdad y ahora estoy enamorada Sakura, estoy enamorada de verdad, cuando lo veo mi corazón comienza a palpitar millones de veces, siento mariposas en el estómago y no quiero que se separe de mi jamás, lo único que quiero es verlo siempre y que esté conmigo, no te imaginas lo feliz que soy, jamás había experimentado todos estos sentimientos y —creo que mi cara lo decía todo porque Sakura me veía sorprendida—, soy feliz Sakura, de verdad soy feliz.

Sakura tenía una cara de shock, después de unos minutos se levantó para ir a servirse algo de agua que tenía en la mesa de mi alcoba. Dio un gran trago y después volteó a verme, yo iba detrás de ella asustada. Vi cómo se le salieron un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Sakura? —me asusté.

Sakura me abrazó fuertemente.

—Quiero que sigas siendo feliz Kar, de verdad lo quiero. Me da gusto que hayas encontrado la felicidad —me decía.

Correspondí a su abrazo emocionada, Sakura me estaba apoyando, lo estaba haciendo.

 **-Sakura**  
Karin y yo estábamos en el sillón mientras yo la tomaba de la mano muy feliz.

—No me gusta la parte de que Suigetsu no tiene dinero pero… —sonreí—, si tiene que ser él para poder ver esa sonrisa enorme que tienes, no me importa. No importa quién sea mientras pueda ver esa sonrisa en ti amiga, de verdad, me siento feliz por ti —me sinceré.

Karin sonrió.

—Gracias Saku —sonreía emocionada.

 **-Karin**  
Después de calmarnos un poco y que Sakura aceptara que saliera con Sui, las dos estábamos acostadas en mi casa, una al lado de la otra mirando al techo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —me preguntó de repente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Recuerda que… si vas en serio con Suigetsu las cosas no serán fáciles. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Suspiré.

—Sé que lo dices respecto a mis padres y mi abuelo… —su cara era de preocupación, ella conocía todo de mí, por supuesto que iba a estar así conmigo.

—Así es.

—Eventualmente quiero decirlo a los cuatro vientos que ese hombre es mío pero… quiero hacerlo de poco a poco, primero se lo diré a papá pero necesito un poco más de tiempo —ella apretó mi mano dándome fuerza.

— ¿Suigetsu esperara por ti?

—Creo que Suigetsu no se hace ilusiones de que lo presente formalmente con mi familia —comenté algo triste.

— ¿De verdad? —las dos cruzamos miradas.

—Sí… no me dice nada. Aunque me pidió que mañana fuera a su casa para que conociera formalmente a su familia y estoy contenta, no sé si esa es una indirecta de que espera que yo haga lo mismo, pero sé que él debe de saber que no es fácil en mi caso.

—Creo que si lo sabe, no creo que sea tan idiota —mencionó causando que riera un poco aunque la situación era difícil.

Sonreí.

—Aunque un miembro de mi familia lo sabe y lo aprueba —comenté.

Sakura me miró sin entender.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas de nuevo a mí? ¿O hablas de Sai? —su mirada era de sorpresa.

Negué y me levanté para tomar el portarretrato que tenía con Naruto de niños y otro con mis padres y los de mi primo para que Sakura los viera.

—Él es mi familia también —le dije sentándome.

Sakura se enderezó y tomó las fotografías con atención y sorprendiéndose demasiado.

— ¿Este chico no…? —antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le mostré la foto de cámara antigua que tenía en mi espejo.

Sakura la tomó y se sorprendió enormemente. Después de todo era una fotografía de Naruto, mi padre y yo de esa vez que comimos juntos.

— ¿Él no es amigo de…?

—Sí, si es el amigo de Sasuke y Suigetsu. Su nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki —le dije.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—Explícamelo todo, porque aun no comprendo —sus ojos eran tan grandes que no podía creerlo. Creo que esto la impresionó más que el hecho de que esté enamorada de Suigetsu.

Sonreí y le platiqué todo lo que había pasado relacionado con Naruto.

 **-Sasuke**  
Había llegado a casa de Sakura desde las seis, me tocó despedir a los empleados que estaban en su casa. Eran casi las diez de la noche y ella no llegaba… ¿De verdad está tan enojada por lo que pasó antes de separarnos hoy? ¿Porque tiene que ser tan testaruda?

Había terminado de leer lo que me faltaba y hacer unas pequeñas anotaciones… Sakura no llegaba, quería preocuparme pero sabía que ella llegaría tarde o temprano, además ella sabe que yo estoy aquí esperándola, ¿verdad?

Me decidí y le mandé un mensaje.

 _¿Dónde estás? –Sasuke a las 9:55 pm_

Me comencé a poner el pijama de una vez para que no hubiera problemas. Salí del baño y el celular que solo utilizaba con Sakura sonó.

 _¿Qué quieres? –Sakura a las 10:03 pm_

¿Cómo que quiero?

 _Estoy esperándote –Sasuke a las 10:04 pm_

 _¿Por qué? –Sakura a las 10:05 pm_

 _¿Cómo que por qué? tu dijiste que quieras que estuviera en tu casa todo el fin, tengo esperándote desde las seis de la tarde… ¿Dónde estás? –Sasuke a las 10:04 pm_

Esperaba la respuesta pero no llegó. Me molesté mucho más. Sobre todo porque decía que lo había visto.

 _Visto –Sasuke a las 10:10 pm_

Le puse y nuevamente se marcó que lo había visto, otra vez.

Estaba por mandarle otro mensaje pero recibí algo diferente de su parte.

 _Sakura ha mandado una imagen a las 10:11 pm_

Abrí la imagen y me quedé petrificado, mi pene se puso erecto al instante.

Sakura me había mandado una imagen de ella, estaba en un baño mostrándome las bragas de encaje rosa que tenía, tenía una posición de perrito dejando su hermoso trasero a mi vista. Se veía tan lascivo que me dolía.

Luego llegó otro mensaje.

 _Quiero que me des duro cuando llegue, prepárate. Llego en 5 –Sakura a las 10:20 pm_

No sabía ni cómo reaccionar… ella podía llegar a ser mucho más pervertida de lo que aparentaba y ahora sólo con mostrarme su trasero con las bragas, había hecho que me pusiera demasiado duro. Sabe que amo su trasero… el más hermoso que he visto.

 **-Karin**  
Después de que se había ido Sakura de mi casa, había llamado a Suigetsu para platicarle que Sakura estaba contenta por nosotros y que de momento todo estaba bien, también porque quería escuchar su voz. Solo hablamos media hora porque Suigetsu tenía que leer y estudiar unos temas, después de todo mi novio está estudiando medicina y yo entiendo lo difícil que es, así que por eso lo deje seguir estudiando, después de todo mañana estará conmigo otra vez.

Me estaba por dormir pero me llegó un mensaje que me hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco de alegría, no podía ser más feliz.

 _Lamento que no hayamos pasado tanto tiempo el día de hoy, ¿Sabes que eres lo que más quiero ver cada día de mi vida, verdad? Si no lo sabes, te lo estoy diciendo. Gracias por entenderme y darme mi tiempo para poder estudiar, disculpa que las cosas las tenga que repasar varias veces para poder entenderlas, me esforzaré para que mi cerebro las retenga más rápido_ _Mi amor que tengas una buena noche y descanses como mereces mi niña bella. Te veo mañana y te prometo que te daré todo el amor y el tiempo que te deje a deber el día de hoy, ¿sí? Te amo mucho mi bebé, mucho. Descansa y nos vemos mañana, un besote, sueña conmigo porque cuando yo vaya a descansar espero soñar contigo. Dulces sueños, princesa –Suigetsu 10:30 pm_

¡¿Cómo no amarlo?! ¡Lo adoro tanto!

 _No te sobre esfuerces mi amor, que tengas un buen tiempo de estudio y no te preocupes, con tal de que estés presente como lo has hecho, yo estoy más que satisfecha. Te amo mi Sui, y claro que quiero soñar contigo, un besote enorme, hasta mañana. Te amo –Karin 10:38 pm_

Después de eso me quedé dormida.

 **-Sasuke**  
La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió, voltee y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome de manera coqueta.

— ¿Te gustó lo que te envié? —me preguntó cuándo cerró la puerta.

No contesté, aún estaba demasiado duro. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió muy divertida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó? ¿La posición? ¿El encaje? ¿Mi trasero? ¿Yo? —se acercaba a mi mirándome, no dejaba de hacerlo, me estaba seduciendo y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba perdido por ella, ¿y cómo no estarlo?

Sakura se estaba quitando el suéter y solo quedó con una blusa de tirantes y seguía mirándome.

—Responde, Sasuke… —su tono era sexi.

—Todo me gusta de ti —alcancé a decir en medio de mi abstinencia.

Sakura estaba a 1 metro de distancia de mí y sonreía viéndome como estaba de duro, y ella sabía que eso me estaba matando.

Se quitó los leggin que traía, quedando con esas bragas que había visto minutos antes, me empezó a doler pero no me atrevía a hacer nada. Entonces Sakura se quitó esa blusa de tirantes dejándome ver su brasier que quedaba juego con esas bragas, su sonrisa me tenía hipnotizado.

— ¿Todo? —me preguntó nuevamente.

Tragué gordo.

Ella se dio media vuelta y me enseño su trasero, sus bragas eran cacheteros… tenía una manera de seducirme que me hacía perder la cabeza. Ya no pude aguantarme más y así de espaldas la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí, para comenzar a besar su cuello.

—Deja de hacerme sufrir —murmuré contra su cuello, solo escuché su risa. Su hermosa risa.

Estaba por quitarle las bragas, pero ella me quitó las manos y me alejó. Me quedé estupefacto.

 **-Sakura**  
Ver su cara me causó mucha gracia. Debe de pensar que solo lo calenté.

Me acerqué a él, para después agacharme y bajarle los pantalones, dejándome ver que su erección era más que prominente, además de que traía los boxers que a mí me encantaban, los bajé y la hombría de Sasuke quedó expuesta ante mí.

 **-Sasuke**  
Nos miramos y ella se lamió los labios, sonrió y pasó a comenzar a lamer mi pene. Solo con el primer lengüetazo tuve para titubear, me sentí tan bien…

Sakura había comenzado a no solo lamer mi pene sino también se lo metió a la boca, chupando y a la vez que hacia eso me miraba, cosa que me excitaba mucho más, ella no tenía idea de lo que provocaba en mí, de verdad que ella no tenía idea.

Llegó un momento que ya no podía aguantar, simplemente ya no podía.

—Sakura… ya… ya no… ya no puedo… más —dije tratando de controlarme.

Ella se alejó un poco y sonrió.

—No te preocupes… hazlo —su tono era demasiado sexy, tanto que cuando volvió a meterse mi pene en su boca y siguió chupando ya no pude más y terminé dentro de ella.

Y lo más sexy que Sakura me permitió ver fue… que se tragó todo mi semen, todo. Y lo poco que se le salió por un lado de la boca, con su dedo se lo quitó y lo lamió sensualmente.

Jamás pensé que ella me dejara correrme en su boca, mucho menos que se lo tragara todo sin dudarlo. Nunca… ¡Amo a esta mujer! ¡La amo! No me importa que me trate como basura, no me importa… ¡La amo!

 **-Sakura**  
Me estaba por levantar yo sola cuando Sasuke me cargó por las piernas y me comenzó a besar ahora mucho más encendido que nunca. Fue buena idea consentirlo un poco.

Sasuke comenzó a pasear sus manos por mi espalda de modo que me quitó el brasier sin batallar un poco, me molestaba el hecho de que fuera experto en eso, pero también me excitaba eso… También sin verlo venir Sasuke no solo me quitó las bragas, me las arrancó y solamente sentí la nalgada que me metió mientras me estaba besando.

— ¡Auch! —chillé tanto por dolor como de excitación.

—Perdón… es tu culpa —murmuró con voz ronca.

Nuevamente Sasuke volvió a darme una nalgada ahora un poco más fuerte.

El sexo rudo nunca me había gustado, pero por alguna razón con Sasuke me encantaba, me gustaba tanto que no podía negarle nada cuando estábamos en la cama y siendo sincera quería que volviera a nalguearme.

Sasuke me puso sobre la cama de espaldas.

—Levanta el trasero —me ordenó con una voz tan ronca que tan solo escucharlo me dejaba sin aire. Este hombre es mío.

Hice caso a lo que me pidió y al instante sentí como me daba otra nalgada en el trasero, hice un poco de ruido y otra vez Sasuke me dio una nalgada, lo curioso de todo es que Sasuke me nalgueaba pero me nalgueaba con una fuerza que él sabía que yo podía tolerar, no me pegaba jamás abusando.

Sentía mis nalgas calientes y luego sentí algo húmedo en mi interior, un rico placer que se hiperventiló por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Ah…! —Gemí mientras la lengua de Sasuke lamía mi clítoris y todo dentro de mí—. Sasuke… sí… rico… si… ¡Ah! —Gemí más fuerte con el lengüetazo que hizo—, si… así… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…

De pronto Sasuke separó mis nalgas y comenzó a lamer mi ano mientras que con una de sus manos junto con dos dedos me penetraba y rosaba mi clítoris haciendo que yo perdiera la cordura y comenzara a gritar como una perra en celo, me daba demasiada vergüenza estar gritando así pero no me importaba, solo Sasuke era el que me escuchaba y gemía diciendo su nombre.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! Sasuke… ¡SASUKE! —grité cuando el clímax llegó hasta a mí y mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, Sasuke me besó por última vez tanto mi ano como mi vagina, yo voltee a verlo y se estaba lamiendo los labios y los dedos, ¿Cómo se puede ver tan sexy este hombre? ¿Cómo es que puede volver adicta a él?

—Sabes deliciosa —murmuró mirándome con esos ojos llenos de amor, se veía tan tierno, tan sincero y sobre todo sexy, me encantaba.

Ya estaba acostada de espaldas en la cama, después de todo había perdido las fuerzas de mis piernas y brazos y Sasuke estaba besando y acariciando mi trasero, cosa que me estaba excitando nuevamente y me gustaba, era como si le gustara tanto.

—Bésame —le pedí.

Escuché su risita.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que me beses —contesté excitada.

—No te escuché Sasuke, ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó besando mi trasero nuevamente.

—Que me… —ahí entendí lo que estaba haciendo este hijo de puta.

Me enojé y saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarme y tumbarlo sobre la cama, me subí arriba de él poniendo mis caderas sobre su erección –que ya estaba completamente desnudo frente a mí- para atacarlo y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente.

 **-Sasuke**  
Mi plan había funcionado, Sakura se había enojado porque la había obligado a decirlo dos veces y ella por eso estaba besándome.

Claro que mientras la besaba no dejaba de acariciar su trasero con mi mano derecha y con la otra estaba masturbándola. Ella gemía entre beso y beso que yo le daba, después de que ella perdió la postura de estarme besando pasé a comenzar a lamer y besar sus pezones, que son tan deliciosos como lo es todo en ella.

— ¡Ah! —gimió mientras yo la seguía masturbando y besando sus pechos que me volvía loco.

—Te amo —murmuré para después volver a meter y sacar mis dedos, cuando sentí que ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada saqué mi mano.

Sakura me miró y sonrió. Ella sola se acostó en la cama sin dejarme de mirar y me abrió las piernas, ella sostenía sus piernas con sus brazos y me miraba encantada.

Verla abierta de piernas para mí y esperando a que yo la penetrara era la imagen más linda, tierna, sexy, sensual y lasciva que me podía haber imaginado, sobre todo porque ella lo estaba haciendo, ella… mi Sakura, quería que fuera yo y solamente yo.

—Ven —habló después de que yo la estuviera mirando y tratando de calmar mis ganas de penetrarla de una vez.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le pregunté.

—Penétrame —pidió.

Me puse más duro.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que entres en mí, penétrame Sasuke, por favor —pidió.

— ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? —pregunté. Sé que me estaba aprovechando de su excitación y estaba abusando, pero eran los únicos momentos en los que podía hacer que ella fuera sincera conmigo.

—Solamente quiero que lo hagas tú, penétrame… ¿sí? —Sakura soltó una de sus piernas y con su mano derecha comenzó ella sola a masturbarse bajo mi mirada, solo escuché el primer gemido y pasé a penetrarla de una sentada, ella había jugado con juego.

 **-Sakura**  
Sasuke entraba y salía de mí, sentir a Sasuke dentro y fuera de mi era la experiencia más deliciosa que había tenido, el sexo con él era el mejor y por supuesto el que más disfrutaba. Me encantaba estar con él, me encanta Sasuke, me encanta todo de él.

Yo gemía cada que él salía y entraba mientras que Sasuke solo hacia pequeños gemidos igual de excitado que yo. Estuvimos así tanto tiempo que ya no supe en qué momento pero simplemente Sasuke me miró y yo a él puesto que los dos sabíamos que ya era el momento, tanto como él y como yo nos íbamos a venir.

—Hazlo dentro —ordené.

Sasuke asintió y siguió penetrándome hasta que los dos gritamos el nombre del otro y sentí el semen caliente de Sasuke dentro de mí, Sasuke se desvaneció sobre mí y yo lo dejé estar, su calidez y su cercanía no me incomodaba, al contrario me gustaba demasiado.

 **-Sasuke**  
Luego de unos minutos me salí de dentro de Sakura, nos tapé a ambos y la enredé en mis brazos.

—Te amo —murmuré mientras la besaba en la cabeza y le acariciaba el rostro, porque ella me estaba mirando.

—Estuviste genial, Sasuke —murmuró después de haberme mirado unos minutos.

—Tú igual —la besé en los labios y la acaricié—, te amo tanto Sakura, te amo como no te puedes hacer una idea, te amo —la besé y por primera vez Sakura no me evitó y correspondió a mi beso como si ella mediante ese beso quería decirme que también sentía algo por mí, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

La abracé contra mi pecho y la acariciaba mientras esperaba que ella se quedara dormida, al igual que esperaba que a mí me llegara el sueño.

—Te amo tanto mi pequeña orgullosa. Ni si quiera te busqué ni pedí enamorarme de ti pero apareciste y me tienes como un loco por ti, te amo como no tienes idea, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta verte, me gusta que te enojes, me gusta cuando estar feliz, me gustan todas tus facetas, odio cuando me desprecias pero incluso en esos momento no dejo de amarte. Debo de estar loco aceptar que me trates como basura, pero… sé que algún día tú de verdad terminarás queriéndome, lo sé. Sé que ese día llegara y cuando ese día llegue, yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo puesto que la chica que yo amo me ama también a mí. No dejare de insistir contigo Sakura, me enamoraste y estos sentimientos sé que no son pasajeros, soy sincero, no tengo el dinero que tú tienes y sé que me tardaré en conseguirlo pero… no soy mala persona, lo único que quiero es que me dejes estar a tu lado y que tú también sientas lo mismo, es lo único que quiero, porque te amo. Te amo, Sakura, te amo —le besé la cabeza y seguí acariciando.

Sakura no contestaba, la verdad no sabía si ella estaba despierta o estaba dormida, pero prefería dejarlo así, es demasiado orgullosa pero yo soy muy terco y jamás dejaré de estar aquí. Jamás.

 **-Sakura**  
A la mañana siguiente desperté en los brazos de Sasuke, él estaba completamente dormido, después de todo lo hicimos unas cuatro veces más y ambos estábamos exhaustos. Era sábado así que no había problema.

Las pestañas de Sasuke eran demasiado bonitas, muy bonitas, todo él era bonito, todo, muy guapo, muy sexy, muy hermoso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya le había dado un beso a Sasuke en los labios mientras lo estaba acariciando, cuando me separé de él, Sasuke abrió los ojos mirándome sorprendido.

—Yo… —titubeé.

—Sakura tu… —él comenzó a decir pero tomé una almohada rápido y lo golpee para irme corriendo al baño y cerrar la puerta rápido.

La puerta del baño comenzó a moverse.

—Sakura déjame entrar, tú me besaste cuando creíste que estaba dormido, además me acariciaste, ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué quiere decir? Por favor dime, ¿ya estás comenzando a quererme? ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso? —me gritaba desde fuera.

 **-Sasuke  
** Sakura me había besado… Sakura me había pesado ella sola… Sakura… no podía ser más feliz.  
CONTINUARÁ...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _¿que les parecio?_

 _pues aparecieron nuevas cosas primero que nada._

 _Itachi ya tendrá relevancia con la llegada de Temari, lo prometo._

 _Naruto y Hinata cada uno en su momento tienen su relevancia pero aun no puedo hacerlos pareja, asi que por favor comprendan:D_

 _¿Quien quiere SuiKarin Lemon? Levante la manoXD!_

 _Bueno gracias por el apoyo y pues la verdad, lo agradezco como no tienen idea:) Un abrazo a todos!_

 _ **KEEP SAIYAN** : hola! lamento la tardanza! me da gusto que te guste como son las personalidades de sakura y sasuke y pues mas quenada lo hice así por hacer justicia a todas las sakuras que sufren por sasuke tanto a las de los fics como a la realXD! Un abrazo y lamento la tardanza pero aqui estoy, cuidate mucho y saludos!_

 _ **D.P.I.Y.O.N** : Hola! lamento que haya tardado mcuho pero aqui estoy, ahora tambien esta demostrando sus sentimientos skura ys olo escuestion de tiempo de que caiga rendida ante sasuke, de verdad que será genial *W*! un abrazo y gracias por leer:)_

 _ **VANIALE:** hooola! me da mcuho gusto que te guste el suikarin, simplemente quise ponerlos como pareja secundaria porque es en pocos donde ellos son la pareja y ademas me los imagino y me parecen taaaaaaaan lindosXD! Gracias por leer de verdad, cuidate mucho! Itachi y Temari tendran su relevancia, ya lo verás en el prox capi, cuidate y lamento haberme tardado pero aqui estoy reportandome y sin irme o desaparecerme asíXD! Chao! Saludos!_

 _ **MAYRA** : hoola! gracias por leerme y pues espero que te guste el capitulo, un abrazo y bienvenida a la familia de este fic:P! Saludotes! _

_Gracias a todos los que me leen, que pasen buena tarde y gracias por tomar tiempo para leerlo:)_


End file.
